Dream Cafe
by 100BrightStars
Summary: [END] Berawal dari Johnny yang menikmati suara merdu Jaehyun, mencoba racikan kopinya, berkenalan dengannya dan terpesona padanya. Jaehyun yang membuat Johnny jadi pelanggan tetap Dream Cafe / "senang bisa berkenalan denganmu, Johnny-ssi, sering seringlah datang kesini" - Jaehyun / "that was a good kiss, see you later Jung Jaehyun" - Johnny / [JohnJae] [NCT]
1. First Introduction With Kiss?

**Dream Cafe**

Casts :

\- Johnny

\- Jaehyun

\- Yuta

\- Taeyong

* * *

Warning!

fanfic dengan pair yang tidak sesuai, jika kalian tidak suka dengan pairnya diharap jangan membaca

JohnJae (Johnny X Jaehyun) with a little bit JaeYong (Jaehyun X Taeyong)

Happy Reading

* * *

 **Part 1 (First Introduction With Kiss?)**

Jika kalian bertanya tempat mana yang paling menyenangkan untuk berkumpul hanya sekedar mengobrol atau minum kopi bersama teman, sahabat, rekan kerja atau bahkan kekasih, pasti kalian akan menjawab, cafe. Ya tempat sederhana tidak terlalu mewah namun sangat pas untuk menghabiskan waktu senggang kalian bersama orang-orang terdekat kalian, atau bahkan orang yang baru kalian kenal, yang sering disebut dengan _blind date_ , cukup kuno namun banyak orang yang sering melakukan hal itu di Korea, aneh bukan? Hari ini, suasana di salah satu cafe di Seoul sangat ramai, pegawai cafe yang terletak dekat dengan salah satu universitas yang buka hampir 24 jam itu kini sedang disibukkan dengan pekerjaan mereka melayani pelanggan mereka.

 _Dream Cafe,_ ya itulah namanya, sangat sederhana bukan? Cafe yang didominasi dengan nuansa coklat dan krem, serta dipenuhi dengan beberapa lukisan yang sederhana di dinding, kursi dan meja yang bertema vintage yang dapat membuat nyaman pelanggannya, dan juga meja bar yang lumayan besar. Terdapat dua orang pelayan kasir, dan tiga barista disana yang siap melayani kalian, dan menyuguhkan kopi atau minuman lain yang nikmat. Ini mungkin baru sebagian yang terlihat dari cafe itu. Jika kalian turun ke bassement maka kalian akan menemukan ruangan yang jauh berbeda dari sebelumnya. Bassement cafe ini terkesan lebih modern, ruangannya tidak sebesar ruangan cafe utama namun terdapat panggung kecil disana yang akan menyuguhkan live music yang dapat menghibur pelanggan, dan juga meja bar yang di design lebih nyentrik dari meja bar yang ada dilantai pertama. Kalian tidak akan menemukan kopi atau soft drink disini, karena bartender di bassement hanya menyediakan minuman beralkohol saja, maka dari itu bassement ini hanya akan dibuka jam sembilan malam dan tentu saja dikhususkan untuk siapa saja yang sudah layak minum minuman beralkohol.

Seperti saat ini, seorang pria sedang duduk di depan meja bartender memegang gelasnya yang berisi Vodka, memutar mutar gelas tersebut, dan hanya menatapnya, sepertinya pria tersebut tidak tertarik untuk meminum Vodka nya. Pikirannya kacau dan mungkin hanya segelas Vodka tidak akan menghilangkan pikiran kacaunya ini.

"apa kau punya minuman yang lebih keras dari ini?" ucap pria tersebut kepada bartender didepannya yang sedang membersihkan gelas-gelas yang menurutnya sudah terlihat sangat berkilau.

"sepertinya kau sedang ingin mabuk yah tuan, kalau begitu bagaimana dengan soju?" bartender yang ber name tag Yuta tersebut meletakan gelas dan handuk yang ada ditangannya.

"kau punya minuman seperti itu ditempat ini?"

"tentu saja" Yuta berjalan kearah rak dimana banyak botol soju didalamnya dan mengambil gelas kecil, lalu menyuguhkan soju tersebut kepada pelanggannya "ini dia, silahkan nikmati dan lupakan beban pikiranmu Tuan"

"terimakasih Yuta-ssi" ucap Johnny sambil sekilas melirik name tag yang tertera di dada bartender tersebut dan menyebut namanya "dan jangan panggil aku Tuan karena terkesan terlalu tua, panggil namaku saja, Johnny" lanjutnya.

"aku merasa sedikit tidak sopan jika memanggil seorang pelanggan dengan nama, namun jika kau meminta, baiklah Johnny-ssi"

Johnny tersenyum lalu menuangkan soju ke dalam gelasnya, dan menikmatinya merasakan cairan tersebut seperti membakar tenggorokannya. Johnny sudah menghabiskan hampir setengah botol soju tersebut, Ia sudah merasakan badannya sedikit panas dan kepalanya sedikit pusing, namun Ia meminta satu botol lagi kepada Yuta si bartender. Yuta menuruti dan membuka satu botol soju lagi dan meletakannya di atas meja.

"apa kau ingin mendengar ceritaku hari ini?" ucap Johnny sambil menuang soju kedalam gelasnya lalu meminumnya.

"Tentu saja, jika itu bisa membuat beban mu sedikit berkurang Johnny-ssi"

"hari ini aku diputuskan oleh kekasihku, tidak hanya itu, aku juga dikalahkan oleh pesaingku dikantor, bukankah hari ini aku sangat sial?" Johnny menyeringai dan menuangkan sojunya lagi.

"aku banyak mendengarkan cerita banyak orang ketika mereka minum disini, dan masih banyak cerita yang lebih sial dibandingkan dengan milikmu tadi Johnny-ssi"

"benarkah? Aku bersyukur masih sedikit beruntung dibanding mereka" Johnny tertawa singkat.

"test..test...one, two, three" seseorang diatas panggung sedang berdiri dengan standing mic didepannya dan mengetest fungsi dari microphone tersebut, membuat Johnny menoleh. Johnny juga melihat empat orang lain yang sedang bersiap dengan alat musik mereka masing-masing, piano, gitar, drum, dan saxephone.

"selamat malam pengunjung semuanya, seperti biasa jam setengah sepuluh ini kami akan menghibur malam kalian dan menemani waktu kalian dengan lagu-lagu yang akan kami bawakan, dan semoga kalian menikmatinya" ucap seseorang yang berperan sebagai vokalis tersebut.

"ah kami juga sudah menerima satu request song sebelumnya, lagu dari Maroon 5 She Will Be Loved dan lagu tersebut akan menjadi lagu pembuka untuk kami" vokalis tersebut melirik kearah sang gitaris dan menganggukan kepalanya menandakan dia sudah siap, sang gitaris mulai memetik gitarnya diikuti dengan pemain alat musik lain mengikuti irama.

 _Beauty queen of only eighteen_

 _She had some trouble with herself_

 _He was always there to help her_

 _She always belonged to someone else_

 _I drove for miles and miles_

 _And wound up at your door_

 _I've had you so many times but somehow_

 _I want more_

 _I don't mind spending everyday_

 _Out on your corner in the pouring rain_

 _Look for the girl with the broken smile_

 _Ask her if she wants to stay awhile_

 _And she will be loved_

 _And she will be loved_

Vokalis tersebut menyanyikan lagunya dengan suaranya yang sangat indah menurut Johnny, bernyanyi mengikuti nada dan irama, membuat Johnny tak mengalihkan pandangannya dari panggung tersebut terutama sang vokalis yang sedang bernyanyi. Johnny menikmatinya, bukan, bukan lagunya tapi Johnny menikmati suaranya dan satu kelebihan lagi, vokalis tersebut terlihat tampan dan juga manis secara bersamaan, bagaimana bisa seseorang terlihat tampan dan manis sekaligus seperti itu? membuat Johnny semakin enggan mengalihkan pandangannya. Bahkan untuk saat ini Johnny lupa dengan masalah diputuskan kekasihnya dan pesaing dikantornya itu.

"suara yang indah" gumam Johnny, namun gumaman Johnny tersebut dapat terdengar oleh Yuta sang bartender yang ada didepannya.

"kau menyukainya? Aku juga, aku suka suaranya" Johnny menoleh dan menatap Yuta.

"bassement ini ramai bukan?" Johnny mengerutkan keningnya mendengar pertanyaan Yuta dan melihat kesekeliling nya dan yah banyak orang yang sedang menikmati minuman mereka sambil mengobrol dan tak sedikit dari mereka juga memfokuskan diri kepanggung menikmati live music yang tersaji. Johnny kembali menatap Yuta dan mengangguk.

"itu karena live music sekarang vokalisnya adalah dia. Dia akan mengisi live music disini setiap Jumat, Sabtu dan Minggu"

"ketiga hari itu bukankah weekend? jelas saja ramai, Yuta-ssi"

"kau benar. Namun pernah suatu hari di tiga hari tersebut dia tidak bisa bernyanyi disini karena sakit dan itu membuat pengunjung berkurang, aku rasa banyak orang yang datang ke bar ini hanya untuk menikmati suaranya. Asal kau tau, bahkan pengunjung cafe dilantai satu akan turun ke bassement ini hanya untuk mendengarnya bernyanyi, pernah sampai membuat beberapa dari mereka berdiri karena tidak kebagian tempat duduk"

Johnny menoleh kearah panggung dan kembali memfokuskan pandangannya kepada sang vokalis tersebut.

"aku rasa kalau dia ikut audisi di agensi besar dia akan diterima. Suara dan wajahnya cukup mendukung"

"kau benar Johnny-ssi, karena memang sudah ada beberapa agensi yang menawarinya tapi ditolak olehnya"

"kenapa?" Johnny kembali menoleh dan menatap Yuta penasaran.

"karena dia tidak tertarik untuk menjadi seorang idol atau penyanyi terkenal. Itu bukan cita-citanya, menyanyi hanya sekedar hobinya saja"

Johnny mengangguk mengerti mendengar jawaban Yuta. Lagi, Johnny kembali memandang sang penyanyi yang masih melantunkan lagunya. "siapa namanya?" tanya Johnny pada Yuta tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari sang penyanyi.

"Jaehyun, namanya Jung Jaehyun"

 _she will be loved..._

Jaehyun menyelsaikan lagunya yang disambut tepuk tangan beberapa pengunjung yang ada dicafe tersebut, membuatnya tersenyum, menampilkan dimple nya yang sangat menawan. Dan Johnny terpesona.

Jung Jaehyun, nama yang bagus, sesuai dengan pemiliknya. Johnny akan mengingat nama itu dan Ia berjanji akan kembali ke bassement cafe ini malam minggu depan, bukan bermaksud lain, Ia hanya ingin menikmati suaranya lagi. Sekarang Johnny mengerti maksud Yuta mengapa banyak orang yang berkunjung jika vokalis dari live music tersebut adalah Jaehyun, karena Johnny sendiri sekarang seperti terhipnotis untuk datang kembali dan menikmati suara merdunya dan jangan lupakan wajah tampannya. Sekarang saja Johnny tidak ingin beranjak dari tempatnya, namun untuk hari ini Ia tidak bisa berlama-lama, maka dengan terpaksa Ia harus beranjak dari sini, mengambil jasnya dan mengucapkan terimakasih kepada Yuta sang bartender.

.

.

.

Johnny kembali lagi ke Dream Cafe. Bukan, Ia bukan ingin melihat dan mendengar Jaehyun bernyanyi, tujuannya hanya ingin membeli segelas kopi dan mengerjakan tugas kantornya sebentar di cafe tersebut, lagipula hari ini adalah hari selasa dan sekarang baru menunjukkan pukul tiga sore dan itu tentu saja bukanlah jadwal Jaehyun untuk bernyanyi di bassement cafe tersebut. Johnny tersenyum bodoh mengingat dirinya seperti seorang fanboy yang hapal dengan jadwal idol mereka. Ia memarkirkan mobilnya didepan cafe, dan mengambil laptopnya yang ada di kursi penumpang yang ada disampingnya. Ia masuk kedalam cafe tersebut, suara gemerincing lonceng menyambutnya saat Ia membuka pintu cafe tersebut dan langsung disambut oleh semua barista yang ada di meja bar dengan sapaan 'selamat datang'. Baru saja Ia ingin melangkah kearah meja bar untuk memesan, namun seketika Johnny mematung, Ia tak bergerak ditempatnya dan terpaku menatap salah satu barista yang sedang meracik kopi dimeja bar tersebut, Jaehyun.

Itu Jaehyun, Johnny tidak percaya akan bertemu Jaehyun disaat ini, terlebih lagi sekarang Johnny melihat Jaehyun bukan sedang bernyanyi tetapi sedang meracik kopi memenuhi permintaan pelanggan. Tak mau lama terdiam Johnny melangkah dan mendekati meja bar tersebut, berdiri didepan kasir dan mulai memesan, sesekali melirik Jaehyun yang sedang meracik kopi nya.

"selamat datang tuan, kau ingin pesan apa?" pelayan kasir wanita tersebut menyambut Johnny dan menanyakan pesanannya.

"aku ingin satu gelas Americano"

"iced or hot?"

"hot"

"baiklah satu hot Americano, atas nama?"

"Johnny Seo"

"totalnya jadi 5000 won"

"aku bayar dengan ini" Johnny mengeluarkan e-money dari dompetnya dan menyerahkannya kepada pelayan kasir tersebut yang langsung memproses pembayaran.

"ini tuan, harap tunggu pesananmu sekitar 5-10 menit, pelayan kami akan mengantarnya kemeja anda, terimakasih" pelayan kasir tersebut menyerahkan struk bukti pembayaran dan e-money milik Johnny kembali. "hey Jaehyun satu gelas hot Americano, kau yang terbaik ketika membuat Americano" ucap kasir tersebut kepada Jaehyun sambil menepuk bahu Jaehyun.

"siap Noona!"

Johnny mengambil tempat duduk terdekat dengan meja bar, Ia sempat tersenyum mendengar pelayan kasir tersebut mengatakan bahwa Americano buatan Jaehyun adalah yang terbaik, dalam hati Ia berkata _aku tak salah pesan_ dia tidak sabar mencicipi kopi buatan anak itu. Dari mejanya Johnny dapat melihat Jaehyun meracik kopi pesanannya, aura yang terpancarkan sangatlah berbeda ketika Jaehyun sedang bernyanyi. Ketika Jaehyun bernyanyi Ia akan terlihat sangat bersinar sementara saat Ia meracik kopi Johnny merasa Jaehyun sangat berkarisma dengan seragam apron dan topi coklat yang dikenakannya. Kenapa anak itu memiliki banyak pesona dalam dirinya? Johnny menggelengkan kepalanya, Ia mengalihkan pandangannya dari Jaehyun. Ia bisa gila kalau terus-terusan terpesona oleh orang yang orang tersebut sendiri tidak mengenalnya, layaknya seorang fanboy terpesona oleh sang idola.

"bodoh, kenapa kau seperti seorang remaja yang sedang kasmaran diusiamu ini Johnny Seo" Johnny bermonolog, Ia mengambil laptop yang sedaritadi ada dipangkunya dan meletakkannya diatas meja, menyalakannya dan membuka file pekerjaan yang harus dikerjakannya. Ia tidak ingin terus terlarut oleh pesona seorang Jung Jaehyun.

Lima menit berlalu dan Johnny asik dengan pekerjaannya, jarinya menari dengan lihai diatas keyboard laptopnya, Johnny memang workholic jika sudah dihadapkan dengan pekerjaan dia akan lupa dengan sekelilingnya. Ia tidak sadar jika seseorang sudah berdiri disampingnya sambil memegang nampan yang terdapat satu gelas kopi pesanannya.

"Johnny-ssi"

"ya?" Johnny menoleh dan sedikit melebarkan matanya saat tau siapa yang memanggilnya. Itu Jaehyun.

"ini pesananmu tuan, satu hot Americano" Jaehyun meletakkan Americano pesanan Johnny diatas meja "jika kau butuh bantuan panggil saja aku, Jaehyun" Jaehyun menunjukkan name tag yang ada didadanya "selamat menikmati tuan" Ia membungkuk lalu berlalu kembali ke meja bar untuk meneruskan pekerjaannya melayani para pelanggan. Sementara Johnny masih terdiam, Ia bahkan tak mengalihkan pandangannya dari Jaehyun sampai orang itu kembali ke meja bar. Kini Johnny menatap Americano yang ada didepannya, Ia meraih cangkir Americano tersebut dan meminumnya.

"wow, daebak" gumamnya, ini pertama kali bagi Johnny mencicipi Americano yang senikmat ini, Johnny tak berbohong, Americano racikan Jaehyun ini adalah Americano terbaik yang pernah Ia minum. Johnny jadi menyesal, kenapa tidak dari dulu saja Johnny jadi pelanggan di cafe ini.

"Wendy Noona sekarang jam berapa?" Jaehyun bertanya pada pelayan kasir yang dipanggil Wendy Noona itu sambil membersihkan meja bar juga menyusun cangkir-cangkir kopi.

"jam tiga sore"

"yesss...berarti waktu kerja ku sudah selsai yaah" Jaehyun melepaskan upron dan topi seragamnya.

"kau harus menunggu Mark untuk menggantikanmu dulu Jae"

"tidak mau, aku masih ada banyak tugas kampus, buatkan aku Grean Tea Frappe yah, aku akan duduk disana" Jaehyun menunjuk salah satu meja kosong didekat jendela.

"issh..." Wendy memukul kepala Jaehyun seenaknya, membuat Jaehyun mengaduh dan mengusap kepalanya, pukulannya pelan namun lumayan menyakitkan "jika saja kau bukan adik dari pemilik cafe ini aku tak akan sudi" ucap Wendy sambil melayangkan pandangan tajamnya.

"hehehe...jangan marah-marah terus Noona, nanti cantiknya hilang. Tolong buatkan yaah please"

"iya iya nanti aku buatkan, sudah sana"

Jaehyun hanya nyengir tak jelas, berlalu mengambil tasnya dan duduk di meja yang Jaehyun maksud. Membuka laptopnya dan mengerjakan tugasnya, Jaehyun tidak menyadari jika orang yang berada beberapa meja darinya memperhatikan dirinya.

Jaehyun asik dengan kegiatannya menyelsaikan tugas kampusnya, sibuk mengetik dan terkadang membaca beberapa buku dan membuat catatan, kadang Ia menopang dagunya dengan sebelah tangannya dan mengigit kukunya ketika sedang berpikir dan Johnny terus memperhatikannya. Bahkan Johnny sudah menutup laptopnya, sekarang Ia duduk bersandar dan melipat kedua tangannya di dada sambil memperhatikan Jaehyun, jika seperti ini terus Johnny semakin ingin berkenalan dengannya. Namun ini bukanlah waktu yang tepat.

"hey Hyung singkirkan bukumu aku mau meletakan gelas ini" seorang pria menghampiri Jaehyun dengan nampannya yang berisi segelas Green Tea Frappe.

"oh Mark, kau sudah datang" Jaehyun mengalihkan fokusnya pada laptopnya, Ia menyingkirkan beberapa buku dan memberi ruang untuk seseorang yang bernama Mark itu meletakkan pesanannya.

"sudah, dan baru saja datang aku disuruh mengantarkan ini oleh Wendy Noona, kau sedang apa Hyung?" Mark meletakkan gelas tersebut dan duduk didepan Jaehyun.

"mengerjakan tugas Mark"

Drrt...drrrt..drrt...ponsel yang ada disamping Jaehyun bergetar menandakan panggilan masuk, Jaehyun hanya meliriknya dan tidak berniat untuk mengangkatnya hingga ponsel tersebut berhenti bergetar. Belum ada satu menit, ponsel itu kembali bergetar dan menampilkan nama yang sama dilayar. Mark melirik sekilas nama yang tertera dalam ponsel milik Jaehyun itu lalu menatap Jaehyun bingung.

"kau tidak mengangkatnya Hyung?"

"tidak" jawab Jaehyun singkat sambil kembali mengetik tugasnya.

"bukankah itu kekasihmu, kalau penting bagaimana?"

"tidak Mark"

"apa kau ada masalah dengannya?"

"pikirkan urusanmu sendiri Mark dan kembalilah bekerja" Jaehyun memukul kepala Mark dengan pulpen yang ada disampingnya.

"aduh Hyung sakit tau" Mark mengelus kepalanya yang terkena pukulan Jaehyun "baiklah jika kau ada masalah katakan padaku Hyung" lanjutnya lalu Ia berdiri dan kembali ke meja bar melanjutkan pekerjaannya.

Jaehyun kembali mengerjakan tugasnya, ponselnya bergetar lagi. Ia mengambil ponsel tersebut dan mencabut batrai nya dan meletakkan benda tersebut begitu saja, sepertinya Jaehyun benar-benar tidak ingin diganggu atau tidak ingin mengangkat telpon dari orang tersebut.

' _Ia sudah punya kekasih rupanya'_ jangan lupakan Johnny yang masih setia memperhatikan Jaehyun dan bahkan mendengar percakapannya dengan seseorang yang bernama Mark tadi _'tentu saja, orang setampan dia mana mungkin belum memiliki kekasih'_ batinnya. Sedikit ada perasaan kecewa mengetahui fakta bahwa Jaehyun memiliki seorang kekasih, namun hanya sedikit, buat apa Ia kecewa? Ia saja tidak mengenal Jaehyun, Ia hanya mengetahui namanya saja. Johnny mengutuk dirinya sendiri, Ia benar-benar seperti seorang fanboy sekarang. Tidak, secret admirer terdengar lebih baik daripada fanboy. Johnny melihat jam tangannya, sudah terlalu sore untuknya terus berada disini, Ia membereskan barang bawaannya dan beranjak dari cafe tersebut.

.

.

.

Johnny kembali lagi ke Dream Café Rabu malam, bersama rekan-rekan kerjanya, mereka merayakan keberhasilan team mereka dikantor. Johnny merekomendasikan tempat ini, toh memang tempat ini menurut Johnny lebih baik dibandingkan café yang ada didepan kantornya, beruntungnya rekan kerjanya menyetujui. Mereka menempati meja panjang, satu-satunya meja yang ada di bar itu yang berkapasitas lebih dari empat orang, menikmati berbagai macam minuman, diiringi dengan live music. Mendengar live music itu Johnny jadi teringat Jaehyun, ternyata Yuta benar, live music yang dibawakan oleh Jaehyun lebih menyenangkan dan juga enak didengar. Johnny tidak mengatakan vokalis yang sekarang bersuara jelek hanya saja baginya Jaehyun memiliki nilai lebih.

"Jaehyun dengarkan aku dulu"

Mendengar nama Jaehyun membuat Johnny menoleh kesumber suara. Ia melihat Jaehyun dan seseorang dibelakangnya menuruni tangga pintu masuk bassement café. Johnny mengikuti arah pandangnya sampai dua orang tersebut duduk dikursi tinnggi meja bar, disambut dengan tatapan bingung Yuta.

"Jaehyun" orang yang ada dibelakang Jaehyun tadi kini duduk disamping Jaehyun dan mendekatkan dirinya dengan Jaehyun.

"sudah dua kali Hyung, dua kali kau melakukannya dan aku tidak ingin memberikan kesempatan ketiga" ucap Jaehyun dingin tanpa menatap orang yang ada disampingnya.

"Jaehyun dengarkan aku" orang itu meraih kedua pipi Jaehyun membuat Jaehyun menoleh dan menatap orang yang ada disampingnya itu "kau hanya salah paham Jae, aku tak ada hubungan apapun dengannya" lanjutnya.

"tidak Taeyong Hyung" Jaehyun dengan pelan menyingkirkan tangan orang yang bernama Taeyong itu dari wajahnya "aku tau kau menyukainya, aku bahkan melihatnya sendiri apa yang kalian berdua lakukan" lanjutnya.

"tapi…"

"pergilah padanya Hyung kau akan lebih bahagia bila menjalin hubungan dengan orang yang benar-benar kau cintai, kita sampai disini saja Hyung, maafkan aku"

Taeyong terdiam setelahnya, matanya berkaca-kaca, Ia hampir menangis dengan ucapan Jaehyun barusan yang menandakan berakhirnya hubungan mereka yang sudah mereka jalin selama hampir satu tahun. Semuanya berakhir karena kesalahan bodohnya, jika saja Ia tidak bermesraan dengan pria lain mungkin sekarang Ia masih _in relationship with_ Jaehyun tapi sekarang berakhir sudah. Ia egois memang, mencintai pria lain tapi tak ingin melepaskan Jaehyun.

"pulanglah Hyung, ini sudah larut malam, apa kau ingin aku menghubunginya untuk menjemputmu?"

"tidak Jae, aku akan naik taxi saja" Taeyong mengusap matanya yang berair "maafkan aku Jae, maafkan atas perbuatanku, ini semua salahku dan terimakasih atas segalanya" Taeyong turun dari kursi tinggi bar tersebut, mendekatkan diri kearah Jaehyun dan mencium bibirnya, sedikit melumatnya dan ini akan menjadi yang terakhir kalinya Ia bisa merasakan bibir tipis yang manis ini. Jaehyun tidak menolaknya, Ia membiarkan Taeyong menciumnya. Setelah puas Taeyong pergi dari bar itu meninggalkan Jaehyun yang masih duduk terdiam.

Yuta yang sedari tadi memperhatikan dari ujung meja bar, menghampiri Jaehyun. "is it over?" tanya nya.

"yeah…It's over" Jaehyun tertunduk, Ia menyembunyikan wajahnya diantara kedua tangannya diatas meja.

"hey Johnny ayo kita lakukan pesta ronde kedua" suara rekan kerja Johnny menyadarkannya dari perhatiannya terhadap Jaehyun. Ya, Johnny memperhatikan Jaehyun dan kekasihnya oh tidak mungkin sekarang bisa dibilang mantan kekasih, bahkan Johnny sekilas mendengar percakapan diantara keduanya walaupun samar-samar.

"tidak, aku masih ada urusan lain, kalian duluan saja"

"oh ayolah Johnn, kau tidak asik nih"

"maaf tapi aku tidak bisa ikut, kalian duluan saja"

"benar yah, awas jangan sampai kau menyesal"

Johnny tersenyum dan menggeleng, menolak tawaran rekan-rekan kerjanya itu, mereka semua berdiri sempoyongan karena pengaruh alkohol lalu beranjak pergi meninggalkan Johnny sendiri. Sepeninggalan teman-teman kerjanya Johnny menghampiri meja bar dan duduk di kursi tinggi meja tersebut, duduk tepat disamping Jaehyun yang masih tertunduk menyembunyikan wajahnya diantara kedua tangannya.

"oh Johnny-ssi apa pesta mu sudah selsai?" Yuta menghampiri Johnny dan memberinya segelas air putih sebagai service.

"sebenarnya belum, aku hanya tidak ingin ikut mereka melanjutkan acara, aku lelah"

"Hyung berikan aku alkohol terbaik racikanmu" itu suara Jaehyun yang sangat pelan karena posisinya tersebut, namun masih dapat didengar oleh Yuta.

"kau bawa mobil Jae?"

"hmm…"

"tidak, aku tidak akan membuatkannya jika kau bawa mobil" tolak Yuta

"oh ayolah Hyung, pleaseee" Jaehyun mengangkat wajahnya menatap Yuta dan memasang wajah memohonnya.

"baiklah akan kubuatkan, nanti akan ku telpon supir pengganti untukmu"

"tidak mau, aku paling tidak suka di antar oleh supir pengganti Hyung"

"kalau begitu kau tidak boleh minum"

"Yuta Hyung please….kau saja yang mengantarku pulang nanti yah?"

"aku akan pulang sampai café ini tutup Jae"

"tidak apa aku akan menunggu"

"terserahlah" Yuta menyerah, akhirnya Ia menuruti permintaan Jaehyun, membuatkan minuman alkohol terbaik untuknya.

Johnny tertawa singkat melihat interaksi Yuta dan Jaehyun, menurutnya itu sangat cute. Jaehyun menoleh ke arah Johnny dan sedikit membungkukkan badannya sambil berkata 'Annyeonghaseyo' untuk menyapa Johnny.

"Hyung apa dia temanmu?" tanya Jaehyun pada Yuta yang sedang meracik minumannya.

"Oh iya aku lupa, namanya Johnny, dia pelanggan disini Jae, aku juga baru mengenalnya dua hari yang lalu"

"Johnny Seo imnida" Johnny mengulurkan tangannya, memperkenalkan diri. Akhirnya, akhirnya Ia bisa berkenalan dengan Jaehyun, ini adalah waktu yang sangat ditunggu-tunggu oleh Johnny. Ia tampak exited namun tetap memasang wajah setenang mungkin agar tidak terlihat bodoh.

"Jung Jaehyun imnida" Jaehyun membalas uluran tangan Johnny. "senang bisa berkenalan denganmu, Johnny-ssi, sering seringlah datang kesini"

"tentu saja, kau bisa memanggilku dengan sebutan Hyung saja"

"apa kau bermaksud promosi huh" Yuta meletakan minuman pesanan Jaehyun dan setelahnya menjitak kepala Jaehyun yang disambut dengan rintihan sakit "Johnny-ssi dia ini adik pemilik dari café ini, jadi jelas saja ada maksud promosi dari perkataannya barusan" Johnny tertawa mendengar penjelasan Yuta.

"setidaknya nanti Suho Hyung akan memberikanku uang tambahan jika aku dapat meningkatkan pengunjung di cafe nya ini" Jaehyun masih mengelus kepalanya yang dijitak Yuta tadi.

"aku rasa kau sudah berhasil. Sejujurnya, aku jadi sering datang ke cafe ini karena penampilan live music mu, walaupun aku baru mendengarnya sekali, Yuta-ssi bilang kau akan tampil pada hari Jumat, Sabtu, dan Minggu kan?"

"benarkah? Terimakasih, aku senang jika kau menikmatinya Johnny-ssi...oh tidak maksudku Hyung, aku akan mengatakan ini pada Hyungku agar dia menambah uang saku ku nanti"

Yuta menggelengkan kepalanya mendengar ucapan Jaehyun barusan sementara Johnny hanya tertawa ringan, Johnny tidak menyangka bahwa Jaehyun adalah orang yang sangat menyenangkan walaupun Ia baru saja mengenalnya, bahkan Jaehyun tidak sungkan mengobrol dengan Johnny, sepertinya Jaehyun adalah orang yang pandai bergaul.

"Johnny-ssi kau ingin minum apa?"

"apakah aku bisa memesan juice disini?"

"tentu saja"

"aku ingin mango juice"

"hei kemarilah" Yuta memanggil salah seorang bartender untuk menghampirinya "buatkan satu mango juice untuk pelanggan kita yah"

"baik _sunbae_ " bartender yang memanggil Yuta dengan sebutan _sunbae_ itu melaksanakan pekerjaannya, karena menu tersebut tidak tersedia di bassement cafe, Ia pergi ke lantai atas, ruang utama cafe tersebut untuk memenuhi pesanan Johnny. Beberapa menit kemudian bartender tersebut kembali dan membawa pesanan Johnny.

"silahkan diminum Johnny-ssi" Yuta meletakan satu gelas mango juice itu diatas meja didepan Johnny.

"Terimakasih"

"bagaimana kalau bersulang?" Jaehyun yang ada disamping Johnny mengangkat gelasnya.

"hahaha ini hanya segelas juice" ucap Johnny namun Ia tetap mengangkat gelasnya dan menyambut gelas Jaehyun, mempertemukan kedua gelas itu sehingga terdengar bunyi 'ting'

"bahkan sebelum meminumnya kau sudah mabuk Jae" Yuta menggelengkan kepalanya melihat tingkah laku aneh Jaehyun.

Jaehyun dan Johnny menikmati minuman mereka bahkan sambil sesekali mengobrol, dari obrolan mereka Johnny jadi tau bahwa Jaehyun adalah seorang mahasiswa tingkat akhir, dan Johnny akui Jaehyun merupakan orang yang berwawasan luas, karena bagaimana cara dia menjawab dan bertanya sangat berbeda sekali. Jaehyun juga pandai berbahasa inggris, Ia sesekali bicara dengan bahasa Inggris saat mengetahui Johnny berasal dari Chicago, logat inggrisnya itu benar-benar fasih dan enak didengar, bahkan boss dikantornya kalah dengan Jaehyun. Sementara Yuta sibuk melayani pelanggannya yang lain, Ia akan sesekali bergabung bersama mereka ketika pesanan pelanggan sudah terpenuhi. Jaehyun sudah menghabiskan lima gelas alkohol dan ini adalah gelas keenamnya, Ia sudah mulai merasakan panas ditubuhnya serta pusing dikepalanya, bahkan pandangannya mulai sedikit kabur, Ia sudah mabuk namun tetap meminta Yuta untuk memenuhi gelasnya lagi. Pipinya memerah dan Ia sudah mulai bergumam tidak jelas, bahkan bersenandung.

"Jae kau sudah mabuk, aku tidak akan memberikanmu satu gelas lagi" Yuta menarik gelas yang ada di tangan Jaehyun.

"aaaahhh...Hyung berikan aku satu lagi"

"tidak Jae"

"kau pelit sekali Hyung" Jaehyun menopang dagunya dengan kedua tangannya.

"biarkan saja" Yuta tidak peduli dengan perkataan Jaehyun.

Jaehyun menyerah, sepertinya Yuta tidak akan memenuhi permintaannya lagi, Ia meletakan kepalanya diatas meja tersebut memejamkan kedua matanya. Jaehyun benar-benar sangat hancur, Ia patah hati, Ia yang mengakhiri hubungannya dengan Taeyong tapi disini Ialah yang sangat sakit hati. Dikhianati oleh orang yang kau cintai, bukankah rasanya sangat sakit? Dan Jaehyun sedang merasakan hal itu sekarang.

"Yuta Hyung" Jaehyun mulai bergumam tidak jelas "apa yang kurang dari diriku?" Yuta dan Johnny hanya diam mendengarkan Jaehyun, terutama Yuta, Ia berusaha mendengarkan baik-baik perkataan Jaehyun.

"aku sudah berusaha keras perhatian padanya, selalu mengalah padanya, memenuhi segala permintaannya, membantunya saat dia kesulitan, dan selalu ada untuknya, tapi kenapa dia melakukannya? Kenapa Taeyong Hyung malah berpaling dariku? Apa salahku Hyung?" kini Jaehyun mengangkat wajahnya, Ia menatap Yuta dengan mata sayu nya. Yuta tidak berkata apapun, Ia masih setia mendengarkan Jaehyun berbicara.

"apakah aku kurang tampan? Atau ada sesuatu yang kurang dariku Hyung? Kenapa Taeyong Hyung lebih memilih dia dibandingkan aku?"

"cinta itu tidak bisa dipaksakan Jae, kau mungkin akan memberikan segalanya, tapi kau tidak bisa memaksanya jika hatinya tidak untukmu Jae" Yuta akhirnya mengeluarkan suaranya, Ia menatap Jaehyun tepat dimatanya. Jaehyun memutuskan kontak matanya dengan Yuta, Ia menundukkan wajahnya, mungkin Ia mabuk namun Ia masih dapat dengan jelas mencerna kata-kata Yuta barusan. Ia ingin menangis namun ditahannya, Ia ini lelaki sejati mana mungkin menangis karena patah hati.

"kau sudah mabuk Jae, kau harus pulang, kau tidak bisa menungguku sampai aku pulang, aku akan memanggilmu supir pengganti yah" Jaehyun tidak mengatakan apapun, Ia hanya menggelengkan kepalanya menanggapi tawaran Yuta barusan.

"dia tinggal didaerah mana Yuta-ssi?" Johnny bertanya kepada Yuta.

"salah satu apartement didaerah Gangnam"

"kalau begitu searah dengan rumahku, bagaimana jika aku saja yang mengantarnya?" Johnny menawarkan diri, sementara Yuta hanya terdiam, Ia terlihat sedang berpikir, bagaimana pun juga Johnny adalah orang yang baru dikenalnya, habislah Ia jika terjadi sesuatu pada Jaehyun, Ia akan dipecat oleh Suho jika itu terjadi.

"berikan nomer telpon mu, aku akan memberikan kabar jika sudah mengantarnya selamat sampai tujuan, atau kau ingin menahan kartu identitasku sebagai jaminan?" Johnny berusaha meyakinkan Yuta "kau tidak ingin Ia menunggumu disini dalam keadaan mabuk bukan? Aku hanya menawarkan diri, jika kau tidak percaya padaku yasudah" lanjutnya.

"baiklah aku percaya padamu Johnny-ssi" akhirnya Yuta membuat keputusan untuk mempercayai Johnny karena Ia memang tidak bisa membiarkan Jaehyun berada disini dan menunggunya selsai kerja, Ia bisa pulang sekitar jam empat pagi. Yuta mengambil secarik kertas dan pulpen, menulis nomer telponnya, dan juga alamat rumah Jaehyun lengkap dengan passcode nya "hubungi aku jika kau sudah sampai yah Johnny-ssi, aku menaruh kepercayaan padamu" Yuta menyerahkan kertas tersebut kepada Johnny.

"jika terjadi sesuatu padanya aku tak sungkan-sungkan melaporkanmu ke polisi Johnny-ssi. Dia sudah kuanggap sebagai adikku sendiri, dan kau akan terkena amuk kakak kandungnya juga" ucap Yuta, atau lebih tepatnya sebuah ancaman untuk Johnny.

Johnny tertawa ringan mendengar ancaman Yuta "aku bersumpah akan mengantarnya dengan selamat, percayalah padaku, kami pergi dulu" Johnny berdiri dari tempatnya, Ia meraih sebelah tangan Jaehyun dan mengalungkannya di bahunya, membopong Jaehyun yang mabuk keluar dari cafe tersebut dan mengantarnya pulang.

.

.

.

Sepanjang perjalanan Johnny hanya mendengar Jaehyun meracau tidak jelas sesekali menyebut nama Taeyong, sepertinya orang yang bernama Taeyong itu sangatlah berarti bagi Jaehyun. Johnny tau perasaan itu, karena belum lama ini Ia juga merasakan hal yang sama, Ia jadi mengingat Ten mantan kekasihnya lalu tersenyum getir. Ditinggalkan kekasih saat kau masih sangat mencintainya itu sangatlah sakit, apalagi dengan hadirnya orang ketiga dalam hubungan tersebut. Mereka berdua benar-benar bernasib sama rupanya.

Johnny memarkirkan mobilnya di bassement gedung apartement lalu mematikan mesin mobil tersebut, Ia melepas seatbelt nya dan melirik kearah Jaehyun yang sepertinya sedang tertidur. Johnny keluar dari mobil tersebut menghampiri pintu mobil yang ada disisi lain membukanya lalu melepas seatbelt yang terpasang untuk melindungi Jaehyun.

"hey Jaehyun bangunlah sebentar kita sudah sampai" Johnny menepuk pelan bahu Jaehyun untuk membangunkannya.

"ng..."

Johnny tau Jaehyun itu sedang mabuk jadi percuma saja Ia berusaha membangunkannya sekeras apapun itu tidak akan berhasil, akhirnya Ia menarik Jaehyun keluar dan menggendongnya dipunggungya, Johnny merasakan Jaehyun yang mencari posisi senyaman mungkin, Jaehyun meletakkan kepalanya dibahu Johnny dan mengalungkan lengannya dileher Johnny, membuat Johnny tersenyum sekilas. Berjalan masuk kearah pintu masuk apartement dan menaiki lift, Johnny menekan angka 10. Sampai di depan pintu apartement yang bertuliskan angka 1005, Johnny mengambil kertas yang ada dikantung celana jeans nya dan melihat beberapa digit angka yang dituliskan oleh Yuta disana, lalu memasukkan beberapa digit angka tersebut untuk membuka pintu apartemen Jaehyun. Setelah pintu tersebut berhasil terbuka Johnny langsung masuk, membuka salah satu pintu kamar yang Ia tidak tau ini kamar Jaehyun atau bukan lalu membaringkan Jaehyun diatas kasur.

Johnny mendudukan dirinya disamping kasur melepas lelahnya sebentar, mengambil ponselnya dari saku celananya dan menghubungi Yuta sesuai janjinya.

"Yuta-ssi kami sudah sampai tujuan yah, aku sudah mengantarnya sampai rumah, kau bisa bekerja dengan tenang"

"terimakasih Johnny-ssi, aku berhutang padamu" setelah itu Johnny memutuskan sambungan telponnya.

Johnny memotret kamar dimana dia berada sekarang, tak lupa Ia juga memotret Jaehyun yang sudah tertidur pulas dikasurnya, lalu mengirim hasil fotonya kepada Yuta, untuk membuat bartender itu percaya padanya, Johnny tau hanya sekedar telepon pasti tak akan membuat Yuta tenang.

To: Yuta

Picture sent

'apakah benar ini kamarnya? Ada tiga kamar disini dan aku tak tau yang mana kamarnya, jadi aku membawanya dikamar yang paling besar, dia sudah tertidur'

From: Yuta

'itu kamar Hyung nya, biarkan saja dia tidur disitu, Hyung nya sedang berada di China. Terimakasih, kau benar-benar mengantarnya, aku berhutang padamu, datanglah ke cafe dan aku akan memberikan minuman gratis untukmu'

Johnny tersenyum sekilas membaca balasan dari Yuta. Ia melirik Jaehyun yang sudah tertidur pulas dengan wajah tenangnya, bangkit dari tempat tidur dan melepas sepatu yang dikenakan Jaehyun, Ia juga melepaskan jaket levis yang dikenakan oleh Jaehyun agar bisa tidur dengan nyaman dan membuka beberapa kancing kemeja putih pemuda tersebut. Bukan bermaksud lain, Johnny hanya benar-benar ingin Jaehyun tidur dengan nyaman itu saja.

Baru membuka kancing kedua, pergelangan tangan Johnny ditahan oleh Jaehyun, Johnny sedikit terkejut dan melihat Jaehyun perlahan membuka matanya.

"Taeyong Hyung" gumam Jaehyun, sambil menatap Johnny.

Sepertinya Jaehyun benar-benar dibawah pengaruh alkohol, dia bahkan menganggap Johnny sebagai Taeyong. Johnny merasakan Jaehyun yang semakin menariknya, membuatnya mendekat dan dapat menatap mata Jaehyun dengan lebih jelas, terlalu dekat sampai Ia bisa merasakan bau alkohol yang keluar dari napasnya.

"Taeyong Hyung...kau jahat sekali padaku, apa yang kurang dariku Hyung? apakah ciumannya lebih baik dariku?"

Johnny mendengarkan Jaehyun dengan seksama, tidak berusaha untuk menjauhkan diri dari Jaehyun, Ia bahkan dengan lancang menyingkirkan rambut pirang Jaehyun yang sedikit menutupi matanya itu dengan sebelah tangannya yang terbebas dari genggaman tangan Jaehyun.

"sudah dua kali Hyung, dua kali aku melihatmu berciuman dengannya. Hanya dua yang kulihat aku tak tau mungkin kalian melakukannya lebih sering"

Miris sekali, jadi Jaehyun melihat kekasihnya berciuman dengan orang lain. Setidaknya Johnny tidak melihat Ten melakukan itu, Johnny masih sedikit lebih beruntung dari Jaehyun. Jadi cerita Jaehyun yang diselingkuhi kekasihnya itu masih lebih kejam dari ceritanya Johnny.

"Taeyong Hyung..."

"hmm..." Johnny dengan lancangnya menyahut panggilan yang seharusnya ditujukkan untuk Taeyong itu, Ia menikmati perannya sebagai Taeyong.

"akan kubuktikan kalau aku lebih baik dari Chanyeol Hyung mu itu"

Setelah mengucapkan kalimatnya, Jaehyun menarik kerah baju Johnny yang dianggapnya sebagai Taeyong. Menghapus jarak diantara keduanya, bibirnya bertemu dengan bibir Johnny.

Johnny terkejut bukan main saat Jaehyun mencium bibirnya, bahkan sedikit melumatnya. Johnny tidak membalas ciumannya karena...hey ini ciuman untuk Taeyong bukan untuknya. Butuh waktu satu menit untuk Johnny tersadar dan kemudian melepaskan ciuman mereka.

"Taeyong Hyung...Hyung..."

Johnny merasakan genggaman tangan Jaehyun dikerah bajunya dan juga tangannya itu melemah, Ia melihat Jaehyun yang perlahan menutup matanya dan Jaehyun kembali tertidur. Johnny menghembuksan napasnya, mengatur detak jantungnya yang tadi sempat berdebar tak karuan. Ia baru saja merasakan bibir tipis Jaehyun, orang yang baru saja dikenalnya.

"siapapun yang bernama Taeyong, seharusnya dia menyesal telah meninggalkan Jaehyun. He is so damn perfect" gumam Johnny pelan.

Johnny melirik bingkai foto yang ada di meja nakas sebelah kasur, dengan Jaehyun dan seseorang sebagai object nya. Johnny ingat wajah orang yang berada disamping Jaehyun, itu Taeyong orang yang dilihatnya di bar tadi, yang baru saja mengakhiri hubungannya dengan Jaehyun. Mereka berdua terlihat sangat tampan dan serasi sekali, kalau Johnny boleh jujur orang yang bernama Taeyong itu juga memiliki wajah yang bukan main, bahkan aslinya lebih baik lagi daripada di foto, walaupun saat di bar itu Johnny melihatnya dengan wajah yang hampir menangis, tapi Johnny akui orang yang bernama Taeyong itu juga perfect.

Johnny bangkit dari tempatnya, menarik selimut dan menutupi tubuh Jaehyun sebatas bahu dengan selimut tersebut. Mematikan lampu kamar dan menghidupkan lampu tidur yang lebih redup.

"that was a good kiss, see you later Jung Jaehyun" gumam Johnny pelan lalu pergi keluar dari kamar tersebut. Pergi meninggalkan apartement Jaehyun setelah memastikan apartement tersebut terkunci kembali.

Didalam lift Johnny tersenyum tidak jelas. Dia memang ingin sekali berkenalan dengan Jaehyun, dan yah dia berhasil berkenalan dengannya, dengan mendapatkan bonus ciuman tak sengaja yang memang bukan dutujukkan untuknya, tapi setidaknya Johnny bisa merasakan bibir tipis orang yang bernama Jung Jaehyun tersebut. Perkenalan pertama yang sangat mengesankan. Tolong catat, mulai detik ini Johnny akan menjadi pelanggan tetap dari Dream Cafe.

* * *

END?

or

TBC?

* * *

Hai hai hai...

setelah di ff sebelumnya Star membuat Johnny dan Jaehyun sebagai bapak anak, sekarang dengan nistanya Star jadikan mereka couple wuahahaha...

oke, sedang mencoba untuk menulis ff romance dan semoga berhasil. sebenernya ini cerita udah jadi dari kapan tau, udh dari tahun 2016 yang lalu tapi mau di publish ragu-ragu gitu dan awalnya peran Johnny itu Taeyong tapi setelah dibaca ulang kok lebih sreg klo posisinya Taeyong digantiin sama Johnny yah tapi tenang dengan Johnny sebagai seme nya kok, makanya aku rombak ulang ceritanya setelah mengubah karakter. siapapun yang lebih suka Jaehyun jadi seme kalian sepertinya tidak cocok disini, aku mungkin tidak akan membuat Jaehyun terlalu manis dan girly gitu tapi posisi dia disini adalah uke nya Johnny, berhubung aku lagi suka JohnJae, aku Jaeyong hard shipper btw. tapi hatiku lebih memilih menjadikan JohnJae sebagai pair utamanya. ingin meramaikan fic JohnJae karena JaeYong kan sudah bertebaran tuh.

aku akan lanjut jika dapat respon yang baik, tolong kritik dan sarannya di review anda. terimakasih. Annyeong~

-100BrightStars-


	2. I'm Gonna Find Another You

**Dream Cafe**

Casts :

\- Johnny

\- Jaehyun

\- Yuta

\- Taeyong

* * *

Warning!

fanfic dengan pair yang tidak sesuai, jika kalian tidak suka dengan pairnya diharap jangan membaca

JohnJae (Johnny X Jaehyun) with a little bit JaeYong (Jaehyun X Taeyong)

Happy Reading

* * *

 **Part 2 (I'm Gonna Find Another You)**

Jaehyun perlahan membuka matanya, melihat kesekelilingnya dan menyadari bahwa ini bukan kamarnya. Ia bangun dan terduduk dipinggir kasur, mengumpulkan nyawanya, memijat kepalanya yang masih terasa sedikit pusing. "Yuta Hyung kenapa malah mengantarku ke kamar Suho Hyung? bukan kekamarku sendiri?" gumamnya pelan. Ia melirik meja nakas, dan matanya tertuju pada salah satu bingkai foto yang terletak disana. Fotonya bersama kekasihnya, oh bukan, bukan kekasihnya lagi tapi mantan kekasihnya. Pernah Jaehyun bertanya sekali kenapa Hyung nya itu selalu memajang fotonya dengan kekasihnya dikamarnya? dan dia mendapatkan jawaban _'kekasihmu adalah adikku juga, jadi tidak salah kan jika aku memajang foto kalian berdua'_ Jaehyun meraih bingkai foto tersebut dan kemudian berdiri. "dia bukan adikmu lagi Hyung" gumamnya.

Jaehyun berjalan kedapur dan membuang bingkai foto yang digenggamnya ke tong sampah, lalu mencuci tangan dan mukanya. Mengambil segelas air hangat dan memakan roti tawar yang tersedia di meja makan, sambil memainkan ponsel pintarnya dengat tangan kirinya. Jaehyun sedikit kaget saat ponsel yang digenggamnya bergetar, menampilkan nama Hyung nya di layar, tanpa berpikir dua kali Jaehyun langsung menjawab panggilan tersebut.

"Halo Hyung"

' _kau sudah bangun?'_

"sudah Hyung, kalau belum aku tidak akan menjawab telpon mu"

' _ck..aku kan hanya bertanya. Kau sedang apa? Sudah sarapan?'_

"ini aku sedang sarapan"

' _dengan?'_

"roti, aku sedang malas memasak"

' _bukan itu maksud pertanyaanku, kau sarapan dengan siapa? Taeyong memangnya tidak datang? Biasanya dia yang menyiapkan sarapan untukmu'_

Jaehyun terdiam sejenak mendengar Hyung nya menyebut nama Taeyong. Benar, biasanya Taeyong yang menyediakannya sarapan, pantas saja daritadi seperti ada yang kurang. Jaehyun biasanya menghabiskan sarapan paginya dengan Taeyong dan Hyung nya atau terkadang Yuta juga ketika Ia sedang menginap, dan sekarang Jaehyun sendirian, dengan hanya segelas air hangat dan roti, miris sekali.

"Hyung"

' _hm?'_

"aku dan Taeyong Hyung, sudah putus"

' _APA? Kenapa?'_ Jaehyun mendengar Suho Hyung nya yang terkejut.

"Chanyeol Hyung..."

' _DIA LAGI?'_ Jaehyun dapat mendengar suara Hyung nya yang meninggi disebrang sana _'brengsek, dia menggoda pacar adikku dan calon adik iparku'_

Jaehyun tersenyum singkat mendengar Hyung nya yang mengumpat, ini jarang sekali terjadi, Hyung nya yang lemah lembut itu jarang sekali berkata kasar.

"dia bukan lagi calon adik iparmu Hyung"

' _sayang sekali, padahal aku sudah menyukainya'_

"jadi kau menyayangkannya? Kau menyesalinya? Taeyong Hyung bukan lagi calon adik iparmu. Kau tidak kasihan padaku Hyung? adikmu yang tampan ini sedang patah hati, tapi kau malah menyesali kepergian Taeyong Hyung" ucap Jaehyun dengan nada kesal.

' _hahaha...tentu saja tidak. Sudahlah jangan berlarut-larut, sepertinya kalian memang bukan takdir. Aku sudah pernah melihatmu patah hati gara-gara Taeyong sebelumnya dan aku tidak ingin melihatnya lagi, jadi sekarang kau harus melupakannya, kau mengerti?'_

"tidak semudah itu Hyung"

' _aku tau. Apa aku harus kembali ke Korea detik ini juga untuk menghiburmu? jangan menangis anak manis'_

"jangan berlebihan Hyung, aku tidak menangis dan jangan panggil aku anak manis. Karena aku tampan"

' _terserahlah'_

"Hyung, pulang besok kan?"

' _hmm..aku ambil penerbangan pagi'_

"hati-hati dijalan Hyung, aku menunggumu disini"

' _iya, sudah yah aku masih ada urusan, sampai jumpa Jae'_

"hmm..sampai jumpa Hyung"

Jaehyun mengakhiri sambungan telponnya dengan Suho. Sedikit ada perasaan senang saat Hyung nya tadi secara tidak langsung menghiburnya. Ia bangkit dari duduknya mencuci gelas yang baru saja dipakainya, bersiap untuk pergi ke kampus. Jaehyun berhenti sejenak saat melewati tong sampah tempat dimana Ia membuang fotonya bersama Taeyong. Jaehyun mengambil kembali bingkai foto yang sudah dibuangnya tadi, membersihkan framenya dan kembali menatap salah satu object yang ada di foto tersebut, Taeyong. Kalau boleh jujur, Jaehyun masih mencintainya, dia bahkan tak sesedih ini saat hubunganya dengan Doyoung berakhir. Taeyong berbeda, sudah banyak kenangan yang dilaluinya bersama Taeyong orang yang tiga tahun lebih tua darinya itu. Mungkin hubungannya hanya berjalan satu tahun, tapi Jaehyun sudah mengenal Taeyong lama, bisa dikatakan Taeyong dulu adalah sahabatnya, sahabat jadi cinta maksudnya? Yah anggaplah begitu. Jaehyun menghembuskan napasnya, biarkan dia menyimpan foto ini, anggap saja menyimpan fotomu dengan sahabatmu. Ini baru satu karena masih ada banyak foto dirinya dengan Taeyong dikamarnya. Kalau disimpan terus nanti gagal move on bagaimana? Biarkan saja Jaehyun tidak peduli.

.

.

.

Jaehyun baru saja menyelsaikan jadwal kuliahnya, dan sekarang waktunya dia untuk ke cafe, pasti Wendy Noona sudah menunggunya disana, atau Haechan yang sudah menggerutu karena dirinya yang belum datang untuk menggantikannya. Jaehyun berdiri sejenak didepan gerbang fakultasnya, ternyata hujan sudah turun dengan deras. Jaehyun tersenyum puas, memakai kupluk hoodie nya, lalu dengan santai berjalan menerobos hujan, membiarkan tubuhnya diguyur hujan.

"perfect" gumamnya.

Jaehyun dengan kebiasaannya yang selalu suka menerobos hujan, Ia suka berada dibawah derasnya guyuran hujan, Ia suka air hujan itu membasahi tubuhnya, dan karena itu pula Jaehyun tak pernah membawa payungnya, karena dia lebih suka air hujan mengguyurnya seperti ini. Paling jika Hyung nya tau dia akan diomeli habis-habisan, atau Yuta yang menceramahinya panjang lebar. Tapi, itu tak akan pernah membuat Jaehyun kapok.

Hanya dalam waktu lima belas menit Jaehyun sudah sampai di Dream Cafe dengan berjalan kaki. Ia membuka pintu cafe tersebut dan disambut gemerincing lonceng.

"yak! Jung Jaehyun kau terlambat lima menit, hey kau hujan-hujanan lagi ya tuhan" Jaehyun disambut dengan ocehan wanita cantik bernama Wendy yang berdiri dibelakang mesin kasir.

"Annyeong Noona, maaf aku terlambat, tadi aku menunggu dosenku untuk bimbingan. Dimana Haechan?"

"dia sudah pulang duluan, karena bosan menunggumu"

"Ya tuhan cuma terlambat lima menit saja, tidak sabaran banget sih"

"Jaehyun Oppa, kau membuat lantainya basah lagi" gadis cantik yang memegang pembersih lantai tersebut menggerutu sambil bertolak pinggang, menatap Jaehyun kesal.

"mianhae Koeun-ah"

Jaehyun bergegas keruang ganti, mengganti bajunya yang basah. Memakai upron coklat, mengeringkan rambut pirangnya dan memakai topi seragam khas cafe tersebut. Setelah selsai dengan penampilannya Ia kembali ke meja bar dan siap melayani pelanggan.

"hey tersenyum"

"hey Jaehyun jangan lupa tersenyum"

"Jung Jaehyun ya tuhan, kubilang tersenyum"

Setidaknya itulah kata yang keluar dari Wendy selama dua jam Ia bekerja. Satu aturan di cafe ini adalah _selalu tersenyum saat kalian berhadapan dengan pelanggan_ itu aturan yang dibuat Suho, katanya agar pelanggan merasa senang dan mau datang ke cafe ini lagi, karena kesan ramah yang dirasakan sang pelanggan. Namun, hari ini Jaehyun sepertinya melupakan aturan tersebut, biasanya diantara semua pegawai cafe ini dialah yang tersenyum paling ramah dan paling menawan sambil mengatakan _'selamat datang' 'selamat menikmati'_ atau _'silahkan datang kembali'_ saat pelanggan tersebut meninggalkan cafe, bahkan jika mood nya sedang bagus Ia akan menambahkan _'hati-hati dijalan'_ membuat pelanggan wanita salah tingkah dibuatnya. Tapi hari ini Jaehyun dengan senyuman ramah menawannya tidak terlihat, Jaehyun hanya meracik kopinya sesuai perintah, mengantarnya dan setelahnya membersihkan meja.

Jangan lupa, Jaehyun itu sedang galau, sedang putus cinta, sedang patah hati dan berbagai perasaan pahit lainnya. Mana bisa Jaehyun tersenyum, Jaehyun juga bukan tipe seseorang yang bisa memaksakan senyuman. Ocehan Wendy yang sedaritadi ditujukan padanya juga sepertinya hanya angin lalu, masuk telinga kanan keluar telinga kiri, membuat Wendy menyerah dan menggelengkan kepalanya.

Suara gemerincing lonceng berbunyi, menandakan ada pelanggan yang datang. Wendy dan bahkan Koeun yang sedang melayani pelanggan dengan kompak menyapa pelanggan tersebut.

"selamat datang"

"kau ingin pesan apa tuan?" ucap Wendy ramah.

"oh! Johnny Hyung, Noona biar aku yang melayaninya" Jaehyun yang tadi menyusun cangkir kopi menggeser Wendy "selamat datang Hyung kau ingin pesan apa?" ucap Jaehyun ramah dan dengan senyum terbaiknya.

Wendy hanya melongo melihat Jaehyun, daritadi Ia sudah ngomel kepada anak itu untuk mengeluarkan senyumannya tapi tak berhasil, dan sekarang Jaehyun dengan manisnya tersenyum kepada pelanggan yang jika tadi Wendy tak salah dengar bernama Johnny.

"hai Jaehyun, aku ingin satu cup Latte"

"satu cup Latte, ada tambahan?"

"tidak"

"baiklah silahkan ditunggu pesanannya"

"huh? Berapa harganya?" Johnny baru saja ingin mengeluarkan dompetnya, namun Ia menatap Jaehyun bingung.

Jaehyun memberi isyarat kepada Johnny untuk mendekat. Johnny menuruti dan mendekatkan dirinya kepada Jaehyun yang membisikkan sesuatu padanya.

"Yuta Hyung tadi menelpon ku, dia bilang kau yang mengantarku pulang semalam, jadi minuman ini gratis, anggap saja sebagai rasa terimakasih" Jaehyun tersenyum setelahnya, lalu membuat Latte pesanan Johnny.

Johnny hanya bisa tersenyum, padahal awalnya tadi Johnny sempat ragu untuk datang ke cafe ini, tambah ragu saat dia melihat Jaehyun. Takut Jaehyun mengingat kejadian semalam, melihat Jaehyun yang bersikap seperti ini padanya sepertinya Jaehyun tidak mengingatnya, dia saja tau dari Yuta kalau Johnny yang mengantarnya. Johnny duduk disalah satu meja dekat jendela agar Ia bisa leluasa memandang keluar, sambil menunggu pesanannya.

"satu cup Latte"

Johnny yang dari tadi asik memandang keluar jendela menoleh saat Jaehyun meletakkan Latte pesanannya. Jaehyun menarik kursi yang ada didepan Johnny dan duduk disana.

"Hyung, pasti semalam aku sangat merepotkan yah, terimakasih sudah mengantarku. Aku baru mengetahuinya saat Yuta Hyung yang mengatakannya melalui telpon tadi"

"tidak, kau tidak merepotkan. Sama-sama, terimakasih juga atas Latte nya" Johnny menganggkat cup Latte tersebut dan kemudian meminumnya.

"Hyung kau menunggu seseorang?"

Johnny mengangguk, Ia tidak bohong. Johnny memang datang kesini untuk menemui rekan kerjanya, Taeil. Bukan buat modus sumpah, dan secara kebetulan Taeil yang memilih tempat, Johnny langsung menyetujuinya saat Taeil bilang bertemu di Dream Cafe ini.

"aku sedang menunggu rekan kerjaku, ada yang harus dibicarakan sebentar"

"oh" Jaehyun mengangguk dan ber Oh ria "kalau begitu aku akan menemanimu sampai temanmu datang"

' _dengan senang hati'_ batin Johnny.

"Hyung, apa aku semalam bertingkah aneh padamu? Seperti, menendang mungkin, atau memukul, atau berkata kasar padamu? Kebiasaan burukku saat mabuk tak bisa mengingat apapun"

"tidak sama sekali, kau hanya tertidur waktu itu" ucap Johnny santai _'you kissed me'_ jawab Johnny dalam hati, jelas saja dalam hati, Johnny tak ingin Jaehyun mengingatnya yang akan membuat mereka menjadi canggung nantinya.

"syukurlah"

"kau tinggal sendiri? Aku tidak melihat siapapun di apartementmu semalam" ucap Johnny basa-basi, jelas Ia tau Jaehyun tinggal dengan Hyung nya, semalam kan Yuta sendiri yang bilang kalu Johnny salah kamar, kamar yang semalam itu kamar Hyung nya.

"tidak, aku tinggal bersama Hyung ku. Terkadang Yuta Hyung juga tinggal disitu kalau Hyung ada perjalanan bisnis yang lama untuk menemaniku"

"oooh..pantas saja kamarnya ada tiga"

"iya, dan yang semalam itu kamar Hyung ku"

"aku kira itu kamarmu, karena aku melihat fotomu dengan kekasih...oh tidak, mungkin mantan kekasih"

Jaehyun tersenyum pahit saat mendengar Johnny menyebut mantan kekasih. Baru saja Jaehyun lupa sedikit tentang Taeyong, dan Johnny malah tidak sengaja mengingatkannya.

"oops...sorry" Johnny mengutuk dirinya sendiri, dengan bodohnya dia membahas tentang Taeyong. Lihat, ekspresinya Jaehyun jadi berubah tidak enak.

"Hyung ku memang selalu memajang foto itu. Entah, katanya dia suka. Dia bilang kekasihku adalah adiknya juga, maka dari itu Ia memajangnya"

"oooh...begitu"

"Hey Jaehyun, tolong bantu aku!" itu suara Wendy yang memanggilnya. Jaehyun langsung berdiri dari tempatnya.

"maaf Hyung, aku tidak bisa menemanimu sampai temanmu datang. Wendy Noona membutuhkanku, dan aku tidak mau mendengar ocehannya, dia cantik tapi sedikit menyeramkan jika sedang marah"

"haha..tidak apa. Kembalilah bekerja, sekali lagi terimakasih yah Latte nya"

"sama-sama"

Jaehyun pergi meninggalkan Johnny dan kembali melanjutkan pekerjaannya. Johnny memutar-mutar sedotan Latte yang dipegangnya. Ia tersenyum tipis, entah memang cafe ini menyediakan minuman yang nikmat atau karena Latte ini dibuat oleh Jaehyun jadi terasa lebih nikmat sama seperti Americano yang dicicipinya waktu itu.

"hey Johnny kau sudah menunggu lama?"

"oh, Taeil Hyung" Johnny tersadar dari lamunannya "tidak terlalu lama, duduklah"

"maaf yah, tadi macet sekali" Taeil duduk dikursi yang tadi ditempati oleh Jaehyun, didepan Johnny.

"Hyung sebelum kita bahas project kita, aku ingin minta tolong sesuatu padamu"

"apa?"

"bisakah kau carikan aku seseorang? Orang yang bekerja dibagian design dalam team ku baru saja berhenti bekerja setelah dia menikah seminggu yang lalu, aku sangat membutuhkannya. Kau punya banyak kenalan, jadi aku minta tolong padamu"

"tidak masalah, aku akan carikan nanti"

"yang ahli dan berbakat yah"

"oke"

.

.

.

Yuta sedang membersihkan gelas-gelas dengan handuk ditangannya, baru jam sembilan malam dan bassement ini baru buka, sekarang hari sabtu malam minggu, Yuta berani taruhan lima menit lagi pasti sudah tidak ada bangku kosong yang tersedia, karena...

"Yuta Hyung"

Yah karena orang ini, Jaehyun. Yang akan mengisi live music pada malam ini, tuh liat satu kumpulan wanita yang Yuta sudah hapal wajahnya sudah berkumpul disalah satu meja, dan mereka jadi senyum-senyum tidak jelas saat Jaehyun datang. Jaehyun duduk di kursi tinggi meja bar tersebut. Yuta menyerahkan semangkuk kecil permen jelly warna-warni kepada orang yang baru datang ini. Loh di bar macam gini ada permen jelly? Bukan, ini bukan menu bar, ini memang sengaja Yuta sediakan, khusus untuk orang yang sudah dianggap sebagai adiknya ini supaya dia tidak mencicipi rokok lagi. Yuta pernah melihat Jaehyun merokok sekali dan percaya atau tidak Yuta dengan teganya memukul Jaehyun sampai membuat pipi Jaehyun yang chubby itu lebam, Yuta pernah bilang pada Jaehyun _'kau boleh minum alkohol karena yang terkena dampaknya nanti hanya dirimu sendiri. Tapi rokok, tidak! Jangan sampai kau kecanduan, karena rokok, selain merugikan dirimu sendiri asapnya juga merugikan orang lain yang ada disekitarmu. Mati kau Jung Jaehyun kalau aku melihatmu merokok lagi!'_ dan sejak itu Jaehyun tidak berani lagi menghisap batang rokok, sebagai gantinya Yuta selalu menyediakan permen jelly ini ketika Ia datang.

"Suho Hyung sudah pulang Jae?"

"belum, besok pagi, mungkin sampai sini sore atau malam? Entahlah" ucap Jaehyun sambil mengunyah permen jelly nya.

"hey kau tidak melakukan apapun pada Johnny kan? kebiasaan mabukmu itu buruk sekali"

"tidak, tadi siang aku bertemu dengannya, dia mengunjungi cafe untuk bertemu temannya. Saat aku tanya apa yang aku lakukan semalam dia bilang tidak ada"

"baguslah, aku mengundangnya untuk datang kesini malam ini"

"benarkah? Mana? dia belum datang"

"mungkin nanti"

Jaehyun mengangguk, Ia masih asik dengan permen-permen jelly nya, menunggu teman-teman band nya yang lain. Saat teman-temannya sudah datang Jaehyun bangkit dari tempatnya dan menaiki panggung untuk mengisi live music seperti biasa. Untuk hari ini dia tidak ingin menerima request lagu dari para pengunjung, dia hanya ingin menyanyikan lagu yang Ia inginkan. Lagu yang mungkin sesuai dengan suasana hatinya.

 _That should be me holding your hand_

 _That should be me making you laugh_

 _That should be me this is so sad_

 _That should be me That should be me_

 _That should be me feeling your kiss_

 _That should be me buying you gifts_

 _This is so wrong I can't go on' Till you believe_

 _That that should be me_

 _That should be me_

Yuta hanya menggelengkan kepalanya, daritadi lagu yang Jaehyun nyanyikan membawa suasana yang menyedihkan sekali, bodohnya para pengunjung tetap memberi tepuk tangan untuknya, apa mereka tidak lihat wajahnya yang murung itu? Yuta tau Jaehyun pasti sedang menyampaikan perasaannya lewat lagu-lagu yang dibawakannya tadi. Terkutuklah Lee Taeyong yang sudah membuat anak itu patah hati, sudah dua kali, dan Yuta tak akan mengampuni orang itu. Kalau bukan karena Jaehyun yang terlihat masih mencintainya mungkin Lee Taeyong sudah habis ditangan Yuta.

"hai Yuta-ssi" Johnny, orang yang daritadi ditunggu Yuta, yang membuat Yuta secara halus mengusir pelanggan yang ingin duduk di kursi tinggi didepannya ini dengan alasan _'maaf, kursi ini ada pemiliknya'_ akhirnya datang juga. Jika tidak begitu Johnny tidak akan kebagian tempat duduk, lihat bar ini benar-benar sudah full.

"oh Johnny-ssi, akhirnya kau datang. Sesuai janjiku, minuman gratis"

"terimakasih, aku mendapat dua minuman gratis hari ini. Dari kau dan juga Jaehyun"

"Jaehyun mentraktirmu juga?"

"hmm" Johnny mengangguk "satu cup Latte, tadi siang"

Yuta mengangguk, Ia kemudian melayani pelanggan-pelanggannya yang lain setelah itu kembali berdiri didepan Johnny sambil sesekali mengobrol dengannya. Yuta yang mengundang Johnny kesini maka dari itu Yuta tidak boleh mengabaikan orang ini begitu saja. Yuta dan Johnny sesekali menonton live music yang tersaji, mereka menikmatinya terlebih Johnny, sumpah Johnny sangat suka suara Jaehyun dia akan jadi penggemarnya dan mengoleksi album-albumnya dan datang di setiap konsernya jika memang Jaehyun adalah seorang penyanyi terkenal.

 _Eottae geu namjan naboda deo na?_

 _geu sarami nae gieok da jiwojwossna bwa?_

 _geurae neoga haengbokhamyeon dwaessji_

 _raneun geojismareun an halge_

 _Daeche naega wae nal tteonan neohante_

 _haengbogeul baraeya dwae jeoldae_

 _I don't give a a~~_

 _Congratulations neon cham daedanhae_

 _Congratulations eojjeom geureohge_

 _amureohji anha_

 _hamyeo nal jisbalpa_

 _usneun eolgureul boni da ijeossna bwa_

 _Siganeul gajjadeon mal ye_

 _saenggakhae bojadeon mal ye_

 _nae nuneul bomyeonseo mitge haenohgo_

 _ireohge naege_

Jaehyun menyanyikan lirik lagunya dengan sepenuh hati, teman-temannya yang lain yang sedang memainkan alat musik terkadang meliriknya heran dalam hati mereka berkata _Jaehyun kenapa sih?_ dia benar-benar membuat suasana di bar cafe ini jadi sedikit menyedihkan dengan lagu-lagu galau yang dinyanyikannya. Sang gitaris menyarankannya satu lagu yang mungkin akan mengubah suasana menjadi lebih happy tapi ditolak oleh Jaehyun. Berakhirlah mereka yang menuruti apa yang Jaehyun mau, toh dia pemimpinnya disini mereka hanya bisa mengikuti.

"apa-apaan dia, sudah lima lagu dan semua lagunya menyedihkan sekali, dasar anak itu" gerutu Yuta sambil seperti biasa membersihkan gelas kaca dengan handuk yang ada ditangannya.

"Yuta-ssi, boleh aku minta kertas dan pinjam pulpen?"

"untuk?"

"aku ingin me request sebuah lagu"

"percuma saja Johnny-ssi, lagunya tak akan dinyanyikan olehnya, sudah ada beberapa pelanggan yang meminta tapi ditolaknya"

"tak apa, aku ingin mencoba, siapa tau dia mau"

Yuta menyerahkan pulpen dan secarik kertas kepada Johnny. Johnny menuliskan judul dan penyanyi dari lagu yang Ia pinta, menyerahkannya kepada salah satu pelayan untuk menyampaikannya kepada Jaehyun. Pelayan tersebut dengan ragu menyerahkan kertas tersebut kepada Jaehyun, Ia tau Jaehyun tadi sudah berpesan untuk tak menerima request dari pelanggan, tangannya sedikit bergetar saat melihat Jaehyun dengan wajah kesalnya.

"sudah kubilang aku tidak menerima request lagu" ucap Jaehyun dengan nada dinginnya kepada pelayan tersebut

"ini dari pelanggan bernama Johnny" dengan takut-takut pelayan tersebut masih berusaha menyampaikan pesannya.

"huh?" Jaehyun mengambil kertas tersebut dan mengedarkan pandangannya. Jaehyun melihat Johnny yang duduk didepan meja bar, Ia tidak tau orang itu sudah datang.

Johnny menyatukan kedua tangannya membuat gestur memohon tanpa suara berkata _'Please'_ kepada Jaehyun. Oke karena dia tamu spesial, yah spesial karena Yuta yang mengundangnya dan karena dia sudah mengantar Jaehyun yang mabuk walaupun baru berkenalan maka Jaehyun akan memenuhinya. Jaehyun membaca tulisan yang ada dikertas tersebut.

' _please sing a song from John Mayer – I'm Gonna Find Another You'_

"apa kau bisa memainkan lagu ini?" Jaehyun menunjukkan secarik kertas tersebut kepada gitaris yang ada disampingnya.

"tentu saja"

"let's play it"

Sesuai permintaan Jaehyun, sang gitaris mulai memetik senar gitarnya. Jaehyun menarik napasnya dan mulai menyanyikan liriknya.

 _It's really over_

 _You made your stand_

 _You got me crying_

 _As was your plan_

 _But when my loneliness is through_

 _I'm gonna find another you_

Damn, dari semua lagu yang dinyanyikannya tadi, lagu ini yang paling mengingatkannya dengan Taeyong. Jaehyun menatap Johnny yang duduk memperhatikannya, Ia melihat Johnny yang tersenyum kearahnya, sambil bernyanyi Ia membalik kertas yang masih dipegangnya dan membaca pesan disana.

' _nyanyikan dan resapi liriknya aku rasa lagu ini cocok untukmu'_

 _You take your sweaters_

 _You take your time_

 _You might have your reasons_

 _But you will never have my rhyme_

 _I'm gonna sing my way away from blue_

 _I'm gonna find another you_

Jaehyun tersenyum sekilas, sekarang dia mengerti, lagu ini menyuruhnya untuk melupakan Taeyong. _'I'm Gonna Find Another You'_ setelahnya Ia menyanyikan lagu tersebut dengan enjoy, menatap lurus kedepan seperti biasa sambil mengeluarkan senyum menawannya. Sesekali Jaehyun melirik kearah Johnny dan Yuta, entah mengapa seketika mood nya jadi lebih baik. Thank's to someone.

"hey Johnny-ssi kau membuatnya tersenyum"

"sepertinya dia tau apa maksudku" ucap Johnny santai sambil menenggak minuman yang dipegangnya.

"ya, itu memang lagu yang pas untuknya"

Setelahnya Johnny dan Yuta menikmati suara Jaehyun. Akhirnya mereka dapat merasakan feeling yang berbeda dari sebelumnya, suasana jadi lebih baik tak semurung yang sebelumnya. Toh sang vokalis juga sepertinya menikmati lagunya dengan senang hati.

 _So go on, baby_

 _Make your little getaway_

 _My pride will keep me company_

 _And you just gave yours all away_

 _Oh, now I'm gonna dress myself for two_

 _Once for me, and once for someone new_

 _I'm gonna do some things you wouldn't let me do_

 _I'm gonna find another you_

.

.

.

Johnny sedang menunggu taxi di halte bus. Ia memang sengaja tidak membawa mobilnya karena Ia tau pasti Ia akan minum alkohol, akan jadi ilegal jika Ia mengemudi dibawah pengaruh alkohol. Sudah larut malam, jalan terlihat sepi, mungkin akan sedikit sulit untuknya menemukan taxi dan jam segini juga bukan jam oprasional bus. Sial, seharusnya dia bawa mobil saja dan memanggil supir pengganti.

"Johnny Hyung?"

Johnny menoleh kearah sumber suara yang memanggilnya, itu Jaehyun dengan hoodie hitamnya. Jaehyun menutupi kepalanya dengan kupluk hoodie tersebut, dengan poni pirangnya yang hampir menutupi matanya. Jaehyun tersenyum pada Johnny menampilkan dimple nya.

' _damn, he looks so fluffy'_ batinnya.

Jaehyun melepas earphone yang dikenakannya dan duduk disamping Johnny.

"kau sedang menunggu seseorang Hyung?"

"lebih tepatnya sih menunggu taxi"

"tidak bawa mobil?"

Johnny menggeleng menjawab pertanyaan Jaehyun.

"kau sendiri?"

"aku juga ingin menunggu taxi, sama sepertimu aku juga tak bawa mobil"

Johnny dan Jaehyun duduk berdampingan hanya dibatasi oleh tiang halte. Hanya ada mereka bedua di halte tersebut, jelas saja hanya ada mereka, jam oprasional bus sudah berakhir dan sekarang menunjukkan waktu pukul satu dini hari. Jaehyun menyandarkan kepalanya pada tiang yang ada disampingnya, jujur saja dia sudah mulai mengantuk.

"terimakasih ya Hyung"

"untuk?" tanya Johnny bingung.

"lagu yang kau sarankan. 'I'm Gonna Find Another You' lagu itu membuatku merasa lebih baik"

Johnny menoleh dan melihat Jaehyun yang bersandar pada tiang halte sambil menatap sepatunya. Terlihat sekali dari matanya yang menahan kantuk, Johnny gemas Ia ingin mencubit pipinya sumpah.

"kata Yuta kau membuat susana jadi suram, aku hanya menyarankan lagu itu agar kau bisa bernyanyi dengan lebih santai sambil mengungkapkan perasaanmu. Kau terlihat sangat sedih sekali. Dan arti dari lagu itu sendiri sangat pas untuk orang yang sedang putus cinta dan ingin melupakan mantannya"

"kau tau Hyung, aku tidak pernah sesedih ini saat putus cinta sebelumnya. Itu semua karena Taeyong Hyung spesial"

Johnny mengalihkan pandangannya dari Jaehyun, dia mulai tidak suka saat Jaehyun mengatakan bahwa Taeyong adalah seseorang yang spesial. Spesial darimana? Spesial karena sudah menyakitinya dua kali?

"dia dulu adalah sahabat baikku. Dia yang selalu memberiku saran bagaimana cara memperlakukan kekasihku dengan baik, bagaimana cara menghargai kekasihku, dan selalu jadi penengah saat aku dengan kekasihku bertengkar. Dia juga yang menghiburku saat aku putus dengan kekasihku, ajaibnya hanya dalam waktu dua hari aku bisa move on karena dirinya. Sampai akhirnya aku menjalin hubungan yang lebih spesial dengannya, tidak butuh waktu pendekatan, karena kita sudah saling mengenal satu sama lain, kita sudah tau kelemahan dan kelebihan masing-masing, tapi sayangnya hubungan itu hanya bertahan satu tahun. Aku bersahabat lama sekali dengannya tapi hancur hanya karena hubungan sepasang kekasih yang berjalan satu tahun tersebut. Kalau dulu ada Taeyong Hyung yang membantuku melupakan mantan kekasihku, sekarang berbeda aku yang harus melupakannya, sendiri"

Johnny kembali menoleh melihat Jaehyun dengan wajah murungnya.

"kalau begitu kau harus cari seseorang yang dapat membantumu melupakannya"

"Hyung benar dan aku harap aku bisa menemukannya"

' _kau menemukannya, orang itu ada disampingmu'_ batin Johnny. Jaehyun berhasil membuat Johnny melupakan Ten, maka Johnny akan membuat Jaehyun melupakan Taeyong. Johnny tau itu tidak mudah mengingat hubungan Jaehyun dan Taeyong terlihat sangat erat sebelumnya, tapi Johnny akan mencobanya.

Tak ada lagi perbincangan diantara keduanya. Jaehyun masih bersandar di tiang sambil berusaha keras menahan kantuknya, sementara Johnny sesekali memperhatikan Jaehyun yang ada disampingnya sambil berpikir _'jika tidak dibatasi dengan tiang mungkin Jaehyun akan bersandar dibahuku'._ Johnny berdiri saat Ia dari jauh melihat taxi dan menghentikan taxi tersebut.

"hey Jaehyun"

"huh?" Jaehyun mendongakan kepalanya, sungguh Ia sangat mengantuk.

"apartement kita satu arah, bagaimana kalau kita satu taxi saja. Aku rasa jika menunggu taxi lain juga akan sangat lama, jalan sudah mulai sepi"

"baiklah" Jaehyun menyetujui dan langsung bangkit dari tempatnya. Ia juga ingin cepat-cepat sampai apartementnya dan berbaring dikasur empuknya.

Didalam taxi Jaehyun hanya menyandarkan kepalanya pada jendela mobil sambil menatap lampu-lampu jalan, sesekali Ia menguap, Ia berusaha keras untuk tetap terjaga. Tapi sepertinya Ia sudah tidak sanggup.

"Johnny Hyung, tolong bangunkan aku saat sudah sampai nanti yah, aku ingin tidur sebentar"

"hmm..nanti aku bangunkan, tidurlah"

Jaehyun membenarkan kupluk hoodienya dan melipat kedua tangannya di dada, mulai menutup matanya untuk tertidur. Beruntung ada Johnny, setidaknya dia ada temannya jadi dia bisa tidur dengan tenang. Tak butuh waktu dua menit Jaehyun sudah pulas dalam tidurnya.

Johnny yang melihat Jaehyun sudah tertidur dengan perlahan menarik kepalanya yang bersandar di jendela mobil tersebut. Johnny sedikit menggigit bibirnya takut apa yang dilakukannya ini membangunkan Jaehyun, Ia menarik kepala Jaehyun untuk bersandar dibahunya. Johnny mematung seketika saat Jaehyun bergerak, rupanya Jaehyun hanya mencari posisi yang nyaman dibahu Johnny setelahnya tak ada lagi pergerakan, membuat Johnny bernapas lega. Ia memperhatikan wajah damai orang yang ada disampingnya ini, sedikit menyingkirkan hoodie yang menutupi wajahnya dan menyingkirkan poni yang menutupi matanya itu dengan telunjuknya.

"pak, kita ambil jalan memutar yah" ucapnya dengan sang supir taxi.

"jika mengambil jalan memutar maka akan bertambah jauh dan memakan waktu yang lama"

"tidak apa"

"baiklah"

Justru itu yang Johnny inginkan, Ia ingin menghabiskan waktunya sebentar dengan Jaehyun yang tertidur dan bersandar dibahunya ini. Johnny tersenyum, kemarin Ia mendapat ciuman dari Jaehyun dan sekarang Jaehyun tertidur dibahunya, dewi fortuna sepertinya sedang berada dipihaknya. _Jung Jaehyun, I'll help you to find another him._

* * *

-TBC-

* * *

Playlist:

Justin Bieber - That Should Be Me

Day6 - Congratulations (lagu ini pas untuk kalian yang mantannya udah punya pacar lagi hahahaha)

John Mayer - I'm Gonna Find Another You

holaaaaa...responnya lumayan dan tak terduga yah hahaha jadilah aku lanjutkan. chapter ini masih edisi Jaehyun yg pgn move on, jadi singkat gpp lah yaah. konfliknya belum ada, nanti akan ada kok tunggu saja wuahahaha. oh iya untuk bagian dimana Johnny yang gemes pengen nyubit pipinya Jaehyun itu curhatan Star wkwk Star pgn banget nyubit pipinya Jaehyun sumpah deh gak boong, gemeesshh.

special thank'suntuk kalian semua yang sudah memberikan review, follow, dan juga fav nya, I love you so much. ditunggu kritik dan sarannya dari chapter ini di review kalian, atau mungkin ada permintaan untuk ff ini, jika mampu bisa jadi aku wujudkan haha. selamat membaca, sampai ketemu di chapter berikutnya. Annyeong~

-100BrightStars-


	3. Beautiful Night

**Dream Cafe**

Casts :

\- Johnny

\- Jaehyun

\- Yuta

\- Taeyong

* * *

Warning!

fanfic dengan pair yang tidak sesuai, jika kalian tidak suka dengan pairnya diharap jangan membaca

JohnJae (Johnny X Jaehyun) with a little bit JaeYong (Jaehyun X Taeyong)

Happy Reading

* * *

 **Part 3 (Beautiful Night)**

Hari ini Jaehyun bangun lebih pagi, Ia tidak ada jadwal kuliah dan biasanya jika tidak ada jadwal kuliah Ia akan bangun sedikit lebih siang. Namun, hari ini Ia dengan suka rela bangun lebih pagi, jogging di sekitar lingkungan apartmennya selama satu jam, mandi dan menyiapkan sarapan untuk dirinya sendiri. Setelahnya Ia pergi keluar untuk ke supermarket, membeli bahan-bahan untuk dimasaknya, karena hari ini Hyung nya yang punya urusan bisnis di China itu akan pulang maka Jaehyun akan menyambutnya sebagai adik yang baik, dengan membuatkannya makanan yang mungkin saja dirindukan oleh Hyungnya itu, Ia juga berniat untuk mengundang Yuta dan juga Johnny. Sekalian mengenalkan Johnny yang baru dikenalnya namun sangat baik padanya kepada Hyung nya, Jaehyun memang selalu mengenalkan teman-temannya kepada Hyung nya, itu sudah jadi kebiasaannya sejak kecil, maka dari itu temannya adalah teman Hyung nya juga.

Sambil mendorong troly nya Jaehyun mengambil bahan-bahan yang dibutuhkan, dari mulai daging ayam, Tteok, sayuran, dan bumbu-bumbu lainnya. Membeli beberapa cemilan, beberapa kaleng bir, roti, dan juga ice cream kesukaannya dan setelahnya membayar semua belanjaannya itu dikasir. Sambil menyerahkan barang-barangnya kepada sang kasir yang juga menghitung semua belanjaannya, Jaehyun merasakan ada seseorang yang menepuk pundaknya membuatnya menoleh.

"ah ternyata benar, kau Jaehyun, hai apa kabar Jaehyun? lama tak berjumpa" sapa orang itu ramah. tersenyum senang kepadanya dengan senyuman khasnya.

Jaehyun sedikit terkejut melihat siapa yang sedang menyapanya ini, Ia bingung harus menyapanya ramah atau malah memukul habis orang yang didepannya ini, mungkin jurus taekwondo yang selama ini dipelajarinya sejak sekolah menengah akan sangat berguna untuk menghabisi orang didepannya ini. Ia menghembuskan napas menahan diri lalu memasang senyum palsunya.

"aku baik-baik saja Chanyeol Hyung, sudah lama sekali tidak berjumpa denganmu"

Orang didepannya ini adalah Chanyeol. Dulu saat Jaehyun dan Suho masih tinggal bersama orang tua mereka, Chanyeol ini adalah tetangga mereka, rumah mereka sangat dekat, cukup sepuluh langkah dari pagar rumah Jaehyun maka Ia akan sampai di depan rumah Chanyeol. Di komplek mereka Jaehyun tak punya teman sebaya maka dari itu Jaehyun bermain dengan anak yang lebih tua darinya termasuk Chanyeol ini, mereka biasanya menghabiskan waktu bertiga bersama Taeyong juga. Diantara mereka bertiga Chanyeol ini adalah yang paling tua, satu tahun lebih tua diatas Taeyong. Maka dari itu, Taeyong dan Jaehyun walaupun menganggapnya teman tetap saja menghormati orang yang lebih tua dari mereka ini.

"kau sendirian? Tidak bersama Suho Hyung?"

"Suho Hyung sedang berada di China, baru akan pulang hari ini, maka dari itu aku menyiapkan ini semua untuknya" ucap Jaehyun sambil menunjuk barang belanjaannya yang sedang dihitung oleh kasir tersebut.

"wah, sepertinya kau akan berpesta yah, belanjaanmu banyak sekali"

"tidak juga, hanya makan malam bersama saja. Kau sendirian Hyung?"

"tidak. Aku bersama..."

"Chanyeol Hyung, ini selai coklat yang kau cari. Ada yang kurang lagi tidak? kalau ada aku akan..." orang yang baru saja meletakkan selai coklat kedalam troly Chanyeol tersebut diam seketika saat menyadari keberadaan Jaehyun.

"nah, aku bersama dengannya. Dengan Taeyong" ucap Chanyeol sambil merangkul Taeyong.

Jaehyun dan Taeyong sempat menatap satu sama lain, hanya beberapa detik karena setelahnya mereka mengalihkan pandangan mereka. Hening, tak ada yang berbicara baik Taeyong, Jaehyun dan juga Chanyeol yang melihat mereka berdua dengan pandangan bingung. Jaehyun memasukkan kedua tangannya kedalam saku jaketnya dan mengepalkan tangannya tersebut.

"Jaehyun, apa kau tau? Aku dan Taeyong..."

"aku tau Hyung"

"huh? Apa?"

"kalian menjalin hubungan kan?" ucap Jaehyun pelan sambil memasang senyum palsunya kepada Chanyeol.

"wah kau sudah tau rupanya" berbeda dengan Jaehyun, Chanyeol meresponnya dengan sangat antusias.

Jaehyun tersenyum, atau lebih tepatnya menyeringai lalu menatap Taeyong lagi yang tak berani memandangnya balik "aku tau dari Taeyong Hyung. Dia yang menceritakannya padaku. Selamat yah atas hubungan kalian"

"terimakasih, Taeyong aku tidak tau kau sudah mengatakannya pada Jaehyun" ucap Chanyeol sambil mempererat rangkulannya kepada Taeyong yang ada disampingnya yang tak mengatakan apapun. dan dada Jaehyun tiba-tiba sesak melihatnya.

Hanya Chanyeol disini yang tak tau situasi yang sedang terjadi. Chanyeol tak pernah tau jika Jaehyun dan Taeyong pernah menjalin sebuah hubungan, karena pada saat itu Chanyeol berada di London untuk menempuh kuliahnya. Jaehyun dan Taeyong putus kontak dengan Chanyeol maka dari itu Ia tak pernah mengetahuinya. Saat kembali ke Korea, teman lama yang ditemui Chanyeol hanya Taeyong yang pada saat itu masih tinggal dirumah lama mereka, sementara Jaehyun dan Suho sudah pindah ke apartemen dimana mereka tinggal sekarang, sementara kedua orang tua Jaehyun pindah ke Amerika. Taeyong pada saat itu juga tak memberi tau Chanyeol tentang hubungannya dengan Jaehyun. Taeyong dan Chanyeol kembali hidup bertetangga, dan Jaehyun yang mengetahui bahwa Chanyeol sudah kembali dari London hanya menyapanya melalui telepon karena dia sangat sibuk dengan kuliah dan juga membantu Hyung nya di cafe, saat di telepon mereka juga hanya melakukan pembicaraan sederhana sekedar melepas rindu. Tak ada niatan dari Jaehyun dan Taeyong untuk memberitahu Chanyeol tentang hubungan mereka, toh sekarang mereka bertiga pun sibuk dengan kegiatan mereka masing-masing, Chanyeol tak pernah bertemu dengan Jaehyun barang sekalipun.

Berebeda dengan Jaehyun. Chanyeol dan Taeyong lebih sering bertemu karena mereka hidup bertetangga, mereka berdua kadang menghabiskan waktu pagi dengan jogging atau bersepeda bersama, kadang Chanyeol yang tidak sengaja bertemu dengan Taeyong di halte bus juga suka mengantar Taeyong pulang. Dan dari situlah awal mulanya, hubungan Taeyong dan Chanyeol jadi lebih intens. Taeyong awalnya biasa saja, Ia menganggap Chanyeol sebagai teman lamanya, membalas pesannya, menerima ajakan ketika Chanyeol ingin menjemputnya, Taeyong anggap itu sebuah kewajaran karena mereka berteman dekat dan juga bertetangga. Berbeda dengan Chanyeol yang menganggapnya lebih dari sekedar tetangga ataupun teman dekat. Sampai suatu saat Taeyong dikejutkan dengan tindakkan Chanyeol yang menciumnya saat mengantarnya pulang, didepan pagar rumahnya, yang sialnya kejadian itu dilihat oleh Jaehyun yang pada malam itu ingin mengantar pakaian Taeyong yang tertinggal di apartemennya. Tanpa sepengetahuan Chanyeol, Jaehyun dan Taeyong bertengkar hebat setelah itu, dengan Jaehyun yang berakhir memaafkan Taeyong karena alasan Taeyong yang mengatakan dia sendiri juga terkejut atas tindakkan Chanyeol.

Jaehyun sempat ingin memberitahu Chanyeol tentang hubungannya dengan Taeyong namun dilarang oleh Taeyong dengan alasan menjaga perasaan Chanyeol dan juga hubungan baik ketiganya. Hubungan Jaehyun dan Taeyong kembali normal, didukung dengan Chanyeol yang pergi ke Jepang untuk perjalanan bisnisnya selama satu minggu, membuat Chanyeol dan Taeyong tidak pernah bertemu. Tidak pernah bertemu bukan berarti tidak berkomunikasi. Taeyong dan Chanyeol tetap menjalankan komunikasi mereka melalui telepon atau bertukar pesan dan Taeyong menyukai itu, Chanyeol dapat mengisi kekosongannya ketika Jaehyun disibukkan dengan kuliah dan juga cafe. Sampai Chanyeol kembali lagi ke Korea, Taeyong lebih sering menghabiskan waktunya dengan Chanyeol dibandingkan dengan Jaehyun. Sejujurnya Taeyong merasa bersalah juga dengan Jaehyun, tapi Taeyong menikmatinya, jahat memang. Sampai akhirnya Jaehyun tau hubungan Taeyong dan Chanyeol yang kelewat dekat hanya untuk disebut sebagai teman dan tetangga diperparah dengan untuk yang kedua kalinya Jaehyun melihat Taeyong berciuman dengan Chanyeol. Disitulah puncaknya, dimana Jaehyun sudah tak bisa memaafkan Taeyong lagi, dan akhirnya mengakhiri hubungan mereka. Dan Chanyeol tak pernah tau tentang itu semua, bisa dikatakan dia innocent, yang dia tau hanya dirinya yang mendekati Taeyong yang berstatus single. Salahkan Jaehyun dan Taeyong yang tak pernah mengatakan hubungan mereka kepada Chanyeol. Lebih tepatnya Taeyong yang selalu melarang Jaehyun untuk tak mengatakannya atau memang Ia sengaja menyembunyikannya dari Chanyeol.

"Totalnya 70.000 won" suara kasir tersebut menyadarkan Jaehyun, membuatnya mengeluarkan dompetnya dan membayar semua belanjaannya. Selsai membayar Jaehyun memasukkan kembali belanjaannya yang sudah terbungkus pelastik kedalam troly. Dan Chanyeol yang mengantri di belakangnya menyerahkan belanjaannya kepada kasir yang tadi melayani Jaehyun.

"Hyung aku duluan yah" pamit Jaehyun.

"tunggu" Chanyeol menahan lengan Jaehyun yang ingin bergegas pergi dari tempat ini "kita sudah lama sekali tidak berjumpa Jae, lama sekali, aku rasa ini kebetulan yang sangat pas. Aku baru bertemu denganmu hari ini setelah sekian lama aku kembali ke Korea, bagaimana jika kita makan siang bersama bertiga? sudah lama sekali bukan kita tak melakukannya" ajak Chanyeol dengan wajah memohonnya, kalau boleh jujur, Chanyeol merindukan temannya yang empat tahun lebih muda darinya ini.

Jaehyun terdiam sebentar menimang ajakan Chanyeol, Ia melirik Taeyong yang hanya bisa menunduk tak berani menatapnya.

"aku yang traktir, bagaimana?" rayu Chanyeol, karena Ia melihat ada keraguan di wajah Jaehyun.

"maaf Hyung, aku juga sama merindukanmu karena kita sudah lama tak bertemu. Tapi sepertinya aku tidak bisa, aku harus menyambut Suho Hyung hari ini, dan aku harus menyediakan makanan untuk dua orang tamu yang akan datang, aku sangat sibuk sepertinya tidak hari ini" tolak Jaehyun halus. Mana mungkin Ia sanggup makan siang bersama dua orang ini, bisa-bisa Ia tak mampu menelan makanannya.

"yaah sayang sekali, kalau begitu apakah aku boleh ikut juga menyambut Suho Hyung? aku belum tau dimana apartemenmu"

Taeyong melebarkan kedua matanya saat mendengar Chanyeol yang ingin mampir ke apartemen Jaehyun. Begitu pula dengan Jaehyun yang bingung harus menjawab dengan apa.

"Chanyeol Hyung sepertinya Jaehyun..."

"maaf Hyung" Jaehyun memotong perkataan Taeyong "aku kedatangan tamu yang sangat spesial, bukan bermaksud lain, tapi sepertinya aku tidak bisa mengajak kalian juga. Aku benar-benar minta maaf" ucapnya dengan nada yang dingin, dia berkata maaf tapi tak terlihat ekspresi menyesal dalam wajahnya.

"yah sayang sekali"

"mungkin lain kali. Sampai jumpa lagi Hyung, senang bisa bertemu lagi, dan sekali lagi, selamat atas hubungan kalian" Jaehyun berbalik dan mendorong troly nya dan berjalan menjauhi dua orang tersebut.

"hati-hati dijalan Jaehyun" ucap Chanyeol sedikit berteriak karena Jaehyun yang sudah berada jauh. Chanyeol kembali membantu Taeyong untuk menyerahkan barang-barang belanjaan mereka kepada kasir yang tadi melayani Jaehyun "aku tidak menyangka bisa bertemu dengannya disini"

"dia terlihat semakin tampan saja dan juga semakin tinggi, bahkan tadi tingginya hampir sama denganku"

"hmm.."gumam Taeyong pelan _'dia memang selalu terlihat tampan'_ batinnya.

"apa dia sudah punya pacar?"

"huh? Ng...aku...aku tidak tau" jawab Taeyong gugup.

"orang setampan dia mana mungkin belum punya pacar. Aku penasaran seperti apa kekasihnya itu, cantikkah?"

Taeyong hanya terdiam tak menanggapi Chanyeol. Ia antara senang dan sedih saat bertemu Jaehyun. Bagaimana bisa Ia bertemu dengan lelaki itu disaat dirinya sedang bersama Chanyeol? Taeyong semakin merasa bersalah terhadap Jaehyun, Ia sudah menyakiti hati lelaki tampan itu berkali-kali.

.

.

.

Sudah terhitung lima menit Jaehyun berada di dalam mobilnya, Ia masih berada diarea parkir pusat perbelanjaan, menenggelamkan wajahnya pada stir kemudi. Masih tidak percaya bahwa tadi baru saja bertemu dengan Taeyong yang mirisnya sedang bersama Chanyeol.

"dia terlihat baik-baik saja, mengapa malah aku yang terlihat menyedihkan"

Ponsel yang ada di kursi penumpang disampingnya bergetar, menandakan ada panggilan masuk. Jaehyun mengangkat kepalanya dan melirik kearah ponselnya tersebut, meraih ponselnya dan menjawab panggilan teleponnya.

"Yuta Hyung?"

' _Jung Jaehyun kau dimana? Tadi aku ke apartemenmu mengambil kaos favorite ku yang tertinggal tapi tak menemukan dirimu. Bukankah sekarang kau libur? Tumben sekali sudah bangun dan meninggalkan apartemen jam segini'_

"aku belanja bahan makanan untuk nanti malam"

' _ooooh...'_

Jaehyun terdiam sebentar, haruskah Ia mengatakan kepada Yuta bahwa tadi Ia bertemu Taeyong? Jaehyun berani bersumpah pasti orang disebrang sana itu akan mengeluarkan sumpah serapahnya jika dia mengatakan itu. Ah, Jaehyun ingat, ada yang ingin ditanyakannya pada Yuta, kebetulan orang ini menghubunginya.

"Yuta Hyung"

' _hm?'_

"kau punya nomernya Johnny Hyung kan? berikan padaku nomernya, aku ingin mengundangnya juga nanti malam"

' _punya, nanti saja aku yang katakan padanya'_

"tidak, aku saja yang mengatakannya langsung. Kau berikan saja nomernya padaku. Ku tunggu Hyung, cepat kirim!" Jaehyun memutuskan teleponnya dengan Yuta secara sepihak, Ia yakin Yuta pasti sedang protes tak jelas disana, karena Ia tau Yuta paling tidak suka mengakhiri panggilan secara sepihak.

Tak lama kemudian Jaehyun meneriman pesan singkat dari Yuta yang mengirimkannya kontak seseorang. Jaehyun menyimpan kontak tersebut, Yuta mengirimnya dengan nama _'Johnny Seo'_ namun Jaehyun mengganti nama kontaknya menjadi _'Johnny Hyung'_ setelah menyimpannya Jaehyun langsung menghubungi Johnny untuk mengundangnya makan malam bersama.

.

.

.

Johnny sedang berada ditengah-tengah rapat untuk edisi terbaru majalahnya, sambil memperhatikan seseorang yang sedang berbicara menyampaikan idenya. Sebenarnya team nya ini sudah hampir menyelasaikan pekerjaannya, hanya saja seorang desainer grafis yang mendadak berhenti itu membuat pekerjaan mereka terhambat jadilah mereka harus memutar otak untuk mencari konsep yang pas untuk edisi terbaru majalah mereka, dan Johnny sebagai wakil ketua team dipusingkan untuk mencari desainer grafis yang baru dan dia harap akan lebih baik dari yang sebelumnya.

Johnny melirik ponselnya yang bergetar, menampilkan nomer tak dikenal. Tak ada niatan untuknya mengangkat panggilan telepon tersebut sampai akhirnya ponsel itu berhenti bergetar. Belum ada satu menit, ponsel tersebut kembali bergetar dan menampilkan nomer yang sama. Johnny meraih ponselnya kesal, berniat mengangkat panggilan dan akan memaki siapapun yang mengganggunya ini.

"halo?" sapanya dengan nada dinginnya membuat semua rekan kerjanya meliriknya, bahkan orang yang sedang berbicara menyampaikan pendapatnya sampai berhenti bicara dan menoleh kearahnya. Awas saja kalau panggilan yang sudah mengganggunya ini dari orang yang tidak penting.

' _Johnny Hyung?'_

Johnny menautkan alisnya, Ia kenal suara ini tapi tidak yakin.

' _benar kan ini Johnny Hyung? ini aku Jaehyun'_

"aah...ya" Johnny langsung bangkit dari tempat duduknya, mengisyaratkan rekan kerjanya untuk tetap melanjutkan rapat tanpa dirinya, sementara Ia berjalan keluar dari ruang rapat untuk menjawab panggilan dari Jaehyun.

' _aku mengganggumu tidak Hyung?'_

"tidak, kau tidak menggangguku" Johnny menjawabnya santai, seakan Ia lupa baru saja Ia akan memaki orang yang menelponnya ditengah-tengah rapat. Mana mungkin Ia memaki Jaehyun, tidak mungkin, bahkan ditengah peperangan pun Johnny akan dengan senang hati mengangkat telepon dari lelaki bermarga Jung ini.

' _aku mendapatkan nomermu dari Yuta Hyung. Nanti malam di partemenku ada acara dinner sekalian menyambut Hyung ku yang baru saja pulang dari China, dan aku ingin mengundangmu Hyung, kau bisa datang tidak?'_

Johnny tersenyum senang, Ia bahkan sudah menutup mulutnya agar tidak berteriak. sungguh dewi fortuna benar-benar sedang berpihak padanya. Johnny janji akan semakin rajin beribadah agar Tuhan selalu berbaik hati padanya seperti sekarang ini.

"tentu, tentu saja aku bisa, aku akan datang"

' _jam tujuh malam di apartemenku yah Hyung, akan kutunggu, kau tamu spesial Hyung. Sampai jumpa'_

"ya sampai jumpa" panggilan terputus, Johnny menatap layar ponselnya sebentar lalu...

"YES! YES! YES!" ia mengepalkan tangannya dan melompat lompat tidak jelas "aku bahkan tidak perlu bersusah payah meminta nomer teleponnya karena dia dengan sendirinya menghubungiku, dan juga undangan makan malam. Aku tamu spesial katanya, ya tuhan..."

Johnny kembali membuka ponselnya, menyimpan nomer Jaehyun. Ia berpikir sejenak, harus dengan nama apa Ia menyimpan nomer ini. Jaehyun? Jaehyun Jung? Jung Jaehyun? Jae? Cutie Jaehyun? Tidak..tidak..pilihan terakhir sangat buruk dan sudah pasaran. Ah..bagaimana dengan _Dimple Boy Jaehyun?_ Johnny terkekeh pelan, ini rada aneh tapi nama ini sangat cute dan sesuai untuknya, karena Johnny suka dua dimple yang menghiasi pipi Jung Jaehyun itu. Johnny tersenyum senang saat Ia menyimpan nomer Jaehyun, setelahnya Ia kembali ke ruang rapat untuk melanjutkan pekerjaannya yang tertunda.

.

.

.

Yuta dan Suho sudah duduk dimeja makan sambil menunggu Jaehyun yang sedang menghidangkan makanan. Jaehyun menyusun makanan yang sudah dibuatnya tadi diatas meja makan. Tak ada niatan dari Yuta atau Suho untuk membantunya dan Jaehyun sudah terbiasa dengan itu, dua Hyung nya ini memang terkadang sedikit menyebalkan, dia yang paling muda disini kadang suka merasa tertindas sendiri.

"Hyung, mana oleh-oleh untukku" Yuta menagih Suho dengan menadahkan dua tangannya kepada lelaki berkulit putih yang duduk didekatnya ini.

"sudah kusipakan nanti aku berikan"

"yes...gomawo Hyung"

Setelah selsai menghidangkan semua makanan, Jaehyun duduk dimeja makan, melirik jam dinding untuk memastikan waktu. Tamu spesialnya belum datang, akan tidak sopan jika mereka makan duluan. Jaehyun menahan tangan Yuta yang hampir menyentuh makanan didepannya ini dan menatapnya sebal.

"lima menit lagi Hyung, tunggulah lima menit lagi, Johnny Hyung belum datang"

"aku sudah lapar Jae" keluh Yuta.

Belum ada lima menit, bel apartemennya berbunyi. Jaehyun langsung bangkit dari tempat duduknya dan menyambut tamunya ini.

"apa aku terlambat?"

"tidak Hyung, kau tepat waktu. Masuklah" Jaehyun melebarkan pintu, mempersilahkan Johnny untuk masuk "Hyung, perkenalkan ini Johnny Hyung, aku sudah menceritakan tentangnya sedikit tadi padamu" Jaehyun memerkenalkan Johnny kepada Suho Hyung nya saat mereka tiba diruang makan.

Suho yang melihat Johnny langsung berdiri dari tempat duduknya dan menyapanya ramah, menjabat tangannya. Johnny tau Suho lebih tua darinya maka dari itu Ia sedikit membungkukkan tubuhnya untuk menyapa Suho.

"Annyeonghaseyo, Johnny imnida"

"Jun Myeon imnida, kau bisa memanggilku Suho"

Johnny tersenyum dan mengangguk. Ramahnya Suho padanya membuat kesan baik bagi Johnny. Suho memiliki wajah yang tak jauh berbeda dengan Jaehyun adiknya, sama-sama berwajah teduh, kulit putih pucat, tampan, dan juga ramah. Mereka berdua memang mirip yang membedakan mereka adalah, lesung pipi, Suho tidak memiliki lesung pipi seperti Jaehyun ketika dia tersenyum tadi, dan juga tinggi badan. Jaehyun memiliki postur badan yang lebih tinggi dibanding dengan Hyung nya.

"duduklah, kita sudah menunggumu"

"terimakasih"

Mereka berempat menghabiskan makan malam bersama, sesekali mengobrol di sela-sela makan mereka. Johnny sempat memuji masakan Jaehyun yang terasa sangat nikmat, sungguh Johnny tak menyangka selain racikan kopinya yang nikmat Jaehyun juga pandai memasak, apalagi yang kurang darinya? Sampai detik ini pun Johnny belum menemukan kekurangan dari Jaehyun. Menghabiskan malam bersama seperti ini Johnny jadi tau, bahwa ternyata orang tua Jaehyun lebih memilih menetap di Amerika sementara kedua anaknya di Korea, dengan Suho yang bekerja mengurus usahanya, selain cafe Hyung nya Jaehyun ini ternyata mempunyai outlet pakaian yang cabangnya sudah ada di China dan Jepang, pantas saja Suho sering bulak-balik China-Jepang dan terkadang meninggalkan Jaehyun sendirian.

"kau sudah bekerja? Melihat penampilanmu sepertinya kau bukan orang yang hanya menghabiskan waktunya dirumah tidak jelas" tanya Suho kepada Johnny, Suho tau sedikit tentang beberapa brand pakaian, melihat style Johnny yang seperti ini tidak mungkin dikenakan oleh seorang pengangguran. Kecuali jika pengangguran tersebut anak orang kaya.

"ya aku sudah bekerja"

"dimana?"

"majalah fashion, aku sebagai wakil pemimpin redaksi disana"

"woah keren, aku tidak pernah tau itu Hyung" Jaehyun masih dengan mulutnya yang penuh makanan menatap Johnny terkesima, Ia memang tau Johnny itu bekerja, tapi Ia tidak pernah tau kalau Johnny bekerja dimajalah fashion, dengan jabatan yang lumayan pula.

"habiskan makananmu dulu Jae, kalau tersedak bagaimana" Yuta hanya menggelengkan kepalanya melihat Jaehyun.

"majalah fashion? Apa? Jangan bilang..."

"Dazzling"

"oh my god" Suho seketika meletakkan sumpit yang dipegangnya dan menatap Johnny tidak percaya, sementara Jaehyun seketika tersedak mendengar jawaban Johnny. Yuta yang ada disamping Jaehyun menepuk-nepuk pelan punggung Jaehyun.

Johnny yang melihat reaksi kedua adik kakak ini hanya bingung dan menatap Suho dan Jaehyun bergantian, apa barusan tadi Ia salah bicara? Ia juga dengan sigap menyerahkan air putih kepada Jaehyun yang masih terbatuk.

"kau tau, aku selalu mengikuti setiap edisi dari majalah itu. Itu salah satu majalah favorite ku, dan juga Jaehyun"

"benarkah?"

Jaehyun dan Suho mengangguk bersamaan.

"jika kau buka lemari yang ada disana" Suho menunjuk salah satu lemari yang terletak disamping televisi diruang tengah, lemari satu pintu yang lumayan tinggi, mungkin jika diukur sebahu Johnny "hampir setengah isi dari lemari itu adalah majalah Dazzling"

Johnny jadi tersenyum salah tingkah, Ia menggaruk belakang kepalanya. Harus seperti apa Ia merespon dua kakak beradik ini yang ternyata merupakan salah satu pembaca setia majalah terbitannya.

"aku tak menyangka wakil pemimpin redaksi nya semuda ini, berapa umurmu?"

"aku 28 tahun"

Jaehyun, Suho dan bahkan Yuta menatap Johnny tidak percaya, membuat Johnny makin salah tingkah.

"kau bahkan seumuran dengan Yuta, ya tuhan aku benar-benar tidak percaya. Hey bisakah kau membahas tentang outlet ku dimajalahmu itu, bahkan hanya satu halaman pun tak apa"

"Hyung!" Jaehyun menegur Suho yang mulai berlebihan, tidak baik memanfaatkan orang "jangan dengarkan dia Johnny Hyung, dia hanya cari kesempatan saja"

"akan ku diskusikan dengan teman-teman ku yang lain, dan tentu saja dengan pemimpin redaksi"

"tuh kan Hyung kau merepotkannya" Jaehyun memukul bahu Suho, yang sepertinya tidak peduli. Kesempatan seperti ini tidak boleh dilewatkan, outlet nya memang sudah masuk dibeberapa majalah fashion tapi majalah fashion yang paling ternama ini belum.

"tidak apa Jae, tidak merepotkan sama sekali. lagipula malah bagus, aku menemukan bahan baru, tinggal teman-temanku saja yang mau mengolahnya atau tidak"

"tuh dengar, aku tidak merepotkannya. Jika memang disetujui outlet ku akan masuk di majalah Dazzling Jae, daebak" ucap Suho dengan mata berbinarnya.

Johnny dan Yuta terkekeh pelan. Diam-diam Johnny tersenyum penuh kemenangan, dia punya nilai plus dimata Hyung nya Jaehyun, tak akan sulit merebut hatinya nanti. Tuhan lancarkanlah Johnny untuk merebut hatinya Jaehyun juga.

.

.

.

Selsai makan, mereka banyak menghabiskan waktu dengan mengobrol diruang tengah, ditemani dengan beberapa kaleng bir yang tadi Jaehyun beli. Bosan dengan hanya mengobrol saja, mereka mulai bermain uno, dengan ttakbam sebagai hukuman bagi yang kalah, dilihat sekilas mereka sama saja seperti anak sekolah menengah yang sedang berkumpul, padahal ada Suho yang sudah kepala tiga disana. Sampai waktu menunjukkan tengah malam, Yuta memilih untuk menginap di apartemen Jaehyun tidur dikamarnya seperti biasa, sementara Suho yang memang sudah lelah baru pulang dari China itu berpamitan pada Johnny dan Jaehyun untuk tidur duluan, menyisakan Jaehyun dan Johnny berdua diruang tengah.

"tidak kusangka Hyung mu menyambutku dengan baik Jae, sebelumnya aku sempat ragu untuk datang kesini" ucap Johnny sambil membereskan kartu uno yang berserakan, merapikannya dan menyimpannya kembali di tempatnya.

"dia memang seperti itu kepada semua temanku" Jaehyun memungut kaleng-kaleng bir yang kosong memasukkannya kedalam kantong plastik dan membuangnya "Johnny Hyung, ini sudah larut malam apa kau bawa mobil?"

Johnny menangguk menjawab pertanyaan Jaehyun.

"kau habis minum Hyung ilegal untuk mengemudi, aku juga sama jadi aku tidak bisa mengantarmu, bagaimana kalau kau menginap saja disini?"

Johnny terdiam seketika, kejutan apalagi ini? Menginap disini? Di apartemen Jaehyun?

"kamar Yuta Hyung kasurnya hanya untuk satu orang, dan kau tidak mungkin tidur di kamar Suho Hyung, akan tidak sopan juga jika aku membiarkanmu tidur di sofa. Bagaimana jika tidur dikamarku saja Hyung? kasurku lumayan luas" lanjut Jaehyun.

Johnny masih diam, Ia masih tidak percaya dengan tawaran Jaehyun barusan, sungguh Johnny tak akan menolaknya, tidur sekamar dengan Jaehyun saja dia sudah senang ditambah lagi sekarang satu kasur, Johnny tak yakin Ia bisa tidur nanti.

"aku anggap kau setuju Hyung. aku akan pinjamkan baju tidur untukmu" Jaehyun masuk kedalam kamarnya, mengambilkan baju tidur yang akan dipakai Johnny. Badan mereka hampir sama hanya tingginya saja yang berbeda, jadi pajama Jaehyun pasti akan muat kan ditubuh lelaki itu.

Sampai Jaehyun kembali dan menyerahkan pajama padanya pun Johnny masih terdiam, tak bersuara, tapi dalam hati dia berteriak kesenangan. Diamnya ini hanya menutupi kegirangannya agar tak terlihat bodoh didepan Jaehyun.

"ganti bajumu Hyung, kamar mandinya ada disana" Jaehyun menunjuk kamar mandi tak jauh dari mereka berdiri "aku juga akan mengganti pakaian, nanti langsung masuk saja yah, kamar ku yang itu, kau tau kan?" Jaehyun menunjuk kamarnya yang tak jauh dari kamar mandi.

Johnny mengangguk mengerti, sepeninggalan Jaehyun, Johnny mencium sekilas pajama yang ada ditangannya ini, wangi vanilla, jadi Jaehyun suka aroma vanilla? Pas sekali untuknya yang memiliki kulit seputih susu itu. Johnny bergegas mengganti pakaiannya tidak mau lama-lama berdiam diri. Bajunya pas hanya saja sedikit ngatung untuknya. Selsai mengganti pakaiannya Johnny perlahan mendekati kamar Jaehyun, membuka pintunya perlahan. Kamarnya sudah lumayan gelap hanya lampu tidur yang menyala, dan Johnny melihat Jaehyun yang masih bersandar di kepala kasur sambil memainkan ponselnya. Ia melangkahkan kakinya masuk kedalam, disambut dengan Jaehyun yang tersenyum padanya. Johnny berusaha keras untuk mengontrol ekpresinya dan juga tingkahnya.

"tidak baik, memainkan ponsel dengan keadan redup seperti ini"

"hahaha..kau sama saja seperti Suho Hyung. sini Hyung" Jaehyun menepuk kasurnya, bergeser sedikit untuk memberi ruang pada Johnny "aku tau tidak terlalu luas, tapi cukup untuk berdua"

Johnny ikut menyandarkan dirinya disamping Jaehyun, Ia baru sadar saat melihat sekeliling kamar Jaehyun, banyak sekali foto-foto Jaehyun dengan Taeyong, terutama dimeja belajar Jaehyun. Sepertinya Jaehyun memang belum bisa melupakan Taeyong.

"kalau aku tidak merepotkanmu, besok pagi mau membantuku tidak Hyung?"

"untuk?"

"menyingkirkan itu semua" Jaehyun menunjuk meja belajarnya, dan juga rak-rak yang dipenuhi foto Jaehyun dengan Taeyong.

' _dengan senang hati'_ batin Johnny senang.

Jaehyun meletakkan ponselnya di meja nakas, Ia mulai berbaring dan menyamankan posisi tidurnya.

"kau tau Hyung, tadi saat di supermarket aku bertemu dengannya, Taeyong Hyung. Bersama dengan kekasih barunya" ucapnya sambil menatap langit-langit kamarnya, mengingat kejadian menyakitkan tadi siang "dia terlihat baik-baik saja Hyung, jelas saja dia terlihat baik, ada kekasih barunya yang menemaninya. Maka dari itu, aku berpikir, sampai kapan aku memikirkannya terus, aku harus mulai melupakannya, sama seperti dia melupakanku" lanjut Jaehyun.

"jadi bantu aku untuk singkirkan foto-foto itu yah Hyung" Jaehyun menoleh ke arah Johnny yang ada disampingnya, yang masih bersandar dikepala kasur.

"tentu saja, akan kubantu"

Jaehyun tersenyum senang, Ia memiringkan tubuhnya menghadap kearah Johnny. Dan menatap orang yang ada disampingnya ini yang masih duduk bersandar sambil menatapnya.

"Johnny Hyung,kau punya kekasih tidak?"

"huh?" Johnny sedikit bingung ketika Jaehyun menanyakan hal seperti ini padanya.

"sepenilaian ku yah, kau sangat tinggi, wajahmu juga tampan, kau orang yang menyenangkan Hyung, dan kau memiliki pekerjaan yang sangat keren"

Johnny tersenyum sekilas, dia tidak salah dengar kan? barusan Jaehyun memujinya.

"aku tidak tau memang perasaanku saja atau apa, tapi kau mampu membuat suasana jadi nyaman Hyung. Mana mungkin orang sepertimu ini belum memiliki kekasih, ceritakan padaku seperti apa kekasihmu itu"

"aku tidak punya kekasih"

"bohong" Jaehyun menatap Johnny curiga, membuat Johnny terkekeh pelan.

"sama sepertimu, aku baru saja mengakhiri hubunganku dengan kekasihku"

"benarkah? Kenapa? Sayang sekali, dia pasti menyesal"

Johnny tertawa melihat Jaehyun yang berubah antusias disampingnya ini.

"sama sepertimu lagi, karena orang ketiga"

"waah miris sekali. ternyata kita senasib"

Johnny mengangguk "yah begitulah"

Johnny mulai berbaring, Ia menghadap kearah Jaehyun, menopang kepalanya dengan sebelah tangannya dan menatap Jaehyun yang ada didepannya ini. Jarak mereka terlalu dekat, saking dekatnya bahkan dalam kondisi yang redup seperti ini mereka masih bisa melihat warna mata lawan bicara mereka masing-masing. Dan Johnny tersenyum sekilas karena Ia tidak melihat Jaehyun yang merasa risih berada sedekat ini dengannya.

"apa kau sudah melupakannya Hyung?"

"sudah"

"wah cepat sekali"

"berkat seseorang"

"bagaimana bisa orang itu membuatmu melupakan mantan kekasihmu secepat itu?" tanya Jaehyun penasaran.

"kau ingin mendengarnya?"

Jaehyun mengangguk, Ia juga membenarkan posisi bantalnya agar lebih nyaman.

"aku bertemu dengannya tepat saat aku putus dengan kekasihku, aku tidak mengenalnya tapi entah mengapa dia menarik perhatianku. Suaranya indah, dia sangat tampan tetapi juga manis secara bersamaan, ramah dan murah senyum" Johnny terdiam sejenak, Ia memperhatikan Jaehyun yang masih mendengarkannya, berpikir sejenak, bagaimana Ia mendeskripsikan orang yang ada didepannya ini.

"malam itu, malam pertama aku bertemu dengannya, dan dia sukses membuatku penasaran hanya karena suara indahnya"

"kau menyukainya hanya karena suaranya? Seindah apa suaranya? Aku jadi penasaran"

Johnny terkekeh pelan, lucu sekali, sang pemilik suara indah itu menanyakan sendiri seperti apa suaranya.

"bukan hanya suaranya, dia juga sangat ramah. Sampai akhirnya aku berhasil berkenalan dengannya, baru berkenalan saja dia sudah asik diajak bicara, dia orang yang sedikit terbuka, maksudku dia tidak pilih-pilih dalam berteman. Secara sifat dan sikap dia orang yang sangat baik, nilai lebihnya lagi dia punya fisik yang juga luar biasa. Wajah yang tampan, kulit yang indah dan juga senyumnya, benar-benar menjadi nilai lebih untuknya"

"dia sangat sempurna dimatamu"

Johnny menangguk menyetujui, karena memang sampai detik ini Johnny belum menemukan kekurangan dari seorang Jaehyun.

"dia memang sempurna. Sayangnya dia tidak tau kalau aku tertarik padanya. Aku belum pernah mengatakannya karena memang kita baru saling mengenal. Setidaknya aku menikmati bagaimana dirinya menganggapku sebagai teman barunya"

Jaehyun mengangguk mengerti mendengar penjelasan Johnny

"katamu dia sangat sempurna, baik fisik maupun sifatnya. Kau harus mengejarnya Hyung, jika dia direbut orang bagaimana?"

Johnny tertawa pelan, Jaehyun benar-benar tidak menyadari jika Johnny sedang membicarakan dirinya. Mungkin jika Johnny menambahkan bahwa dirinya bertemu di Dream Cafe baru Jaehyun akan menyadarinya.

"benar aku tidak boleh keduluan orang"

"aku mendukungmu Hyung, lagi pula tidak mungkin orang itu menolakmu, kau juga bisa dikatakan sempurna"

"apa kau yakin dia tidak akan menolakku?"

"hmm...aku yakin"

Diam, tidak ada yang berbicara lagi. Johnny dan Jaehyun masih pada posisi mereka yang saling berhadapan. Johnny melihat Jaehyun yang mulai menutup matanya, dan mulai tertidur. Sampai sepuluh menit berlalu dan Johnny masih belum bosan memandang wajah orang yang sudah pulas didepannya ini, padahal sudah tiga kali dia melihat wajah pulas Jaehyun yang sedang tertidur, terlihat sangat damai dan menenangkan. Perlahan Johnny mengangkat tangannya, menyentuh poni pirang Jaehyun dengan telunjuknya, sedikit lancang Ia mengelus pipi Jaehyun dengan jari telunjuknya itu dengan sangat pelan dan berhati-hati, takut membangunkannya. Dia tidak pernah membayangkan akan menghabiskan malamnya seperti ini dengan Jaehyun, akan lebih menyenangkan jika setiap malam seperti ini.

"kau bilang tadi tidak akan menolakku. Aku pegang omonganmu itu Jae. Good night" gumamnya pelan.

Johnny tau ini sedikit lancang, tapi ijinkan dia melakukannya. Ia mendekatkan dirinya kepada Jaehyun, mengecup pelan kening lelaki yang sudah pulas tersebut. mencuri kecupan dikening saja tidak apa-apa kan? masih untung Johnny bisa menahan diri tidak mencuri kecupan itu di bibir. Oh, mungkin untuk kecupan dibibir, Jaehyun yang tanpa sadar pernah melakukannya, bahkan bukan sekedar kecupan. Johnny tersenyum senang, malam ini adalah malam yang paling indah untuknya. bahkan besok pagi ketika Ia bangun nanti, Ia akan disambut oleh wajah tampan Jaehyun tepat ketika Ia membuka mata.

* * *

TBC

* * *

Annyeonghaseyo~

sejujurnya aku pusing mikirin chapt yang satu ini, jadi maafkan Star kalau kurang memuaskan, maafkan, kalau JohnJae nya seuprit, maafkan..maafkan..maafkan..hahaha

terimakasih untuk review, fav, dan follownya, aku tak bisa membalas satu persatu review kalian tapi ketahuilah bahwa aku sangat berterimakasih. mohon berikan kritik dan saran kalian, kalau bisa kasih aku ide untuk kedepannya.

Star akan berusaha lebih baik lagi di chapt selanjutnya, sampai jumpa di chapter depan. Annyeong~

-100BrightStars-


	4. You Seem To Enjoy It

**D** **ream Cafe**

Casts :

\- Johnny

\- Jaehyun

\- Yuta

\- Taeyong

* * *

Warning!

fanfic dengan pair yang tidak sesuai, jika kalian tidak suka dengan pairnya diharap jangan membaca

JohnJae (Johnny X Jaehyun) with a little bit JaeYong (Jaehyun X Taeyong)

Happy Reading

* * *

 **Part 4 (You Seem To Enjoy It)  
**

Sejak acara makan malam, dan menginapnya Johnny di apartemen Jaehyun. Johnny menjadi semakin dekat dengan Jaehyun, termasuk juga dengan Yuta dan bahkan Suho. Terkadang Johnny diajak untuk sarapan bersama sebelum Ia berangkat ke kantornya, berhubung apartemen mereka tak terlalu jauh, hanya menghabiskan waktu perjalanan lima belas menit jika menggunakan mobil.

Yuta dan Johnny juga menjadi semakin informal, saat mereka mengetahui bahwa mereka sebaya, mereka sudah tak menggunakan embel-embel –ssi lagi saat memanggil nama. Sudah terhitung dua minggu sejak acara makan malam tersebut, dan dua minggu itu pula Johnny hampir setiap hari menghabiskan malamnya di Dream Cafe. Bukan hanya keinginannya, terkadang Yuta dan Jaehyun yang menyuruhnya untuk datang, Jaehyun juga yang biasanya datang hanya pada saat bekerja atau mengisi live music disana, kali ini jadi hampir setiap hari dia datang ke cafe dan menghabiskan waktunya bersama Johnny dan juga Yuta tentu saja. Saking terlalu seringnya mereka berkumpul, pertanyaan seperti _'dimana Johnny Hyung?' 'dia tidak datang?'_ atau _'apakah dia sibuk?'_ selalu muncul saat Jaehyun tak menemukan Johnny duduk di kursi tinggi didepan meja bar seperti biasanya. Atau Johnny yang akan bertanya _'Jaehyun tak datang?' 'Yuta, kau tak melihatnya?' 'dia tak mengabarimu?'_ saat Jaehyun tak terlihat di cafe.

Jika mereka tak bertemu di cafe, Johnny dan Jaehyun akan berakhir saling menghubungi via telepon. Yuta bahkan sudah terbiasa jika Johnny dan Jaehyun mengabaikannya ketika mereka sudah berkumpul itu. Entah feeling Yuta saja atau bagaimana, tapi dia melihat Jaehyun jadi terlihat lebih ceria jika bersama Johnny, Yuta sudah tak mendengar lagi keluh kesah Jaehyun tentang Taeyong sejak anak itu mengenal Johnny, dan Yuta harus berterimakasih kepada Johnny karena dia mampu mengalihkan perhatian Jaehyun terhadap Taeyong, karena sejujurnya Yuta sudah lelah mendengar curhatan galau Jaehyun tentang Taeyong. Tapi Yuta juga jadi mempertanyakan, bagaimana bisa Johnny yang baru dikenal oleh Jaehyun itu membuat anak itu melupakan Taeyong dengan seketika?

.

.

.

Saat ini Seoul sedang diguyur hujan yang lumayan deras, membuat jalan terlihat sepi, hanya beberapa mobil saja yang berlalu lalang di jalan besar, para pejalan kaki juga bisa dihitung jari jika sedang hujan seperti ini. Mungkin hanya orang yang niat membawa payung saja yang berlalu lalang di trotoar sepanjang kota Seoul, atau orang yang terpaksa harus menerjang hujan demi keperluan mereka. Berbeda dengan yang lain, Jung Jaehyun dengan senang hati membiarkan tubuhnya diguyur hujan, karena ini memang hobi anehnya. Jika Jaehyun ditanya musim apa yang paling Ia suka, maka Ia akan menjawab musim hujan. Karena dimusim hujan lah Jaehyun akan sering melakukan hobinya anehnya ini.

Jaehyun berdiri sambil bersandar di lampu jalan, dengan santai memainkan ponselnya dibawah guyuran hujan yang lumayan deras itu. Jaehyun berterimakasih kepada perusahaan ponsel yang telah melakukan inovasi untuk menciptakan ponsel yang tahan air, saat launching Jaehyun langsung membelinya, jadi dia akan dengan santai memainkan Samsung Galaxy S7 Edge Blue Coral nya ini walau dibawah derasnya hujan, Ia tidak perlu khawatir ponselnya akan rusak. Oh, tak lupa Ia berterimakasih dengan Suho Hyung nya yang sudah berbaik hati mau membelikannya.

Banyak notif-notif tidak penting yang rata-rata adalah dari teman-temannya di grup yang menanyakan tentang skripsi itu, Jaehyun tidak ada niatan untuk membalas, skripsinya sudah selsai, dia tinggal di sidang saja. Jaehyun turut prihatin kepada sebagian teman-temannya yang judul skripsinya masih ditolak oleh dosen pembimbing mereka atau ada sebagian juga dari mereka yang masih harus menjalani revisi. Ada juga beberapa notif dari teman-teman wanitanya, oke untuk yang satu ini Jaehyun sudah tidak asing lagi, bukannya mau sombong atau apa, tapi sudah dari jaman dia sekolah dulu banyak teman wanita yang mengejarnya. Jika teman-temannya yang lain harus bersusah payah merangkai kata untuk mengajak gebetan mereka jalan, maka Jaehyun sebaliknya, dialah yang diajak oleh teman-teman wanitanya untuk makan lah, atau nonton lah atau sebagainya. Jika Jaehyun sedang bosan atau mungkin jiwa bad boy nya sedang keluar dia akan dengan mudah mengatakan _'hey jalan yuk'_ maka dengan senang hati sang wanita akan menerimanya. Itu baru wanita, kadang pria-pria manis juga suka mendekatinya dan Jaehyun sudah terbiasa dengan itu semua. Ampuni Jaehyun yang dulu semasa sekolah adalah seorang bad boy kurang ajar yang suka tebar harapan palsu kepada teman-teman wanitanya atau lelaki manis yang mengejarnya, sekarang Jaehyun sudah taubat dia tidak seperti itu lagi, sungguh Jaehyun bersumpah.

Jaehyun melihat notifikasi dari seseorang yang selama ini dihindarinya, Chanyeol. Sejak beberapa minggu lalu mereka bertemu di supermarket, Chanyeol memang sering menghubunginya, mengirim pesan atau kadang menelponnya, untuk satu hal yang sama yaitu berkumpul bersama, dengan Taeyong juga tentu saja. Jaehyun akui, dia juga merindukan Chanyeol, karena jujur saja Chanyeol itu orang yang menyenangkan, dia empat tahun lebih tua dari Jaehyun tapi tak pernah sekalipun Chanyeol memposisikan dirinya sebagai seorang yang harus di hormati, bahkan Chanyeol tidak marah ketika Jaehyun memanggilnya tanpa embel-embel Hyung ketika pada waktu itu Jaehyun kesal karena Chanyeol sibuk dan tak mau membantunya mengerjakan tugas sekolah. Waktu hidup bertetangga Jaehyun memang terkadang menanyakan tugas sekolahnya yang sulit kepada Chanyeol, karena Chanyeol itu adalah anak yang cerdas, saat Jaehyun mau menghadapi ujian saja Chanyeol yang membantunya belajar.

From: Chanyeol Hyung

' _kau menghindariku yah? Apakah kau sangat sibuk sehingga kau tidak bisa berkumpul bersama? Ayolah Jae, kau tidak merindukanku? Apa waktu itu aku salah bicara sehingga kau menghindariku seperti ini. Maafkan aku jika aku ada salah kata, sekali saja, kita bertemu bagaimana?'_

Jaehyun menghembuskan napasnya, dia jadi merasa bersalah juga kepada Chanyeol, karena bagaimanapun orang itu tak tau apa-apa tentang hubungannya dengan Taeyong. Tapi Jaehyun juga tidak sanggup jika harus bertemu Taeyong lagi, dia sudah bersusah payah melupakan orang itu, bisa hancur semua usahanya ketika dia bertemu Taeyong nanti.

Jaehyun menghentikan aksi bermain ponselnya saat Ia melihat sebuah mobil yang berhenti didepannya, Ia kenal mobil ini, karena mobil ini memang sudah tidak asing lagi baginya. Orang yang berada didalam mobil membuka kaca jendelanya.

"hey Jaehyun, apa yang kau lakukan dibawah hujan deras begini? ya tuhan"

Jaehyun tersenyum, Ia menundukan badannya untuk menyapa seseorang yang ada didalam mobil tersebut.

"hai Johnny Hyung"

"kau tak menjawab pertanyaanku, apa yang kau lakukan dibawah guyuran hujan Jung Jaehyun?"

"tidak ada"

"yaampun, kau ini. Masuklah"

"huh?" Jaehyun menatap Johnny bingung, dia basah kuyup, kalau dia masuk maka akan membasahi jok mobil Johnny. Jaehyun menggelengkan kepalanya "tidak Hyung, aku basah nanti jok mobilmu juga basah"

"tidak apa, cepat masuk"

"tapi..."

Johnny membuka pintu penumpang yang ada disampingnya, jika tidak seperti ini Jaehyun tidak akan menurutinya "masuklah, cepat"

Jaehyun tak bisa menolak lagi, Ia dengan segera masuk kedalam mobil. Johnny meraih tas fitness yang selalu dibawanya yang ada di belakang dan mengeluarkan handuk kemudian menyerahkannya kepada Jaehyun untuk mengeringkan rambutnya.

"keringkan rambutmu Jae"

Jaehyun hanya menurut saja dan meraih handuk tersebut untuk mengeringkan rambutnya. Diam-diam Johnny mengatur temperatur mobilnya agar lebih hangat, cuaca memang tidak terlalu dingin tapi jika Jaehyun berada didalam mobilnya yang bersuhu delapan belas derajat selsius dalam keadaan basah seperti itu pasti akan sakit juga nantinya.

"kau tidak bawa payung?"

"aku memang tidak pernah membawa payung"

"kenapa? Sekarang kan musim hujan"

"justru itu yang aku suka"

"hujan-hujanan begini kau suka?" tanya Johnny heran.

"hmm.." Jaehyun mengangguk.

Sambil fokus mengemudi Johnny sesekali melirik Jaehyun sekilas, yang masih sibuk mengeringkan rambut pirangnya itu.

"kau seperti anak kecil saja Jae, kalau sakit bagaimana?"

"aku selalu makan makanan yang bergizi, mengkonsumsi vitamin, dan rajin berolahraga. Kekebalan tubuhku sangat baik Hyung, tak mungkin sakit hanya karena diguyur hujan"

"aku berani bertaruh, jika Suho Hyung dan Yuta mengetahuinya kau pasti akan dimarahi kan?"

Jaehyun hanya tertawa kecil mendengar itu, karena Johnny memang benar. Dua minggu lebih mengenal Jaehyun, Johnny jadi tau jika orang yang ada disampingnya ini memiliki dua Hyung yang sangat protektif, satu adalah kakak kandungnya, Suho dan satu lagi orang yang sudah dianggap sebagai kakak, Yuta. Bahkan Johnny pernah melihat Suho yang memarahi Jaehyun karena Jaehyun yang pulang terlalu malam, bukan malam lagi tapi pagi, jam dua pagi tanpa mengabari Suho. Orang dengan paras malaikat itu ternyata jika sedang marah menyeramkan juga, Suho tidak sungkan-sungkan memarahi adiknya itu didepan Johnny dan Yuta saat mereka sedang sarapan bersama, dan membuat Jaehyun tak menyentuh sarapannya sama sekali, Johnny jadi ngeri sendiri melihatnya. Berbeda dengan Suho, Yuta selalu mengawasi Jaehyun ketika berada di cafe. Pernah suatu malam saat mereka sedang berkumpul, Jaehyun mabuk berat, dan pada saat itu seorang wanita sangat sexy menghampiri Jaehyun yang sudah setengah sadar itu sambil merangkulnya dan juga menggodanya. Johnny pada saat itu baru saja ingin menyingkirkan wanita itu tapi dia kalah cepat oleh Yuta yang dengan seketika mengenggam erat atau lebih tepatnya mencengkram tangan si wanita sambil berkata _'maaf nona, dia bukan lelaki yang ingin menghabiskan malam panasnya denganmu jadi kuharap menyingkir dan menjauhlah'_ dengan nada dingin dan tatapan menusuknya. Johnny sempat tertegun melihat Yuta yang seperti itu, bukankah dia bartender yang harus meninggalkan kesan baik kepada pengunjungnya, biar bagaimanapun wanita sexy yang menggoda Jaehyun itu kan juga tamu. Dan dari situ Johnny tau, Jaehyun diam-diam punya dua senjata yang sangat kuat, jika sekali saja Johnny berani menyakiti Jaehyun maka Johnny akan bertemu ajalnya, dijemput oleh dua malaikat maut alias Suho dan Yuta yang selalu melindungi adik tercintanya itu.

"kau sudah tau jika Suho Hyung akan marah, maka dari itu jangan antar aku ke apartemenku, Suho Hyung sedang berada disana"

"lalu kau mau kemana?"

"apartemenmu saja bagaimana Hyung? boleh yah, sekedar ganti pakaian saja"

"baiklah"

Johnny jelas saja tak akan menolak, dia dengan senang hati membawa Jaehyun ke apartemennya, pintu apartemennya akan selalu terbuka lebar untuk orang disampingnya ini. Menginap juga tidak apa, dia tidak keberatan.

.

.

.

Johnny membuka pintu apartemennya dengan lebar, mempersilahkan Jaehyun untuk masuk. Ia menghidupkan lampu ruang tengah dan juga dapur yang tak jauh dari ruang tengah membuat apartemennya yang gelap menjadi terang. Jaehyun mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling, ini pertama kalinya Ia mampir ke apartemen Johnny, apartemen Johnny tak jauh berbeda dengan apartemennya, hanya saja sedikit lebih luas.

"kalau kau ingin mandi, kamar mandinya ada disana" Johnny menunjuk kamar mandi "akan ku ambilkan handuk dan baju ganti"

"aku pinjam handuknya saja Hyung, aku bawa baju ganti"

Jangan heran, Jaehyun itu dibandingkan membawa payung, Ia lebih siap sedia baju ganti di dalam tas nya saat musim hujan tiba. Minimal ada satu stel baju ganti didalam tas nya itu.

"baiklah" Johnny mengambilkan handuk dan menyerahkannya kepada Jaehyun.

Sambil menunggu Jaehyun mandi, Ia memasak air dan menyediakan dua cangkir coklat panas untuk mereka berdua. Johnny sedikit bingung saat tak menemukan cemilan didalam kulkasnya atau di rak dapurnya, Ia tidak seperti Jaehyun yang selalu siap sedia makanan ringan, Johnny lebih memilih mengisi kulkasnya dengan buah-buahan. Johnny berpikir sejenak, jika dia menyuguhkan buah-buahan Jaehyun akan suka tidak yah?

"kau sedang apa Hyung?" suara Jaehyun menyadarkannya dari lamunannya didepan pintu kulkas. Jaehyun sudah terlihat segar dengan kaos hitam dan celana jeans pendek diatas lutut sambil mengeringkan rambutnya.

"aku tidak punya cemilan untukmu Jae"

"tidak usah repot-repot Hyung"

"kau suka strawberry?"

Jaehyun mengangguk, Ia menyampirkan handuk yang dikenakannya tadi di lehernya.

"aku sediakan itu saja yah"

Johnny mengambil beberapa buah strawberry dikulkasnya, mencucinya dan meletakkannya di piring, Ia meletakkan dua cangkir coklat panas dan satu piring strawberry yang disediakannya tadi di meja ruang tengah. Jaehyun duduk bersila di karpet tebal didepan meja dimana Johnny meletakkan hidangannya, dan bersandar di sofa, masih asik melihat ke sekeliling.

"minumlah selagi masih panas" Johnny ikut duduk di karpet tebal disamping Jaehyun.

"terimakasih" Jaehyun meraih cangkir yang berisi coklat panas itu dan meminumnya, Jaehyun juga meraih satu buah strawberry dan mencelupkannya kedalam cangkir coklat panasnya sebelum memakannya, membuat Johnny menahan tawanya melihat itu, hanya anak kecil yang punya kebiasaan seperti itu.

"apartemenmu terlihat lebih luas Hyung" pandangan Jaehyun terhenti pada sebuah rak yang berisi penuh majalah yang tersusun rapi "apa itu majalah Dazzling?"

"tidak hanya Dazzling, ada beberapa majalah lainnya"

"boleh aku melihatnya?"

Johnny mengangguk. Setelah mendapat persetujuan dari Johnny, Jaehyun bangkit dan mengahmpiri rak yang menarik perhatiannya ini. Isinya hampir sama dengan lemari yang terletak disamping televisi di apartemennya, majalah Dazzling yang sering dibacanya dan juga Hyung nya, hanya saja lebih lengkap.

"aku suka edisi yang ini" Jaehyun menarik salah satu majalah dari rak tersebut, dan kembali duduk ditempatnya tadi.

"kenapa?"

"karena modelnya" Ia menunjukkan cover majalah tersebut kepada Johnny, memperlihatkan wanita cantik yang sedang tersenyum dengan manisnya, mengenakan gaun yang sangat indah, wanita yang sangat terkenal seantero Korea, dari yang tua sampai yang muda semua kenal wanita ini.

"kau suka Yoona?"

"pria mana yang tidak suka dengan wanita secantik dia Hyung, bahkan anak kecil saja ketika ditanya seperti apa tipe ideal mereka akan menjawab Yoona sebagai jawabannya" ucap Jaehyun sambil membalik satu persatu halaman majalah yang dipegangnya itu.

Johnny tertawa mendengar jawaban Jaehyun, memang dia akui salah satu member girl group ternama Korea itu memang sangat cantik.

"kau pernah bertemu dengannya Hyung?"

"pernah"

"benarkah?" Jaehyun seketika mengalihkan pandangannya dari majalah dan menatap Johnny antusias. "berapa kali Hyung? secantik apa aslinya?"

Johnny berpikir sejenak "hmm...berapa kali yah? aku pernah bertemu dengannya beberapa kali di Seoul Fashion Week, dan juga di pameran busana beberapa designer ternama, terakhir saat dia pemotretan untuk cover majalah Dazzling tentu saja, dan yah kuakui dia memang cantik, jauh lebih cantik daripada di foto"

"kau beruntung sekali Hyung, bisa bertemu dengannya sesering itu. Hyung, jika dia jadi cover majalah di kantormu lagi, ajak aku ke tempat pemotretannya. Aku sungguh penasaran dengan aslinya"

"hahaha..akan ku ingat"

Jaehyun kembali mengedarkan pandangannya dan matanya terhenti pada sebuah piano yang terletak di pojok ruangan.

"Hyung, kau bisa main piano?"

"aku hanya memainkannya ketika sedang bosan saja" Johnny bangkit dari tempatnya dan menghampiri piano yang sudah lama tidak disentuhnya ini "bagaimana jika aku mainkan pianonya untuk mengirimu bernyanyi"

"ide bagus" Jaehyun kemudian bangkit dan menghampiri Johnny "ekhem...aaaa..aaaa" Ia melakukan sedikit pemanasan untuk suaranya.

"kau tau lagunya Keith Martin Because of you?"

Jaehyun mengangguk, tidak mungkin dia tidak tau lagu itu, karena lagu itu adalah lagu yang paling sering di request oleh pelanggan di cafe. Johnny meregangkan jari-jari tangannya sebentar, biar bagaimanapun dia sudah lama tidak memainkan pianonya ini. Ia mulai menakan tuts pianonya menghasilkan nada dengan Jaehyun yang mengikutinya menyanyikan lirik lagu.

 _If ever you wondered_

 _If you touched my soul, yes you do_

 _Since I met you I'm not the same_

 _You bring life to everything I do_

 _Just the way you say hello_

 _With one touch I can't let go_

 _Never thought I'd fall in love_

 _With you_

 _Because of you, my life has changed_

 _Thank you for the love and joy you bring_

 _Because of you, I feel no shame_

 _I'll tell the world it's because of you_

Sampai lagunya berakhir dan Johnny berhenti menekan tuts piano nya, Ia tersenyum senang tidak menyangka telah mengiringi Jaehyun dengan suara indah favorite nya itu. Ia juga bersyukur kemampuan bermain piano nya masih belum berkurang walaupun sudah lama sekali Ia tak memainkannya.

"as always, suaramu memang indah Jae" pujinya.

"lebih indah mana, suaraku atau suara orang yang waktu itu kau ceritakan?" tanya Jaehyun dengan pandangan jahilnya.

"hahaha...siapa yah? Hmm..." Johnny meletakan jari telunjuknya didagunya pura-pura berpikir "entahlah" Ia mengangkat kedua bahunya. Bagaimana Ia bisa menjawabnya karena selama ini suara indah yang dimaksudnya adalah suara Jung Jaehyun.

Johnny berdiri dari duduknya "aku mandi dulu ya Jae, jika kau haus ambil saja minum didapur, aku tidak punya sesuatu untuk dimakan hanya ada buah-buahan didalam kulkasku jika kau ingin ambil saja. Anggap saja ini rumahmu sendiri"

"santai saja Hyung, mandilah, aku akan menunggu disini"

Jaehyun kembali duduk ditempatnya di karpet tebal, sambil memakan buah strawberry yang tersisa, menunggu sang tuan rumah yang sedang membersihkan badannya itu. Sampai sepuluh menit berlalu.

"Jae apa kau lapar? aku akan pesan..." Johnny yang baru saja selsai dari acara mandi tampannya, keluar kamarnya sambil mengeringkan rambutnya dengan handuk, berhenti melangkah ketika melihat orang yang diajak bicara itu sedang menutup matanya dengan posisi kepalanya yang diletakkan diatas meja dengan kedua tangannya sebagai bantal, Jaehyun tertidur. Apa sepuluh menit adalah waktu yang lama untuk mandi sehingga membuat Jaehyun yang menunggunya ini tertidur?

Johnny mengambil blanket dan menyampirkannya ditubuh Jaehyun, jika dipikir-pikir Johnny sudah tidak asing lagi melihat Jaehyun yang sedang tertidur didepannya ini. Ponsel biru Jaehyun yang tergeletak dimeja bergetar, menampilkan nama Suho dilayar. Pasti Hyung nya ini sedang mencari adik kesayangannya yang belum juga pulang, Johnny jadi ingat bagaimana seramnya Suho saat memarahi Jaehyun, karena Ia tidak tega jika Jaehyun kena marah Hyung nya lagi jadi Ia putuskan untuk mengangkat panggilan telepon tersebut, mengatakan bahwa Jaehyun ada di apartemennya. Beruntung Suho tidak memakinya saat Johnny mengatakan Jaehyun tertidur diapartemennya.

"kau bilang hanya berganti pakaian saja. Tapi lihat, kau malah tertidur disini" Johnny merapatkan blanket yang menyelimuti tubuh Jaehyun, Ia melirik jam dinding yang menunjukkan pukul lima sore, Ia memutuskan untuk membiarkan Jaehyun tertidur dan akan membangunkannya jam tujuh malam nanti lalu mengantarnya pulang.

.

.

.

Jaehyun memakan sarapannya dengan mood yang kurang baik, menatap dua dari tiga orang yang lebih tua darinya ini dengan sebal, bagaimana tidak sebal jika tepat di pagi hari dia diberi kabar yang kurang enak.

"Jaehyun, jangan seperti anak kecil, kau bukan pertama kali aku tinggal" Suho yang sudah tidak tahan melihat muka masam adiknya itu akhirnya bersuara.

"aku tau Hyung, aku tau, tapi kau tidak pernah memberitahu ku mendadak seperti ini, biasanya kau akan memberitahuku satu minggu sebelum kau berangkat atau paling tidak dua hari sebelum berangkat. Dan kau juga Yuta Hyung" Jaehyun kini menatap Yuta yang dengan seketika membatalkan niatnya untuk menyuap nasi kedalam mulutnya "kenapa kau ikut segala sih?"

"aku juga rindu kampung halaman Jae, hanya satu minggu tidak selama Suho Hyung"

Yup, kabar tidak enak yang membuat Jaehyun bad mood adalah, Suho dan Yuta yang akan meninggalkannya untuk pergi ke Jepang. Suho untuk urusan butik nya dan Yuta pria Jepang itu beralasan karena dia merindukan kampung halamannya. Omong kosong, ketika ibunya mengirim pesan saja dia akan membalasnya dua hari kemudian, dan sekarang pria Jepang itu tiba-tiba merindukan negara kelahirannya?

Jaehyun kesal, bukan karena Ia akan ditinggal. Bukan karena dia takut ditinggal sendirian di apartemen ini, terus terjadi perampokan lalu dia dibunuh atau diculik, dia bukan lelaki manja yang selalu butuh perlindungan Hyung nya, dia ini seorang lelaki yang menguasai jurus Taekwondo yang pernah beberapa kali memenangkan olimpiade, dia bisa melindungi dirinya sendiri. Tinggal di apartemen sendirian selama berminggu-minggu, berbulan-bulan, bahkan bertahun-tahun pun tak masalah baginya. Dia juga bisa bertahan hidup karena dia pandai memasak, kalau lapar tinggal hidupkan kompor, masukan bahan makanan, dan bumbu lalu jadi. Yang membuat dia kesal adalah Suho yang baru mengabarinya hari ini, biasanya Hyung nya itu jika ingin keluar kota atau keluar negeri akan mengabarinya beberapa hari sebelumnya. Tapi ini dia baru mengabari Jaehyun pagi ini dan akan berangkat nanti malam, ditambah lagi Suho akan pergi ke Amerika untuk mengunjungi orangtua mereka setelah urusannya di Jepang selsai. Dia akan bertemu orangtuanya tanpa Jaehyun, tanpa mengajak Jaehyun, jahat sekali, Jaehyun kan juga rindu kedua orangtuanya itu. Dan untuk Yuta, Jaehyun kesal dengannya karena dia juga sama, baru mengabarinya hari ini. Sungguh Jaehyun merasa terkhianati, dua Hyung nya itu sudah punya rencana tapi tak memberitahunya.

"ayolah Jae jangan marah, aku lupa memberitahumu, sungguh aku benar-benar lupa. Maafkan aku"

"kau bukan hanya akan pergi ke Jepang Hyung, aku tak masalah jika kau pergi ke Jepang sampai berhari-hari tanpa memberitahuku sekalipun. Tapi kau akan ke Amerika juga! mengunjungi Eomma dan Appa. Dan kau tidak mengabariku? paling tidak kau bertanya _Jaehyun kau merindukan Eomma dan Appa tidak? Aku minggu depan akan bertemu dengan mereka,_ tidak masalah kau tidak mengajakku, setidaknya aku tau bahwa kau akan mengunjungi mereka. Tapi sekarang kau seakan lupa kalau aku juga anak mereka Hyung, aku itu adikmu, dan kau akan bertemu dengan Eomma dan Appa tanpa memberitahuku? Aku juga merindukan mereka Hyung, setidaknya berdiskusilah padaku jika kau ingin bertemu dengan mereka sehingga aku juga bisa mengatur jadwalku. Oke, jika memang jadwal kita tak bisa seimbang, setidaknya aku tau Hyung akan pergi kesana, aku jadi bisa mempersiapkan diri, paling tidak aku bisa membeli sesuatu untuk mereka dan menitipkannya padamu sehingga mereka tau bahwa anak bungsunya ini masih hidup baik-baik saja. Kita tinggal satu atap Hyung, tapi kau lupa mengabari hal sepenting itu? Kau...keterlaluan Hyung"

Jaehyun mengeluarkan keluh kesahnya kepada Suho dengan panjang lebar, Suho yang mendengarnya jadi merasa bersalah kepada Jaehyun. Yuta dan juga Johnny yang berada satu meja dengan mereka pun tak ada yang berani menyela. Napsu makan Jaehyun jadi hilang seketika, Ia meletakkan sumpit yang dipegangnya dengan sedikit bantingan membuat suara nyaring akibat tangannya dengan meja makan yang beradu. Jaehyun mengambil ranselnya yang terletak di kursi disamping Ia duduk, memakainya, dan pergi meninggalkan ruang makan. Sebelum benar-benar meninggalkan ruang makan Ia berkata kepada Suho.

"aku tak akan mengantarmu ke bandara seperti biasa Hyung, maafkan aku yang sedikit kasar padamu tadi. Dan tolong sampaikan salamku pada Eomma dan Appa. Bilang pada mereka, anaknya disini tidak pernah MELUPAKAN mereka dan masih hidup dengan baik" ucap Jaehyun dengan menekankan kata _melupakan_.

Jaehyun benar-benar pergi, bahkan ketiga orang yang masih duduk dimeja makan ini bisa mendengar langkahnya yang sedikit dihentakan tadi, dan Jaehyun yang membanting pintu. Suho mengusap wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya, Ia benar-benar merasa bersalah dengan Jaehyun, sungguh Suho benar-benar lupa mengabari adiknya itu, karena dirinya memang akhir-akhir ini sangat sibuk, bertemu dengan Jaehyun saja bisa dihitung jari, walaupun mereka tinggal disatu atap.

"Hyung, maafkan aku. Tapi aku setuju dengan Jaehyun tadi, kau sedikit keterlaluan Hyung. yang aku tau kau akan pergi ke Jepang saja, bukan ke Amerika juga"

"aku tau Yuta, dan wajar saja jika dia marah"

"aku akan menyusulnya Hyung, mood nya sedang tidak baik" Johnny bangkit dari tempatnya.

"ya benar, dia marah padaku dan juga pada Yuta. Jadi mungkin hanya kau yang bisa membuat mood nya jadi lebih baik"

Johnny membungkuk untuk pamit kepada Suho, meraih ponsel dan juga kunci mobilnya yang tergeletak di meja makan. Meninggalkan Suho dan juga Yuta untuk menyusul Jaehyun.

.

.

.

Jaehyun berjalan dengan kesal, sungguh Hyung nya itu sudah keterlaluan padanya. Apakah Ia lupa kalau dia ini adiknya dan juga masih merindukan orangtua mereka? dan dengan seenaknya Hyung nya bilang lupa untuk mengabari bahwa dia akan bertemu dengan kedua orangtua mereka. Memangnya Jaehyun ini siapa? sampai Hyung nya itu lupa untuk mengabarinya bahwa dia akan bertemu dengan orangtua mereka. Orangtua loh ini bukan paman atau bibi atau nenek atau kakek atau saudara-saudara lainnya. Jaehyun menekan tombol pada kunci mobilnya disambut dengan suara Bip! dari mobilnya. Ia menghampiri mobil tersebut dan membuka pintunya dengan kasar. Baru saja Ia akan masuk kedalam mobilnya ini, tapi seseorang menahannya dan membalikkan badannya.

"Johnny Hyung?"

"aku akan mengantarmu Jae, aku tak akan membiarkanmu mengemudi dengan emosi seperti ini" Johnny menutup pintu mobil Jaehyun dan menarik tangan Jaehyun.

"tak usah, aku bisa sendiri Hyung" Jaehyun dengan paksa melepas genggaman tangan Johnny. Kedua tangannya mengepal dengan kuat, menandakan Ia benar-benar sedang marah.

"jika kau mengemudi dengan keadaan seperti ini, kau tidak hanya membahayakan dirimu sendiri tapi juga orang lain"

Jaehyun hanya diam dan menundukan wajahnya.

"aku tau kau sedang kesal, tapi kumohon turuti aku. aku akan mengantarmu kemanapun kau mau"

Johnny mencoba mendekati Jaehyun lagi dan meraih tangannya. Tidak ada penolakan dari Jaehyun seperti tadi. Johnny menuntun Jaehyun ketempat mobilnya terparkir. Sesuai janji, Johnny akan mengantar Jaehyun kemanapun dia mau, bahkan jika itu membuatnya meninggalkan pekerjaannya untuk sementara.

Langkah Jaehyun terhenti, membuat Johnny yang menggengam tangannya juga menghentikan langkahnya. Johnny menoleh kebelakang dan melihat Jaehyun yang hanya diam tertunduk. Johnny tau Jaehyun sedang marah pada Suho karena Johnny akui memang Suho sedikit keterlaluan melupakan sesuatu yang penting pada Jaehyun. Bisa jadi diam-diam Jaehyun sangat merindukan orangtua mereka hanya saja tak pernah ditunjukkan rasa rindunya itu kepada orang lain. Apa yang harus Johnny lakukan? Biasanya Johnny akan memeluk kekasihnya ketika mereka sedang marah, tapi Jaehyun kan bukan kekasihnya atau mungkin lebih tepatnya belum menjadi kekasihnya.

Johnny mencoba mendekatkan dirinya, merengkuh Jaehyun, memeluknya dan mengusap punggung Jaehyun dengan halus mencoba meredakan amarahnya, dan Jaehyun tak menolak perlakuan Johnny yang memeluknya ini, Ia membiarkan Johnny memeluknya walaupun Ia tak membalas pelukan tesebut.

"apa yang harus aku lakukan untuk meredakan amarah seorang Jung Jaehyun ini? Ice cream?"

Jaehyun melepaskan pelukannya dan meninju pelan dada Johnny "aku bukan anak kecil yang akan senang hanya dengan diberikan ice cream"

"hahaha...ya sudah, ayo kemanapun aku akan mengantarmu" Johnny merangkul Jaehyun dan berjalan kearah mobilnya yang hanya tinggal beberapa langkah itu.

"Hyung" lagi, Jaehyun menghentikan langkahnya dan menoleh kesampingnya menatap Johnny.

"hm?"

"tapi Baskin Robbins tidak buruk juga"

Johnny mencubit pipi Jaehyun gemas "lihat siapa yang barusan bilang kalau dia bukan anak kecil huh? Aku tau kau tidak akan menolak ice cream, Jung Jaehyun"

"aaww...sakit Hyung" Jaehyun mengelus pipinya yang barusan dicubit oleh Johnny.

"let's go to Baskin Robbins"

.

.

.

Sudah dua hari semenjak perginya Suho dan Yuta ke Jepang, Johnny lebih sering menemani Jaehyun. Terkadang Johnny yang menginap di apartemen Jaehyun atau sebaliknya, Jaehyun yang menginap di apartemen Johnny. Jika ada pertemuan dengan rekan kerjanya diluar kantor, Johnny akan melakukannya di Dream Cafe, atas permintaan Jaehyun yang mengatakan _'jika kau ingin bertemu dengan rekan kerjamu diluar kantor maka datanglah ke cafe Hyung'_ jelas saja Johnny tak akan menolak. Johnny juga akan selalu menunggu Jaehyun sampai Jaehyun selesai mengisi live music di bar cafe, berakhir dengan mereka yang pulang bersama entah itu ke apartemen Jaehyun atau ke apartemen Johnny. Jaehyun sekarang sudah jarang menggunakan mobilnya, buat apa Ia menggunakannya jika ada Johnny yang selalu mengantar dan menjemputnya. Butuh waktu dua hari juga untuk Johnny membujuk Jaehyun agar mau mengangkat telepon dari Suho. Jaehyun memang benar-benar marah kepada Hyung nya itu, Ia lebih memilih tidur di apartemen Johnny daripada mengantar Suho dan Yuta ke bandara saat mereka berangkat.

Saat ini Jaehyun sedang menunggu Johnny pulang dari kantornya, jadwal kerjanya di Dream Cafe sudah selesai sejak sore tadi. Entah mengapa sudah beberapa hari ini menunggu Johnny menjadi kebiasaan baginya. Ia sudah mengatakan pada Johnny untuk pulang ke apartemennya saja dan menemaninya disini. Jaehyun berbaring di sofa sambil memainkan ponselnya, Ia melirik sekilas jam dinding yang menunjukan pukul sembilan malam. Suara interkom yang menandakan seseorang sedang menekan passcode apartemennya terdengar oleh Jaehyun. Ia tersenyum senang, orang yang ditunggunya sudah datang.

"menungguku?" tanya Johnny saat Ia melihat Jaehyun yang tengah asik berbaring di sofa diruang tengah.

"bisa dikatakan begitu"

Johnny menghampiri Jaehyun dan meletakkan kantong pelastik yang berisi beberapa kaleng bir yang dibawanya, duduk di karpet tebal diantara meja dan sofa yang sedang ditempati Jaehyun.

"kau mau minum?"

"tidak Hyung, aku tidak mau melakukan hal yang aneh-aneh kepadamu saat aku mabuk nanti. Waktu pertama kali kau mengantarku itu, kau bilang aku hanya tertidur kan? Mungkin saat itu kau sedang beruntung Hyung, tanya saja Yuta Hyung apa yang biasanya aku lakukan, Ia yang lebih sering menjadi korbanku"

"memangnya apa yang kau lakukan kepada Yuta?"

"jika aku sedang kesal aku akan memukulnya, jika sedang sedih aku menangis didepannya, oke untuk yang satu itu sangat memalukan. Kata Yuta Hyung aku melampiaskan segalanya ketika aku mabuk, sebenarnya aku tidak percaya juga dengannya karena aku tidak ingat apapun setelah aku sadar"

Johnny meraih satu kaleng bir, membukanya dan juga meminumnya. Ia jadi ingat, waktu itu Jaehyun menciumnya saat sedang mabuk, itu pertama kalinya Johnny merasakan ciuman dari Jaehyun. Sayangnya anak itu tak mengingatnya. Johnny tersenyum menyeringai, pikiran jahil mulai terbesit di otaknya. Bagaiman jika Ia mengingatkan Jaehyun apa yang pernah Jaehyun lakukan sebenarnya ketika Ia mabuk itu padanya?

"Jaehyun" Johnny meletakan kaleng bir yang dipegangnya di meja, lalu membalikan badannya dan menatap Jaehyun yang masih berbaring di sofa dibelakangnya ini.

"hm?"

"mau tau apa sebenarnya yang kau lakukan ketika aku mengantarmu yang sedang mabuk itu?"

"kau bilang aku hanya tertidur"

"aku berbohong" Johnny sedikit bangkit, menopang tubuhnya dengan kedua lututnya dan mendekatkan dirinya kearah Jaehyun yang menatapnya bingung.

"kau tidak hanya tertidur Jae, kau melakukan sesuatu padaku, hanya saja aku tak mengatakannya"

"memangnya apa yang aku lakukan?"

"kau melakukan ini..." Johnny menghapus jarak antara dirinya dengan Jaehyun, mencium bibir tipis itu dengan seketika membuat Jaehyun sedikit terkejut. Ia melumat bibir Jaehyun sama seperti Jaehyun yang pada saat itu melumat bibirnya. Johnny mengulangnya, mengulang apa yang Jaehyun lakukan padanya saat itu, dengan posisi yang sama hanya saja tempatnya yang berbeda.

Jaehyun tak membalas ciuman Johnny karena masih terkejut dengan apa yang dilakukan orang yang empat tahun lebih tua darinya ini. Johnny melepas ciumannya dan menatap Jaehyun.

"itu yang kau lakukan Jae. Apa kau ingat?"

Johnny baru saja akan menjauh dari Jaehyun. Namun lengan Jaehyun menahannya, Jaehyun menarik belakang kepalanya dan kembali menghapus jarak diantara keduanya. Jaehyun kembali menciumnya. Johnny sebenarnya sedikit terkejut dengan perlakuan Jaehyun yang diluar dugaan ini, tapi dia tidak ingin melewatkan kesempatan, Jaehyun yang memulainya maka dengan senang hati Ia menyambutnya. Johnny memagut bibir bawah Jaehyun yang disambut dengan Jaehyun memagut bibir atasnya. Bibir keduanya beradu dengan tempo yang sangat pelan namun menuntut, sesekali lidah mereka saling bertemu. Tangan kanan Johnny sudah berada di rahang Jaehyun, mengelusnya untuk memperdalam ciuman mereka, sementara kedua lengan Jaehyun sudah mengalung dengan sempurna di lehernya. Keduanya sangat menikmati ciuman mereka, memiringkan kepalanya ke kiri dan ke kanan, diiringi dengan suara kecipak yang sesekali terdengar di ruang tengah apartemen Jaehyun yang sepi. Johnny melepas ciumannya dengan menghisap bibir bawah Jaehyun lalu menggigitnya pelan.

"nghh..." eluhan pelan Jaehyun terdengar akibat perbuatan Johnny terhadap bibir bawahnya itu. Ciuman mereka berakhir dengan Johnny yang mengecup pipi Jaehyun.

Keduanya membuka matanya dan saling menatap, Jaehyun seketika melebarkan kedua matanya saat tersadar apa yang baru saja Ia lakukan. Ia ingin bangkit dari posisi berbaringnya namun ditahan oleh Johnny yang membuatnya kembali dengan posisi semula, dengan Johnny yang hampir menindih tubuhnya ini.

"kau terlihat menikmatinya, Jung Jaehyun" ucap Johnny dengan senyuman menggoda, yang membuat Jaehyun jadi salah tingkah.

Jaehyun dengan paksa mendorong Johnny dan kemudian terduduk, merapikan rambutnya yang sedikit berantakan.

"ng...ma..maaf Hyung. a..aaku" Jaehyun tergagap, Ia tidak berani menatap Johnny.

"a..aku tidur duluan Hyung. good night" Jaehyun tidak tau harus berkata apa, Ia dengan segara bergegas ke kamarnya meninggalkan Johnny sendirian diruang tamu.

Johnny hanya tersenyum melihat tingkah Jaehyun yang seperti itu. Ciuman panjang tadi, bukan dia yang memulai tetapi Jaehyun, dan Johnny tersenyum senang melihat Jaehyun yang sangat menikmatinya.

"so cute" gumamnya pelan, sambil meneguk bir nya. Johnny tadi tidak salah lihat, kedua pipi Jaehyun yang sedikit memerah, dan itu lucu sekali.

"good night, Jaehyun" ucapnya sedikit berteriak agar orang yang berada didalam kamar mendengar.

.

.

.

Didalam kamarnya Jaehyun sudah menggulung tubuhnya dengan sempurna menggunakan selimutnya, terlihat seperi telur gulung, berguling ke kiri dan ke kanan tidak jelas.

"apa yang baru saja kau lakukan Jung Jaehyun bodoh, ya tuhan"

Sebenarnya Jaehyun tadi sangat terkejut saat Johnny mencium bibirnya, tapi harus Jaehyun akui Ia suka dengan ciuman itu maka dari itu tangannya refleks menarik kembali Johnny untuk menciumnya, itu tadi gerakan refkels Jaehyun, sungguh. Itu adalah ciuman terbaik yang pernah didapatkannya, tekstur bibir Johnny, Jaehyun menyukainya. Jaehyun berhenti berguling, Ia membuka lebar selimutnya yang menggulung tubuhnya, menatap langit-langit kamarnya.

"bagaimana besok aku harus menghadapinya?" Jaehyun menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya dan menghentakan kedua kakinya "bodoh..bodoh..bodoh...Jung Jaehyun. Aaaarghhh"

Dan Jaehyun malam itu tidak bisa tidur dengan tenang, karena takut pagi menjelang. Ia lebih takut lagi atau lebih tepatnya malu jika harus bertemu dengan Johnny. Salahkan tindakannya yang terlalu bodoh.

* * *

-TBC-

* * *

Annyeonghaseyo~

hahaha kembali dengan ff yang Star rasa makin lama makin aneh. chapter ini kayaknya maksa banget deh, maaf yah, aduh gak tau deh ngebut soalnya. karena besok udah mulai masuk kampus dan waktu luang buat nulis jadi berkurang, aku pengen update ff ini sebelum aku mulai ngampus jadilah seperti ini, maaf klo rada aneh dan feel nya gak dapet. Star akan usahakan untuk tetap update minimal seminggu sekali atau paling gak dua minggu sekali deh, klo gak ada tugas itu juga.

tak lupa Star selalu ucapkan terimakasih yang sangat besar kepada kalian yang me review, review kalian menambah semangatku. tak pernah ku balas tapi aku selalu berterimakasih. love you all

untuk kak Sora aku ngakak baca review mu hahaha ditunggu Angel nya yah kak hehehe.

untuk kalian yang fav, dan follow juga, terimakasih banyak.

sampai ketemu di chapter depan. Annyeong~

-100BrightStars-


	5. What The Hell

**D** **ream Cafe**

Casts :

\- Johnny

\- Jaehyun

\- Yuta

\- Taeyong

* * *

Warning!

fanfic dengan pair yang tidak sesuai, jika kalian tidak suka dengan pairnya diharap jangan membaca

JohnJae (Johnny X Jaehyun) with a little bit JaeYong (Jaehyun X Taeyong)

Happy Reading

* * *

 **Part 5 (What The Hell)**

Jaehyun duduk bersandar di kasurnya sambil menggigit kuku jempolnya. Terlihat berpikir, kakinya yang diselonjorkan itu juga daritadi tidak bisa diam. Hari sudah pagi, namun Jaehyun masih berada dikamarnya, Ia sudah bangun dari jam enam pagi tadi tapi belum juga keluar dari kamar padahal sekarang sudah menunjukkan pukul delapan pagi. Dia lapar, sungguh dia sangat lapar. Padahal jika Ia sudah merasa lapar Ia tinggal keluar kamar saja, pergi ke dapur lalu membuat sarapan dan menyantapnya. Tapi hari ini tak semudah itu, sebab dirinya tak beranjak dari kasurnya dan hanya bisa gigit jari dengan ekspresi keraguan dan tidak tenang adalah Ia takut bertemu dengan Johnny karena kejadian semalam. Ia malu, bagaimana bisa Ia menemui Johnny setelah mereka berciuman panjang semalam seperti itu? ciuman yang bukan hanya sekedar kecupan biasa. Jaehyun mengacak rambutnya, semalam dia tidur dengan tidak tenang, menghasilkan lingkaran hitam dibawah matanya, dan pagi ini Ia harus berjuang melawan rasa lapar. Sialnya sekarang adalah hari Minggu dan tak mungkin Johnny pergi ke kantor karena hari ini hari libur, sampai kapan Ia akan berada dikamar seperti ini.

"Sial aku lapar"

Tok..tok..tok..

Suara ketukan pintu kamarnya mengagetkan Jaehyun.

"Jaehyun kau sudah bangun?" itu suara Johnny.

Jaehyun langsung berbaring dan menutup tubuhnya dengan selimut sebatas bahu. Berbaring membelakangi pintu dan menutup matanya kembali. Jantungnya langsung berdebar saat Ia mendengar suara pintu kamarnya terbuka, yang menandakan orang yang mengetuk pintu tadi alias Johnny baru saja masuk kekamarnya.

Johnny melihat Jaehyun yang masih bergelung dikasurnya dengan nyaman dengan napas yang teratur, setidaknya itu yang Johnny lihat padahal kenyataannya Jaehyun hanya pura-pura menutup matanya dan mengatur napasnya setenang mungkin.

"Belum bangun ternyata" Johnny sedikit kecewa, padahal tadinya Ia ingin mengajak pemuda berambut pirang itu jogging sekalian sarapan diluar. Johnny sudah lengkap dengan pakaian trainingnya, dan sepertinya rencananya gagal, Ia harus jogging sendiri seperti biasa.

Johnny keluar dari kamar Jaehyun dan menutup pintunya dengan perlahan, tak ingin membangunkan Jaehyun.

Jaehyun menghembuskan napasnya lega sambil mengelus dadanya, Ia terduduk kembali dan melirik pintu kamarnya yang baru saja tertutup. Jaehyun juga mendengar suara kunci interkom apartemennya yang menandakan pintu tersebut baru saja tertutup dan terkunci kembali. Jaehyun tau pasti Johnny akan jogging keluar, karena terkadang mereka suka jogging bersama, tapi tidak hari ini, Jaehyun masih malu bertemu dengan orang yang empat tahun lebih tua darinya itu.

Jaehyun langsung bangkit dari tempat tidurnya, dan berjalan menuju dapur. Ia akan gunakan kesempatan ini untuk mengisi perutnya yang lapar. Mengeluarkan telur dan beberapa bahan lain untuk membuat omelette, Jaehyun juga menuangkan susu digelasnya.

"Omelette ku yang cantik cepatlah matang, aku tidak punya banyak waktu" ucapnya sambil membalik omelette dari pan.

Jaehyun juga memanggang beberapa lembar roti tawar untuk menemani omelette nya. Ia menyiapkan sarapannya dengan cepat karena jika tidak, Ia akan bertemu dengan Johnny nanti.

Jaehyun meletakan piring yang sudah terisi dengan omelette dan roti panggangnya diatas meja makan lalu mengambil susu yang sudah disediakannya.

"Sudah kuduga. Kau ternyata sudah bangun"

"Astaga!" Jaehyun terkaget dan hampir menumpahkan susu yang ada ditangannya, saat mendengar suara Johnny.

Johnny sudah berdiri manis sambil melipat kedua tangannya di dada, masih berpakaian training lengkap.

"Good morning Jae" Johnny menyapa Jaehyun dan duduk di meja makan.

Jaehyun masih berdiri terdiam memegang segelas susu, memperhatikan Johnny dengan tidak percaya "Hyung bukannya kau…"

"Jogging? Tidak jadi, aku jadi tidak semangat jika tidak bersamamu"

"Tapi tadi…"

"aku hanya berpura-pura membuka pintu apartemenmu lalu menutupnya kembali, seakan-akan aku baru saja keluar. Lalu aku masuk kembali ke kamar"

Jaehyun melebarkan kedua matanya dengan mulutnya yang sedikit terbuka. Tidak percaya bahwa Ia baru saja dibodohi oleh Johnny. Johnny yang melihat Jaehyun seperti itu hanya tertawa.

"Duduklah Jae, dan santap sarapanmu sebelum omelette mu ini jadi dingin. Aku tau kau lapar"

Jaehyun dengan ragu berjalan ke arah meja makan dan duduk disana, berhadapan dengan Johnny. Ia hanya melirik sekilas Johnny yang ada didepannya ini, tak berani menatapnya.

"Kau sudah sarapan Hyung?" sambil menunduk memegang sendok dan juga garpu, Jaehyun bertanya kepada Johnny.

"Belum, tadinya aku ingin mengajak mu jogging sekalian sarapan diluar"

Jaehyun jadi merasa bersalah, ternyata tidak hanya dirinya yang merasa kelaparan dipagi ini. Ia bangkit dari duduknya dan mengambil sebungkus roti tawar, beberapa selai berbagai macam rasa seperti strawberry, coklat dan kacang lalu meletakannya di meja makan. Jaehyun membuka pintu kulkas dan mengambil sekotak susu dan juga gelas dan meletakannya di atas meja makan.

"Makanlah Hyung, atau kau ingin kubuatkan omelette juga? Apa rotinya perlu aku panggang?" Jaehyun menuangkan susu kotak tersebut kedalam gelas dan menyerahkannya kepada Johnny.

"Tidak perlu, ini saja sudah cukup"

Jaehyun dan Johnny sarapan dengan tenang, Jaehyun dengan omelette dan roti panggangnya Johnny dengan roti tawar selai coklat. Tak ada percakapan diantara mereka, terutama Jaehyun yang seperti menghindari tatapan Johnny yang duduk didepannya. Jaehyun sesekali melirik Johnny kemudian tertunduk kembali saat tatapan matanya bertemu dengan Johnny.

Jaehyun berharap Johnny tak akan membahas kejadian semalam.

"Kau menghindariku karena kejadian semalam kan?"

Dan sepertinya harapan Jaehyun harus sirna saat Johnny mengeluarkan suaranya.

"Aku tau kau menghindariku Jung Jaehyun"

Jaehyun diam, Ia masih menundukkan wajahnya.

"Hey Jaehyun" Johnny menyentuh dagu Jaehyun dan mengangkat wajah Jaehyun yang tertunduk untuk mentapanya "Kau marah padaku? Maka dari itu kau menghindariku"

"Hyung"

"Hm?"

"Kenapa waktu itu kau tidak mengatakannya?"

"Apa?"

"Soal aku yang menciummu saat mabuk, kau menutupinya dan hanya mengatakan bahwa aku hanya tertidur. Kenapa kau tidak mengatakannya dari awal Hyung?"

Johnny tersenyum dan mengacak rambut Jaehyun pelan, membuat Jaehyun sedikit menunduk lagi. Belum pernah ada yang memperlakukannya seperti ini sebelumnya, membuatnya merasa dimanjakan.

"Karena aku takut jika aku mengatakannya kau akan seperti ini. Menghindariku"

Jaehyun menatap Johnny bingung.

"Waktu itu kita baru berkenalan. Bahkan sekarang kau seperti ini setelah mengenalku, kau menghindariku. Apalagi jika waktu itu aku memberitahumu yang sebenarnya, jika waktu kau mabuk kau menciumku pasti kau akan merasa canggung dan tidak ingin bertemu denganku lagi kan?"

"Maafkan aku Hyung, aku tidak sadar"

"Lalu yang semalam kau sadar atau tidak?" Johnny maju dan mendekatkan dirinya menopang dagunya diatas meja dengan sebelah tangannya dan tersenyum menggoda kepada Jaehyun.

Jaehyun membelalakan matanya dan menunduk lagi, pipinya pasti sudah merah. Sungguh Ia malu sekali.

"Kau lucu sekali Jung Jaehyun"

"Kau tidak marah padaku Hyung? Soal yang semalam" ucapnya pelan.

"Tentu saja tidak, sama seperti mu. Aku juga menikmatinya"

"Hyung...!" Jaehyun menatap Johnny kesal, dan wajahnya sudah sangat merah, kontras sekali dengan kulitnya yang putih pucat.

Johnny hanya tertawa puas melihat Jaehyun yang seperti ini, Ia tidak pernah tau jika Jaehyun akan terlihat sangat cute saat Ia menggodanya.

"Aku tidak marah padamu, sungguh. Jadi jangan merasa canggung padaku, dan jangan menghindariku sampai kau menahan lapar seperti tadi, kau mengerti?"

Jaehyun hanya mengangguk menjawab pertanyaan Johnny, disambut dengan Johnny yang kembali menyentuh rambut pirangnya yang tebal dengan sedikit mengacaknya.

"Aku mau mandi dulu, mungkin nanti aku akan pulang ke apartemenku, ada beberapa pekerjaan yang harus ku urus untuk besok. Kau mau ikut ke apartemenku?"

"Tidak Hyung, aku ke cafe saja, mungkin aku akan disana sampai malam, ini hari Minggu dan aku akan mengisi live music disana"

"Aku akan mengantarmu, dan menjemputmu tentu saja"

"Jika kau sibuk tidak usah Hyung"

Johnny berdiri, mengambil gelas nya dan juga gelas Jaehyun serta piring yang mereka gunakan dan meletakannya ke wastafel, lalu mencucinya. Setelah selsai mencuci piring Ia kembali ke meja makan dan menghampiri Jaehyun, berdiri di hadapan Jaehyun dan membungkukan tubuhnya untuk menatap pemuda berkulit putih di hadapannya ini.

"Tidak. Aku akan tetap mengantar dan menjemputmu. Aku akan selalu menyempatkan waktu ku untuk itu"

Chu~

Jaehyun membelalakan matanya saat Johnny mengecup singkat bibirnya.

"Morning kiss"

"Hyung!"

"Aku rasa kau tidak perlu terkejut lagi dengan itu Jung Jaehyun, karena kita pernah melakukan yang lebih dari sekedar kecupan"

Johnny mencubit pipi Jaehyun gemas lalu bergegas menuju kamar mandi untuk membersihkan diri. Jaehyun yang masih duduk dimeja makan hanya terdiam sambil sesekali mengelus pipinya yang terasa panas. Ini belum pernah tejadi sebelumnya, Jaehyun tidak pernah menemukan orang yang memperlakukannya seperti Johnny memperlakukan dirinya, Jaehyun tidak pernah tersipu malu sebelumnya, baru Johnny yang mampu membuatnya seperti itu. Jaehyun juga merasakan feeling yang aneh saat bersama Johnny, Jaehyun sendiri tidak tau apa.

"Ya tuhan..." Jaehyun mengacak rambut pirangnya dan mengerang frustasi, Ia merasa jadi seperti gadis remaja yang sedang kasmaran, benar-benar bukan image nya sama sekali, dan semua itu berkat Johnny.

.

.

.

Sejak itu, Johnny dan Jaehyun jadi semakin dekat. Mereka bahkan sudah tidak asing lagi melakukan skinship. Jaehyun sudah terbiasa dengan Johnny yang mencubit atau mencium pipinya, mengelus rambutnya, memeluknya, merangkulnya, menggandeng tangannya, dan yang lebih intens adalah mencium bibirnya.

Jaehyun pernah kewalahan menghadapi Johnny yang sedang mabuk. Johnny menyerang bibirnya dengan ganas, menjilatnya dan menggigitnya. Johnny meraup bibirnya dengan liar dan tak mengizinkannya untuk menarik napas, membuat bibirnya jadi bengkak akibat ulah Johnny. Hanya sampai bibir tidak lebih, sampai saat ini sentuhan paling intim mereka hanya sebatas bibir. Mereka sekarang tidur sekamar tapi percayalah, mereka tidak pernah melakukan sesuatu yang...yah orang dewasa pasti mengerti.

Yuta dan Suho tidak ada, mereka masih berada di Jepang membuat Johnny dengan bebas melakukan banyak skinship dengan Jaehyun. Mungkin jika mereka berdua sudah pulang Ia akan berpikir dua kali untuk melakukannya secara terang-terangan didepan mereka berdua.

Jika waktu memungkinkan, Johnny akan selalu mengantar dan menjemput Jaehyun, ke kampus, cafe, atau ke tempat-tempat lainnya. Jaehyun bahkan pernah menunggu Johnny di lobby kantornya sampai Johnny pulang saat lembur karena dikejar deadline.

Keduanya memang sangat dekat, dekat sekali, sampai sekilas orang melihat mungkin akan menganggap mereka sebagai sepasang kekasih. Tetapi pada kenyataannya, hubungan mereka tidak jelas, mereka terlalu dekat dan intim jika hanya dikatakan sebagai teman, tetapi mereka juga bukan sepasang kekasih karena tak ada satupun dari mereka yang menyatakan perasaannya dan menetapkan status baik dari pihak Johnny atau pun Jaehyun. Kata-kata seperti _aku mencintaimu, aku sayang padamu_ tidak pernah terucap dari mulut keduanya.

.

.

Jaehyun melepas upron dan juga topi yang dikenakannya saat melihat Mark datang untuk menggantikannya, Ia mengambil ranselnya yang ada diruang khusus pegawai, memakai hoodie nya. Berpamitan kepada Wendy dan juga Mark untuk pulang, juga memberikan permen kepada Koeun, permen kesukaan Koeun. Jaehyun sudah biasa memberikan kepada gadis cantik itu, coklat, permen, tas, baju, sepatu, bahkan saat ulang tahunnya Jaehyun menghadiahkan bluethooth speaker yang sekarang lagi tren dan tentu saja yang Jaehyun berikan kepada Koeun harganya tidak murah. Dia dulu sangat menginginkan adik perempuan, tapi takdir berkata lain, mungkin orang tuanya sudah lelah memiliki anak lagi, dua anak lelaki saja sudah merepotkan apalagi ditambah satu anak perempuan dan jadilah Ia berstatus sebagai anak bungsu di keluarganya. Maka dari itu Koeun terkadang diperlakukan spesial oleh Jaehyun, karena Jaehyun menganggapnya seperti adiknya sendiri. Untung saja Koeun punya kekasih kalau tidak mungkin Koeun akan mengsalah artikan perlakuan spesial Jaehyun terhadapnya ini, kekasihnya alias Mark, tidak pernah cemburu melihat Jaehyun yang memperlakukan Koeun seperti itu. Jaehyun mungkin sangat baik pada Koeun tapi Jaehyun tetap tau batasannya.

Jaehyun berdiri didepan pintu cafe dan tersenyum senang saat melihat berjuta-juta tetesan air hujan turun dari langit membasahi jalan, ini adalah waktu yang paling disukainya. Jaehyun sudah bersiap memakai kupluk hoodinya, melangkahkan kakinya menerobos hujan seperti biasanya. Baru lima langkah Ia berjalan, langkahnya langsung terhenti saat Ia tak merasakan air membasahi tubuhnya, Ia menengadah keatas dan melihat sebuah payung melindungi dirinya.

"Hujan-hujanan lagi huh?"

Jaehyun menoleh kebelakang saat mendengar suara yang sangat Ia kenal. Johnny memegang payungnya untuk melindungi Jaehyun sementara dirinya sendiri sekarang sudah basah diguyur hujan.

"Johnny Hyung. apa yang kau lakukan? Kau jadi basah, kemarilah" Jaehyun menarik tangan Johnny agar mendekat dengannya, agar payung yang lumayan besar yang dipegangnya ini juga melindungi dirinya.

"Sudah kukatakan jangan hujan-hujanan seperti ini lagi"

"Sudah kukatakan aku menyukainya Hyung" ucap Jaehyun keras kepala.

Johnny merogoh sapu tangan yang ada dikantung blazer hitamnya, menyapukan sapu tangan tersebut di pipi Jaehyun yang basah, dan juga keningnya. Jaehyun sih nyaman-nyaman saja diperlakukan dengan lembut seperti ini oleh Johnny, sudah tak asing lagi baginya.

"Kapan kau datang Hyung? aku kira kau tidak akan menjemputku karena kau tidak menghubungiku"

"Baru saja, pekerjaanku sudah selsai, aku sedang tidak terlalu sibuk. Saat melihat hujan turun aku langsung buru-buru kesini, karena aku tau kau pasti akan pulang dengan hujan-hujanan"

"Aku tidak hujan-hujanan. Karena sekarang kau memayungiku" Jaehyun menunjuk payung yang melindungi mereka berdua, dan menatap Johnny kesal, karena Johnny baru saja merusak kesenangannya.

"Ya, karena aku tidak akan membiarkanmu kehujanan. Kau mungkin punya kekebalan tubuh yang baik Jung, tapi itu tidak menutup kemungkinan kau bisa sakit juga. Ayo pulang"

"Kemana?" ini mungkin pertanyaan bodoh untuk Jaehyun yang mempunyai apartemen untuk ditinggali. Tapi akhir-akhir ini dia serasa memiliki dua rumah, Ia sekarang punya dua tempat yang menjadi tempat tujuannya untuk pulang, satu apartemennya dan satu lagi apartemen Johnny.

"Apartemenku saja"

Johnny berjalan sambil merangkul Jaehyun merapatkan tubuh mereka berdua, memastikan bahwa payung yang dipegangnya ini cukup untuk melindungi keduanya.

"Hyung, aku lapar, kita makan dulu yah"

"Kau mau makan apa?"

"Pizza"

"Tidak! itu junk food, istirahatkan lambungmu dulu dari makanan seperti itu Jae, karena semalam kau makan chicken dan ditemani soda"

Jaehyun langsung merengut seketika, harapannya memakan pizza batal sudah.

"Jjampong saja bagaimana?"

"Tidak buruk"

Jaehyun dan Johnny dengan mesranya berjalan dengan tangan Johnny yang merangkul pundak Jaehyun mesra, dibawah payung yang melindungi mereka dari guyuran hujan. Orang akan berpikir, betapa mesranya pasangan kekasih tersebut, tapi harus diingatkan sekali lagi, mereka bukanlah sepasang kekasih.

.

.

.

Intensitas hujan yang mengguyur kota Seoul sudah dibilang cukup tinggi. Pagi, siang, sore, malam hampir setiap hari hujan mengguyur kota tersebut. Membuat orang yang sudah malas jadi tambah malas untuk beraktifitas. Jaehyun memang salah satu orang yang sangat menyukai cuaca seperti ini, tapi hari ini dia sedang malas untuk sekedar memijakan kakinya keluar apartemennya. Ia sudah nyaman dengan posisinya sekarang ini, tiduran di sofa empuknya sambil membaca komik, dengan bantalan empuk di kepalanya, paha seseorang yang menjadi bantalannya ini benar-benar membuatnya nyaman dan malas untuk bangkit. Sesekali orang yang dijadikannya bantal ini mengelus pelan rambutnya, membuatnya menjadi sedikit mengantuk. Jaehyun jadi merasa seperti anak kucing yang sedang dimanja oleh sang pemilik.

Johnny, orang yang dengan senang hati dijadikan bantal oleh Jaehyun, duduk dengan santai dengan tangan kanannya yang sesekali memainkan rambut pirang Jaehyun yang halus. Johnny sebenarnya sedang fokus pada beberapa email yang masuk, dengan Ipad nya yang diletakan dilengan sofa, tangan kirinya dengan telaten mengecek satu persatu email yang masuk, dari teman team nya di kantor, juga dari atasannya. Email yang paling menarik perhatiannya adalah dari Taeil, yang mengatakan bahwa Ia sudah menemukan designer grafis yang Ia inginkan. Taeil hanya mengirim beberapa pengalaman orang tersebut, Ia tidak mengirim nama atau identitas lain, Taeil hanya mengatakan untuk memperkenalkannya dengan calon designer grafisnya itu esok hari dikantornya, untuk membuatnya secara langsung menilai sendiri apakah orang yang dicarinya ini layak atau tidak. Sisanya email-email yang menurut Johnny tidak begitu penting. Selsai dengan semua email nya Johnny menutup ipadnya dan meletakannya di atas meja yang tidak jauh dari sofa.

"Aduh Hyung... " Jaehyun yang merasakan pergerakan Johnny ini mengeluh, karena Johnny baru saja menghalangi penglihatannya dari komik dengan tubuhnya yang sedikit maju untuk meletakan Ipad diatas meja.

"Sorry Jae" Johnny mencubit pelan hidung Jaehyun yang berbaring dipangkuannya ini.

"Hari ini aku tidak mendengarmu menghubungi Suho Hyung"

"Ia tidak menelpon ku tapi tadi Ia mengirim pesan. Urusannya di Jepang sudah selsai, katanya nanti malam Ia akan berangkat ke Amerika" ucapnya sambil tetap fokus pada komik yang sedang dibacanya ini.

"Lalu Yuta?"

"Besok pagi Ia akan pulang, dan dengan manjanya Ia minta dijemput. Enak saja, siapa yang meninggalkanku begitu saja dan sekarang dengan seenaknya minta dijemput" ucapnya dengan nada kesal, masih sibuk membalik halaman komiknya.

"Hahaha..kau masih marah padanya?"

"Sedikit. Awas saja jika dia tidak membawa oleh-oleh untukku"

"Dia pasti membawanya aku yakin. Besok kita jemput dia kalau begitu"

"Kau mau ikut Hyung? memangnya kau tidak sibuk?" Jaehyun kini menutup komiknya dan meletakannya dimeja, tepat disamping Ipad nya Johnny, kemudian Ia bangkit dari posisi berbaringnya.

"Tidak, besok aku punya banyak waktu"

Jaehyun mengangguk mengerti, Ia berdiri dan berjalan menuju dapur "Mau coklat panas Hyung?"

"Boleh"

Coklat panas memang pas untuk cuaca yang seperti ini. Jaehyun memanaskan air, dan menyeduh dua coklat panas favoritenya, satu untuknya dan satu untuk Johnny. Mengambil beberapa cemilan, dan juga mengupas buah apel, mencuci buah strawberry dan juga anggur. Jaehyun tau Johnny itu tidak sepertinya yang lebih suka makanan ringan, Johnny lebih suka buah-buahan sebagai cemilannya, maka dari itu Jaehyun yang sebelumnya tidak pernah mengisi kulkasnya dengan buah berubah jadi kulkasnya yang hanya di isi es krim dan beberapa cemilan lain dengan buah-buahan juga. Mungkin jika Suho melihatnya Ia akan kaget juga, karena Hyung nya itu sama sepertinya, hanya menyukai makanan ringan. Mereka berdua terlalu malas hanya untuk sekedar mengupas kulit buah, yang tak sesimple membuka bungkus makanan ringan.

Jaehyun meletakan dua cangkir coklat panas, satu piring buah-buahan yang dikupas dan di cucinya tadi, serta cemilannya diatas nampan. Membawanya ke ruang tengah dan meletakannya dimeja didepan sofa dimana Johnny sedang duduk sambil membaca komik yang dibacanya tadi.

"Komik ini ternyata seru Jae" ucapnya sambil membalik halaman komik yang dibacanya.

"Kau harus membacanya dari seri pertama"

"Kau punya?"

"Tentu saja, dari seri satu sampai seri terbarunya aku punya"

"Nanti aku pinjam" Johnny kemudian menutup komik yang bertuliskan _Detektif Conan_ tersebut dan meletakannya diatas meja.

Ia mengambil cangkir coklat panasnya dan menusuk buah apel dengan garpu lalu melahapnya. Sementara Jaehyun duduk bersandar sambil memakan honey butter chip yang bungkusnya sudah dipeluk mesra olehnya ini.

"Hyung, bagaimana kabar orang itu?"

"Siapa?"

"Orang yang sering kau ceritakan, kau tidak pernah memberitauku siapa namanya"

Jaehyun sebenarnya selama ini selalu penasaran dengan seseorang yang pernah diceritakan oleh Johnny, yang mampu membuat Johnny melupakan mantan kekasihnya itu dengan mudahnya. Orang yang dimata Johnny sangat sempurna jika Jaehyun mendengar bagaimana Johnny memuji orang tersebut. Selama ini Jaehyun tak pernah mengetahui siapa orang itu sebenarnya, sekedar nama saja Jaehyun tidak tau, apalagi berapa usianya dan apa pekerjaannya, serta dimana tinggalnya. Jaehyun sungguh iri dengan orang tersebut yang seakan mampu membuat Johnny menemukan harapan dan kebahagiaan ditengah keterpurukan. Tetapi Jaehyun juga merasa aneh, jika memang orang itu yang mampu membuat Johnny merasa lebih baik lalu kenapa Johnny sekarang sangat dekat dengannya? Jaehyun itu tidak sepenuhnya bodoh, kedekatannya selama ini dengan Johnny bisa dibilang bukan hanya hal biasa, mereka bahkan sampai tidak asing berbagi ciuman, yang biasanya dilakukan oleh sepasang kekasih.

Jika Jaehyun boleh jujur, Ia sangat nyaman berada didekat Johnny, berkat Johnny pula Ia mampu melupakan Taeyong. Ada sesuatu yang kurang jika sehari saja Ia tidak bertemu dengan Johnny, maka dari itu Jaehyun membiarkan segala perlakuan manis yang Johnny berikan, memeluknya dan juga menciumnya karena Jaehyun juga menikmatinya. Tapi Jaehyun tak berani bertanya, _Hyung kenapa kau seperti ini padaku? Apa kau menyukaiku?_ Karena Jaehyun masih belum yakin dengan itu semua, Jaehyun juga takut jika dia bertanya Johnny malah akan menjauhinya. Karena Johnny sendiri tak pernah mengatakan apapun padanya.

"Kau masih penasaran dengan orang itu?"

Jaehyun mengangguk, meng-iya-kan pertanyaan Johnny.

Johnny mengambil bungkus butter chip yang dipegang Jaehyun lalu meletakannya diatas meja, Ia mendekati Jaehyun dan menatapnya lekat-lekat.

"Hubunganku dengannya, terlihat sangat baik"

"Benarkah?" ada sedikit nada kecewa dari mulut Jaehyun.

"Hmm..hampir setiap hari aku menghabiskan waktu dengannya akhir-akhir ini"

Jaehyun memang sering menghabiskan waktu bersama Johnny, tapi Jaehyun tidak tau jika Johnny diluar sana juga menghabiskan waktu yang menyenangkan bersama orang lain. Tanpa sadar bibirnya melengkung kebawah saat mendengar Johnny mengatakan hal itu, membuat Johnny yang melihatnya tersenyum menatap Jaehyun dengan ekspresi kecewanya.

"Aku pernah menggandeng tangannya" Johnny menautkan tangan kanannya dengan tangan kiri Jaehyun.

"Mengelus rambutnya dengan lembut" tangan kirinya kini mengelus pucuk kepala Jaehyun dan menyentuh rambut pirang nan tebal milik Jaehyun.

"Mencubit pipinya, dan terkadang hidungnya juga" kini tangan tersebut turun kemudian mencubit pelan pipi lalu hidung Jaehyun.

"Dan memeluknya" Johnny menarik Jaehyun kedalam pelukannya.

Jaehyun hanya diam saja, Ia masih sedikit kecewa mendengar itu semua, ternyata Johnny tidak hanya seperti itu padanya tapi juga pada orang tersebut. Jaehyun kira dirinya spesial dimata Johnny, ternyata tidak.

"Dan dia tidak pernah menolak ku perlakukan seperti itu"

"Kalian mesra sekali" Jaehyun yang masih berada dipelukan Johnny berkata dengan sedihnya.

"Kau cemburu?" kini Johnny melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap Jaehyun dengan tatapan jailnya.

"Huh? Ti..tidak! untuk apa aku cemburu?"

"Eeeyy...ekspresimu tidak bisa membohongiku Jae" Johnny mencolek dagu Jaehyun dengan jari telunjuknya.

"Tidak Hyung!" Jaehyun dengan kesal menepis tangan Johnny, dan menolehkan wajahnya tak ingin menatap Johnny.

Johnny terdiam sebentar, ini kah saat nya? Sejujurnya Ia sekarang hanya tinggal menyatakan perasaannya saja pada Jaehyun. Mereka sudah sangat dekat, Jaehyun juga tak pernah menolak sentuhannya, tunggu apa lagi? Johnny hanya tinggal mengatakan _Jaehyun aku mencintaimu, aku menyukaimu, maukah kau jadi milikku?_ Hanya kalimat sesederhana itu, dan kemungkinan Jaehyun berkata _Yes_ juga sangat besar, Johnny benar-benar hanya mengulur waktunya sia-sia.

"Jaehyun"

"Hm?"

Tepat saat Jaehyun menoleh, Johnny menyatukan bibir keduanya. Meraup bibir bawah Jaehyun dan mendorongnya, memaksa Jaehyun untuk berbaring. Tubuh Johnny sudah menindih Jaehyun dengan bibirnya yang masih melumat bibir Jaehyun. Johnny menggigit bibir bawah Jaehyun pelan, memainkan lidah nya didalam mulut Jaehyun yang bertemu dengan lidah Jaehyun. Tangannya berada di rahang Jaehyun lalu turun untuk mengelus leher putih Jaehyun membuat sensasi geli pada Jaehyun.

Jaehyun kewalahan, iya tidak bisa mengimbangi Johnny. Jaehyun mencoba untuk mendorong Johnny yang berada diatasnya, Ia butuh bernapas. Jaehyun memukul pelan dada Johnny dan mendorongnya, mencoba melepaskan diri. Johnny yang mengerti maksud Jaehyun akhirnya melepas ciumannya, membiarkan Jaehyun untuk menghirup oksigen.

"hah..hah..Hyung kau...ngh.." baru saja Jaehyun menghirup banyak-banyak oksigen, Ia kemudian merasakan sensasi aneh pada lehernya. Sesuatu yang kenyal dan basah memberikan sensasi aneh pada lehernya yang tak pernah tersentuh siapapun.

Itu perbuatan Johnny, yang sudah menggerayangi leher jenjang Jaehyun dengan bibirnya. Menciumnya, mengigit pelan, dan menghisapnya. Jika dilakukan berulang maka sudah bisa dipastikan akan menciptakan warna kemerahan pada lehernya yang kontras dengan kulit putih pucatnya. Jaehyun menutup matanya dan menggigit bibirnya, mencoba menahan suara aneh yang mungkin akan keluar dari mulutnya. Ini pertama kalinya Jaehyun merasakan ada yang menjamah lehernya, tak pernah ada yang menyentuh bagian itu bahkan Taeyong sekalipun, ini pertama baginya.

"Hyunghh..." sungguh Jaehyun tak bisa melakukan apapun karena tubuhnya sudah berada dibawah Johnny. Jaehyun tak bisa mengeluarkan tenaganya karena dirinya yang seketika lemas akibat sentuhan yang diberikan oleh Johnny. Jaehyun hanya bisa menerimanya.

Ting..tong...

Suara bel apartemennya berbunyi, menandakan ada tamu yang datang. Namun Johnny seperti tuli tak mendengarnya.

Ting..tong...

Suara bel berbunyi kembali, memanggil sang pemilik rumah. Johnny tak menggubrisnya, mencoba untuk tak peduli karena Ia sudah terlarut dalam permainannya. Tapi suara bel tersebut terus berbunyi mencoba menginterupsi mereka.

"Hyung...stop.." Jaehyun sekali lagi mencoba mendorong Johnny yang menindih tubuhnya ini.

"Hyung..."

Johnny menyerah, Ia akhirnya melepaskan dirinya dari Jaehyun dan bangkit. Johnny juga membantu Jaehyun untuk duduk. Muka Jaehyun sudah merah padam, dengan rambutnya yang sedikit berantakan dan napas nya yang tak beraturan. Johnny merapikan rambut Jaehyun yang sedikit berantakan itu dengan jari-jarinya. Ia melirik leher Jaehyun yang memerah akibat perbuatannya.

Suara bel masih menggema didalam apartemen Jaehyun menandakan orang yang berada diluar sana masih belum menyerah untuk disambut sang pemilik rumah.

' _Shit!'_ rutuk Johnny dalam hati, mungkin jika tidak ada orang yang bertamu, Johnny sudah menyeret Jaehyun kekamar, mengatakan _Jaehyun would you be mine?_ Dan menghabiskan malam panas mereka. Tapi semua itu gagal akibat orang yang dengan tidak tepat waktunya bertamu ke apartemen Jaehyun ini.

"Biar aku yang membukanya" Johnny bangkit dari tempatnya.

"Aku saja Hyung"

"Kau yakin akan menyambut tamu mu dengan itu?" Johnny menunjuk leher Jaehyun yang memerah, Jaehyun mengenakan V neck t-shirt yang jelas saja akan memampangkan leher jenjangnya itu.

"Ah..iya" Jaehyun mengurungkan niatnya, setidaknya Ia harus mengganti kaosnya. Jaehyun bergegas menuju kamarnya dan mengganti bajunya untuk menutupi lehernya.

Johnny berjalan kearah pintu, dan melihat layar interkom. Ia diam seketika saat melihat siapa yang sedang berdiri didepan pintu apartemen Jaehyun, sambil menekan tombol bel, dengan matanya yang berair. Johnny masih ragu untuk membukakan pintu untuk orang ini.

"Kenapa tidak dibuka Hyung? siapa yang datang?" suara Jaehyun menginterupsinya, Jaehyun sudah berdiri dibelakangnya dengan sweater turtleneck berwarna biru tua.

"Itu...Taeyong" ucapnya pelan.

"APA?" Jaehyun dengan segera menghampiri pintu dan membukanya, betapa terkejutnya dia saat melihat orang yang sudah lama tak dijumpainya ini "Taeyong Hyung?"

Taeyong langsung memeluk Jaehyun saat Jaehyun membuka pintunya. Sambil menangis di pelukan Jaehyun dengan tubuhnya yang basah, mungkin Taeyong kehujanan. Jaehyun bingung, tetapi Ia merengkuh tubuh Taeyong dan mengelus punggung Taeyong yang sedang menangis ini.

"Hey kau kenapa Hyung? kenapa menangis? kau basah, masuklah dan ganti pakaianmu. Kau itu gampang sakit Hyung"

Johnny, Ia hanya terdiam melihat pemandangan didepannya ini. Setidaknya Jaehyun tak pernah membalas pelukannya seperti Jaehyun yang saat ini sedang memeluk Taeyong yang menangis. Sudah Johnny duga, Jaehyun itu belum sepenuhnya melupakan Taeyong.

.

.

.

Johnny dan Jaehyun duduk berdampingan dimeja makan, memperhatikan orang yang ada di depan mereka, dengan tubuh yang basah, masih menangis sambil menyembunyikan wajahnya diantara tangannya diatas meja. Taeyong dari datang sampai sekarang masih tak mengatakan apapun selain hanya menangis membuat Jaehyun bingung.

Jaehyun melirik Johnny, memandang orang itu seakan bertanya _aku harus bagaimana Hyung?_ sementara Johnny hanya mengangkat kedua bahunya tidak tau. Jaehyun sudah lama tidak bertemu Taeyong, sekalinya bertemu kenapa dalam kondisi seperti ini?

Jaehyun berdiri dari duduknya dan berjalan kearah kamar Hyung nya, mengambil satu stel baju yang akan dikenakan oleh Taeyong, karena tubuh Taeyong itu kecil sama seperti Hyung nya, mungkin akan lebih pas jika Ia memakai baju Suho dibandingkan bajunya yang akan kebesaran. Jaehyun juga mengambil handuk, lalu kembali lagi ke ruang makan, dimeja makan dimana Taeyong dan Johnny masih berada disana.

"Berhentilah menangis dan ganti pakaianmu Hyung. kau basah, dan kau gampang sakit" ya Jaehyun ingat, Taeyong itu tidak seperti dirinya yang mempunyai kekebalan tubuh yang baik, Taeyong kehujanan sedikit saja besoknya sudah demam.

Taeyong mengangkat kepalanya, memperlihatkan wajahnya yang sudah berantakan, dengan air mata yang masih menetes, dan matanya yang merah dan bengkak.

"Jaehyunie.." panggil Taeyong dengan suara seraknya.

Jaehyun terdiam, sudah lama sekali tak mendengar seseorang memanggilnya seperti itu karena hanya Taeyong yang memanggil namanya dengan _Jaehyunie._

"Maafkan aku, yang mengganggu mu. Aku tak tau lagi harus pergi kemana, karena hanya kau yang terlintas dibenakku saat ini"

"Kau kenapa Hyung? kenapa menangis?"

"Chanyeol Hyung..." lagi, mata Taeyong mulai berair lagi, siap menumpahkan air matanya.

Jaehyun menghembuskan napasnya, jadi Taeyong menangis gara-gara Chanyeol "Hentikan dan cepat ganti pakaianmu. Katakan padaku apa yang terjadi setelahnya" Jaehyun menyerahkan handuk dan pakaian yang tadi diambilnya kepada Taeyong "Dan basuh muka mu Hyung, kau benar-benar berantakan"

Taeyong diam dan hanya menuruti perintah Jaehyun, Ia berjalan menuju kamar mandi untuk mengganti pakaiannya.

Sepeninggalan Taeyong, Jaehyun meletakan kepalanya diatas meja dan menghembuskan napasnya dengan berat.

"Are you oke?" tanya Johnny dengan nada khawatir, sambil mengelus bahu Jaehyun.

"I'm not. Kenapa dia datang padaku saat dia menangis? setelah sekian lama tidak bertemu dan dia mencariku, menangis dihadapanku karena masalahnya dengan kekasihnya" keluh Jaehyun.

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan Jae?"

"Aku mungkin akan mengantarnya pulang Hyung. tak apa kan aku tinggal sebentar?" Jaehyun mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap Johnny dengan perasaan bersalah.

Johnny tersenyum dan mengangguk.

"Dia mencarimu karena dia butuh seseorang untuk mengurangi bebannya, dan seperti yang dia bilang tadi, hanya dirimu yang terlintas dibenaknya. Antar dia dan hibur dia Jae"

Taeyong kembali dan sudah mengganti pakaiannya yang basah dengan pakaian milik Suho, wajahnya juga sudah terihat segar. Taeyong duduk ditempatnya tadi, Ia menatap Johnny bingung saat menyadari keberadaannya. Dari tadi Taeyong hanya menangis dan tak sadar bahwa ada orang lain selain Jaehyun disini.

"Jaehyunie...dia..?" tanya Taeyong ragu.

"Ah aku lupa mengenalkannya. Dia Johnny Seo, dia adalah..." Jaehyun terdiam sebentar, berpikir harus mengenalkan Johnny sebagai siapanya, karena jika mengenalkannya sebagai teman itu akan sangat berlebihan mengingat mereka terlalu mesra untuk ukuran teman dan mereka juga bukan sepasang kekasih "Te...teman? yah dia temanku Hyung"

Johnny tesenyum miris, mendengar Jaehyun hanya menyebutnya sebagai teman.

"Anyeonghaseyo" Taeyong membungkukan badannya sopan "Lee Taeyong imnida. Maaf kedatanganku mengganggu"

"Tidak apa Taeyong-ssi. Johnny Seo imnida"

"Jaehyunie"

Sungguh Johnny muak mendengar Taeyong memanggil Jaehyun seperti itu.

"Dimana Suho Hyung?"

"Suho Hyung sedang berada di Jepang, dan akan berangkat ke Amerika juga"

Taeyong mengangguk mengerti, pantas saja dia tidak melihat Hyung nya Jaehyun disini. Hening, tidak ada lagi perbincangan diantara ketiganya. Jaehyun tak ingin memulai percakapan dengan Taeyong karena Jaehyun yakin pasti Taeyong akan membahas tentang Chanyeol. Johnny juga tak ada niatan untuk berbasa-basi dengan Taeyong.

"Taeyong Hyung. aku antar kau pulang yah,kau terlihat lelah"

"Apa kedatanganku mengusikmu?"

"Bukan seperti itu"

"Maafkan aku" Taeyong menundukan wajahnya merasa bersalah.

"Kau tak ingin aku menghubungi Chanyeol Hyung dan mengatakan kau ada disini kan?"

"JANGAN!" Taeyong langsung mengangkat wajahnya kembali dan menatap Jaehyun "Kumohon jangan"

"Maka dari itu aku akan mengantarmu pulang"

Jaehyun berdiri dan mengambil kunci mobilnya dikamarnya, Ia juga mengambil ponselnya yang terletak diatas meja diruang tengah lalu mengantonginya di saku celana jeans nya.

"Ayo Taeyong Hyung" Taeyong berdiri dan menghampiri Jaehyun. Sebelumnya Ia membungkuk sopan kepada Johnny untuk berpamitan padanya.

"Johnny Hyung, aku tinggal sebentar yah"

"Ya, hati-hati dijalan Jae"

Pintu tertutup mengahasilkan suara dari interkom yang menandakan bahwa pintu tersebut baru saja secara otomatis terkunci. Johnny terdiam ditempatnya, ada perasaan kesal dan juga kecewa setelah kepergian Jaehyun dan Taeyong. Ia tersenyum miris, Jaehyun benar-benar belum melupakan Taeyong sepenuhnya, Ia belum berhasil membuat Jaehyun melupakan Taeyong. Bahkan sekarang Jaehyun meninggalkannya untuk Taeyong.

.

.

.

Johnny berada di ruang kerja kantornya, membaca satu persatu berkas yang ada didepannya. Mood nya hari ini sedang benar-benar buruk akibat kejadian semalam, bahkan para karyawan lain sempat jadi sasaran amuknya saat mesuk kedalam ruangannya, membuat nyali mereka menciut untuk hanya sekedar mengetuk pintu. Johnny juga tidak jadi mengantar Jaehyun yang akan menjemput Yuta di bandara dengan alasan _Ada meeting mendadak._ Ia masih sedikit kecewa dengan kejadian semalam.

Tol..tok..tok..

Suara ketukan pintu ruang kantornya terdengar, Johnny melirik pintu dengan pandangan dinginnya, menunggu siapa yang akan masuk keruangannya ini.

"Johnny, ini aku Taeil"

"Ah..masuklah Hyung"

Taeil membuka pintu ruang kerja Johnny dan berjalan masuk menghampiri Johnny yang masih duduk di balik meja kerjanya.

"Hey John. Kau terlihat sangat mengerikan hari ini"

"Mood ku sedang tidak baik Hyung"

"Wow..berarti aku sedang mengganggu singa yang sedang marah"

"Kau pengecualian Hyung. duduklah" Johnny mempersilahkan Taeil duduk di sofa yang tersedia di ruangannya.

"Apa kau masih ingat designer grafis yang kemarin ku kabarkan lewat email itu?"

"Ya aku ingat, kau hanya memberikanku rincian pengalamannya saja Hyung, tanpa nama yang jelas"

Johnny berdiri dan menghampiri Taeil, duduk di sofa berhadapan dengan Taeil.

"Aku sengaja agar kau menilai langsung. Menurutku dia sangat baik dan berbakat, prestasinya juga lumayan jadi aku merekomendasikannya"

"Kalau begitu mana?"

Taeil bangkit dari duduknya dan berjalan menuju pintu, mungkin orang yang dimaksud sudah menunggu didepan pintu ruang kerja Johnny.

Taeil melebarkan pintu dan mempersilahkan seseorang untuk masuk.

"Nah ini dia John, perkenalkan"

' _WHAT THE...'_ Johnny melebarkan matanya seketika saat melihat sosok yang baru saja masuk kedalam ruangannya ini. Rambut hitam legam, kulitnya yang mulus, tinggi badannya yang hanya sekedar rata-rata, dan wajahnya yang tampan. Johnny sudah tidak asing lagi dengan wajah itu.

"Annyeonghaseyo..Lee Taeyong imnida" ucap orang itu sambil membungkuk dengan sopan.

' _HELL'_

Sama seperti Johnny, Taeyong juga melebarkan kedua matanya saat melihat orang yang akan menjadi atasannya ini "Oh? Anda...Johnny Seo?" bedanya Taeyong memberikan senyum ramah pada Johnny.

Johnny seperti tersambar petir dipagi hari. Sungguh hari yang buruk baginya. Mood nya hancur gara-gara orang yang bernama Lee Taeyong ini yang secara tidak langsung merebut Jaehyun yang hampir diterkamnya semalam. Dan sekarang Johnny akan menghabiskan waktu nya dikantor bersama Lee Taeyong karena dia akan menjadi designer grafis andalan team nya. Johnny tau dunia memang sempit, tapi dia tidak pernah tau dunia sesempit ini.

' _setelah Tuhan memberikanku kebertuntungan akhir-akhir ini. Sekarang sepertinya dia mengujiku dengan kesialan'_ batinnya.

* * *

-TBC-

* * *

Anyyeonghseyo~

kembali lagi bersama Star hehehe... membawa ff absurd nan alay ini. berhubung ada waktu jadi aku menyempatkan diri. ide langsung bermunculan saat tau Johnny dan Jaehyun akan jadi DJ radio tetap di nctnightnight. Star langsung teriak kegirangan, apalagi jadi banyak momen JohnJae bertebaran, buktinya di instagram official radionya tadi baru aja nge post fotonya JohnJae pake baju putih-putih berdua udah kayak Angel turun dari surga, ganteng-ganteng jadi pengen Stra milikin #apaansiih. sudah abaikan Star yang gila gara2 JohnJae tapi tetep jadi JaeYong hardshiper. intinya Star baper sama JohnJae lah gitu. bayangin aja ntar setiap malem bakal dengerin suara tuh dua orang di radio sebelum tidur, Star sampe download aplikasi radionya hahaha.

seperti biasa, big Thank's untuk semua para reader yang me review, fav, dan follow, kalian sumber semangatku sungguh. I LOVE YOU

dan untuk **Sweetmatcha** terimakasih atas sarannya, sudah kuperbaiki tulisannya semoga kamu jadi nyaman bacanya yaah...maklum Star bukan anak sastra yang tak mengerti cara penulisan yang benar hehehe nilai bahasa Indonesia aja paling ancur haha. ngomong ngomong matcha Star jadi ngiler, karena Star suka makanan dan minuman apapun yang berperasa Matcha #gakpenting

btw, semoga chapter ini gak bikin kalian enek yaah wkwkw...maaf jika menemukan typo. ini Star bisa update aja sudah bersyukur.

mohon jangan sungkan untuk memberikan kritik dan saran kalian yang membangun. Star akan menerimanya dengan lapang dada. sampai ketemu di chapter berikutnya. Annyeong~


	6. Unclear Relationship

**D** **ream Cafe**

Casts :

\- Johnny

\- Jaehyun

\- Yuta

\- Taeyong

* * *

Warning!

fanfic dengan pair yang tidak sesuai, jika kalian tidak suka dengan pairnya diharap jangan membaca

JohnJae (Johnny X Jaehyun) with a little bit JaeYong (Jaehyun X Taeyong)

Happy Reading

* * *

 **Part 6 (Unclear Relationship)**

Jaehyun sedang berada ditempat penyimpanan persediaan biji kopi sambil memegang papan alas dan catatan di tangannya. memeriksa satu persatu persediaan yang tersedia di cafe milik Hyung nya ini. Mencatat mana yang kurang dan harus di beli, mana yang harus di ganti dan sudah tidak layak pakai, lalu menghitung jumlah keseluruhan yang tersedia. Dari semua pegawai cafe, hanya Jaehyun yang mendapat tugas ini, karena Suho hanya percaya pada Jaehyun adiknya untuk urusan biji kopinya, tentu saja itu akan berpengaruh pada kualitas kopi yang akan dihasilkan. Tak hanya biji kopi, Jaehyun juga memeriksa persediaan susu, tanggal kadaluarsanya, gula, dan bahan-bahan lainnya.

"Jaehyun Oppa"

Suara seorang gadis menginterupsinya, membuat Jaehyun menoleh kebelakang kearah pintu masuk ruang penyimpanan, dan menemukan Koeun yang masuk menghampirinya.

"Kenapa Koeun-ah?" tanyanya sambil menulis beberapa catatan di kertas yang dialasi papan alas ditangannya.

"Ada yang mencarimu"

"Siapa?"

"Taeyong Oppa"

Jaehyun menghentikan pergerakan tangannya yang sedang menulis di catatannya itu dan menatap Koeun dengan tatapan tidak percaya.

"Bukankah kalian sudah berakhir? Kenapa dia mencarimu?"

"Mungkin dia hanya ingin bertemu" jawab Jaehyun asal, lalu meneruskan kegiatannya, kali ini Ia memeriksa bubuk coklat yang terdapat di salah satu rak penyimpanan.

"Kau tidak ingin menemuinya?" Koeun masih setia membuntuti Jaehyun di belakang, sesekali melirik catatan Jaehyun, Ia tidak pernah mengerti sebenarnya bagaimana sistem Jaehyun dalam mengatur persediaan cafe mereka.

"Aku selsaikan pekerjaanku dulu"

"Biasanya jika Johnny Oppa yang datang kau akan langsung meninggalkan pekerjaanmu ini" ucap Koeun dengan nada jailnya.

Jaehyun menoleh kebelakang dan dengan seenaknya menjitak Koeun, disambut dengan rintihan mengaduh dari Koeun "Kembalilah bekerja gadis kecil yang cantik, jangan mengganggu Oppa mu yang tampan ini, oke?"

"Masih lebih tampan Mark"

"Ya ya ya Mark milikmu itu memang paling tampan sedunia" jawab Jaehyun asal, kemudian kembali melanjutkan pekerjaannya.

Koeun tidak mengindahkan perintah Jaehyun yang menyuruhnya kembali bekerja, Ia malah duduk di sebuah tangga yang biasanya digunakan untuk mengambil bahan yang terletak di rak bagian paling atas. Sambil memperhatikan Jaehyun yang fokus pada beberapa box bubuk coklat yang sedang dihitung dan diperiksanya.

"Oppa"

"Hmm.." gumam Jaehyun tanpa menoleh kearah Koeun.

"Sejujurnya yah, aku lebih menyukai Johnny Oppa daripada Taeyong Oppa"

Kalimat Koeun sukses mengalihkan perhatian Jaehyun. Jaehyun kini menatap gadis cantik yang sudah dianggapnya sebagai adik sendiri itu dengan bingung.

"Apa maksudmu Jung Koeun?" bukan, _Jung_ bukanlah marga Koeun, Jaehyun memang sesekali iseng memanggil Koeun dengan marga itu. Sekali lagi, karena dia sudah menganggap Koeun sebagai adiknya.

"Taeyong Oppa memang baik, dia juga sangat ramah, dia memang menampilkan kesan dingin didepan tetapi dia orang yang sangat menyenangkan jika sudah dikenal. Tetapi Johnny Oppa lebih baik dari Taeyong Oppa, dia jauh seratus kali lebih menyenangkan daripada Taeyong Oppa, aku saja tidak pernah bosan mengobrol dengannya, dia benar-benar orang yang sangat menyenangkan. Dan dia sangat tinggi, dia orang pertama yang lebih tinggi darimu yang pernah kutemui, dan punya karisma yang kuat. Mampu membuat semua orang terpikat padanya" Koeun berkata dengan pandangannya yang seperti memuja sambil mengatupkan kedua tangannya. Bagaikan seorang fangirl yang sedang menceritakan idolanya.

Jaehyun hanya memperhatikan Koeun yang sedang mendeskripsikan dua orang yang dimaksud, ekspresinya benar-benar berubah saat dia mendeskripsikan Johnny, sampai-sampai Ia seperti orang berkhayal. Jaehyun hanya melipat kedua tangannya didada sambil bersandar di rak penyimpanan dan menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Akan ku adukan pada Mark jika kau terpikat pada Johnny Hyung"

"Eh?" Koeun tersadar "Siapa yang mengatakan jika aku terpikat padanya?" protes Koeun.

"Tadi kau barusan bilang _dia punya karisma yang sangat kuat, mampu membuat semua orang terpikat padanya_ " Jaehyun mengulang kata-kata Koeun sambil menirukan ekspresi gadis cantik itu.

"Ya tapi kan...oke aku akui aku sempat terpikat padanya" Koeun menyerah, dan mengakuinya.

"Tuh kaaaan...awas saja aku benar-benar akan mengadukannya pada Mark" Jaehyun merogoh saku celananya, mengambil ponsel yang ada di kantongnya, lalu mencari kontak Mark dalam daftar kontaknya.

"Oppa, Jangan! NO NO NO!" Koeun langsung berdiri dan menghampiri Jaehyun, merebut ponsel yang ada ditangan Jaehyun.

Jaehyun tersenyum melihat Koeun yang menyembunyikan ponselnya dibalik tubuh mungilnya menatapnya dengan pandangan memohon. Sejujurnya, Jaehyun hanya bercanda, Ia tidak serius, hanya ingin menjahili gadis cantik itu.

"Aku memang terpikat padanya. Maksudku, aku benar-benar sangat mengaguminya, dia tampan, baik, dan menyenangkan. Gadis mana yang tidak terpikat pada pria seperti itu Oppa. Aku tidak menyukainya, sungguh. Aku hanya mengaguminya, kau tau kan semacam mengidolakan gitu"

"Hahaha iya iya aku tau. Kau serius sekali, aku hanya bercanda. Kembalikan ponselku" Jaehyun mendekat kearah Koeun dan mengambil ponselnya yang ada dibalik tubuh Koeun, memasukkannya kembali ke kantong celana jeans nya.

Koeun menghembuskan napasnya lega, dan memukul lengan berotot Jaehyun. Jaehyun hanya tertawa saja toh pukulan Koeun tidak sakit sama sekali. Jaehyun kembali memeriksa catatannya, memastikan jika sudah tidak ada yang kurang.

"Kau tau Oppa, Johnny Oppa juga suka memberikan permen atau coklat padaku sama sepertimu" Koeun melanjutkan pembahasannya, mengekori Jaehyun yang berjalan ke arah meja dengan komputer diatasnya, sepertinya Jaehyun akan memasukkan datanya kedalam komputer tersebut.

"Benarkah?"

Koeun mengangguk, walaupun Ia tau Jaehyun tidak akan melihat anggukannya karena fokus dengan monitor komputer didepannya.

"Pokoknya dia benar-benar The Best" ucap Koeun antusias.

Jaehyun hanya terkekeh pelan melihat gadis cantik yang terus saja menginterupsi pekerjaanya sambil menceritakan bagaimana dia mengagumi Johnny, tetapi Ia sama sekali tidak marah, hitung-hitung Koeun menemaninya di ruang penyimpanan. Jaehyun mengacak pelan poni yang menutupi dahi Koeun, membuat Koeun sedikit memajukan bibir bawahnya, karena Jaehyun baru saja membuat poninya tidak rapi lagi.

Jaehyun kembali melanjutkan pekerjaannya, memasukan data terbaru tentang semua persediaan di komputernya ini. Dan Koeun masih setia disampingnya sesekali membantunya saat Jaehyun meminta tolong. Sampai akhirnya Jaehyun menekan tombol enter, selsai sudah pekerjaannya. Tidak sepenuhnya selsai sih, karena setelah ini Ia harus kembali melayani pengunjung.

"Nah selsai. Oh iya Koeun, diruang pegawai aku sudah siapkan oleh-oleh dari Yuta Hyung yang baru pulang dari Jepang"

"Yang paper bag itu yah?"

Jaehyun mengangguk "Ada empat kan. nah tolong nanti kasih satu buat Wendy Noona, satu buat Haechan, kau satu sekolah dengannya kan? jadi tolong berikan padanya yah, dan satu untuk Mark, berikan pada kekasihmu itu saat dia datang menggantikanku nanti. Satu lagi untuk mu, khusus untukmu didalamnya ada coklat kesukaanmu"

"Asik. Coklatnya dari Yuta Oppa juga?"

"Tidak. Itu dariku" Jaehyun berdiri dari duduknya dan merapikan berkas-berkas diatas meja komputer yang berserakan.

"Jaehyun Oppa, kau memang yang terbaik, gomawo"

"Masih lebih baik siapa, aku atau Johnny Hyung?"

"hmm..." Koeun berpikir sebentar "Johnny Oppa siiih"

"Iiiish...dasar kau ini"

"Oppa. Taeyong Oppa sudah menunggu tuh kasian"

"Iya sebentar" Jaehyun kali ini beralih membuka laci dan memastikan laci dimeja komputer ini juga rapi.

"Kau sengaja mengulur waktumu yah? Biasanya juga Haechan atau Mark yang membereskan meja ini. Kau tidak ingin bertemu dengannya kan?"

"Kau memang gadis yang pintar, tapi suka mencampuri urusan orang. Sama seperti Mark kekasihnya"

"Karena kita memang sehati"

Jaehyun membuat gestur seakan ingin muntah mendengar perkataan Koeun. Ia menyerah, tidak ada gunanya juga Ia mengulur waktu, toh ujung-ujungnya dia akan bertemu Taeyong juga. Jaehyun menutup laci tersebut dan merapikan pakaiannya.

"tadi Wendy Noona minta lima kotak susu, tolong ambil dan berikan padanya yah. Ingat! jangan merusak susunannya, aku sudah menyusunnya sesuai dengan tanggal kadaluarsanya. Aku sudah selsai, dan akan menemui Taeyong Hyung sebentar"

Koeun mengangguk mengerti. Jaehyun berjalan kearah pintu untuk keluar dari ruang penyimpanan.

"Oppa" panggilan Koeun menghentikan langkahya dan kembali menoleh kearah Koeun.

"Ingat yah, aku lebih menyukai Johnny Oppa dibandingkan Taeyong Oppa. Kau mengerti maksudku kan?"

Jaehyun hanya tersenyum, jelas saja Ia mengerti apa maksud Koeun. Tapi masalahnya memang dia bisa memilih? Apalagi pilihannya Johnny dan Taeyong. Untuk Taeyong jelas saja sudah tidak mungkin lagi, karena Jaehyun sudah tidak bisa. Tapi Johnny? Hubungan mereka berdua saja tidak jelas apa namanya. Mengingat Johnny, Jaehyun menyentuh lehernya yang tertutup kemeja, biasanya Jaehyun akan membuaka dua kancing teratas kemejanya namun untuk saat ini kancing tersebut tertutup rapat karena dibalik kemeja ini ada tanda merah yang ditinggalkan Johnny akibat perbuatannya semalam, Jaehyun jadi merinding sendiri saat mengingatnya, itu benar-benar pertama kalinya lehernya dijamah oleh seseorang.

.

.

.

Taeyong melirik jam tangannya, sudah lebih dari lima belas menit Ia menunggu disini. Biasanya Ia tidak suka menunggu tapi Jaehyun adalah pengecualian.

"Menunggu lama?"

Taeyong tersenyum saat melihat Jaehyun duduk didepannya, sudah lama sekali Taeyong tidak melihat Jaehyun dengan seragam cafe nya ini. Biasanya dulu Taeyong yang selalu menemani Jaehyun sampai Jaehyun selsai bekerja di Dream Cafe yang dikelola Hyung nya, Suho.

"Lumayan, kau sibuk yah. Maaf aku mengganggu"

"Ice Choco mu sudah mau habis Hyung, mau ku buatkan lagi?" Jaehyun melirik satu cup Ice Choco, minuman favorite Taeyong yang sudah hampir habis itu. Sepertinya Taeyong sudah menunggunya lama.

"Tidak usah Jaehyunie"

 _Jaehyunie,_ panggilan itu lagi, jujur saja Jaehyun merindukan panggilan dari Taeyong itu tapi sekaligus ada perasaan sakit hati dan sedih saat Taeyong memanggilnya seperti itu.

"Tunggu sebentar yah Hyung" Jaehyun bangkit dari tempat duduknya kembali ke counter, mengambil beberapa cemilan disana. Cookies, sepotong cake, dan kue kering lainnya. Semua makanan yang diambilnya adalah favorite Taeyong, Jaehyun masih mengingatnya. Taeyong selalu memakannya sambil menunggunya bekerja. Jaehyun lihat tadi hanya ada satu cup ice Choco maka dari itu Jaehyun memberikan ini sebagai penebus rasa bersalahnya karena dengan sengaja membuat Taeyong menunggu lama.

Setelah selsai, Ia membawa itu semua ke meja Taeyong, dan kembali duduk dihadapan Taeyong. Disambut dengan senyuman Taeyong yang berbinar saat melihat hidangan yang diberikan. Jaehyun hanya terkekeh pelan, Taeyong benar-benar belum berubah, selalu saja senang seperti anak kecil ketika dipertemukan dengan makanan manis.

"Aku sudah membuatmu menunggu lama, jadi hitung-hitung ini sebagai permintaan maaf. Makanlah Hyung, kau lapar kan?"

"Tidak perlu merasa bersalah, aku juga kan mengganggumu bekerja" Taeyong mengambil sepotong cookie dan memakannya. Ia juga memberikan satu untuk Jaehyun.

"Bagaimana dengan Chanyeol Hyung?" Jaehyun meletakan cookie yang sudah digigitnya itu kembali ke piring lalu bertanya pada Taeyong yang berhenti mengunyah saat Jaehyun mengeluarkan pertanyaannya.

Napsu makannya seakan hilang, sama seperti Jaehyun, Ia juga meletakan kembali cookie yang sudah tinggal setengah itu. Taeyong sebenarnya enggan membahas tentang Chanyeol, tapi Jaehyun membukanya, maka mau tak mau Ia juga harus menjawab.

"Masih seperti kemarin" jawabnya pelan.

"Apa dia menghubungimu?"

Taeyong mengangguk "Tapi aku tidak menjawabnya, aku masih enggan bicara dengannya"

"Kenapa? Kau harusnya menjawab panggilannya dan membalas pesannya. Jika kau seperti itu masalah kalian tidak akan selsai Hyung"

Jaehyun tidak menyangka Ia akan berada disituasi seperti ini, membantu mantan kekasihnya menyelsaikan masalahnya dengan kekasih barunya. Jika Jaehyun orang jahat, mungkin Jaehyun tak akan membantu Taeyong, Ia akan biarkan saja Taeyong bertengkar dengan Chanyeol, agar mereka putus setelah itu Ia bisa kembali dengan Taeyong. Tetapi Taeyong yang ada dihadapannya ini bukan lagi dianggapnya sebagai mantan kekasih, Jaehyun menganggap Taeyong sebagai sahabatnya. Sebagai sahabat yang baik tentu saja Jaehyun harus membantunya.

"Aku masih tidak ingin bicara atau bertemu dengannya. Terakhir bertemu dengannya dia marah besar padaku, kau tau sendiri kan bagaimana Chanyeol Hyung ketika sedang marah"

Jaehyun tau, Chanyeol memang orang yang baik dan jarang sekali marah. Tetapi sekali marah dia memang sangat menyeramkan. Jaehyun pernah melihatnya, dulu saat Chanyeol membela Taeyong yang sedang di bully, Chanyeol benar-benar marah besar kepada orang-orang yang membully Taeyong, bahkan hampir memukulnya jika tidak Jaehyun hentikan, membuat mereka lari ketakutan hanya dengan amukan yang berasal dari mulutnya.

"Aku masih takut bertemu dengannya. Padahal aku hanya memastikan kenapa Ia sering sekali bertukar pesan dan saling menelpon dengan teman kantornya itu. Bahkan Ia pernah melupakan rencana dinner hanya karena orang itu"

"Mungkin Chanyeol Hyung waktu itu sedang lelah, dan kau memancing amarahnya. cobalah angkat teleponnya dan bicara dengannya, dengar penjelasannya. Mungkin mereka hanya teman satu kantor. Kau ingin aku yang bicara padanya? Kebetulan dia sering mengajakku bertemu"

"Tidak usah. Aku akan mengurusnya sendiri, nanti, nanti Jae setelah aku siap bertemu dengannya lagi" ucap Taeyong sambil menundukkan wajahnya.

"Jangan membuatnya menunggu terlalu lama Hyung"

Jaehyun memberikan kue coklat yang tadi diambilnya kepada Taeyong, agar mood Taeyong membaik. Taeyong hanya tersenyum dan menerima kue coklat itu. Inilah alasan Taeyong datang kepada Jaehyun, karena hanya Jaehyun yang mengerti dirinya, hanya Jaehyun yang bisa membuatnya lebih baik, karena selain Jaehyun ini adalah mantan kekasihnya, Jaehyun ini adalah satu-satunya sahabat terbaiknya. Tidak ada lagi yang lain.

"Ah iya, ada satu alasan mengapa aku ingin bertemu denganmu Jaehyunie"

"Apa?"

"Aku baru saja berhenti dari kantor lamaku, dan sekarang aku mendapatkan pekerjaan baru. Kau tebak dimana aku berkerja sekarang?"

Jaehyun menautkan alisnya bingung, dan menatap Taeyong dengan penuh penasaran.

"Dazzling, aku bekerja dimajalah Dazzling yang sering kau baca itu" ucap Taeyong antusias.

"Benarkah?" Jaehyun melebarkan matanya tidak percaya. Ia bahkan sedikit meninggikan suaranya.

Taeyong mengangguk "Kenapa kau tidak katakan padaku jika Johnny Seo yang kemarin ada di apartemen mu itu adalah wakil pemimpin redaksi disana"

"Bagaimana bisa aku mengatakannya jika kau saja terus menangis Hyung"

Taeyong tertawa, benar juga, Ia memang hanya menangis saat tiba di apartemen Jaehyun. Bahkan pada awalnya Ia tidak menyadari keberadaan Johnny.

"Bagaimana kau bisa mengenalnya? Pasti kau senang berteman dengannya, karena dia itu adalah salah satu orang yang bekerja di majalah itu. Jabatannya lumayan tinggi pula"

"Aku berteman dengannya bukan karena dia bekerja disana Hyung. aku saja awalnya tidak tau itu. Aku bertemu dengannya disini, di cafe ini"

"Apa yang sedang kalian lakukan malam itu Jae? Malam-malam begitu dia ada di apartemenmu, bahkan kau meninggalkannya disana saat mengantarku pulang, dia menginap disana?"

Jaehyun tertegun, Ia jadi salah tingkah saat Taeyong menanyakan itu. Mana mungkin dia menjawab apa yang sebenarnya mereka lakukan malam itu. Jaehyun menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"ng...tidak ada, dia hanya...hanya..." Jaehyun bingung, dia harus menjawab apa. Sementara Taeyong sudah menatapnya penasaran.

"Dia hanya menginap saja Hyung, kebetulan Yuta Hyung dan Suho Hyung tidak ada jadi dia menemaniku hahaha" Jaehyun tertawa canggung, Ia mengambil cookies miliknya dan memakannya untuk menghilangkan rasa gugupnya.

Taeyong hanya mengangguk. Ia sedikit tersenyum, Taeyong sudah mengenal Jaehyun sangat lama, jadi dia tau jika sekarang Jaehyun sedang menutupi sesuatu. Terlihat sekali dari tingkahnya dan juga nada bicaranya. Taeyong hanya tidak ingin bertanya lebih jauh lagi.

"Oh iya Jaehyunie. Tumben sekali kau berpakaian seperti itu. Biasanya kau membuka dua kancing teratas kemeja seragam mu itu. Kau kan tidak pernah mendengarkanku saat dulu aku menyuruhmu menutup dua kancing itu"

Jaehyun seketika terbatuk, tersedak makanannya sendiri.

"Ya tuhan Jaehyunie, pelan-pelan makannya" Taeyong menepuk punggung Jaehyun pelan, dan memberikan minumannya yang hampir habis itu "Minumanku habis, sebentar yah aku pesan lagi" Taeyong baru saja ingin bangkit dari tempat duduknya tapi tangannya ditahan oleh Jaehyun.

"Tidak usah Hyung aku tidak apa"

Jaehyun menarik napas dalam-dalam lalu menghembuskannya, sesekali menepuk dadanya pelan.

"Hanya dengan cookies kau tersedak seperti itu" Taeyong terkekeh pelan "Apa aku baru saja salah bicara?"

"Ti..tidak. Tidak Hyung" wajah Jaehyun sedikit memerah.

Taeyong tertawa pelan, belum pernah sebelumnya Taeyong melihat wajah Jaehyun yang memerah seperti itu. Dulu biasanya Jaehyun yang selalu menggodanya sehingga membuat wajahnya seperti udang rebus. Sepertinya secara tidak sengaja Taeyong menyinggung sesuatu yang membuat Jaehyun jadi salah tingkah. Kalau kesimpulan Taeyong tidak salah, pasti itu ada hubungannya dengan Johnny.

.

.

.

Yuta dan Johnny duduk santai di sofa ruang tengah apartemen Jaehyun. Yuta sesekali menggelengkan kepalanya melihat apa yang sedang ditontonnya, sementara Johnny hanya tertawa melihat pemandangan didepannya ini. Jaehyun dan Suho Hyung nya yang baru dua hari pulang dari Amerika, sedang bergulat di karpet, berguling ke kiri dan ke kanan. Bahkan Suho tidak sungkan menjambak rambut tebal adiknya, tidak terima dengan itu Jaehyun membalik tubuh Hyung nya dan berusaha bangkit namun ditahan oleh Suho yang memiting lehernya.

"Aaarggh...Hyung lepaskan, kau mau membunuhku yah" protes Jaehyun sambil mencoba melepaskan diri dari Suho.

"Kembalikan dulu jam tangan milikku"

"Aku hanya pinjam Hyung, sebentar saja pelit sekali" Jaehyun menjauhkan tangan kirinya yang terdapat jam tangan hitam yang melingkar di lengannya itu.

"Kau punya banyak Jae, kenapa masih pakai punyaku? Kembalikan! aku tidak mau tau" Suho masih berusaha meraih lengan kiri Jaehyun.

"Hyung. ini kan baru, aku belum punya"

"Justru karena baru makanya aku tak rela"

"Hyung...aduuuh" Jaehyun dengan sekuat tenaganya melepaskan diri dari Suho. Ia berdiri tegak mengangkat lengan kirinya tinggi-tinggi agar Hyung nya tidak bisa menggapai tangannya.

"Kurang ajar kau Jung Jaehyun. Jangan mentang-mentang kau tinggi yaaah. Kembalikan!" Suho tanpa menyerah masih mencoba menggapai jam tangannya yang sudah melingkar di lengan kiri Jaehyun. Sungguh kurang ajar adiknya ini, memanfaatkan tinggi badannya.

Mereka berdua terus saja memperebutkan jam tangan hitam keluaran terbaru dari salah satu brand ternama. Sebenarnya memang Jaehyun nya saja yang tidak tau diri, toh pemiliknya memang Suho.

"Mereka berdua itu. Ada aja yang diperebutkan, tidak sadar umur, seperti anak sekolah dasar saja" Yuta sudah biasa melihat pemandangan seperti ini, sudah tidak asing lagi dimata pemuda Jepang itu. Selalu saja bertengkar, urusan jam tangan, parfum, sampai tas juga diperebutkan, padahal mereka sudah punya masing-masing. Untung saja ukuran sepatu dan baju mereka berbeda, mungkin kalau sama, dua benda itu juga akan jadi objek rebutan dua kakak beradik itu.

"Kau seperti sudah biasa melihat mereka seperti itu"

"Jangan ditanya John. Mereka itu umurnya saja dewasa, tingkahnya masih kayak anak TK"

Johnny tertawa mendengar Yuta. Sementara dua orang berkulit putih pucat itu masih saja bertengkar karena jam tangan di hadapan mereka.

"Aku lelah Jae. Cepat kembalikan jam tangan itu. Kau bisa membelinya lain kali" Suho menyerah, Ia berusaha dengan baik-baik membujuk adiknya untuk mengembalikan jam tangannya.

Jaehyun yang melihat Hyung nya sudah tidak menyerangnya lagi, menyembunyikan lengan kirinya dibalik tubuhnya "Tabunganku menipis Hyung. Aku akan beli sendiri tapi jika kau menambah uang saku ku"

Mungkin jika mereka hidup didunia animasi Jepang yang sering ditonton Yuta. Suho sudah memunculkan empat sudut siku-siku di dahinya, jengkel dengan adiknya ini.

"Kau setiap bulan ku berikan jatah uang jajan, itu belum termasuk gajimu di cafe. Belum lagi kau dapat dari Appa dan Eomma. Sedangkan aku sudah tak dapat jatah lagi dari mereka, jadi bisa dipastikan tabunganmu itu pasti banyak Jae jangan menipuku. Cepat kembalikan!" rahang Suho sudah mengeras menahan rasa kesalnya.

"Akan ku kembalikan. Besok"

"SEKARANG!"

"Ini lah alasan kenapa kau itu pendek Hyung, karena kau itu pelit"

Suho sudah mengepalkan tangannya, dan menyiapkan ancang-ancang untuk menyerang Jaehyun lagi.

"JUNG JAEHYUN, SIALAN!"

"Johnny Hyung, let's go" Jaehyun mengambil langkah seribunya langsung berlari menuju pintu. Buru-buru membukanya dan keluar dari apartemen meninggalkan Suho yang murka.

"Yuta aku pergi dulu, sepertinya kau harus berhadapan dengan Suho Hyung yang sedang mengamuk ini" Johnny menepuk bahu Yuta. Lalu menyusul Jaehyun yang sudah berjalan atau lebih tepatnya berlari keluar.

"Yak! Johnny, tolong wakilkan aku untuk menjambak rambut si Jung sialan itu sampai botak bila perlu"

Itu kalimat yang terdengar di telinga Johnny dari mulut Suho sesaat sebelum Ia menutup pintu. Johnny hanya tertawa mendengar teriakan Suho itu. Saat berbalik Ia melihat Jaehyun yang sudah berdiri didepan pintu lift sambil berkali-kali menekan tombol lift. Johnny menghampiri Jaehyun.

"Apa Suho Hyung mengejarku?" Jaehyun sesekali melirik kearah pintu apartemennya memastikan jika Hyung nya itu tidak mengejarnya, karena lift yang akan di tumpanginya ini masih belum terbuka juga.

"Tidak"

"Syukurlah" Jaehyun bernapas lega, dan berhenti menekan tombol lift yang ada didepanya. Lift yang akan di tumpanginya ini masih berada di lantai lima.

"Dia tidak mengejarmu, karena dia yang menyuruhku untuk menjambak rambutmu sampai botak" lanjut Johnny.

Jaehyun mundur selangkah menjauhi Johnny yang ada disampingnya ini dan menatapnya horror. Ia melindungi rambutnya dengan kedua tangannya. "Hyung. apa kau akan tega padaku?" ucapnya dengan nada memelas.

"hahaha tentu saja tidak Jae. Ayo masuk" Johnny merangkul Jaehyun untuk masuk ke dalam lift saat pintu lift yang sedaritadi mereka tunggu terbuka.

Didalam lift Johnny merapikan rambut Jaehyun yang terlihat berantakan karena habis bergulat dengan Suho, Johnny bahkan melihat Suho yang menjambak rambut pirang Jaehyun. Ia menahan tawanya jika mengingat betapa hebohnya dua kakak beradik ini saat bertengkar tadi. Benar-benar seperti anak kecil yang sedang memperebutkan mainan. Johnny juga merapikan kerah kemeja hitam Jaehyun yang berantakan.

"Apa kau benar-benar menyukai jam tangan milik Hyung mu itu sampai-sampai kau membawanya kabur?"

"Aku akan mengembalikannya Hyung. aku hanya pinjam" Jaehyun mencoba mengoreksi.

"Pinjam meminjam itu terjadi jika ada kesepakatan diantara kedua belah pihak. Jelas sekali tadi Suho Hyung tidak mengijinkannya, jadi ku anggap kau membawa kabur jam tangan Hyung mu itu"

"Hyung..." Jaehyun sedikit memajukan bibir bawahnya. Tidak terima dengan tuduhan Johnny.

"Benar kata Yuta. Kalian berdua seperti anak kecil. Dan orang dihadapan ku ini bukan seperti anak kecil lagi tapi seperti bayi" Johnny mencubit pipi Jaehyun gemas.

Johnny merangkul Jaehyun lagi saat pintu lift terbuka, berjalan keluar menuju mobilnya terparkir. Ia sedikit menyeret Jaehyun yang masih merajuk, kesal karena perkataannya.

"Tarik kata-katamu Hyung. aku tidak membawa kabur, aku hanya meminjam"

"Tidak. Itu bukan meminjam"

"Hyuuung...Johnny Hyung..."

Johnny hanya diam saja tak menanggapi Jaehyun. Sengaja, agar Ia bisa mendengar Jaehyun yang terus menerus merajuk manja padanya. Kapan lagi kan melihat Jaehyun seperti ini, jarang sekali terjadi. Tadi saat dengan Suho, Jaehyun seperti petarung sejati melawan Hyung nya. Tapi lihat apa yang Ia lakukan saat bersama Johnny, Ia seperti anak TK yang manja, benar-benar dua pribadi yang bersebrangan.

.

.

.

Johnny dan Jaehyun makan siang bersama. Hari ini memang Johnny mengajak Jaehyun untuk menghabiskan waktu bersama, mungkin orang-orang menyebutnya dengan kencan. Johnny mengajak Jaehyun makan, setelah itu berkeliling di pusat perbelanjaan, salah satu alasan Johnny mengajak Jaehyun kesini adalah untuk melihat koleksi pakaian yang di pajang di beberapa outlet, untuk mengetahui tren pakaian seperti apa yang sekarang sedang digandrungi, berhubung dirinya bekerja di salah satu majalah fashion maka Ia harus tetap up to date.

Jaehyun menyeret Johnny ke area bermain. Mencoba berbagai macam games disana. Dimulai dari permainan balap mobil, tembak-tembakan, sampai street basketball semua games itu Jaehyun yang memenangkannya. Jaehyun bersorak senang saat melihat skor nya yang lebih tinggi dibanding Johnny.

"Hyung ayo coba yang itu" kali ini Jaehyun menyeret Johnny kedepan mesin Danz-Base.

Johnny menggelengkan kepalanya, untuk yang satu ini Ia menyerah "Tidak Jae, aku tidak bisa menari, kau saja, jika kau ingin mencobanya"

"Yasudah"

Jaehyun berdiri di depan layar mesin Danz-Base tersebut, memilih lagu dan bersiap untuk mengikuti gerakan karakter yang ada di dalam layar sesuai dengan perintah. Sementara Johnny berdiri tak jauh dari sana memperhatikan Jaehyun. Musik yang dipilih Jaehyun sudah terputar, Ia mulai menggerakkan badannya, fokus dengan layar didepannya. Tangannya, kakinya yang di balut skinny jeans putih bergerak dengan lihainya. Bak dancer profesional Jaehyun menari mengikuti irama musik dan juga gerakan sang karakter dalam layar. Tanpa sadar beberapa orang mulai mengerumuninya, mamandang kagum pada orang yang sedang menari, terutama para wanita. Johnny yang juga menjadi salah satu penonton juga ikut terpesona pada Jaehyun disana, satu lagi yang Johnny temukan dari Jaehyun, Ia pandai menari.

Musik berhenti, permainan selsai. Beberapa tepuk tangan pun terdengar, dan Jaehyun baru sadar akan hal itu, sudah ada beberapa orang yang mengelilinginya. Ia tersenyum kikuk, dan melihat Johnny yang mengacungkan jempolnya. Jaehyun dengan segera menghampiri Johnny dan menyeretnya menjauh dari kerumunan orang tersebut.

"Ayo pergi Hyung" ucapnya pelan, sambil melingkarkan tangannya di lengan Johnny dan berjalan keluar dari area bermain.

"Aku tidak tau kau pandai menari, kau tadi keren sekali"

"Biasanya Taeyong Hyung yang selalu memaksaku untuk menemaninya disana. Aku jadi terbiasa, kau harus melihat Taeyong Hyung menari, dia benar-benar dancer yang hebat" Jaehyun jadi mengingat Taeyong. Disaat kencan mereka berdua memang selalu bermain disana, Taeyong yang selalu mengajaknya karena Ia adalah anak club dance semasa sekolah menengah. Kemampuan Jaehyun tidak ada apa-apanya dibanding Taeyong, tapi tidak bisa dibilang buruk juga. Jaehyun tersenyum mengingat bisa sampai satu jam mereka menghabiskan waktu mereka didepan mesin Danz-Base itu, dan Taeyong yang selalu protes jika diajak pulang.

Johnny seketika langsung tak bersuara, Jaehyun tak menyadari bahwa baru saja Ia membuat Johnny merasa sakit hati saat Jaehyun menyebut nama Taeyong, bagaimana tadi Jaehyun sangat membanggakan Taeyong. _'Taeyong lagi'_ batinnya. Sudah cukup Johnny menahan diri saat harus setiap hari berhadapan dengan Taeyong di kantornya dan sekarang Jaehyun membahasnya juga.

"Hyung, kita mau kemana lagi?" suara Jaehyun membuyarkan Johnny.

Jaehyun menatap Johnny tepat dimatanya dan tersenyum padanya membuat perasaan Johnny jadi lebih baik. Jaehyun yang tadi membuat mood nya memburuk dan Jaehyun juga yang sekarang membuat mood nya membaik. Johnny menarik kedua sudut bibirnya membalas senyuman manis Jaehyun. Tangan Jaehyun masih setia melingkari lengan kanannya.

"Kau mau kemana?"

"Aku tidak tau" Jaehyun mengangkat kedua bahunya.

"Yasudah jalan-jalan saja. Sambil pikirkan mau kemana setelah ini"

Mereka masih punya banyak waktu sebelum jadwal Jaehyun mengisi live music di cafe. Johnny memang sudah berencana untuk menghabiskan waktunya seharian ini bersama Jaehyun, dihari Sabtu ini sampai malam nanti, Ia mengantar Jaehyun ke cafe dan menunggunya juga disana, berujung pada dirinya nanti yang akan mengantar Jaehyun pulang.

Johnny menghentikan langkahnya, membuat Jaehyun juga ikut berhenti dan menatap Johnny bingung.

"Kenapa Hyung?"

"Ayo lihat kesini Jae" Johnny menarik Jaehyun masuk kedalam toko yang etalasenya dipenuhi dengan berbagai macam koleksi jam tangan. Mereka berdua melihat-lihat etalase tersebut. Johnny dapat mendengar Jaehyun yang bergumam _'Keren'_ saat melihat-lihat tadi.

"Ada yang bisa dibantu Tuan?" pelayan toko tersebut menyambut mereka dengan ramah.

"Bisakah kau tunjukan padaku koleksi terbaru dari merk ini?" Johnny menarik lengan kiri Jaehyun yang dilingkari jam tangan hitam milik Suho, dan menunjukkannya pada sang pelayan toko.

"Yang tuan ini pakai adalah koleksi yang paling baru. Bagaimana jika saya tunjukkan merk lain, yang tidak kalah bagus dari yang anda gunakan"

"Boleh"

Pelayan tersebut kemudian mengambil barang yang dimaksud saat Johnny menyetujui sarannya.

"Kenapa tiba-tiba kesini Hyung?" Jaehyun yang masih bingung bertanya pada Johnny, yang hanya dibalas dengan senyuman dari pria tinggi disebelahnya ini.

"Nah ini dia, ada dua warna. Hitam dan putih, koleksi ini juga keluaran terbaru" pelayan tersebut kembali membawa dua box yang berisi jam tangan. Dengan design yang sporty tapi tetap elegan.

"Yang mana yang paling bagus Jae?"

"Dua-duanya bagus. Hmm...yang mana yaah"

"Jika tuan ini yang akan memakainya maka waran hitam akan terlihat lebih bagus. Karena kulit anda sangat putih" pelayan tersebut memberikan sarannya kepada dua pelanggannya ini.

"Bukan aku yang memakainya, tapi dia" Jaehyun menunjuk Johnny membenarkan perkataan pelayan tersebut.

"Kalau begitu..."

"Aku beli yang hitam" perkataan pelayan tersebut di putus oleh Johnny yang seketika membuat keputusan.

"Baiklah" sebelum pelayan tersebut memproses pembelian Johnny, Ia menjelaskan kelebihan dari produk yang ditawarkan, bagaimana cara merawatnya, dan sedikit kekurangan dari produk tersebut. Johnny tidak merubah keputusannya membuat pelayan tersebut kemudian dengan cepat memproses pembelian Johnny.

"Kau benar-benar membelinya tanpa pikir dua kali Hyung"

"Memangnya kenapa?"

"Tidak apa-apa, hanya tidak menyangka saja tiba-tiba kau membelinya"

"Ini dia tuan" pelayan tersebut menyerahkan satu paper bag kecil yang didalamnya terdapat box jam tangan yang baru saja dibeli oleh Johnny tadi.

"Terimakasih" Johnny menerima paper bag tersebut "Jae, sekarang lepas jam tangan milik Suho Hyung itu"

"Huh?" Jaehyun menatap Johnny bingung.

Johnny meraih lengan kiri Jaehyun, dan melepaskan jam tangan yang melingkar disana. Ia mengeluarkan jam tangan yang baru saja di belinya dari dalam box dan memasangkannya di lengan Jaehyun sebagai ganti dari jam tangan Suho tadi.

"Nah sekarang kau punya yang lebih bagus dari Suho Hyung. Jangan berebut lagi seperti anak kecil kayak tadi" Johnny mengamati lengan Jaehyun yang sudah dihiasi jam tangan hitam yang baru dibelinya dan tersenyum puas. Benar-benar pas di lengan Jaehyun.

Jaehyun masih melongo tidak mengerti maksud Johnny. Sementara Johnny sudah memasukkan jam tangan milik Suho kedalam box dan memasukan box tersebut kedalam paper bag, membungkuk sopan kepada sang pelayan yang melayaninya tadi sebagai tanda terimakasih lalu menyeret Jaehyun yang masih terdiam keluar dari toko.

"Hyung tunggu. Ini apa?" Jaehyun mengangkat lengan kirinya menunjukkan jam tangan hitam yang sekarang dipakainya.

"Itu untukmu"

"Tapi kenapa?"

"Kau tidak suka?"

"Tidak, tidak, tidak...bukan begitu. Tapi kenapa?"

"Pertama, kau terlihat sangat menyukai jam tangan milik Hyung mu, sekarang kau punya yang lebih bagus darinya jadi kau tidak akan berebut lagi dengannya. Kedua, karena aku memang ingin membelikannya untukmu. Ah tadi kau dengar kan, jam tangan itu tahan air, pas sekali untukmu yang suka hujan-hujanan"

Jaehyun masih terdiam, antara bingung dan tidak percaya, sekaligus senang.

"Itu pemberian pertamaku untukmu. Gunakan baik-baik yah, jangan sampai rusak"

Jaehyun tersenyum senang dan mengangguk. Tentu saja Ia akan menggunakannya baik-baik dan juga merawatnya, mungkin beberapa koleksi jam tangan di kamarnya akan tak terpakai lagi mulai sekarang "Thank you Hyung"

"Bagaimana kalau sekarang kita makan ice cream saja?"

"Call" Jaehyun menyetujui.

"Jung Jaehyun yang selalu tak bisa menolak ice cream" Johnny merangkul Jaehyun melanjutkan acara yang Johnny anggap sebagai kencan ini.

.

.

.

Yuta mulai sibuk dibalik meja bar, basement Dream Cafe. Ia merapikan dasi kupu-kupu yang dikenakannya memastikan dasi tersebut terpasang dengan baik, memeriksa kemeja putih dan juga celana yang digunakannya, setelah merasa penampilannya baik, Ia mulai memperhatikan gelas-gelas kaca dan mulai mengambil handuk kecil untuk membersihkan gelas-gelas tersebut yang sebenarnya sudah bersih. Yuta hanya ingin gelas tersebut terlihat lebih mengkilap saja. Hari ini adalah malam minggu dan sudah dipastikan cafe ini tak lama lagi akan ramai.

"Yuta Hyung"

Jaehyun dan Johnny datang, duduk di kursi tinggi didepannya. Yuta menatap Jaehyun jengkel, tetapi tetap memberikan satu mangkuk kecil berisi permen jelly yang sudah disediakannya.

"Lihat siapa yang datang. Orang yang membuat Suho Hyung mengamuk dan meninggalkanku begitu saja tanpa tanggungjawab. Kau tau, telingaku panas mendengar ocehan Hyung mu" ucap Yuta kesal.

"Hehehe...sorry" Jaehyun terkekeh pelan dan memakan permen jelly warna-warni yang disediakan Yuta.

"Kau juga John, meninggalkanku disana. Tunggu..." Yuta meraih lengan kiri Jaehyun dan memperhatikan ada yang berbeda dari sebelumnya "Ini bukan jam tangan yang kalian perebutkan. Dimana jam milik Hyung mu? Jangan katakan kau menghilangkannya Jung Jaehyun" ucap Yuta horror, dia tidak bisa membayangkan akan seperti apa Suho jika Jaehyun benar-benar menghilangkannya.

"Ada di mobilnya Johnny Hyung"

"Lalu ini?"

"Dari Johnny Hyung?"

Yuta menautkan alisnya dan menatap Johnny dan Jaehyun dengan heran secara bergantian "Kau memberikannya ini?"

Johnny mengangguk.

"Kenapa?"

"Apa salah?"

"Tidak juga sih. aneh saja" ucap Yuta sambil melanjutkan pekerjaannya membersihkan gelas.

Diam-diam Johnny menghembuskan napasnya lega. Ia tidak tau harus menjawab apa jika Yuta bertanya lebih padanya.

Jaehyun turun dari kursi tingginya saat melihat teman-teman band nya sudah bersiap di panggung kecil sana "Hyung aku kesana dulu yah. Johnny Hyung kau jangan minum alkohol yah, kau yang bawa mobil nanti"

"Iya, aku tak akan minum, tenang saja"

"Hey kau" Jaehyun memanggil salah satu bartender disana "Tolong buatkan mango juice untuknya" setelah memerintah bartender tersebut untuk membuat mango juice untuk Johnny, Jaehyun pergi kearah panggung untuk membantu teman-temannya bersiap-siap mengisi acara live music disana.

Yuta meletakan gelas dan handuk yang dipegangnya, menatap Johnny serius. Ada banyak hal yang akhir-akhir ini membuatnya sangat penasaran, dan Ia tidak tahan untuk tidak bertanya. Johnny dibuat bingung melihat Yuta yang menatapnya seperti itu.

"Kenapa?" tanyanya

"Sekarang katakan padaku, apa hubungan kalian?"

"Maksudmu?" feeling Johnny mulai tidak enak.

"Hubunganmu dengan Jaehyun. Kalian terlalu dekat jika hanya dikatakan sebagai teman. Katakan padaku apa yang sebenarnya terjadi? sepertinya aku melewatkan banyak hal saat aku berada di Jepang" ucap Yuta penuh selidik.

Johnny seketika membatu. Baru saja Ia bernapas lega saat tadi Yuta tidak banyak bertanya, sekarang Yuta malah bertanya dengan pertanyaan yang langsung membuatnya kikuk. Ini baru Yuta yang bertanya, belum Suho. Mungkin Suho akan menanyakan pertanyaan yang lebih ekstrim lagi nanti. Sekarang Ia tidak tau harus menjawab apa, karena dia sendiri juga tidak tau hubungan seperti apa yang sedang dijalankannya dengan Jaehyun ini. Karena waktu itu Ia pernah gagal menyatakan perasaannya pada Jaehyun.

* * *

TBC

* * *

Annyeonghaseyo~

hola..hola...Star kembali. menepati janji Star kepada diri sendiri untuk update nih ff setelah siaran pertama radionya Jaehyun and Johnny NCT Night Night. ini sebagian Star ketik sambil dengerin mereka jadi dj radio, dan setelah buka tl twitter Star baru sadar kalo itu viewable radio, sedikit menyesal karena baru menyadari itu Star jadi gak liat siaran live nya, tapi gpp lah yang penting Star masih dengerin suara mereka.

untuk adegan Suho dan Jaehyun itu Star ambil dari kebiasaan kedua adik cowok Star yang selalu berebut masalah baju dan sebagainya, tiada hari tanpa mendengar pertengkaran mereka. mereka seumuran Jeno sama Jisung tapi kalo udah berantem kayak anak TK, asli deeh gak boong. mungkin kalian yang punya kakak atau adik yang satu gender merasakannya juga.

dan ada yang bertanya. **waktu berhubungan sama Taeyong, Jaehyun yang paling dominan. tapi pas sama Johnny sebaliknya?** yup bener banget, Jaehyun yang paling dominan saat menajalin hubugan sama Taeyong, tapi sama Johnny sebaliknya. karena seme macam Jaehyun pun akan berubah jadi uke kalau dipasangin sama Johnny haha

mohon jangan benci Taeyong disini, Ia disini karakternya memang sedikit kurang menyenangkan, alias suka ganggu JohnJae. dan ini belum selsai dia masih akan muncul lagi di chapter selanjutnya, jadi please jangan benci si manga idup itu. maafkan Star buat para Taeyong stan.

seperti biasa, Star akan berterimakasih pada kalian yang sudah membaca ff absurd ini apalagi yang memberi review, lope lope lah pokoknya buat kalian sumber semangat ku. tak lupa juga buat fav dan follow. maaf kalau ff ini masih ada yang mengecewakan, berikan lah ide jika kalian masih kurang puas hehehe.

ini masih bisa update ditengah peperangan tugas #sujudsukur mungkin untuk chapter depan agak sedikit lama karena tugas sudah menanti didepan mata, Star harap masih ada yang menunggu. sampai ketemu di chapter depan. Annyeong~


	7. You Are Mine

**D** **ream Cafe**

Casts :

\- Johnny

\- Jaehyun

\- Yuta

\- Taeyong

* * *

Warning!

fanfic dengan pair yang tidak sesuai, jika kalian tidak suka dengan pairnya diharap jangan membaca

JohnJae (Johnny X Jaehyun) with a little bit JaeYong (Jaehyun X Taeyong)

* * *

Ada satu part yang mungkin akan membuat kalian merasa tidak nyaman, jadi kalian bisa melewati art tersebut jika tidak suka

Happy Reading

* * *

 **Part 7 (You Are Mine)**

"Hubunganmu dengan Jaehyun. Kalian terlalu dekat jika hanya dikatakan sebagai teman. Katakan padaku apa yang sebenarnya terjadi? sepertinya aku melewatkan banyak hal saat aku berada di Jepang"

Johnny masih terdiam atas pertanyaan Yuta tersebut. Ia bingung harus menjawab apa. Hubungannnya dengan Jaehyun, memang bisa dikatakan tidak jelas. Johnny sendiri yang membuatnya terlihat seperti itu karena sampai saat ini Ia juga belum menyatakan perasaannya kepada Jaehyun. Ia sedikit trauma akan gagal untuk kedua kalinya. Apalagi sekarang Taeyong, mantan kekasih Jaehyun, muncul kembali. Taeyong dan Jaehyun memang tidak sering bertemu, tapi Johnny tau mereka sering berhubungan melalui telepon. Karena Johnny hampir sering mendengar Taeyong menelpon Jaehyun saat dikantornya. Johnny sedikit takut jika Ia menyatakan perasaannya pada Jaehyun, Ia akan mendapat penolakkan.

"Kami hanya teman"

"Sedekat itu? Maksudku, kalian terlihat sangat..."

"Mesra?"

"Ya, kalian terlihat sangat mesra. Aku tau Jaehyun orang yang seperti apa. Aku tau bagaimana dia memperlakukan temannya, dan perlakuannya padamu sedikit berbeda"

Yuta, berbicara pada Johnny sambil meracik minuman untuk pelanggannya. Ia kemudian memberikan minuman tersebut kepada sang pelanggan lalu kembali ke hadapan Johnny. Menatap orang yang ada didepannya ini dengan penuh tanda tanya.

"Baiklah, aku akan jujur padamu" Johnny menghentikan tangannya yang daritadi mengaduk-aduk mango juice dengan sedotan, dan menatap Yuta dengan serius.

"Dia" Johnny menolehkan kepalanya kearah panggung, memandang Jaehyun yang sedang bernyanyi disana dan tersenyum padanya saat pandangan mereka bertemu "Dia sangat spesial dimataku"

Yuta menautkan alisnya, sedikit bingung dengan maksud Johnny. Tatapan Johnny kembali pada Yuta yang ada didepannya ini.

"Kau menyukainya?" tanya Yuta dengan hati-hati.

"Bisa dikatakan begitu"

"Jawabanmu terdengar tidak serius" Yuta kembali membersihkan gelas kaca dengan handuk putihnya dan tersenyum atau lebih tepatnya menyeringai tidak suka dengan jawaban Johnny.

"Aku bukan hanya menyukainya. Aku mencintainya. I love him so much" Johnny berusaha membuat nadanya terdengar serius. Karena dia melihat reaksi Yuta yang seperti tidak percaya padanya. Ia tersenyum singkat, seharusnya kalimatnya barusan dikatakan kepada Jaehyun bukan Yuta. Ia jadi merasa seperti seorang pengecut sekarang.

Yuta yang dapat dengan jelas mendengar perkataan Johnny ditengah-tengah musik yang bergemuruh di bar cafe ini, meletakan gelas dan handuk yang ada di tangannya lalu menatap Johnny dengan serius. Hal seperti ini tidak boleh dianggap remeh, apalagi hal tersebut bersangkut paut dengan Jaehyun yang sudah dianggapnya sebagai adiknya sendiri.

"Kau sungguh-sungguh?"

Johnny menganggukan kepalanya.

"Lalu?"

"Aku hanya belum mengatakannya kepada Jaehyun"

"Kenapa?"

"Karena...Taeyong"

Yuta mulai tidak suka mendengar nama itu. Apalagi jika mengingat apa yang dilakukannya kepada Jaehyun.

"Mereka sudah berakhir" ucap Yuta acuh.

"Ya, mereka memang sudah berakhir. Tapi mereka masih saling berhubungan. Aku tau itu, karena aku satu kantor dengan Taeyong"

"Kau satu kantor dengannya?" tanya Yuta dengan terkejut, saat mengetahui fakta tersebut. Ia mendapat anggukan dari Johnny atas pertanyaannya.

"Aku sering mendengar Taeyong yang menelpon Jaehyun, mungkin saja tanpa sepengetahuan kita mereka sering bertemu akhir-akhir ini. Aku pernah ingin menyatakan perasaanku padanya tapi gagal karena Taeyong datang. Aku jadi sedikit takut, takut jika perasaan Jaehyun pada Taeyong kembali tumbuh setelah susah payah aku berusaha untuk membuatnya melupakan Taeyong. Membuatku jadi sedikit ragu untuk menyatakan perasaanku padanya. Sampai saat ini aku sendiri belum yakin seperti apa perasaan Jaehyun padaku"

"Kau tidak akan tau jika kau tidak mengatakannya"

Yuta melirik Jaehyun yang sedang bernyanyi disana, lalu tersenyum singkat. Sekarang dia tau apa yang membuat Jaehyun cepat sekali melupakan Taeyong, orang yang didepannya ini lah yang melakukannya. Jadi selama ini Johnny yang berusaha membuat Jaehyun melupakan Taeyong. Yuta itu tau jika Taeyong merupakan orang yang sangat spesial dihati Jaehyun, tapi melihat bagaimana cepatnya Jaehyun melupakan Taeyong karena Johnny tentu saja itu pertanda baik untuk Johnny.

"Aku tidak masalah jika memang benar kau menyukainya. Hanya saja aku tidak ingin kau berakhir seperti Taeyong yang menyakitinya"

"Aku tidak akan seperti itu"

"Jika suatu saat kau menyatakan perasaanmu padanya lalu kemudian dia menerima mu. Maka bersiaplah, itu tandanya kau baru saja mempertaruhkan nyawamu. Aku tidak akan tinggal diam jika kau sampai menyakitinya. Ingat itu" ucap Yuta dengan penuh penegasan. Sudah cukup Taeyong saja yang pernah menyakiti Jaehyun, tidak dengan orang yang ada dihadapannya ini.

Johnny hanya tertawa mendengar Yuta. Well, Johnny memang sudah tau dari awal jika Yuta dan Suho itu sangat protektif, jadi dia sudah tidak terkejut lagi mendengar Yuta mengatakan itu padanya. Kan sudah Johnny katakan dari awal, diam-diam Jaehyun itu punya dua senjata yang sangat kuat untuk melindunginya yaitu Yuta dan Suho.

"Jangan katakan hal ini pada Jaehyun yah"

"Kalau ku katakan pada Suho Hyung bagaimana?"

"Jangan!" Johnny menatap Yuta horror "Apalagi dia, jangan, please"

Yuta tertawa melihat reaksi Johnny. Yah akui saja, Suho itu badannya memang kecil, tapi dia sangat mengerikan. Jaehyun yang merupakan adiknya saja kadang suka takut dengan Hyung nya itu.

.

.

.

Johnny perlahan membuka matanya. Mengumpulkan kesadarannya dan menatap langit-langit kamarnya, melirik jam dinding yang menunjukkan pukul tujuh pagi. Ia menoleh kesamping kanannya dan tersenyum melihat seseorang yang masih tertidur dengan tenang disampingnya. Jaehyun, Ia menginap di apartemennya semalam karena takut dengan Suho Hyung, lucu sekali salah sendiri dia yang dengan seenaknya meminjam jam tangan Suho tanpa ijin. Johnny memiringkan badannya menghadap pada Jaehyun. Melihat betapa damainya Jaehyun saat sedang tidur, kulitnya yang putih dan bersih, matanya yang tertutup, hidungnya, bibirnya semua yang ada di wajahnya itu benar-benar perpaduan yang sempurna menurut Johnny. Betapa tuhan menyayangi ciptaan dia yang satu ini sehingga diberkahi dengan kesempurnaan wajah yang dimilikinya. Johnny tidak akan pernah bosan untuk memuji orang yang ada didepannya ini.

Johnny menarik selimut biru langitnya membenarkan posisi kain tersebut untuk menutupi tubuh Jaehyun sebatas bahu, karena pagi ini udaranya cukup dingin. Johnny memainkan tangannya diatas rambut pirang Jaehyun yang lembut, enggan beranjak dari tempat tidurnya. Ini memang bukan yang petama kali Johnny tidur satu ranjang dengan Jaehyun, tapi Johnny tidak akan pernah bosan menghabiskan paginya untuk memandang Jaehyun yang sedang tertidur menunggunya sampai Jaehyun bangun. Tangan Johnny turun dari rambut Jaehyun ke pipi putih mulus Jaehyun yang jika tersenyum menampilkan dimple yang sangat menggemaskan. Johnny menangkup pipi Jaehyun dengan sebelah tangannya dan mengelusnya lembut dengan ibu jarinya.

"ng.." Jaehyun mulai mengerang tidak nyaman.

Johnny menjauhkan tangannya dari Jaehyun, merasa bersalah karena telah mengganggu Jaehyun. Ia melihat Jaehyun yang perlahan membuka matanya. Saat kesadarannya sudah terkumpul, Jaehyun tersenyum kepada Johnny yang bangun lebih dulu darinya.

"Good morning Jae"

"Morning" Jaehyun dengan suara seraknya khas orang bangun tidur. "Ini jam berapa Hyung?"

"Jam tujuh lewat sepuluh menit"

"Masih terlalu pagi" Jaehyun menutup matanya lagi dan menarik selimutnya.

Johnny terkekeh pelan melihat Jaehyun yang sepertinya enggan untuk bangun. Jaehyun itu kalau libur dan tidak ada kegiatan bangunnya siang, sekitar jam sembilan atau lebih parah jam dua belas. Johnny selalu jadi orang yang mengganggu tidur Jaehyun, entah karena telponnya jika mereka tidur di apartemen mereka masing-masing, karena tangannya seperti tadi Ia mengelus pipi Jaehyun, atau karena dirinya yang sengaja mengganggu tidur Jaehyun untuk mengajaknya jogging atau kelaparan karena ingin sarapan pagi. Jaehyun biasanya selalu menggerutu jika Johnny sudah mengganggu tidurnya.

"Kau tidak lapar Jae? sarapan yuk"

"Lapar siih" ucap Jaehyun masih dengan matanya yang tertutup.

"Kalau begitu ayo bangun dan buat sarapan. Atau mau beli diluar?"

"ng...nanti saja" ucap Jaehyun malas.

Johnny menusuk-nusukan telunjuknya di pipi Jaehyun menganggu Jaehyun yang mencoba tidur kembali.

"Hyung..." Jaehyun mulai tidak nyaman dengan Johnny yang bermain-main dengan pipinya itu.

Namun keluhan Jaehyun tidak di dengar oleh Johnny. Ia masih saja bermain dengan pipi chubby Jaehyun bahkan sesekali mencubitnya.

"Johnny Hyung..." Jaehyun akhirnya membuka matanya dan menatap Johnny kesal.

"Ayo bangun, aku lapar"

Jaehyun menyerah, Ia sepertinya memang tidak bisa tidur lagi. Lagi pula Ia juga lapar.

"Kau mau sarapan apa Hyung?"

"Sandwich saja bagaimana?"

Jaehyun mengangguk setuju.

"Kau yang buat yah, nanti aku buat smoothies"

"Oke"

Jaehyun bangkit dan duduk mengumpulkan sebentar semangatnya. Johnny ikut terduduk disamping Jaehyun meregangkan badannya.

"Jae"

"Ya?"

Jaehyun menoleh kearah Johnny dan disambut oleh kecupan singkat di bibirnya.

Jaehyun mengerjapkan matanya, itu tadi terjadi begitu cepat. Sekarang Ia merasakan Johnny yang mengelus rambutnya.

"Morning kiss" Johnny tersenyum lalu bangkit berdiri berjalan kearah pintu kamarnya untuk keluar menuju dapur meninggalkan Jaehyun sendirian dikamar masih terduduk diam.

Jaehyun menghembuskan napasnya. Jantungnya tadi berdetak tidak karuan. Tidak sadarkah Johnny bahwa terkadang Ia hampir membuat Jaehyun jantungan.

.

.

.

Johnny dan Jaehyun sibuk di dapur mengerjakan tugas mereka masing-masing untuk memenuhi rasa lapar mereka dipagi hari. Jaehyun sibuk dengan sandwich nya dan Johnny sibuk dengan strawberry smoothies nya. Tidak ada yang berbicara, mereka terlalu asik dengan urusan mereka masing-masing.

Johnny sudah selsai dengan smoothiesnya. Ia meletakan dua gelas berisi strawberry smoothies itu diatas meja makan. Seketika Johnny yang berniat ingin membantu Jaehyun menyelsaikan sandwich nya terdiam saat melirik ponsel berwarna blue coral milik Jaehyun yang diletakkan diatas meja makan bergetar, menampilkan nama yang selalu merusak mood nya.

' _Taeyongie Hyung'_ calling.

Johnny tersenyum miring, bahkan Jaehyun menyimpan nama Taeyong dalam kontaknya dengan sebutan _Taeyongie_ sama seperti Taeyong ketika memanggil Jaehyun dengan _Jaehyunie_. Sepertinya itu panggilan sayang mereka saat mereka masih berhubungan sebagai sepasang kekasih.

"Sandwich nya sudah selesai" Jaehyun meletakan sandwich yang dibuatnya diatas meja makan menyadarkan Johnny dari keterdiamannya.

Jaehyun meraih ponselnya saat melihat ponsel birunya bergetar tanda panggilan masuk. Ia berniat ke ruang tengah atau ke kamar untuk menjawab telepon tapi ditahan oleh Johnny yang mengisyaratkan dia untuk duduk dan menerima telponnya disini, dimeja makan sambil sarapan. Johnny juga sebenarnya penasaran apa yang akan di bicarakan oleh Jaehyun dan Taeyong.

Jaehyun duduk berhadapan dengan Johnny yang meminum strawberry smoothies nya. Mengangkat panggilan Taeyong.

"Hallo Taeyong Hyung. Tidak, aku sudah bangun daritadi, sekarang aku sedang sarapan. Oh ya? Tidak apa Hyung, kenapa?"

Walau tak mendengar jelas suara Taeyong, Johnny tau sepertinya Taeyong merasa bersalah karena takut mengganggu Jaehyun dipagi hari ini. Bisa disimpulkan dari jawaban Jaehyun.

"Bisa saja, tapi mungkin aku bisanya siang tidak apa? Memangnya Chanyeol Hyung kenapa? Kau bilang kemarin padaku kalau kalian sudah baikan. Ooh…Yasudah nanti aku temani, aku akan kerumah mu Hyung. Hmm…sampai jumpa"

Jaehyun mengakhiri sambungannya dengan Taeyong dan meletakkan ponselnya kembali diatas meja. Ia menatap Johnny yang sudah melahap sandwichnya.

"Enak tidak Hyung?" tanyanya hati-hati.

"Enak" Johnny mengangguk membuat Jaehyun tersenyum lega.

Jaehyun meraih gelas smoothiesnya dan meminumnya, kemudian manyantap sandwichnya.

"Taeyong kenapa?" Johnny sudah tidak bisa memendam rasa penasarannya akhirnya bertanya kepada Jaehyun, apa yang mereka bicarakan tadi di telepon.

"Oh..tadi Taeyong Hyung memintaku untuk menemaninya membeli sesuatu untuk keponakannya yang akan berkunjung kerumahnya. Anak dari Noona nya"

Johnny mengangguk mengerti "Lalu, kau akan menemaninya?"

"Iya, dia minta tolong padaku karena Chanyeol Hyung sedang tugas di Australia. Aku juga akan membeli sesuatu untuk keponakan Taeyong Hyung itu. Sekalian bertemu dengan Taeyeon Noona. Sudah lama sekali aku tidak bertemu dengannya, terakhir bertemu sebelum Ia memiliki anak"

Johnny hanya diam saja, tadinya Ia berencana untuk makan malam bersama Jaehyun tapi sepertinya gagal. Ia juga tidak bisa melarang Jaehyun untuk pergi dengan Taeyong, memangnya dia siapa? Saat ini dia bukan siapa-siapanya Jaehyun. Salah sendiri tak pernah menyatakan perasaannya.

Jaehyun berdiri dan mencuci piring kotor bekas pakai mereka saat selesai makan.

"Jaehyun, Taeyong menelpon lagi" suara Johnny yang masih berada di meja makan menginterupsinya.

Jaehyun, yang tangannya masih basah dan berbusa kembali ke meja makan, dan mengisyaratkan Johnny untuk menjawab telepon tersebut dan diletakan diantara bahu dan telinganya.

"Hallo, kenapa lagi Hyung?" Jaehyun kembali ke wastafel dan menyelsaikan acara cuci piringnya dengan ponsel yang mengapit diantara bahu dan telinganya itu.

"Tidak, aku saja yang ke rumahmu, nanti ku jemput. Iya kita kesana saja. Oh iya sekalian makan ditempat biasa, sudah lama sekali kita tidak kesana. Kapan Taeyeon Noona sampai? Aku siap-siap dulu, aku belum mandi. Oke"

Jaehyun mengeringkan tangannya dan mengakhiri sambungan teleponnya dengan Taeyong.

"Hyung sepertinya aku harus pulang. Taeyong Hyung menungguku"

"Aku antar" Johnny berdiri dari meja makan berniat mengambil kunci mobilnya.

"Tidak usah Hyung, aku naik taxi saja"

"Jangan keras kepala. Aku akan antar"

Jaehyun tidak bisa menolak lagi. Semua kehendak Johnny terkadang memang harus dituruti. Satu watak keras yang Jaehyun ketahui dari Johnny selama Ia mengenalnya, yaitu Ia keras kepala. Jika tadi Johnny mengatakan dirinya keras kepala maka Johnny lebih keras kepala lagi dari Jaehyun. Jaehyun sebenarnya belum pernah melihatnya, tetapi salah satu rekan kerja Johnny yaitu Taeil pernah mengatakan padanya jika Johnny sudah marah maka akan sangat menyeramkan. Maka dari itu Jaehyun tak ingin melihatnya. Mau tak mau Ia harus menuruti apa yang Johnny kehendaki.

Di dalam perjalanan pulang ke apartemen Jaehyun yang hanya memakan waktu lima belas menit, tidak terjadi obrolan seru diantara Jaehyun dan Johnny seperti biasanya. Jaehyun sibuk dengan ponselnya mengetik pesan, entah kepada siapa, paling dengan Taeyong. Sementara Johnny mood nya sudah hancur saat melihat nama Taeyong di layar ponsel Jaehyun tadi pagi, ditambah lagi sekarang mereka berdua berencana untuk bertemu. Hancur sudah mood nya dihari minggu ini. Benar-benar hancur.

Johnny menghentikan mobilnya didepan lobby apartemen Jaehyun, tidak masuk ke basement. Sepertinya Ia tidak ada niat untuk mampir.

"Hyung, tidak mau mampir dulu?" Jaehyun melepas sabuk pengamannya.

"Tidak Jae, aku langsung pulang saja. Masih ada urusan" bohong, jelas-jelas Johnny tidak punya kerjaan apapun di hari minggu ini.

"Yasudah. Terimakasih yah Hyung sudah mengantar" Jaehyun membuka pintu mobil. Namun sebelum benar-benar turun, Ia berbalik dan kembali bertanya kepada Johnny. "Hyung apa nanti malam kau akan ke café?"

Johnny terdiam sebentar, hari ini hari minggu dan Jaehyun akan mengisi live music disana. Johnny tidak pernah meninggalkan itu, karena Ia selalu suka mendengar suara Jaehyun ketika bernyanyi. Tapi hari ini mood nya sedang hancur, Ia jadi malas kemana-mana termasuk ke Dream Café.

"Aku tidak tau Jae. Liat nanti saja"

"Aku harap kau datang. Aku akan menunggumu disana. Kabari aku jika memang kau tidak bisa datang Hyung"

Jaehyun turun dari mobil dan melambaikan tangannya pada Johnny. Ia masih berdiri didepan lobby apartemennya sampai Ia lihat mobil Johnny menghilang, menjauh dari pandangannya. Jaehyun tau Johnny tadi terlihat bad mood, hanya saja Ia tidak tau kenapa, dan dia tidak berani untuk bertanya. Ia mengangkat kedua bahunya acuh lalu masuk ke apartemennya.

.

.

.

Yuta menatap tidak suka dua orang yang duduk didepan meja bar dihadapannya ini. Lebih tepatnya Ia tidak suka dengan satu orang berambut hitam legam dengan mata bulat yang indah yang sedang asik dalam obrolan seru bersama Jaehyun, Taeyong. Yuta tidak tau bagaimana bisa Jaehyun dan Taeyong datang bersama ke cafe ini? bagaimana bisa Jaehyun mengajak Taeyong kesini? Kenapa? Mereka terlihat baik-baik saja seperti tidak terjadi apapun sebelumnya. Yuta seperti melihat pemandangan keduanya ketika masih menjalin hubungan sebgai sepasang kekasih. Yuta ingin bertanya _Jaehyun kenapa kau membawa orang ini kemari? Apa kau gila? Kau tidak ingat apa yang telah dia lukakan padamu?_ Tapi Ia sungkan karena ada Taeyong disamping Jaehyun. Jujur saja mendengar suara Taeyong saja Yuta sudah enggan, apalagi bertatapan dengan orang itu, Yuta makin tidak sudi. Yuta lebih memilih diam dan mengacuhkan dua orang yang ada dihadapannya ini.

Jaehyun seharian ini menghabiskan waktunya bersama Taeyong. Menemani Taeyong membeli sesuatu untuk keponakannya yang datang, mereka berdua kemudian makan bersama di restaurant tempat mereka biasa berkencan dulu. Mampir ke rumah Taeyong dan bertemu dengan Noona nya Taeyeon, yang sudah lama sekali tidak Ia jumpai, bermain bersama keponakannya yang masih berusia dua tahun itu, lucu dan menggemaskan sekali. Sampai pada akhirnya Jaehyun mengajak Taeyong untuk ikut dengannya ke Dream Cafe. Taeyong sudah lama tidak datang ke bar cafe ini, terakhir adalah pada saat mereka mengakhiri hubungan.

Masih ada sekitar satu jam lagi Jaehyun akan mengisi acara live music. Jaehyun sesekali melirik kearah tangga jalan masuk menuju basement cafe ini, berharap seseorang akan datang. Ia melirik jam tangan hitam pemberian Johnny yang melingkar di lengan kirinya, memastikan waktu. Orang yang memberikannya jam tangan ini yang sedari tadi di tunggunya belum juga datang. Jaehyun melirik paper bag yang ikut duduk manis di kursi tinggi di samping Jaehyun terduduk. Paper bag yang berisi blazer hitam dan juga kemeja biru langit yang akan sangat pas dan juga keren jika dipakai oleh pria tinggi yang bernama Johnny Seo, yang akhir-akhir ini selalu mengusik hidup Jaehyun tapi Jaehyun menyukainya. Jaehyun bahkan merasa ada sesuatu yang kurang jika sehari saja Ia tidak melihat pria yang lebih tinggi darinya itu.

Tadi saat berbelanja mencari sesuatu untuk keponakan Taeyong, Jaehyun melihat blazer hitam dan juga kemeja biru langit yang menarik perhatiannya. Ia langsung mengingat Johnny saat melihat satu stel pakaian itu terpajang di toko. Ia langsung membayangkan akan betapa kerennya Johnny jika memakai baju itu untuk berangkat ke kantornya, gini-gini selera fashion Jaehyun itu tidak buruk, Ia sering sesekali mendesign model pakaian untuk butik Hyung nya dan pakaian design nya selalu laku keras. Jaehyun juga sering melihat tren fashion dalam majalah, jadi selera fashionnya tidak bisa dianggap remeh. Maka dari itu Jaehyun membelinya Ia yakin Johnny akan menyukainya, Johnny sudah membelikan Jaehyun jam tangan maka Jaehyun ingin membalasnya dengan memberikannya satu stel balzer dan kemeja ini. Tapi orang yang akan menjadi tuan dari pakaian yang dibelinya ini belum juga datang.

"Jaehyunie, itu teman-teman band mu sudah datang"

Taeyong menyentuh bahu Jaehyun membuat Jaehyun tersadar dan melihat teman-teman nya yang sudah datang.

"Ah iya, benar"

Sebelum turun dari kursi tingginya dan menghampiri teman-temannya yang sudah bersiap-siap dipanggung. Jaehyun mengeluarkan ponselnya mengirimkan pesan kepada Johnny.

To: Johnny Hyung

' _Hyung apa kau sibuk? Kau tidak datang? Aku menunggumu. Kabari aku jika memang kau tidak datang Hyung'_

Setelah mengirim pesan tersebut kepada Johnny, Jaehyun menitipkan paper bag nya kepada Yuta lalu berpamitan sebentar kepada Taeyong untuk mengisi live music disana.

"Sudah lama sekali kau tidak datang kesini. Aku kira kau tidak sudi menginjakan kakimu disini lagi" Yuta membuka suaranya saat Jaehyun pergi. Sambil meracik minumannya, berkata pada Taeyong tanpa menatap lawan bicaranya.

"Sepertinya kau benar-benar membenciku yah. Ku rasa kau yang tidak sudi melihatku lagi Hyung" Taeyong tersenyum, Ia mengerti jika Yuta pasti akan sangat membencinya. Mengingat apa yang sudah dilakukannya pada Jaehyun.

"Iya aku memang tidak sudi dan sekarang kau kenapa datang lagi kemari" ucap Yuta sinis sambil menatap Taeyong tidak suka.

"Jaehyun yang mengajakku kesini. Lagipula aku sudah lama tidak mampir kesini lagi. Aku tau pasti aku merupakan orang yang sangat menyebalkan dimatamu. Maafkan aku, aku juga sudah minta maaf pada Jaehyun dengan sungguh-sungguh, dia saja memaafkanku masa kau tidak"

"Aku bukan malaikat seperti Jaehyun, jadi jangan samakan aku dengannya"

Taeyong terkekeh pelan, dia tidak marah pada Yuta. Taeyong maklum, karena dia tau Yuta sudah menganggap Jaehyun sebagai adiknya sendiri. Lagi pula apa yang dilakukannya pada Jaehyun merupakan suatu kesalahan besar, jadi Taeyong sudah mengerti jika Yuta bersikap seperti ini padanya dan Taeyong merasa Ia memang pantas diperlakukan seperti itu.

Taeyong menolehkan kepalanya saat Ia mendengar suara Jaehyun bernyanyi. Sudah lama sekali Ia tak mendengar suara indah Jaehyun, dan Taeyong benar-benar merindukannya. Taeyong tersenyum miris, betapa Ia dengan bodohnya mensia-siakan orang sesempurna Jaehyun. Itu merupakan kesalahan terbodoh yang pernah dilakukannya.

Jaehyun bernyanyi sambil sesekali melirik tangga pintu masuk bar cafe, melihat jam tangannya berkali-kali. Ia juga tidak merasakan ponselnya yang ada disaku celananya bergetar, itu tandanya Johnny tidak membalas pesannya. Tapi sampai detik ini Johnny masih tak memunculkan batang hidungnya, membuat Jaehyun jadi sedikit tidak bersemangat.

Berjam-jam berlalu. Sampai akhrinya Jaehyun menyelsaikan live music di bar cafe tersebut tapi Johnny belum juga datang. Jaehyun melihat ponselnya tidak ada tanda-tanda Johnny membalas pesannya bahkan membacanya pun tidak. Jaehyun menghembuskan napasnya berat, Johnny benar-benar tidak datang dan itu sukses membuatnya murung seketika.

.

.

.

Sejak itu Johnny seperti menghindari Jaehyun. Tidak membalas pesannya, tidak mengangkat telponnya, tidak pernah ada ketika Jaehyun datang ke apartemennya. Jaehyun pernah bertanya pada Taeyong apakah Johnny ada dikantornya, tapi Taeyong selalu mengatakan bahwa atasannya itu selalu hadir dan tak pernah absen, itu tandanya Johnny masih ada di Korea. Jaehyun kira orang itu pergi keluar kota atau keluar negeri tapi nyatanya Johnny masih ada disini. Tapi kenapa Johnny seperti menghindarinya? apakah Jaehyun melakukan suatu kesalahan? Itu yang selalu ada dibenak Jaehyun. Johnny juga tidak pernah muncul di cafe, baru dua hari tidak ada kabar dari Johnny tapi Jaehyun sudah merasa kehilangan, seperti ada yang kurang, membuatnya kehilangan semangat.

Saat ini Jaehyun sedang berdiri didepan pintu apartemen Johnny sambil menenteng paper bag berisi satu stel pakaian yang belum sempat diberikannya pada Johnny. Ia menekan bell berkali-kali tapi tidak ada jawaban, tadi Ia sempat bertanya pada security di lobby dan mereka mengatakan jika hari ini Johnny ada di apartemennya karena mereka tidak melihat tanda-tanda Johnny pergi keluar. Jaehyun menekan sekali lagi bell pintu apartemen tersebut tapi masih tak mendapat jawaban.

"Hyung" kali ini Jaehyun menggedor pintu apartemen tersebut, sudah habis kesabarannya menekan bell tapi tidak dapat jawaban, masa bodo jika itu mengganggu tetangga sebelah "Johnny Hyung, apa kau didalam?"

Masih tidak ada jawaban dari sang penghuni membuat Jaehyun menghembuskan napasnya kecewa.

"Hyung, kenapa kau menghindariku?" gumamnya, yang sudah pasti tidak akan terdengar oleh sang penghuni.

Jaehyun menggantungkan paper bag yang dibawanya di knop pintu lalu pergi. Namun, baru berjalan tiga langkah, Ia berbalik lagi dan mengambil peper bag nya kembali. Ia ingin memberikannya secara langsung kepada Johnny tidak dengan cara seperti ini. Dengan rasa kecewa Jaehyun benar-benar pergi menuju lift dan meninggalkan apartemen Johnny.

Tanpa Jaehyun sadari, Johnny sudah memperhatikannya melalu layar interkom. Melihat raut kecewa dari Jaehyun tadi Johnny jadi merasa bersalah karena telah menghindari anak itu. Johnny punya sebab, hanya saja Jaehyun tidak mengetahuinya. Seandainya Jaehyun tau, Johnny juga merindukannya, Ia ingin sekali bertemu dengannya hanya saja tidak sekarang, karena Johnny masih kecewa dengan Jaehyun yang kembali akrab dengan Taeyong. Terdengar clihdish memang, toh Taeyong sudah memiliki kekasih, apa yang Johnny takutkan? Sekarang saja Jaehyun selalu mencarinya.

.

.

.

Kali ini Johnny sedang berada di ruang rapat bersama rekan-rekan satu team nya yang lain, sedang membahas edisi terbaru dari majalah mereka yang akan terbit nanti. Semua rekannya terlihat sangat serius, kecuali dirinya yang merasa tidak tertarik dan hanya mendengarkan saja apa yang sedang mereka bahas. Ia melirik Taeyong yang tampak memperhatikan salah seorang yang sedang mengeluarkan pendapat.

Jujur saja, Johnny sangat tidak suka melihat Taeyong. Tapi Johnny mencoba untuk profesional. Johnny akui, Taeyong itu pintar dan kreatif, semua hasil kerjanya sangat memuaskan, bahkan lebih baik daripada desiner grafis sebelumnya. Johnny akui Taeil tidak salah pilih saat menyarankan Taeyong karena Taeyong benar-benar sangat berbakat. Semua rekan kerjanya menyukainya, siapa yang tidak akan menyukai pria yang menyerupai karakter manga tersebut? tampan, dan menyenangkan, juga pintar, semua orang pasti ingin dekat dengannya. Kecuali Johnny, karena dialah mood nya selalu dibuat buruk.

Johnny sesekali selalu mendengarnya berbicara dengan Jaehyun melalui telepon, betapa serunya mereka berdua sampai membuat Taeyong yang terlihat dingin tertawa dengan puasnya. Itu juga yang menjadi salah satu alasan Johnny masih tidak ingin bertemu dengan Jaehyun.

Johnny buru-buru bangkit dari tempat duduknya dan pergi meninggalkan ruang rapat saat rapat selsai. Ia tidak peduli dengan isi rapat tadi, toh Ia bisa membacanya di notulen rapat nanti. Ia sudah tidak tahan berada disini. Buru-buru kembali ke ruang kerjanya tanpa mengatakan apapun, membuat yang lainnya menatapnya dengan bingung.

Johnny membereskan meja kerjanya saat waktu menunjukkan pukul delapan malam, Ia ingin segera pulang dan mengistirahatkan diri, entah mengapa hari ini Ia sangat lelah. Johnny membuka ponselnya dan melihat ada beberapa pesan dari Jaehyun, hanya lima, biasanya bisa lebih dari sepuluh, beserta panggilan tak terjawab. Kali ini Jaehyun tidak menelponnya, sepertinya Jaehyun mulai bosan karena tidak kunjung mendapat jawaban. Johnny memasukkan ponselnya kedalam saku blazernya, Ia tidak ada niatan untuk membalas pesan tersebut karena Ia ingin bicara secara langsung dengan Jaehyun besok, berhubung Ia juga sudah rindu pada pria berdimple tersebut.

Johnny memasuki lift yang akan membawanya ke lantai dasar. Pintu lift hampir tertutup namun ditahan oleh seseorang, membuatnya terbuka kembali.

"Oh..Bujang-nim annyeonghaseyo" Lee Taeyong, orang yang menahan lift menunduk sopan pada Johnny lalu memasuki lift tersebut.

Suasana didalam lift terasa sangat canggung. Taeyong dan Johnny memang tidak pernah berinteraksi dengan baik di kantor, walaupun Taeyong selalu berusaha untuk menjadi karyawan yang baik tapi sepertinya Johnny selalu tak menganggapnya. Taeyong tidak merasa adanya diskriminasi, hanya saja Johnny terlihat lebih dingin padanya dibanding kayawan lain. Tapi itu tak masalah bagi Taeyong selama orang itu masih menghargai hasil kerjanya.

Taeyong merogoh saku celananya dan mendial nomer Jaehyun. Ia ingat, tadi mengatakan akan mampir ke apartemen Jaehyun, tapi lupa memberi tau jika hari ini Chanyeol datang untuk menjemput maka dari itu Ia ingin membatalkan janjinya dengan Jaehyun. Johnny sempat melirik dan membaca sekilas nomer yang sedang dihubungi Taeyong, membuat rahangnya sedikit mengeras.

"hallo Jaehyunie" masih dengan ponsel yang menempel ditelinganya, Taeyong membungkukkan badannya sopan kepada Johnny saat pintu lift yang mereka tumpangi terbuka, lalu keluar dari lift tersebut.

Johnny yang tadinya hanya diam kemudian tersadar, sebelum lift itu tertutup kembali, Ia buru-buru keluar, menyusul Taeyong dengan langkah besar-besar kaki panjangnya.

"Aku tidak jadi ke apartemenmu yah karena..." belum selesai Taeyong melanjutkan ucapannya, Ia merasakan seseorang merebut ponsel yang ada ditangannya tersebut. Taeyong terkejut melihat siapa yang baru saja dengan paksa merebut ponselnya.

Itu Johnny, dengan wajah dinginnya, mematikan sambungan teleponnya dengan Jaehyun dan menatapnya tajam.

"Bisakah kau berhenti menghubungi Jaehyun. Itu membuatku muak" ucapnya.

Membuat Taeyong melongo dan menatap atasannya ini bingung. Ia masih terkejut dengan apa yang baru saja dikatakan oleh Johnny. Johnny mengembalikan ponsel Taeyong dan kemudian berjalan meninggalkan Taeyong.

"Bujang-nim" Taeyong memanggil Johnny, dan sedikit berlari untuk menyusul Johnny, menghentikan langkah atasannya tersebut "Bujang-nim...oh tidak Johnny-ssi" Taeyong memanggil Johnny dengan namanya dibanding dengan sebutan jabatannya.

"Aku tidak mengerti apa maksudmu. Aku tau kau memang atasanku, tapi kurasa tadi kau baru saja tidak sopan"

Johnny tersenyum miring "Kau tidak perlu mengerti" ucapnya lalu kembali melanjutkan langkahnya.

"Kenapa kau melarangku berhubungan dengan Jaehyun? kau bukan siapa-siapanya"

Perkataan Taeyong barusan menghentikan langkah Johnny, membuatnya berbalik dan menatap Taeyong nyalang.

"Kau tidak ada hubungan apapun dengannya kan? jadi kurasa kau tidak berhak melarangku"

Usai mengatakan kalimatnya, Taeyong berjalan pergi meninggalkan Johnny yang terdiam, Mengepalkan tangannya dengan rahang yang mengeras.

"Sialan"

.

.

.

Johnny menekan passcode apartemennya, membuka pintunya saat berhasil membuka kunci. Alisnya tertaut saat melihat ada sepasang sepatu yang terpajang manis, didepan pintu. Sepatu itu, Johnny kenal siapa pemiliknya. Dengan ragu Ia berjalan masuk kedalam. Diruang tengah, Johnny melihat Jaehyun yang duduk di sofa.

"Johnny Hyung" Jaehyun berdiri saat melihat Johnny datang "Maaf aku masuk tanpa ijin" Jaehyun menundukan wajahnya, Ia memang tau passcode apartemen Johnny, selama ini Ia menahan diri untuk tidak masuk begitu saja, tapi kesabarannya sudah habis.

"Aku tidak tau kenapa kau menghindariku. Kau marah padaku? Kenapa Hyung? apakah aku melakukan sesuatu yang salah?"

Tidak ada jawaban dari Johnny. Jaehyun rasa, sepertinya Johnny benar-benar marah padanya. Ia meraih paper bag yang terletak di sofa.

"Aku tidak tau apa yang membuatmu marah padaku. Maafkan aku jika memang aku melakukan sesuatu yang salah Hyung. Aku ingin memberikanmu ini, aku tidak tau jika kau akan menyukainya atau tidak" tangan Jaehyun menggantung dengan paper bag yang digenggamnya. Menunggu Johnny untuk menerima pemberiannya.

Johnny jadi teringat kata-kata Taeyong saat melihat Jaehyun. kata-kata yang benar-benar menusuk untuknya. Ia menghampiri Jaehyun dan mencengkram pergelangan tangan Jaehyun, membuat paper bag yang digenggamnya terjatuh.

"Hyung" Jaehyun sedikit meringis dengan cengkraman Johnny di lengannya. Ia sedikit terkejut, jika saja orang yang mencengkram tangannya ini bukanlah Johnny, mungkin Jaehyun sudah mengeluarkan jurus taekwondonya dan membantingnya. Tapi ini adalah Johnny mana mungkin Jaehyun melakukannya.

"Kau tau. Ada seseorang yang benar-benar menyulut emosiku" tatapan menusuk Johnny kepada Jaehyun ditambah nada bicaranya membuat Jaehyun terasa terintimidasi.

Johnny menarik Jaehyun, sedikit mendorongnya sampai punggung Jaehyun manubruk pintu kamarnya. "Sekarang akan ku perjelas" tepat setelah Johnny mengucapkan kalimat terakhirnya, Johnny menyerang bibir Jaehyun dengan bibirnya.

Memutar, knop pintu hingga terbuka. Mendorong Jaehyun tanpa melepas pagutan bibirnya. Hingga Jaehyun terjatuh diatas kasur empuk Johnny dengan tubuh Johnny yang menindihnya.

Ciuman yang benar-benar menuntut dari Johnny membuat Jaehyun sedikit kewalahan menerimanya. Kedua tangannya sudah ditahan oleh tangan Johnny membuatnya tidak bisa melakukan apapun.

"Hyung..." Jaehyun baru bisa mengeluarkan suaranya saat bibir Johnny terlepas dari bibirnya, berpindah pada lehernya. Jaehyun tidak merasakan adanya alkohol di bibir Johnny tadi, menandakan Johnny sekarang tidak mabuk, Ia sadar.

"Aaah..." Jaehyun tanpa sadar mengeluarkan desahannya dengan suaranya yang berat saat Johhny yang masih bermain dengan lehernya ini, mulai menggerayangi tubuhnya, menelusupkan tangannya kedalam kaos abu-abu yang dikenakannya. Tangan Johnny mulai bermain ditubuh bagian atas Jaehyun.

Jaehyun tidak tau apa yang sedang merasuki Johnny. Ia hanya bisa pasrah dengan Johnny yang sudah mendominasi tubuhnya.

.

.

.

(Author note: You can skip this part if you are not comfortable)

"Aakkh!"

Jaehyun berteriak, ketika Johnny sudah menyatukan tubuh mereka yang polos tanpa sehelai benang. Jaehyun tadi merasakan bagaimana Johnny menyentuh nya, membelai tubuhnya sampai saat ini mereka benar-benar polos tanpa sehelai kain yang menutupi tubuh mereka. Dengan Johnny yang berada diatasnya mengungkungnya, menguasainya, sampai akhirnya tubuh mereka benar-benar bersatu.

Ini bukan pengalam pertama Jaehyun dalam sex. Tapi ini pengalaman pertamanya berada di posisi seperti ini, diposisi dimana dia didominasi. Ia tidak tau jika rasanya benar-benar sakit. Jaehyun bukanlah lelaki yang cengeng. Ia bisa dikatakan tidak pernah mengangis, tapi kali ini air matanya keluar karena sakit yang dirasakan, kejantanan Johnny benar-benar seperti merobeknya.

"Relax babe" Johnny menghapus air mata Jaehyun. mengecup dengan lembut hidung, pipi, dagu dan berakhir dengan bibir Jaehyun dan sedikit melumatnya untuk menenangkan Jaehyun. Cengkraman Jaehyun dipunggungnya semakin kuat saat Johnny mencoba untuk bergerak.

"Akh...Hyung sakit"

"Look at me" Johnny menatap Jaehyun tapat dimatanya.

Dengan perlahan menggerakan pinggulnya, ekspresi Jaehyun yang menahan sakit itu membuatnya tidak tega tapi tetap saja rasa egoisnya lebih besar, membuatnya terus bergerak sampai pada akhirnya Johnny menemukannya, titik yang membuat Jaehyun mengerang nikmat.

"Aaahh..Hyung..."

Johnny tersenyum puas, Ia tidak tau jika desahan yang dikeluarkan Jaehyun akan terdengar sangat memabukkan ditelinganya. Hanya desahan yang keluar dari mulut Jaehyun dan juga erangan Johnny yang terdengar di kamar Johnny. Mengiringi malam panas yang sedang dilalui oleh dua pemuda tersebut.

.

.

.

Matahari pagi mulai terbit, dan cahanya menyelinap masuk diantara tirai yang menutupi pintu kaca yang menghubungkan balkon dengan kamar Johnny. Johnny mulai membuka matanya saat cahaya tersebut menginterupsinya, perlahan menyesuaikan indra penglihatannya. Ia melirik kesamping dan melihat Jaehyun yang masih pulas dengan tubuh polosnya yang hanya ditutupi oleh selimut biru langit miliknya, sama seperti Jaehyun, Ia juga tidak mengenakan apapun. Karena kegiatan mereka semalam. Johnny mengutuk dirinya saat sadar betapa lancang dan kurang ajarnya dia semalam. Berani-beraninya Ia menyentuh Jaehyun, tanpa seijin pria tersebut, hanya karena emosinya. Sungguh Ia jadi merasa berdosa.

Johnny merapatkan selimut tebal tersebut agar Jaehyun tidak merasakan udara dingin dipagi hari. Mengecup pipinya "Maafkan aku" gumamnya.

Seperti biasa, Johnny akan menunggu Jaehyun sampai Ia terbangun. Mengelus rambutnya dan pipinya. Kali ini Jaehyun benar-benar pulas dan tidak merasa terganggu sedikitpun, sepertinya Ia benar-benar lelah karena semalam.

Sepuluh menit berlalu, dan Jaehyun mulai menunjukan tanda tidak nyaman dengan tangan Johnny yang bermain diatas pipi putihnya. Jaehyun perlahan membuka matanya, dan tatapannya bertemu dengan Johnny yang menyambutnya dengan senyum hangat.

"Good morning"

Bukan membalas sapaan Johnny, Jaehyun malah menarik selimutnya, menyisakan kedua matanya. Ia jadi teringat apa yang telah mereka lakukan semalam. Johnny terkekeh pelan melihat tingkah Jaehyun.

"Jangan ditutupi, aku jadi tidak bisa melihat wajahmu" Johnny menarik turun selimut yang hampir menutupi wajah Jaehyun. "Maafkan aku"

"Untuk?"

"Yang semalam"

"Hyung, kita ini apa?"

Johnny terdiam dengan pertanyaan Jaehyun. Ia sudah tidak mau membuang waktunya sia-sia lagi, dan sekarang adalah saatnya Johnny untuk mengakhiri hubungan yang tidak jelas diantara mereka.

Ia mendekatkan diri dengan Jaehyun, memposisikan tubuhnya diatas Jaehyun dengan kedua sikunya yang menopang tubuhnya. Menatap Jaehyun dengan lekat.

"Dengarkan aku Jung Jaehyun. kau pernah bertanya, siapa orang yang selama ini aku kagumi. Orang yang sangat sempurna dimataku. Suaranya, wajahnya, dan juga senyumannya, betapa aku selalu memujinya. Orang yang berhasil membuatku yang terpuruk kala itu bangkit kembali, melupakan kenangan lama. Kau, apakah kau masih penasaran dengan orang itu?"

Jaehyun terdiam, kenapa Johnny malah membahas orang tersebut disaat seperti ini? Ia tidak menjawab pertanyaan Johnny karena Ia tau tanpa menjawabpun Jaehyun ingin mendengar kelanjutannya.

"Orang itu adalah kau Jung Jaehyun"

Jaehyun tertegun, mencoba mencerna kata-kata Johnny.

"Tak sadarkah kau, jika selama ini orang yang kumaksud itu adalah dirimu? Orang yang selalu sempurna dimataku itu adalah kau Jung Jaehyun"

Jaehyun masih terdiam, Ia berusaha keras untuk menahan air matanya. Ia bukan lelaki cengeng jadi Ia tidak boleh menangis, itu akan sangat memalukan.

"Kau tadi bertanya padaku apa hubungan kita yang sebenarnya, dan sekarang akan ku perjelas. Aku menyukaimu. Oh...tidak hanya suka, tapi aku mencintaimu. So, Jung Jaehyun would you be mine?"

"Oh my god" Jaehyun sudah berusaha keras menahannya, tapi setetes air matanya berhasil lolos, dan ini sangat memalukan.

Johnny masih menunggu jawaban dari Jaehyun, tapi melihat reaksi Jaehyun sepertinya tanpa mendengar pun Johnny sudah tau apa jawabannya. Ia menghapus air mata Jaehyun yang tadi menetes.

"Hyung..."

"Is it Yes?"

Jaehyun hanya bisa mengangguk, dan melingkarkan tangannya pada leher Johnny. Disambut dengan kecupan-kecupan ringan yang diberikan oleh Johnny diwajahnya membuat Jaehyun terkekeh geli. Sungguh pagi yang sangat indah bagi mereka berdua, yang masih bergelung diatas kasur hanya dengan selimut tebal yang menutupi tubuh mereka.

"Sekarang aku bisa meneriakan kepada Taeyong bahwa kau adalah milikku Jung"

* * *

TBC

* * *

Annyeonghaseyo~

ini apa yaampuuuuun #kuburdiri sumpah maaf banget kalau chapter ini aneh. maaf kalau JohnJae akhirnya jadian tapi tidak se sweet yang kalian bayangkan #maunangissumpah maaf yaaah...habis aku stuck gak ada ide.

bagi kalian yang nanya kapan JohnJae jadiannya. tuh sudah tapi maaf jika kalian kecewa #deepbow

oh iya disini Yuta lebih tua dar Taeyong jadi jangan aneh kalau dy manggil Yuta dengan Hyung

sekali lagi maaf untuk chapter yang Star rasa tidak memuaskan ini. sungguh. dan terimakasih untuk semua review yang kalian berikan, sumber semangatku love you. dan juga yang memberi fav dan follow. aku sangat menghargai kalain karena kalian menghargaiku, terimakasih

buat para siders juga terimakasih yang sudah menyempatkan diri untuk membaca

ini masih tbc kok masih ada lanjutannya jadi sampai ketemu di chapter depan, itu juga jika kalian masih menunggu hahaha Annyeong~

-100BrightStars-


	8. Good News? Or Bad News?

**Dream Cafe**

Casts :

\- Johnny

\- Jaehyun

\- Yuta

\- Taeyong

* * *

Warning!

fanfic dengan pair yang tidak sesuai, jika kalian tidak suka dengan pairnya diharap jangan membaca

JohnJae (Johnny X Jaehyun) with a little bit JaeYong (Jaehyun X Taeyong)

Happy Reading

* * *

 **Part 8 (Good News? Or Bad News?)**

Jaehyun dan Johnny masih asik bergelung di kasur. Dengan Johnny yang berada diatas tubuh Jaehyun dengan jail bibirnya sesekali menggoda Jaehyun yang berada dibawahnya, menciumi kening, hidung, pipi sampai bibir Jaehyun, membuat Jaehyun tertawa geli dibuatnya. Johnny seperti tidak ingin beranjak dari tempat tidurnya, masih ingin menghabiskan waktunya bersama Jaehyun yang sekarang sudah resmi menjadi kekasihnya ini. Dia seakan lupa bahwa hari ini dia harus pergi bekerja. Biarkan Johnny menikmati momennya ini, mendengar suara Jaehyun yang tertawa dibawahnya, dan kulit mereka yang bersentuhan karena keduanya yang masih polos tak mengenakan apapun.

Ponsel biru Jaehyun yang berada di meja nakas bergetar, mengusik keduanya. Johnny melirik ponsel Jaehyun dan berusaha melihat nama yang muncul di layar ponsel teresebut. Ekspresinya langsung berubah saat Ia berhasil membaca siapa yang menghubungi Jaehyun. Johnny menatap Jaehyun horror, membuat Jaehyun yang berada dibawahnya kebingungan.

"Jae, Suho Hyung tau kan kalau kau ada disini?" tanya nya hati-hati.

Jaehyun langsung menegang seketika, membuat Johnny semakin panik.

"Jangan bilang dia tidak tau Jae. Itu Hyung mu, menghubungimu"

Johnny meraih ponsel Jaehyun yang masih bergetar dan menunjukkan layarnya kepada Jaehyun yang masih menampilkan nama Suho disana. Jaehyun berdeham sebentar sebelum menjawab panggilan dari Hyung nya dan dengan perlahan menggeser icon berwarna hijau untuk menjawab panggilan tersebut.

' _JUNG JAEHYUN KAU DIMANA?'_

Jaehyun langsung menjauhkan ponselnya dari telinganya saat suara menggelegar Suho menyambutnya. Jangankan Jaehyun, bahkan Johnny bisa mendengar suara Suho, Johnny berani bertaruh pasti Suho sedang berteriak di sebrang sana. Jaehyun dan Johnny saling pandang, Jaehyun langsung pucat ketika mengingat bahwa dia lupa mengabari Hyung nya itu.

' _Mati kau Jung Jaehyun, berani-beraninya kau keluar semalaman tanpa mengabariku. Tak tau kah kau aku tidak bisa tidur tenang'_

"Maaf Hyung aku lupa"

' _Dimana kau sekarang?'_

"Aku akan segera pulang Hyung" bukannya menjawab pertanyaan Suho, Jaehyun malah mengakhiri panggilannya secara sepihak.

Jaehyun melihat ponselnya, dan ada lebih dari lima puluh panggilan tak terjawab dari Suho, dua puluh panggilan tak terjawab dari Yuta, dan beberapa pesan yang dikirim dari keduanya. Jaehyun bisa menebak pasti Yuta sekarang ada di apartemennya juga. Matilah dia sekarang, sungguh Ia lupa mengabari Suho jika Ia akan kerumah Johnny.

"Bagaimana ini Hyung? Suho Hyung pasti marah besar"

"Kau tidak mengatakan jika kau akan kesini?"

"Tidak, aku lupa. Aku juga kan tidak tau jika aku akan berakhir bermalam disini"

Oke, ini salah Johnny juga yang dengan seenaknya menahan Jaehyun dan berbuat...yah begitu lah. Dia patut disalahkan juga disini, atau memang dia yang salah sepenuhnya. Ia bangkit dan juga menarik Jaehyun membantunya untuk terduduk.

"Cepat mandi dan bersihkan dirimu. Aku akan meminjamkanmu baju dan akan mengantarmu pulang. Nanti aku yang akan bilang ke Suho Hyung jika kau bermalam disini. Aku akan coba cari alasan agar dia tidak marah"

Jaehyun mengangguk dan menuruti Johnny, beranjak dari tempat tidur menuju kamar mandi untuk membersihkan diri. Sementara Johnny membersihkan kekacauan dikamarnya sebelumnya memakai celana pendeknya, memungut pakaian yang berserakan di lantai, dan juga mengganti sprei kasurnya. Saat Ia keluar kamar untuk meletakan semua kain kotor yang ada ditangannya ke mesin cuci, Johnny melihat paper bag yang tergeletak begitu saja di ruang tengah. Ia ingat itu paper bag yang dibawa Jaehyun dan Ia belum tau apa isinya.

Johnny dengan asal memasukkan semua kain yang ada ditangannya ke dalam mesin cuci, lalu kembali ke ruang tengah untuk melihat paper bag pemberian dari Jaehyun. Ia menarik blazer dan juga kemeja yang ada didalamnya, membentangkannya dan tersenyum senang. Ini benar-benar style nya, Johnny pasti akan dengan senang hati memakainya, apalagi ini adalah pemberian dari Jaehyun.

"Nice" gumamnya.

"Apa kau suka Hyung?"

Jaehyun yang sudah selsai mandi, masih dengan handuk yang melingkar di pinggangnya, berdiri di ambang pintu kamar Johnny sambil mengeringkan rambutnya dengan handuk. Bertanya pada Johnny yang baru saja melihat hadiah pemberiannya.

"Tentu saja"

"Syukurlah, aku kira kau tidak akan suka"

"Aku suka. Thank you"

Jaehyun tersenyum senang saat Johnny mengatakan Ia menyukai hadiah pemberiannya.

.

.

.

Jaehyun dan Johnny sudah berdiri didepan pintu apartemen bernomer 1005. Jari-jari Jaehyun berkali-kali mencoba untuk menekan passcode tapi tidak jadi, menyentuhnya saja tidak. Jaehyun sudah berkali-kali juga menarik napas dan menghembuskannya dari pertama Ia berdiri di depan pintu apartemennya ini. Berbeda dengan Jaehyun yang menunjukkan rasa gugupnya, Johnny yang ada disampingnya terlihat sangat tenang walaupun sebenarnya Ia gugup juga. Masalahnya adalah, Jaehyun masih tidak tau harus mengatakan apa pada Hyung nya, apa alasan yang harus diberikannya nanti.

Tidak kunjung menekan passcode apartemennya membuat Johnny menggantikan Jaehyun. Johnny yang tau berapa kode apartemen Jaehyun dengan santai menekan digit-digit angka, membuat Jaehyun menatap Johnny dengan takut-takut.

"Hyung, apa yang kau lakukan? Aku belum siap melihat Suho Hyung" gumamnya pelan.

"Kita hampir menghabiskan setengah jam waktu kita disini" Johnny membuka pintu saat Ia berhasil membuka kuncinya "Kau hanya akan membuat mereka semakin marah jika terus mengulur waktu. Ayo masuk" Johnny menuntun Jaehyun untuk masuk kedalam.

Jaehyun melangkah penuh keraguan di belakang Johnny. Demi tuhan dia sekarang sangat takut bertemu dengan Hyung nya, pasalnya Ia tidak pernah pergi dari rumah sampai menginap tanpa mengabari Suho. Sebenarnya Suho tidak menentukan jam malam untuknya, Ia bukan anak kecil lagi, umurnya sudah legal, Ia bebas mau pergi kemana saja dengan siapa saja dan bahkan sampai menginap berhari-hari pun tak apa, Suho tak pernah melarangnya. Hanya saja Suho mengatakan untuk tetap memberi kabar, minimal mengabari kemana Ia akan pergi. Pulang larut tanpa mengabarinya saja sudah diamuk habis-habisan apalagi sampai menginap begini, bisa habis sudah telinganya menerima segelintir ocehan Suho. Apalagi tadi Jaehyun di telpon sudah mendengar teriakan tidak elit dari Hyung nya itu.

"Jung Jaehyun"

Mati. Jaehyun langsung mematung seketika saat mendengar suara Suho. Ia sedikit mengintip dibalik punggung Johnny dan melihat Hyung nya sudah duduk di sofa ruang tengah bersama Yuta sambil melipat kedua tangannya di dada menatapnya dengan tatapan mengerikan.

"Mianhae" Jaehyun keluar dari balik punggung Johnny dan menunduk, memasang wajah menyesal, seperti seorang anak kecil yang sedang dimarahi oleh ayahnya karena baru saja melakukan kesalahan.

"Sudah tau salah kenapa kau masih melakukannya? Apa aku pernah melarangmu pergi keluar? Apa sulit hanya untuk mengirim pesan? Tidak tau kah kau aku tidak bisa tidur tenang karenamu"

Jaehyun semakin menunduk mendengar ocehan Hyung nya. Salahkan Eomma nya yang menurunkan sifat cerewatnya itu kepada Hyung nya, sekarang walaupun Jaehyun jauh dari Eomma nya, Jaehyun masih punya Suho yang akan selalu menceramahinya panjang lebar. Jujur saja, dari dulu Jaehyun lebih takut dengan Hyung nya dibandingkan dengan Eomma dan Appa nya.

"Darimana saja kau?"

"Dia semalam tidur ditempatku Hyung"

Suho dan Yuta mengangkat sebelah alisnya dan saling pandang saat Johnny mengeluarkan suranya. Sebenarnya dari awal mereka sudah heran mengapa Jaehyun pulang bersama Johnny.

"Daripada berdiri terus disana, kemarilah dan duduk" Yuta mulai jengah dengan jarak diantara mereka akhirnya memerintahkan mereka untuk duduk di dekatnya dan Suho.

Johnny menarik Jaehyun untuk mendekat dengan Suho dan Yuta ke ruang tengah duduk di sana. Jaehyun masih menundukkan wajahnya takut melihat Hyung nya yang sedang murka di hadapannya ini. Perlu Jaehyun tegaskan sekali lagi, Ia lebih takut dengan Hyung nya daripada kedua orang tuanya. Hyung nya walaupun berbadan kecil dan berwajah seperti malaikat itu bisa berubah menjadi seperti setan ketika sedang marah.

"Jaehyun semalam datang ke apartemenku, dan aku menyuruhnya untuk menginap" Johnny mencoba mencairkan suasana, dan sedikit berbohong kepada Suho dan Yuta. Tentu saja Johnny tidak akan menceritakan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi antara dia dan Jaehyun, masa iya Johnny akan bilang kalau mereka habis making love.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan sehingga membuat Jaehyun lupa menghubungiku? bahkan tidak mengangkat puluhan panggilan telpon ku dan Yuta dan juga tidak membaca satu pun pesan?" tanya Suho penuh curiga, Ia merasakan ada sesuatu yang ditutupi oleh keduannya.

Johnny dan Jaehyun diam dan saling pandang, mereka seakan berkomunikasi melalui pandangan mata mereka tentang jawaban apa yang seharusnya diberikan. Sementara Suho dan Yuta menatap keduanya penuh tanda tanya.

"Apakah pertanyaan Suho Hyung itu sulit?" tanya Yuta yang sudah mulai jengah menunggu keduanya.

"Hyung, aku akan mengenalkan Johnny Hyung padamu sekali lagi" akhirnya Jaehyun bersuara membuat ketiga orang yang lebih tua darinya itu menatapnya bingung, termasuk Johnny. Mereka tidak mengerti apa maksud Jaehyun.

"Perkenalkan Hyung. dia Johnny Seo, kekasihku"

Diam. Suho dan Yuta terdiam dengan perkataan Jaehyun barusan, mereka berdua saling pandang tak percaya. Johnny melirik kearah Jaehyun, Ia tidak menyangka bahwa Jaehyun akan mengatakan itu kepada Suho dan Yuta, Johnny juga memastikan ekspresi Suho dan Yuta, sedikit takut dengan reaksi keduanya.

"Daebak. Yuta aku tidak salah dengar kan?"

Yuta hanya menggelengkan kepalanya menjawab pertanyaan Suho. Ia memandang Johnny, sebelumnya Ia sudah tau jika Johnny punya perasaan pada Jaehyun, jadi berita seperti ini tidak membuatnya terlalu terkejut tapi Ia juga tidak menyangka akan secepat ini. Berbeda dengan Suho yang sedikit melongo memandang adiknya, Yuta malah tersenyum sekilas, jadi dugaannya tidak salah, Jaehyun juga menyukai Johnny, dan bagi Yuta ini adalah kabar yang baik.

"Sejak kapan kalian menjalin hubungan?" tanya Suho yang sudah mulai tersadar dari keterkejutannya.

"Sejak..."

"Aku sudah menyukai Jaehyun sejak lama" perkataan Jaehyun dipotong oleh Johnny "Aku tertarik padanya sejak pertama kali bertemu dengannya di Dream Cafe. Sudah lama aku berusaha mendekatinya sampai akhirnya aku menyatakan perasaanku padanya semalam dan sekarang adikmu ini adalah kekasihku Hyung"

Jaehyun sedikit menundukan kepalanya untuk menutupi wajahnya yang memerah karena perkataan Johnny, apalagi saat Johnny berkata _sekarang adikmu ini adalah kekasihku_ itu seperti menegaskan bahwa dia sekarang adalah milik seorang Johnny Seo.

"Kau tidak keberatan kan jika aku menjalin hubungan dengannya?"

Suho terdiam sebentar, Ia melirik Jaehyun yang hanya menundukkan wajahnya. Sebenarnya Ia tak pernah melarang Jaehyun menjalin hubungan dengan siapapun selama adiknya itu senang dan orang yang berhubungan dengannya orang baik-baik juga tentu saja. Jaehyun juga dari dulu tidak pernah menyembunyikan hubungannya dengan seseorang, jika Jaehyun menyukai seseorang dia akan mengatakannya pada Suho dan meminta saran padanya apa yang harus dilakukan. Bahkan waktu Jaehyun menjalin hubungan dengan Taeyong, Suho adalah orang pertama yang diberitahu oleh Jaehyun dan Suho waktu itu hanya berkata _'Kalau kau senang aku juga ikut senang. Semoga hubunganmu dengannya lancar, dan jangan pernah menyakitinya'_

Kali ini berbeda, Jaehyun tidak pernah berkata padanya _'Hyung, aku menyukai Johnny Hyung'_ tak pernah sedikitpun Jaehyun menunjukkan perasaannya kepada Johnny seperti waktu lalu. Maka dari itu Suho sedikit terkejut mendengar bahwa mereka berdua sekarang menjalin hubungan, ini benar-benar diluar dugaannya. Suho pikir Johnny hanya teman dimata Jaehyun, ternyata tanpa Suho sadari orang bernama Johnny ini merupakan orang yang spesial bagi adiknya.

"Aku tidak pernah melarangnya selama Jaehyun senang"

Johnny tersenyum lega mendengar jawaban Suho. Awalanya Johnny pikir Suho akan menceramahinya panjang lebar dulu, atau lebih parah melarang hubungannya dengan Jaehyun, ternyata semua dugaannya itu tidak benar. Sukurlah jika Suho dengan mudahnya merestui hubungannya dengan Jaehyun.

"Aku tidak pernah tau kalau kau menyukainya Jae. Kau tidak pernah cerita padaku"

"Kau sibuk Hyung. Kau itu benar-benar sibuk, apa kau tidak sadar bahwa waktumu dengan ku sedikit berkurang?"

"Iya kau benar, aku jarang ada dirumah" ucap Suho dengan nada menyesal, Ia baru sadar kalau memang dia dan Jaehyun itu akhir-akhir ini jarang bertemu walapun mereka berdua tinggal satu atap.

"Tunggu. Jangan alihkan pembicaraan" Suho baru teradar dan mulai memicingkan matanya "Kalian belum menjawab pertanyaanku. Apa yang kalian lakukan sehingga kau tidak menjawab panggilan telponku dan Yuta yang banyak itu, apa kau tidak mendengarnya? Aku menghubungimu bukan hanya sekali dua kali Jung Jaehyun"

Jaehyun dan Johnny kembali terdiam saat Suho mulai membahas pertanyaannya yang tak terjawab. Sementara Yuta bangkit dari tempatnya dan mendekati Jaehyun, tersenyum jail kepada Jaehyun yang memandangnya penuh tanda tanya. Dengan seketika Yuta menarik sweater turtleneck putih yang Yuta yakini milik Johnny. Dari awal Yuta sebenarnya sudah curiga, karena gaya seperti ini bukan gaya Jaehyun sekali, apalagi udara tidak terlalu dingin, untuk apa Jaehyun memakai sweater turtleneck di cuaca yang tidak terlalu dingin seperti ini? Yuta menarik sweater tersebut dibagian leher memampangkan leher putih Jaehyun yang terdapat banyak tanda merah disana, yang jelas bukan ulah nyamuk.

"Hyung!" Jaehyun menepis tangan Yuta dan membenarkan turtleneck nya.

"Jadi itu, yang membuatmu tak mendengar puluhan panggilan telpon kita"

"Yak! Johnny, apa yang kau lakukan pada adikku? Lihat lehernya itu, ya Tuhan, pantas saja"

Jaehyun berdeham sambil mengusap tengkuk belakangnya, sementara Johnny yang terlihat tenang diam-diam berkeringat dingin, apalagi saat Suho kembali bersuara.

"Hentikan Hyung"

"Apa rasanya Jae? Aku yakin kau yang ada dibawah kan?" Suho malah bertanya jail kepada Jaehyun yang membat wajah adiknya itu seperti udang rebus akibat pertanyaannya.

"SUHO HYUNG!"

Yuta dan Suho hanya tertawa melihat reaksi Jaehyun. Johnny sebenarnya ingin tertawa juga tapi ditahannya, kasihan Jaehyun yang malah jadi bulan-bulanan Yuta dan Suho. Tapi dalam hati Johnny bersyukur juga, respon Suho dan Yuta tidak seburuk dugaannya.

.

Johnny akhirnya pergi dari apartemen Jaehyun setelah sebelumnya menghabiskan waktu sarapannya bersama Jaehyun, Suho dan juga Yuta. Dengan Yuta dan Suho yang tidak ada habisnya meledek Jaehyun. Ia menaiki lift yang akan membawanya ke lantai dasar, biar bagaimanapun hari ini Ia harus tetap pergi bekerja. Lift yang tadinya hampir tertutup, terbuka kembali karena ditahan seseorang.

"Suho Hyung?"

Ya, orang yang menahan pintu lift tersebut adalah Suho. Bukannya masuk Suho malah sengaja berdiri sambil tangannya menahan pintu lift agar tidak tertutup, tersenyum kepada Johnny yang menatapnya bingung.

"Aku tadi belum sempat mengatakan ini padamu. Aku senang dengan hubunganmu dengan Jaehyun, selamat yah dan aku harap hubungan kalian bertahan lama. Dan aku juga berharap kau jangan berakhir seperti Taeyong yang menyakitinya, dia adikku satu-satunya, kau berhadapan denganku jika kau menyakitinya Johnny Seo" Suho masih dengan senyumnya walaupun mengatakan kalimat yang hampir mirip dengan ancaman.

"Aku tidak akan seperti itu. Percayalah padaku Hyung, aku tak akan menyakitinya"

"Aku pegang kata-katamu" Suho menyingkir dari pintu lift tersebut membuat pintu lift yang tadi tertahan perlahan mulai tertutup, sebelum benar-benar tertutup rapat Suho berkata "Hati-hati dijalan"

Johnny sudah dua kali menerima kalimat ancaman seperti tadi, pertama dari Yuta dan sekarang dari Suho. Dia jadi terbiasa, tapi bukan berarti Ia menganggap perkataan Suho tadi sebagai angin lalu saja. Ia sungguh-sungguh dengan Suho tadi bahwa Ia tidak akan menyakiti Jaehyun.

"Jung Jaehyun dengan dua perisainya" gumamnya.

.

.

.

Johnny melangkahkan kakinya dengan ringan. Dari mulai masuk kantor tadi Ia dengan senang hati membalas sapaan para karyawan lainnya, biasanya sih dia hanya membalas dengan sekedarnya saja tapi kali ini Ia membalasnya lengkap dengan senyum cerianya, membuat para keryawan lain memandangnya dengan tatapan heran, tidak biasanya Johnny seramah itu pada mereka.

"Selamat pagi" Johnny menyapa para rekan kerja nya saat memasuki ruang redaksi, membuat para karyawan yang berada di balik meja kerja mereka langsung berdiri seketika dan membungkukkan badannya dengan sopan. Sekaligus memandang Johnny heran sampai Johnny memasuki ruangannya.

"Aku tadi tidak salah dengar kan? tumben sekali Bujang-nim seperti ini dipagi hari, Ia kerasukan apa?" salah seorang karyawan berbisik pada Taeyong yang hanya di balas Taeyong dengan mengangkat kedua bahunya tanda Ia juga tidak tau.

Taeyong jadi mengingat kejadian semalam, saat Ia dan Johnny terlibat sedikit pertengkaran karena masalah Jaehyun. Taeyong menarik ujung bibirnya, apakah semalam Ia berlebihan? Sampai membuat atasannya itu marah besar padanya. Tapi tadi sepertinya mood nya Johnny sedang sangat baik berbeda sekali dengan yang semalam. Taeyong mengambil sebuah berkas yang memang harus diserahkannya kepada Johnny untuk di tanda tangani. Selain itu Ia juga punya sesuatu yang harus diluruskan dengan atasannya itu. Taeyong dengan mantap bangkit dari meja kerjanya dan menuju ruang kerja Johnny.

"Masuk"

Johnny mempersilahkan seseorang yang sudah mengetuk pintu ruang kerjanya untuk masuk. Ekspresinya berubah seketika saat melihat Taeyong memasuki ruang kerjanya, Taeyong sepertinya memang moodbreaker nya Johnny yang mampu membuat Johnny bad mood seketika hanya dengan melihat wajahnya saja.

"Bujang-nim, ada berkas yang harus anda tanda tangani" Taeyong meletakkan berkas tersebut diatas meja kerja Johnny.

"Aku akan menandatanginya nanti"

Taeyong mengangguk lalu berbalik, namun Ia kembali menoleh kearah Johnny dan berkata "Setelan anda hari ini sangat keren. Jaehyun memang tidak salah memilihnya"

Taeyong dengan sengaja mengomentari style Johnny dan juga membawa nama Jaehyun disana. Jelas Taeyong tau baju yang Johnny kenakan ini adalah blazer hitam dengan kemeja biru langit yang Jaehyun belikan untuk Johnny waktu mereka membeli hadiah untuk keponakannya.

"Darimana kau tau jika ini pemberian Jaehyun?"

"Tentu saja aku tau"

 **-Flashback-**

Jaehyun dan Taeyong sudah hampir setengah jam menghabiskan waktu mereka disalah satu toko pakaian. Mereka sebenarnya sudah selsai mencari hadiah untuk keponakannya Taeyong. Namun Jaehyun menghentikan langkah Taeyong untuk mampir sebentar kedalam toko pakaian yang koleksinya merupakan pakaian-pakaian semi formal untuk pria. Jaehyun sudah memegang dua hanger ditangannya sambil memandang dirinya di cermin membayangkan akan seperti apa pakaian yang dipegangnya ini jika dikenakan.

"Hyung, bagus tidak?"

"Bagus Jae, aku kan sudah mengatakannya dari tadi. Lagipula tadi mereka mengatakan kalau yang kau pegang ini merupakan koleksi terbarunya"

"Aku takut dia tidak menyukainya"

"Dia pasti suka. Itu sangat bagus sungguh. Jika dia menghargai pemberianmu dia pasti akan mengenakannya Jae"

"Tapi nanti jika dia tidak suka bagaimana?"

Taeyong menghembuskan napasnya, sudah hampir setengah jam mereka menghabiskan waktunya disini, dan Jaehyun masih saja menanyakan pakaian itu bagus atau tidak dan juga takut jika Johnny, orang yang akan menerima pakaian itu tidak menyukainya. Sejujurnya Taeyong pikir baju pilihan Jaehyun itu sudah sangat bagus, Taeyong sudah tidak meragukan lagi selera seorang Jaehyun, tapi Jaehyun masih saja tidak percaya diri.

"Jaehyunie, percaya padaku jika dia akan menyukainya" Taeyong berusaha meyakinkan Jaehyun sekali lagi.

"Kau yakin Hyung?"

Taeyong mengangguk meng-iya-kan. Ia sudah bosan berada disini terus dan juga dia sudah mulai lapar. Taeyong lega saat Jaehyun menuju kasir untuk membayar pakaian yang dipilihnya.

.

Tidak hanya sampai disitu. Jaehyun berkali-kali menghubunginya untuk menanyakan Johnny. Jika nama Jaehyun muncul di layar ponselnya sudah bisa Taeyong pastikan Jaehyun pasti akan menanyakan atasannya itu, karena Jaehyun selalu menghubunginya disaat jam kerja, saat Ia berada dikantor.

"Hyung aku belum memberikan baju itu padanya"

"Aku belum bertemu dengannya, dia tidak mengangkat telponku dan juga tidak membalas pesanku"

"Hyung apa Johnny Hyung hari ini datang ke kantor?"

"Taeyong Hyung, Johnny Hyung sedang apa? Kenapa dia tidak mengangkat telponku?"

"Taeyong Hyung. bisakah membantuku mengatakan pada Johnny Hyung untuk mengangkat telponku"

Setidaknya itulah keluhan-keluhan Jaehyun kepadanya tentang Johnny. Taeyong sebenarnya ingin membantu Jaehyun, tapi apa boleh buat, Johnny itu atasannya salah bicara sedikit saja nanti Johnny bisa memecatnya. Apalagi Johnny sedikit lebih dingin terhadapnya dibandingkan dengan karyawan lain. Sudah berhari-hari Jaehyun berkeluh kesah padanya tentang Johnny yang katanya sampai saat ini seperti menghindarinya, Taeyong akan dengan setia mendengarkan Jaehyun. Bahkan Taeyong pernah sekali seperti kamera cctv untuk Jaehyun, melaporkan apa saja yang Johnny lakukan dikantornya.

"Jaehyunie, hari ini dia datang sedikit terlambat"

"Jaehyunie, dia makan siang dengan baik"

"Jaehyunie, hari ini mood nya terlihat buruk"

Dan masih banyak lagi yang dilaporkan Taeyong kepada Jaehyun tentang Johnny.

Taeyong tau Jaehyun itu menyukai Johnny, walaupun Jaehyun tak pernah mengatakannya tapi Taeyong sudah tau itu. Bahkan Taeyong yakin jika Johnny juga memiliki perasaan yang sama seperti Jaehyun mengingat betapa dinginnya sikap Johnny terhadapnya bisa Taeyong pastikan itu pasti karena dirinya adalah mantan kekasih Jaehyun. Jika saja Taeyong bisa membantu Jaehyun, mungkin Taeyong sudah mengatakan pada Johnny _'Bisakah kau mengangkat panggilan Jaehyun. ia mengkhawatirkanmu'_ namun apa boleh buat, Taeyong hanya karyawan biasa disini dan Johnny adalah seorang atasan. Akan sangat tidak pantas jika Taeyong berkata seperti itu kepada Johnny.

Maka dari itu ide gila muncul dibenak Taeyong. Ia sengaja menunggu Johnny pulang, menghampiri atasannya itu yang sudah masuk kedalam lift, dengan sopan Taeyong membungkukkan badannya kepada Johnny.

"Oh..Bujang-nim annyeonghaseyo"

Taeyong merogoh saku celananya dan mendial nomer Jaehyun. Dengan sengaja membuat layar ponselnya agar terlihat oleh Johnny.

"Hallo Jaehyunie" Taeyong memulai aktingnya. Ia mulai bicara seakan Jaehyun mengangkat telponnya, dan membungkuk sopan kepada Johnny lalu keluar dari lift.

"Aku tidak jadi ke apartemenmu yah karena..." Taeyong sedikit terkejut saat Johnny merebut ponsel yang ada ditangannya. Suatu tindakan yang benar-benar di luar dugaan Taeyong.

"Bisakah kau berhenti menghubungi Jaehyun. Itu membuatku muak"

Taeyong melongo dan sedikit terkejut dengan perkataan Johnny, sejujurnya Ia tidak tau jika Johnny akan memberikan reaksi yang seperti ini atas aktingnya. Sepertinya Johnny benar-benar marah sampai Ia tidak sadar jika Taeyong barusan hanya berpura-pura bahkan tadi Jaehyun belum mengangkat panggilannya. Johnny mengembalikan ponsel Taeyong begitu saja lalu melangkah pergi meninggalkan Taeyong.

"Bujang-nim" Taeyong memanggil Johnny saat pria tinggi itu mulai berjalan meninggalkannya, Ia sedikit berlari untuk menyusul atasannya itu.

"Aku tidak mengerti apa maksudmu. Aku tau kau memang atasanku, tapi kurasa tadi kau baru saja tidak sopan"

"Kau tidak perlu mengerti" Johnny kembali melanjutkan langkahnya.

"Kenapa kau melarangku berhubungan dengan Jaehyun? kau bukan siapa-siapanya"

Gotcha. Taeyong tersenyum senang saat berhasil memancing atasannya itu. Johnny menghentikan langkahnya, menoleh dan menatapnya dengan nyalang tetapi Taeyong sama sekali tidak takut.

"Kau tidak ada hubungan apapun dengannya kan? jadi kurasa kau tidak berhak melarangku" Taeyong menegaskan kalimatnya sekali lagi, lalu pergi meninggalkan Johnny.

Taeyong tau barusan Ia sangat keterlaluan, tapi hanya ini yang bisa Taeyong lakukan untuk membantu Jaehyun. Taeyong harap setelah ini Johnny akan mempertegas statusnya dengan Jaehyun. Taeyong pernah menyakiti Jaehyun jadi Taeyong harap ini bisa menebus kesalahannya pada Jaehyun.

 **-Flashback End-**

Ya begitulah setidaknya akting Taeyong pada malam itu. Melihat Johnny yang mengenakan pakaian yang dibelikan oleh Jaehyun sepertinya sandiwaranya yang semalam berhasil. Melihat mood nya Johnny tadi pagi yang terlihat sangat baik Taeyong yakin itu pasti karena Jaehyun.

"Bujang-nim, maksudku Johnny-ssi" Taeyong berubah serius saat Ia memanggil Johnny dengan sebutan namanya.

"Aku tau kau selama ini bersikap dingin padaku karena aku adalah mantan kekasih Jaehyun. Aku tidak tau apa hubunganmu dengan Jaehyun saat ini..."

"He is mine" Johnny memotong perkataan Taeyong.

"Ya katakanlah jika dia memang milikmu. Tapi satu yang harus kau tau, aku memang mantan kekasihnya tapi aku juga sahabatnya. Aku dan Jaehyun sudah saling mengenal bahkan saat kami duduk disekolah dasar, sampai detik ini aku dan Jaehyun merupakan teman baik, sahabat yang baik. Lupakanlah statusku yang merupakan mantan kekasihnya, dan mulailah menganggapku sebagai sahabatnya. Tenang saja aku tidak akan merebutnya darimu, aku sudah memiliki kekasih, dan sekarang aku sedang belajar untuk menjadi orang yang setia. Jadi aku harap kau tidak bersikap dingin lagi padaku"

Taeyong tersenyum lalu membungkukkan badannya dengan sopan, berjalan menuju pintu untuk kembali melanjutkan pekerjaannya.

"Taeyong-ssi"

"Ya?"

Johnny bangkit dari kursi kerjanya, menghampiri Taeyong yang sudah hampir membuka pintu ruang kerjanya itu. Ia mengulurkan tangannya kepada Taeyong.

"Mari bekerja dengan profesional" ucapnya.

Taeyong menyambut uluran tangan Johnny dan menjabatnya. Perkataan Johnny barusan Taeyong anggap sebagai kata damai. Taeyong menganggukan kepalanya dan tersenyum kepada atasannya ini yang juga tersenyum ramah kepadanya. Mulai detik ini tidak ada lagi Johnny yang bersikap dingin kepada Taeyong, mereka akan bekerja sama dengan baik dan akan membangun suatu hubungan sebagai rekan kerja yang profesional.

.

.

.

Jaehyun berkali-kali menarik hanger bajunya dari lemari, bercermin didepan kaca sambil mencocokan baju yang dipegangnya kemudian melempar hanger yang masih dengan baju menggantung itu dengan sembarang arah, entah ke kasur atau ke lantai begitu saja. Lalu mengambil hanger yang lain bercermin lagi, melemparnya lagi dan mengulangnya lagi. Terus seperti itu sampai Yuta yang asik duduk bersandar di kasur Jaehyun sambil memainkan ponsel ditangannya cuma bisa geleng-geleng kepala melihat Jaehyun yang ribet luar biasa didepannya ini.

"Hyung bantu aku, jangan cuma duduk dan melihat saja"

"Aku harus bantu apa Jae? Daritadi kau tidak mendengarku"

"Iiish...kenapa aku tidak punya baju yang menarik sih" Jaehyun kembali membongkar semua isi lemarinya.

Yuta memutar bola matanya. Apakah Jaehyun buta? Bahkan lemari Jaehyun masih lebih besar dari lemarinya, dan isinya juga banyak. Dari mulai pakaian bermerk sampai pakaian biasa juga ada, dan Jaehyun masih bilang dia tidak punya baju yang menarik? Yuta berani bersumpah Jaehyun seperti anak perempuan dengan baju segudang yang berkata masih kekurangan pakaian.

Tadi Jaehyun bilang hari ini Ia akan berkencan dengan Johnny. Yuta yang kebetulan sedang menginap di apartemen Jaehyun diminta untuk membantu Jaehyun memberikan saran untuk berpakaian, dan berakhirlah Yuta disini, duduk manis diatas kasur Jaehyun sambil melihat Jaehyun mengacak-acak seluruh isi lemarinya. Yuta sudah memberikan saran tapi tak sedikitpun didengar oleh Jaehyun, maka nya Yuta lebih memilih diam daripada sarannya tak didengar sama sekali. Terserah Jaehyun saja lah dia mau pakai baju apa.

"Hyung aku harus pakai baju apa?"

"Sudah ku katakan. Pakai saja kemeja dan skinny jeans. Simple dan rapi"

"Aku harus mengimbangi Johnny Hyung. Kau tau sendiri kan Johnny Hyung itu sangat fashionable, akan sangat memalukan jika aku berpakaian biasa saja ketika jalan dengannya"

Sudah berkali-kali Yuta menghembuskan napasnya dan memutar bola matanya. Tak sadarkah Jung Jaehyun jika dia juga merupakan seorang fashionable? Apa pun yang dipakai dia pasti akan terlihat baik, sungguh Jaehyun sangat berlebihan sekali.

"Dengar yah Jung Jaehyun. kau cuma pakai T-shirt dan short pants saja sudah pantas. Pakai hoodie, kemeja atau sampai pakaian formal seperti suits juga bagus. Kau tadi bertanya padaku harus pakai apa? Jika kau ingin terlihat tampan dan menawan maka pakailah kemeja, warna apapun terserah. Jika kau ingin terlihat cute maka pakailah salah satu hoodie mu. Jika kau ingin terlihat muda maka pakai saja T-shirt, simple. Kau tinggi, bertubuh ramping dan berkulit putih pakai baju apapapun warna apapun akan terlihat oke" Yuta berbicara tanpa jeda seperti rapper yang sedang beraksi diatas panggung.

Yuta bangkit dari duduknya, memungut salah satu baju yang berserakan diatas kasur, mengambil ripped jeans yang tergeletak di lantai. Menghampiri Jaehyun dan membentangkan baju yang dipagangnya dihadapan Jaehyun.

"Kemeja putih ini akan sangat pas jika dipadukan dengan ripped jeans. Pakai ini saja"

Jaehyun meraih kemeja putih panjang dengan bahan yang lembut, halus dan bahannya yang jatuh, berukuran oversize bahkan telapak tangan Jaehyun akan tertutup jika memakai kemeja yang memang di design sedikit lebih besar. Serta ripped jeans hitam yang pas dipadukan dengan kemeja putih.

"Sudah buruan ganti sana, kau cuma menghabiskan waktumu memilih baju. Percaya padaku baju itu akan sangat keren" Yuta membalik tubuh Jaehyun menggiringnya ke kamar mandi. Dia sudah tidak tahan melihat Jaehyun yang ribet sendiri masalah pakaian.

Jaehyun dengan terpaksa mengganti pakaiannya, sesuai dengan yang Yuta sarankan. Selesai mengganti pakaiannya Jaehyun kembali ke kamar untuk sekedar memakai parfum dan tak lupa jam tangan pemberian Johnny. Ia bercermin dan menata rambutnya. Merapikan kemejanya, memasukan bagian depan kemeja tersebut kedalam ripped jeans nya dan membiarkan bagian belakangnya menjuntai begitu saja.

"Bagaimana Hyung?" Jaehyun sekali lagi menanyakan penampilannya kepada Yuta yang hanya mengacungkan kedua jempolnya sebagai jawaban.

Ting...tong...

Suara bell apartemen Jaehyun berbunyi, menginterupsi Jaehyun dan Yuta.

"Itu pasti Johnny Hyung" Jaehyun mengambil ponsel dan dompetnya "Aku pergi dulu yah Hyung"

"Hmm...semoga kencanmu menyenangkan"

Jaehyun memakai sepatunya dan bergegas kearah pintu. Ia disambut oleh Johnny tepat saat Ia membuka pintu apartemennya.

"Hello Jae"

Hari ini Johnny terlihat simple dengan jacket denim yang dipadukan dengan t-shirt putih dan celana hitam. Jaehyun harus berterimakasih pada Yuta karena dia telah memilihkannya baju yang tidak berlebihan.

"Hari ini kita mau kemana? Kau punya rencana?"

"Kemana saja Hyung, terserah"

.

.

.

Johnny merangkul mesra Jaehyun, suatu kebiasaan ketika mereka sudah jalan beriringan. Awalnya Jaehyun bilang terserah mau kemana saja, tapi pada akhirnya Ia meminta Johnny untuk ke Lotte World saja katanya sudah lama tidak kesana, dan disinilah mereka sekarang, Lotte World. Jaehyun memang sudah lama tidak kesana, dan kali ini Ia ingin mengunjungi tempat bermain ini untuk pertama kali bersama Johnny, Ia ingin merasakan semenyenangkan apa menghabiskan waktu disini bersama Johnny.

Kalian mungkin akan melihat seorang wanita yang bergelayut manja pada kekasihnya sambil berkata _'Oppa aku takut, jangan naik itu'_ kepada kekasihnya, dan kekasihnya yang tetap memaksa lalu dengan dramatisnya melindungi sang kekasih yang ketakutan saat menaiki wahana yang mengerikan. Berbeda dengan Johnny dan Jaehyun. Mereka berdua dengan semangatnya menaiki wahana ekstrim yang ada disana, semuanya tanpa ada yang terlewatkan. Mereka akan teriak kesenangan, dan tertawa girang saat wahana berhenti berputar. Bahkan Johnny dengan bodohnya membuat suatu taruhan saat mereka akan menaiki wahana rollar coaster.

"Yang teriak pertama kali harus pakai itu" Johnny menunjuk seorang gadis kecil yang sedang memakan eskrim sambil mengenakan bandana pink berbentuk telinga kucing yang sangat lucu.

"Itu memalukan Hyung"

"Kau takut?"

"Siapa takut" ucap Jaehyun dengan kompetitif. Jaehyun itu merupakan orang yang tidak mau kalah.

Saat diwahana Johnny dan Jaehyun berusaha keras menahan teriakan mereka. Namun dengan liciknya Johnny mencubit Jaehyun membuat Jaehyun mengaduh.

"Aww..."

"Kau barusan berteriak Jae hahaha" Johnny tertawa disela-sela teriakan orang-orang.

"Aku tidak berteriak. kau mencubitku, Hyung curang" Jaehyun mengencangkan suaranya agar kalimatnya terdengar oleh Johnny.

"Kau kalah. Jangan lupa dengan perjanjiannya yah"

"Tidak. Aku tidak kalah Hyung curang. Aku tidak terima"

Berakhirlah Jaehyun yang mengenakan bandana kucing berwarna pink, persis seperti yang dikenakan gadis kecil tadi. Wajahnya merengut dan menatap Johnny yang mentertawakannya dengan kesal.

"Kau curang Hyung"

"Kau sangat cute dengan bandana itu"

"Iiish..." Jaehyun melangkahkan kakinya meninggalkan Johnny yang masih mentertawakannya.

Johnny menyusul Jaehyun dan merangkul bahu Jaehyun sambil mencubit pipi Jaehyun gemas. Sungguh menggemaskan kekasihnya ini. Johnny merogoh sakunya dan mengeluarkan ponselnya membuka aplikasi kamera lalu mengangkat ponselnya iu tinggi-tinggi untuk mengambil selfie.

"Ayo kita selfie Jae"

"Tidak mau"

Jaehyun berusaha menolak tetapi Johnny sudah terlanjur mengambil gambar, jadilah Jaehyun tertangkap kamera dengan wajah yang sedikit di tekuk, dengan bandana kucing pink nya tentu saja. Johnny tersenyum puas melihat hasil jepretannya.

"Hyung. ini dilepas yaah. Ini memalukan, dari tadi orang-orang hampir mentertawakanku" Jaehyun memohon pada Johnny untuk melepas bandana berbentuk telinga kucing berwarna pink yang sangat kekanak-kanakan menurutnya. Sebenarnya dari tadi Jaehyun melihat banyak couple yang menggunakan bandana yang sejenis seperti ini. Tapi tetap saja Jaehyun tidak suka, dia bukan lelaki cheesy seperti mereka yang dengan suka hati mau mengenakan barang yang menurutnya sangat konyol ini.

"Yasudah" Johnny menarik bandana pink tersebut dari kepala Jaehyun. sebenarnya Ia masih ingin melihat Jaehyun dengan menggemaskannya mengenakan ini tapi Ia tidak enak juga melihat Jaehyun yang terus cemberut kayak tadi. Lagipula Ia sudah dapat fotonya jadi tak masalah lah. Jaehyun tersenyum senang saat Johnny melepaskan barang konyol itu dari kepalanya.

"Kita lanjut kemana lagi nih Hyung?"

"Haunted house"

"Let's go" Jaehyun menarik tangan Johnny antusias.

Johnny dan Jaehyun menikmati kencan mereka dengan sangat menyenangkan. Johnny memang bukan pertama kali berkencan dengan kekasihnya di Lotte World, tempat ini seperti tidak pernah absen menjadi tempat kencannya. Tapi baru kali ini Johnny sangat menikmati kencan nya yang menurutnya sangat menyenangkan. Biasanya Johnny akan kerepotan menenangkan kekasihnya yang hampir menangis karena menaiki wahana ekstrim dan baru setengah hari mereka pulang karena kekasihnya yang mengeluh kelelahan. Tapi kali ini Jaehyun menikmatinya, Ia dan Jaehyun benar-benar bersenang-senang disana, tidak ada lagi kekasihnya yang cengeng, yang ada hanya Jaehyun yang suka adrenaline sama sepertinya. Johnny baru kali ini bisa menikmati waktunya di taman bermain seperti ini, Jaehyun merupakan orang yang pas untuk diajak bersenang-senang. Sudah lama sekali Johnny menginginkan kencan yang seperti ini, dan Jaehyun seperti mengabulkannya. Lain kali mungkin Johnny akan mengajak Jaehyun melakukan bungee jumping atau sekalian skydiving, itu pasti akan sangat menyenangkan.

Hari sudah menjelang sore dan mereka berdua memutuskan untuk mengakhiri waktu mereka di area ice skating. Banyak sekali orang disini tetapi fokus Johnny hanya pada satu orang didepannya yaitu Jaehyun, yang asik meluncur dengan ice skatingnya. Jaehyun seperti lupa bahwa Ia kesini tidak sendiri, asik berputar mengelilingi ice rink.

"Jaehyun, apa kau lupa bahwa kau kesini bersamaku?"

Jaehyun berhenti dan menoleh kebelakang memandang Johnny. Ia tersenyum dan mengulurkan tangannya.

"Maaf, ini terlalu menyenangkan" Jaehyun kembali meluncur saat Ia berhasil meraih tangan Johnny.

Johnny dan Jaehyun meluncur beriringan, dengan tangan Johnny yang tidak lepas menggenggam tangan Jaehyun, takut Jaehyun terlalu exited dan kembali meninggalkannya seperti tadi. Senyum senang terus terpatri di wajah Jaehyun menampilkan dimple manisnya, Johnny tentu saja senang melihat senyum Jaehyun tapi terkadang kesal juga karena banyak wanita dan juga lelaki lain yang melirik kekasihnya ini. Mungkin jika mereka tidak bergandengan, Jaehyun sudah banyak yang mendekati. Namun perlu Johnny ketahui, Jaehyun tersenyum karena Johnny dan untuk Johnny tentu saja.

"Hyung, hari ini benar-benar menyenangkan. Kapan-kapan kesini lagi yah"

"Kita bisa ketempat lain yang lebih menyenangkan dari ini nanti Jae"

Tempat apapun itu, jika dengan Jaehyun pasti akan sangat menyenangkan menurut Johnny.

.

.

.

Hubungan Johnny dan Jaehyun sudah berjalan hampir tiga bulan, dan tiga bulan itu juga Jaehyun lebih banyak menghabiskan waktunya diapartemen Johnny, tidur disana seperti itu adalah tempat tujuannya untuk pulang. Tetapi bukan berarti Jaehyun tinggal disana, Johnny dan Jaehyun masih sering menghabiskan sarapan mereka bersama Suho dan Yuta. Bahkan meja makan mereka bertambah ramai karena kedapatan dua orang baru yang terkadang juga suka ikut menghabiskan sarapan dan dinner bersama mereka, adalah Taeyong dan Chanyeol orang yang menambah suasana makan mereka bertambah ramai.

"Hyung, kau makannya banyak tetapi kenapa tidak tinggi-tinggi sih?"

"Diam kau Park Chanyeol" Suho dengan seenaknya menjitak Chanyeol, tetangga sebelah nya dulu, yang sampai sekarang masih meledek tentang tinggi badannya.

"Aduh Hyung, tenaganya oke juga" Chanyeol mengelus kepalananya yang menjadi korban jitakan Suho.

"Suho Hyung jangan dengarkan Chanyeol Hyung. Dia memang kurang ajar, tinggi tapi bodoh" Taeyong membela Suho.

"Kau yang paling mengerti diriku Taeyong. Aku padamu"

"Dia milikku Hyung, jangan coba-coba merebutnya"

"Masa bodo"

Jaehyun, Johnny dan Yuta hanya bisa tertawa melihat ketiganya. Yah begitulah sekiranya suasana makan mereka hampir setiap hari.

Sejak hubungan Johnny dengan Taeyong membaik mereka jadi sudah tidak canggung lagi menghabiskan waktu bersama. Selain meja makan apartemen Jaehyun, Dream cafe juga merupakan salah satu tempat mereka untuk berkumpul. Jaehyun, Johnny, Taeyong, Chanyeol dan juga sang bartender Yuta hampir setiap malam menghabiskan waktu mereka disana. Taeyong bahkan memanggil Johnny dengan sebutan _Hyung_ ketika mereka berada diluar kantor, dan juga Yuta yang mulai merubah sikapnya terhadap Taeyong. Menurut Yuta, untuk apa membenci Lee Taeyong jika dia selalu melihat dua pasangan yang akur-akur saja setiap harinya, Yuta seperti sudah tidak punya alasan lagi untuk membenci seorang Lee Taeyong.

"Hai Hyung...eh maksudku Bujang-nim, annyeonghaseyo" Taeyong kelepasan memanggil Johnny dengan sebutan Hyung saat mereka bertemu di lobby kantor. Walaupun mereka akrab diluar tapi Taeyong selalu memperhatikan manner nya ketika berada dikantor. Ia membungkuk sopan kepada Johnny.

"Kau hampir terlambat hari ini Taeyong"

"Kau juga, Bujang-nim"

Johnny dan Taeyong memasuki lift bersama untuk menuju ruang redaksi.

"Apa hari ini kau akan bertemu dengan Jaehyun?"

"Tentu saja"

"Kalau begitu tolong berikan ini padanya" Taeyong mengulurkan paper bag kecil kepada Johnny.

Johnny yang menerima paper bag itu mengintip sedikit isi dari kantung kertas yang diberikan Taeyong ini.

"Ini lilin aromaterapi, favorite Jaehyun"

"Iya, itu oleh-oleh dari Taeyeon Noona yang baru pulang dari Thailand. Katanya Ia langsung mengingat Jaehyun ketika melihat lilin-lilin itu. Tolong berikan padanya yah"

"Tentu saja, akan kusampaikan padanya"

Johnny dan Taeyong langsung ketempat mereka masing-masing saat mereka sampai di ruang redaksi, Taeyong dibalik meja kerjanya dan Johnny didalam ruangannya. Johnny sibuk memeriksa beberapa email dan juga berkas yang harus ditanda tanganinya sebelum berkas tersebut diberikan kepada ketua redaksi untuk ditanda tangani. Saking larutnya dia dengan pekerjaannya Johnny sampai lupa dengan kopi yang ada dimejanya membuatnya jadi dingin. Salah satu yang menginterupsinya adalah suara ketukan pintu ruang kerjanya.

"Masuk"

Adalah Oh Sehun. Sang pemimpin redaksi yang masuk keruangannya ini, membuat Johnny berdiri dan menunduk sedikit kepadanya.

"Hai John. Aku membawa kabar baik hari ini untukmu"

Sehun menghampiri Johnny ke meja kerjanya, memberikan selembar amplop kepada Johnny yang menerimanya sambil mengerutkan keningnya.

"Apa ini?"

"Your dream come true. Buka saja aku yakin kau akan senang"

Johnny membuka amplop coklat yang diberikan oleh Sehun. Membaca isi dari lembaran kertas tersebut yang menggunakan bahasa Inggris dengan seksama. Ia melebarkan matanya saat tau maksud dari surat yang diterimanya ini dan menatap Sehun tidak percaya.

"Ini..."

"Bagaimana? Bukankah ini kabar baik. Kau selalu menginginkannya, congrats akhirnya kau punya kesempatan"

Johnny tidak tau ini kabar baik atau bukan. Dia senang, tentu saja sangat senang ini merupakan mimpinya sejak awal, tapi entah kenapa rasa senangnya diiringin dengan perasaan berat hati dan sedih sekaligus. Johnny bingung harus bagaimana, is it a good news or a bad news? Entahlah, yang jelas pikirannya langsung tertuju pada Jaehyun.

* * *

 **TBC**

* * *

Annyeonghaseyo~

masih adakah yang ingat ff ini? hahaha udh lama banget kyknya yah gak update lebih dari dua minggu klo gak salah, maaf yaah faktor tugas dan juga aku sempat kena writer block, aku sempat bingung mau nulis apa, dan akhirnya jadilah seperti ini hahaha. adakah yang masih dalam masa UN alias ujian nasional disini? atau mungkin anak smp yang akan menghadapi UN? jika ada semangat yaaah kalian semua. kalian hebat jika disela-sela UN masih sempat baca ff absurd ini wkwkwkwk. Star juga minggu depan akan menghadapi uts jadi mungkin ini akan di update sedikit lebih lama, tapi Star harap masih ada yang nunggu.

Mungkin ini akan end setelah dua atau tiga chapter kedepan, entahlah, tunggu saja.

seperti biasa, Star akan minta maaf bagi readers sekalian yang sudah menunggu nih ff tapi malah kecewa karena ceritanya makin gaje haha..dan juga terimakasih untuk kalian yang memberi review, love you so much much much much sumber semangatku, dan tidak lupa untuk kalian yang fav dan follow. terimakasih. tak lupa untuk para siders, terimakasih sudah membuang waktu berharga kalian untuk mampir ke ff ini.

Star banyak cincong deh, yaudh lah intinya sampai ketemu di chapt berikutnya. Annyeong~

-100BrightStars-


	9. I'll Be Missing You

**Dream Cafe**

Casts :

\- Johnny

\- Jaehyun

\- Yuta

\- Taeyong

Warning!

* * *

fanfic dengan pair yang tidak sesuai, jika kalian tidak suka dengan pairnya diharap jangan membaca

JohnJae (Johnny X Jaehyun) with a little bit JaeYong (Jaehyun X Taeyong)

Happy Reading

* * *

 **Part 9 (I'll Be Missing You)**

Taeyong memperhatikan orang yang duduk didepannya, yang daritadi hanya mengaduk-aduk makanan yang dipesan, tidak dimakan sama sekali. Tangannya menopang dagu, menatap kedalam makanan dengan pandangan kosong, sambil berkali-kali menghembuskan napas berat. Terlihat sekali orang didepannya ini seperti frustasi atau galau atau entahlah Taeyong tidak tau. Johnny, orang yang ada didepan Taeyong ini adalah Johnny Seo, atasan Taeyong yang akhir-akhir ini selalu mengajaknya makan siang bersama. Jangan salah paham, mereka hanya menghabiskan makan siang, tidak lebih, bahkan mereka terkadang mengajak Chanyeol juga, tidak ada maksud lain diantara makan siang mereka berdua, ini benar-benar murni makan siang di jam istirahat, tidak lebih. Hari ini Chanyeol tidak bisa meluangkan waktu untuk makan siang bersama mereka karena dia sibuk dengan deadline tugasnya, berakhirlah Taeyong dan Johnny hanya berdua saja sekarang. Mereka tidak bisa mengajak Jaehyun, karena Jaehyun justru lebih sibuk di siang hari, melayani pelanggan cafe, tau sendiri kan, cafe juga menjadi salah satu tempat yang ramai ketika jam makan siang. Mereka juga tidak bisa mengajak Yuta, karena Yuta itu seperti kelalawar, tidur di siang hari dan sibuk dimalam hari. Taeyong sih tidak masalah jika memang harus makan siang cuma dengan atasannya, paling dia menjadi bahan omongan orang lain di kantornya, yang berpikiran bahwa sekarang dia sedang menggoda atasan mereka. Biarkan saja, toh kenyataannya tidak seperti itu. Tapi sekarang Taeyong bosan sekali, Johnny yang ada dihadapannya ini daritadi hanya diam dan tidak berbicara. Biasanya Johnny selalu punya bahan pembicaraan, tapi sekarang orang didepannya ini benar-benar diam.

"Johnny Hyung"

Taeyong mencoba memanggil Johnny, dia tidak menggunakan embel-embel _Bujang-Nim_ karena ini diluar kantor. Johnny sendiri yang bilang tidak ingin dipanggil seperti itu jika sedang berada di luar kantor _'Jangan panggil aku dengan sebutan itu ketika berada diluar kantor'_ seperti itu lah setidaknya permintaan Johnny untuk tidak memanggilnya dengan sebutan _Bujang-Nim._

Johnny mengangkat kepalanya yang sedaritadi hanya menunduk memandang kosong kearah makanan yang hanya diaduk-aduk oleh nya. Ia kini menatap Taeyong yang duduk didepannya, Ia lupa kalau sekarang Ia sedang tidak sendiri. Johnny tadi seperti berada di dunia nya sendiri melupakan keberadaan orang-orang yang ada disekitarnya.

"Kau kenapa Hyung? Sikap mu sedikit aneh sejak Oh Sehun sang pemimpin redaksi datang ke ruanganmu. Dia memarahi mu atau apa?"

"Tidak. Dia tidak memarahiku bahkan dia memberikan ku kabar baik"

"Kabar baik apa? Kabar baik tapi kau terlihat murung"

Johnny meletakan sendok yang digunakan untuk mengaduk-aduk sup yang ada didepannya, mengubah posisi duduk nya jadi bersandar. Sekali lagi menghembuskan napasnya dengan berat, ini mimpinya sejak Ia terjun ke dunia media yang membahas tentang fashion. Mimpi nya dari dulu sudah hampir terwujud, ada didepan matanya. Tapi Johnny tidak pernah menyangka akan merasakan hal seperti ini ketika hampir selangkah lagi Ia mencapai mimpinya.

"Dia mengabariku bahwa aku mendapat kesempatan untuk menggantikan posisi wakil redaksi di kantor pusat yang ada di Paris" Johnny mengucapkan kabar baik nya dengan nada yang biasa saja, dan juga ekspresi yang datar seakan-akan ini bukan lah apa-apa.

"Wah...benarkah?" berbeda sekali dengan Johnny. Taeyong malah langsung exited dan matanya langsung berbinar saat mendengar kabar tersebut.

"Keren. Kau akan dipindahkan kesana Hyung? Paris, salah satu negara dengan fashion terbaik itu pasti akan...wait? WHAT? PARIS?" Taeyong menghentikan rasa exited nya ketika Ia tersadar.

Barulah sekarang Taeyong sadar apa yang membuat Johnny terlihat murung saat ini. Taeyong tau, sangat tau apa masalahnya. Paris-Korea itu tidak dekat, bahkan waktu siang dan malamnya saja sudah berbeda.

"Ini kabar yang sangat baik, tapi sekarang aku mengerti kenapa kau terlihat murung Hyung. ini pasti karena Jaehyun kan?"

Johnny mengangguk pelan. Sejak pertama kali Johnny mendapat kabar itu orang yang langsung muncul dibenaknya memang Jaehyun, pria berkulit putih dengan dimple nya yang sangat manis dimata Johnny. Hubungannya dengan Jaehyun bahkan belum berjalan sampai satu tahun, tapi apa-apaan ini? Masa dia harus berpisah dengan Jaehyun? setelah bersusah payah Ia mendapatkan Jaehyun. Johnny dihadapkan dengan dua pilihan yang sangat sulit sekarang. Pertama adalah impian karirnya yang sudah lama Ia idamkan, dan kesempatan seperti ini tidak akan datang dua kali, jika Ia menolak maka kesempatan itu akan diberikan kepada orang lain, dan yang kedua adalah Jaehyun. Jika Ia memilih pilahan yang pertama, maka Ia akan berpisah dengan Jaehyun, jika Ia memilih pilihan kedua maka Ia tidak akan bertemu dengan kesempatan emas ini dua kali. Johnny mengacak rambutnya frustasi, benar-benar pilihan yang sangat sulit untuknya, Ia tidak bisa memilih, Johnny ingin mendapatkan keduanya, tidak ingin melepaskan salah satunya.

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan Hyung?"

"Aku tidak tau"

"Katakanlah pada Jaehyun dan diskusikan dengannya"

Johnny mengetuk-ngetukan ujung jarinya diatas meja, menimang solusi dari Taeyong. Memikirkan waktu yang tepat untuk mengatakannya pada Jaehyun. Johnny juga membayangkan akan seperti apa reaksi Jaehyun nanti jika Ia memberitahunya tentang kabar ini.

"Aku sudah mengenal kekasihmu itu jauh sebelum kau mengenalnya. Aku tau seperti apa dirinya. Jaehyun adalah orang yang berpikiran dewasa, dia selalu punya solusi dan jalan terbaik. Ini adalah urusanmu dengannya, dia pasti akan memikirkan dan memilih hal yang terbaik untuk dirimu dan juga dirinya"

"Aku hanya tidak ingin berpisah dengannya"

Johnny sudah terlalu paranoid dengan hal yang satu itu. Karena banyak teman-temannya yang mengakhiri hubungan mereka karena dipisahkan oleh jarak. Ada juga yang menjalin hubungan yang disebut _long distance relationship_ tapi pada akhirnya gagal. Tidak, Johnny tidak ingin itu terjadi pada dirinya dan juga Jaehyun.

"Diskusikanlah dengan Jaehyun. Aku tidak bisa memberikan saran apapun, karena ini menyangkut hubunganmu dengannya dan juga karirmu. Maafkan aku Hyung"

Taeyong memandang Johnny yang ada dihadapannya ini prihatin. Ia ingin sekali membantu tetapi Ia juga tidak ingin salah memberikan saran. Taeyong rasa Ia tidak patut untuk ikut campur, cukup mendukung dari belakang saja.

.

.

.

Johnny dan Jaehyun berada di ruang tengah apartemen Johnny. Dengan Jaehyun yang berbaring sebagai paha Johnny sebagai bantalannya sambil membaca komik. Johnny hanya duduk bersandar saja sambil mengelus rambut tebal dan pirang Jaehyun, memperhatikan Jaehyun yang sangat serius dengan bacaannya. Satu tangan Johnny turun untuk mengelus pipi chubby Jaehyun, Ia melirik sekilas Johnny yang ada diatasnya lalu tersenyum kemudian melanjutkan membaca. Lihatlah, bagaimana bisa Johnny meninggalkan pria tampan dan manis yang satu ini? Tidak akan bisa. Sudah dua hari sejak kabar rencana pindahnya ke Paris, dan obrolannya dengan Taeyong saat makan siang waktu itu, tetapi Johnny masih belum memberitahu Jaehyun semuanya. Pikirannya selalu dipenuhi dengan hal-hal seperti, _kapan aku harus memberitahu Jaehyun? apa yang akan Jaehyun katakan ketika aku memberitahunya? Akankah Jaehyun meninggalkanku? Bagaimana perasaan Jaehyun nanti?_ Dan masih banyak hal-hal lain yang ada dibenaknya. Jaehyun menutup komiknya, meletakannya diatas meja yang letaknya tidak jauh dari sofa. Bangkit dari posisi berbaringnya, menghadapkan tubuhnya kearah Johnny.

"Hyung, apakah ada sesuatu yang mengganggumu?"

"Apa?"

"Kau akhir-akhir ini sering melamun Hyung. Seperti tadi, apa yang sedang kau pikirkan?"

Jaehyun memang merasakan ada yang berbeda dari Johnny. Biasanya Johnny itu banyak bicara, tapi akhir-akhir ini Jaehyun sering melihat Johnny diam melamun. Saat sedang sarapan, saat mereka sedang berkencan, dinner, dan bahkan Jaehyun selalu melihat Johnny yang terdiam memandanginya dengan pandangan kosong sebelum tidur. Dalam dua hari ini Jaehyun merasa Johnny seperti ingin mengatakan sesuatu padanya tetapi tak pernah tersampaikan.

"Jae, sebenarnya ada yang ingin ku katakan padamu"

"Apa Hyung? Katakan saja"

Johnny terdiam sebentar, terlihat ragu untuk menyampaikan pada Jaehyun. Ia memandang Jaehyun yang dengan sabar menunggunya untuk menyampaikan apa yang ingin dikatakannya.

"Aku...aku dapat tugas dari kantor pusat yang ada di Paris"

"Kau akan pergi kesana Hyung? Berapa lama? Satu minggu?"

"Bukan. Aku bukan hanya akan pergi kesana, tapi aku akan dipindahkan kesana. Aku akan menjalani masa percobaan dulu selama satu tahun. Jika kinerja ku baik maka aku akan menetap disana"

Jaehyun terdiam, menatap Johnny tidak percaya. Ia memalingkan wajahnya lalu menunduk, memutus kontak matanya dengan Johnny. Jaehyun bingung harus bersikap seperti apa? Harus senang kah? Karena Johnny mendapat kesempatan yang sangat baik. Atau harus sedih? Entahlah. Sementara Johnny tidak bisa menjelaskan reaksi Jaehyun, Ia hanya diam menunggu apa yang akan Jaehyun katakan setelahnya. Ia jadi mengingat kata-kata Taeyong waktu itu _Jaehyun adalah orang yang berpikiran dewasa, dia selalu punya solusi dan jalan terbaik_ dan Johnny harap apa yang dikatakan Taeyong itu benar.

"Itu kesempatan yang sangat luar biasa Hyung. I bet, It must be your dream right?" Jaehyun kembali menatap Johnny dan tersenyum padanya, membuat Johnny sedikit takut dengan sikap Jaehyun.

"Congratulations" lanjutnya.

"Aku bukan hanya pergi untuk sehari dua hari Jae. Jika memungkinkan aku akan menetap disana"

"Aku tau"

"Dan kau tidak masalah dengan itu?" Johnny sedikit mengubah intonasinya. Tidak percaya dengan Jaehyun yang terlihat biasa saja.

"Jaehyun" Johnny memegang kedua bahu Jaehyun, dan menatap Jaehyun tepat dimatanya "Kau tau, ini merupakan pilihan yang sangat berat untuk ku. Aku sangat senang dengan kesempatan yang kumiliki. Disisi lain aku juga tidak ingin meninggalkanmu, aku tidak ingin berpisah denganmu Jae. Jika memang kau menginginkan ku untuk tidak pergi maka akan ku lakukan"

Jaehyun menggelengkan kepalanya. Ia mendekatkan dirinya pada Johnny dan memeluknya, menenggelamkan kepalanya di bahu lebar Johnny. Jaehyun ingin menangis sebenarnya, tetapi Ia hanya terlalu gengsi dengan image nya. Jaehyun bukannya tidak masalah dengan ini, tentu saja ini merupakan masalah yang sangat besar, Ia saja tidak bisa jika sehari saja tidak bersama Johnny. Ia tidak bisa membayangkan bagaimana dirinya tanpa Johnny. Ia juga sama, tidak ingin berpisah dengan lelaki yang lebih tinggi darinya ini, yang bisa membuatnya bebas bersikap manja tanpa adanya rasa malu. Jaehyun sama galau nya dengan Johnny. Hanya saja Jaehyun tidak boleh egois, ini menyangkut karir Johnny juga, masa depan Johnny, Ia tidak ingin menjadi penghambat untuk Johnny.

"Hyung, ini kesempatan besarmu. Kesempatan yang tak akan kau dapatkan dua kali. Aku tidak ingin jika aku nanti menjadi suatu penyesalan untukmu. Aku tidak akan menghalangimu Hyung"

"Lalu bagaimana dengan hubungan kita?" Johnny dengan perlahan mendorong Jaehyun yang memeluknya, sekali lagi menatap mata Jaehyun.

"Kita jalankan saja"

"Bagiamana bisa Jae? itu terlalu sulit"

"Satu tahun, sama seperti masa percobaanmu. Kita jalankan saja selama satu tahun dan setelah itu lihat apa yang akan terjadi"

"Lalu setelah satu tahun?

"Aku tidak tau"

Johnny mengusap wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya, dan sedikit mengacak rambutnya. Ini benar-benar membuatnya frustasi.

"Jika seperti itu hubungan kita jadi tidak jelas Jae"

"Lalu, kau ingin kita berakhir sekarang?"

"TIDAK!"

Jaehyun terkejut karena Johnny yang meninggikan suaranya. Johnny yang tersadar bahwa dia baru saja membentak Jaehyun langsung memeluknya, dan mengelus punggungnya dan berkata maaf padanya. Emosi Johnny sudah naik turun dari tadi, Ia sudah ingin berteriak rasanya, Johnny mengutuk dirinya sendiri yang tanpa sadar meninggikan suaranya kepada Jaehyun. Padahal Jaehyun yang juga sama tertekannya dengan Johnny mencoba untuk tetap tenang.

"Jangan katakan hal seperti itu lagi Jae. Aku tak ingin mengakhirinya" Johnny mengeratkan pelukannya pada Jaehyun. Mencoba menyampaikan perasaannya bahwa Ia tidak ingin melepaskan Jaehyun.

"Kita harus bagaimana? Ini sangat sulit"

"Kita coba Hyung. Sesuai dengan kataku tadi. Satu tahun, aku tidak tau apa yang akan terjadi setelahnya, karena aku juga tidak bisa menjawabnya sekarang. Kita lihat satu tahun kedepan"

Johnny dan Jaehyun terdiam dengan pikiran mereka masing-masing. Baik Johnny atau pun Jaehyun tidak ada yang tau apa yang akan terjadi kedepannya, akan seperti apa hubungan mereka setelahnya. Akankah mereka berakhir ditengah jalan, atau hubungannya malah berjalan dengan tidak jelas. Keduanya sama-sama tidak bisa membayangkan happy ending untuk hubungan mereka, seperti itu adalah suatu hal yang mustahil. Mereka hanya bisa berharap pada waktu yang akan menjawab semuanya.

"Baiklah, kita coba satu tahun. Aku punya waktu tiga bulan sebelum pergi, dan aku ingin kita tidak mensia-siakan tiga bulan tersebut" Johnny merasakan Jaehyun yang menganggukan kepala di bahunya. Mengelus pelan rambut dan juga punggung Jaehyun. Johnny tau dibalik sikap Jaehyun yang terlihat tenang ini sebenarnya dia juga merasakan hal yang sama seperti dirinya, hanya saja Ia tidak menunjukkannya agar Johnny tidak lebih tertekan lagi. Johnny sekarang mengakui bahwa apa yang dikatakan oleh Taeyong tentang sikap Jaehyun yang dewasa itu adalah benar. Johnny tidak tau saja kalau Jaehyun sekarang sedang menahan tangisannya. Mana mungkin Jaehyun menangis, itu akan sangat memalukan, dan juga akan membuat Johnny semakin tertekan dan sulit untuk menentukan pilihan. Jaehyun menunjukkan sikap tenangnya untuk meyakinkan Johnny bahwa dia baik-baik saja walau pada kenyataannya adalah sebaliknya.

.

.

.

Setelah itu semua, Johnny dan Jaehyun bersikap seperti biasa. Mereka mencoba bersikap seakan tidak terjadi apapun, tidak pernah sekalipun mereka membahas kembali tentang rencana kepergian Johnny ke Paris. Yuta dan Suho yang sudah tau tentang itu pun juga tidak pernah menanyakan apa-apa lagi. Mereka tetap menjalani apa yang biasa mereka lakukan, berkencan, bercinta, berkumpul bersama di Dream Cafe bersama Taeyong dan Chanyeol juga. Johnny tidak akan pernah melewatkan live music yang dibawakan oleh Jaehyun. Selalu menyempatkan diri mengantar dan menjemput Jaehyun kemana pun dia pergi. Jaehyun juga selalu menunggu Johnny walau Johnny sedang lembur sekalipun Jaehyun akan dengan setia tetap terjaga sampai pria bertubuh lebih tinggi darinya pulang. Terkadang Johnny yang akan menginap di apartemen Jaehyun, atau Jaehyun yang menginap di apartemen Johnny. Mereka tidak pernah terpisahkan, hampir selalu bersama siang dan malam, hanya pekerjaan mereka masing-masing yang memisahkan keduanya setelahnya mereka bagaikan amplop dan perangko yang menempel satu sama lain. Johnny dikejutkan dengan kedatangan Jaehyun dipagi hari ke apartemennya dengan membawa satu koper besar berisi pakaiannya. Mengatakan Ia akan tinggal di apartemen Johnny sampai Johnny berangkat ke Paris.

"Suho Hyung mengijinkan kan?"

"Jika tidak mengijinkan pun aku akan tetap memaksa"

Begitulah kata Jaehyun sambil menyeret kopernya masuk kedalam apartemennya. Johnny senang tentu saja, karena waktu berduanya bersama Jaehyun akan semakin banyak. Mereka juga bebas melakukan apapun tanpa peduli kehadiran orang lain.

Johnny akan selalu menuruti apapun yang Jaehyun mau, begitu pula sebaliknya. Sesuai dengan janji mereka untuk memanfaatkan waktu tiga bulan yang terbatas ini untuk bersama, menikmati kebersamaan mereka. Walau terkadang Jaehyun mengganggu pekerjaannya, tetapi Johnny tidak pernah marah akan hal itu. Seperti saat ini, Jaehyun yang duduk menghadap padanya dipangkuannya bersandar di bahunya, sementara dirinya sedang sibuk dengan pekerjaan yang harus diselsaikan sebelum keberangkatannya ke Paris. Ada beberapa hal yang memang harus diurus oleh Johnny sebelum Ia pergi sampai Ia bawa pekerjaan itu ke rumah, dan sekarang pekerjaan itu juga sedikit terhambat dengan Jaehyun yang bermanja-manja padanya. Jaehyun yang ada dipangkuannya ini seakan tidak peduli dengan Johnny yang sibuk bekerja, malah dengan nyaman duduk dipangkuan Johnny dan menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu lebar Johnny dan mengalungkan lengannya di leher Johnny. Tangan Johnny sibuk mengetik diatas keyboard laptopnya yang ada di atas meja kerjanya, mata nya juga terfokus pada layar monitor. Begitu juga dengan Jaehyun yang ikut fokus pada layar monitor walau tidak mengerti apa yang sedang dilakukan Johnny, Jaehyun tetap diam memperhatikan. Johnny menekan tombol enter setelah selsai lalu menutup laptopnya. Ia mengecup singkat bibir Jaehyun yang ada dipangkuannya ini.

"Anak koala yang satu ini tidak mau lepas rupanya" tangan Johnny yang tidak lagi sibuk mengetik kini merengkuh tubuh Jaehyun yang ada dipangkuannya, memutar kursi kerjanya menjauh dari meja.

"Kenapa kau membawa pekerjaanmu ke rumah Hyung? mengganggu waktu kita saja"

Johnny berdiri menggendong Jaehyun seperti bayi koala, menuju ke kasurnya dan duduk bersandar di kasurnya, tangannya masih menahan punggung Jaehyun. Ia tersenyum singkat sambil membenturkan pelan kedua kepala mereka.

"Sampai kapan kau akan terus seperti ini Jae?"

"Sampai aku puas" Jaehyun menenggelamkan wajahnya di leher Johnny membuat Johnny dapat merasakan deru napas Jaehyun. Johnny sedikit terkaget ketika merasakan bibir tipis Jaehyun bermain dengan lehernya, menciumnya, menghisap dan menjilatnya, sensasi basah dilehernya ini cukup membuatnya merinding.

Johnny menarik Jaehyun menjauh dari lehernya, Jaehyun memandangnya kesal karena Johnny mengganggu kesenangannya "Apa kau sedang menggodaku? Jung Jaehyun"

Bukannya mendapat jawaban dari Jaehyun, Johnny malah mendapati Jaehyun yang mencium bibirnya dan melumatnya pelan. Anak ini benar-benar sedang menggodanya rupanya. Johnny membiarkan Jaehyun melakukan apa yang ingin Ia lakukan, mengikuti Jaehyun. membalas ciuman Jaehyun yang semakin lama semakin menuntut.

"Aku sangat suka dengan bibirmu Hyung" ucap Jaehyun saat Ia melepas ciumannya.

"Apalagi jika bibirmu sedang menggodaku" Jaehyun mengecup singkat bibir Johnny.

Johnny mana tahan jika Jaehyun sudah seperti ini. Ia membalik tubuh Jaehyun yang ada dipangkuannya membaringkannya dan menindihnya. Menahan tubuhnya yang ada di atas Jaehyun dengan kedua lengannya dan menatap Jaehyun tepat dimatanya. Johnny mendekatkan diri dan berbisik dengan suara rendahnya ditelinga Jaehyun.

"Kau yang memulai, kau yang memancingku jangan menyesal" kalimat Johnny cukup membuat Jaehyun berdesir. Jaehyun menutup kedua matanya saat bibir Johnny menyentuh perpotongan lehernya. Menjilat, menghisap, dan menggigit disana. Jaehyun memiringkan kepalanya memberi ruang pada Johnny.

"Nghhh...Hyung" tangan Johnny yang mulai menyelinap masuk kedalam kaosnya dan menyentuh salah satu titik sensitifnya di dadanya cukup membuat Jaehyun gila.

" Say my name. I want to hear you moan with my name in it"

Seperti apa yang Johnny mau, kata-kata yang dikeluarkan Jaehyun setelahnya hanya erangan nikmat Jaehyun, hanya nama Johnny yang keluar dari bibir Jaehyun seakan itu adalah satu-satunya kosa kata yang Ia tau. Jaehyun sudah terlalu gila dengan sentuhan yang diberikan oleh Johnny sehingga Ia tidak bisa berpikir normal lagi, dan Johnny juga gila yang mendengar Jaehyun mengerang dibawah kungkungannya.

.

.

.

Sudah tiga bulan berlalu. Kepergian Johnny tinggal meghitung beberapa hari lagi. Johnny sudah tidak lagi datang ke kantornya karena semua pekerjaan yang harus diselsaikannya disana sudah selasai. Waktu luangnya benar-benar dihabiskan bersama Jaehyun. Minggu lalu Johnny mengabulkan permintaan Jaehyun untuk kembali ke Lotte World. Mereka berdua bahkan mengosongkan jadwal mereka lima hari untuk pergi ke pulau Jeju. Tiada hari tanpa kencan, meskipun hanya beberapa jam, mereka selalu menyempatkannya ke tempat-tempat yang asik untuk dikunjungi, entah itu menonton, makan, bahkan ke tempat yang romantis menurut drama-drama seperti Namsan Tower juga sudah mereka kunjungi. Mereka hanya ingin menciptakan suatu moment agar ketika mereka berpisah nanti ada hal yang mereka rindukan, dan membuat mereka tidak melupakan satu sama lain. Jaehyun biasanya sedikit jaga image tapi akhir-akhir ini sikap manjanya benar-benar keluar, membuat Johnny gemas sendiri melihatnya. Yuta selalu berkata padanya _kau tidak lelah dengan Jaehyun? dia itu menyebalkan, pecicilan dan tidak ada manis-manis nya sama sekali_ Johnny tidak mengerti dari sisi mana Jaehyun pecicilan dan menyebalkan? Karena Jaehyun yang dikenalnya adalah Jaehyun yang manja dan sangat manis didepannya. Dilihat dari cover nya mungkin Jaehyun terlihat sangat tampan dingin dan kadang terlihat berkarisma, tapi bagi Johnny sisi luar Jaehyun itu hanya lah topeng belaka. Siapa sangka dibalik wajah cool nan tampan ini terdapat sifat manja didalamnya. Membuat Johnny benar-benar tidak ingin jauh dari nya, semakin beratlah hasratnya untuk pergi meninggalkan Jaehyun. Lihat saja sekarang ini pria berkulit putih itu sudah berada di gendongannya.

Ya kalian tidak salah, pria putih setinggi 183cm dengan berat badan 63kg, lengkap dengan sedikit otot lengan dan perut sedang bergelantung manja dipunggung Johnny. Mengikuti kemana pun Johnny pergi, ke balkon untuk menyiram tanaman, menjemur pakaian, sampai saat ini di dapur untuk membuat strawberry smoothies. Sudah ada sekitar satu jam Jaehyun berada di punggungnya, kadang mengecup pipinya, atau bersenandung, dan Johnny tidak pernah protes pergerakannya dihalangi oleh Jaehyun. Dua hari lagi Johnny akan berangkat dan Johnny memaklumi sikap manja Jaehyun yang semakin parah.

"Kau ini 24 tahun dan mau memasuki 25 tahun Jae. Suho Hyung dan Yuta akan mentertawakanmu jika dia melihat kau yang seperti ini" Johnny menuangkan strawberry smoothies yang sudah jadi ke dalam dua gelas kosong.

"Mereka tidak ada, dan aku tidak peduli"

"Tinggi badanmu 183cm dan berat badanmu itu 63kg"

"Aku tidak peduli. Kau kuat Hyung, jogging setiap pagi dan melakukan fitness seminggu dua kali. Selalu makan makanan bergizi dan sehat" Jaehyun menerima satu gelas smoothies yang diberikan Johnny dan menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu Johnny.

Johnny hanya terkekeh pelan. Ia berjalan ke ruang tengah masih dengan Jaehyun di punggungnya sebelah tangannya memegang satu gelas smoothies, sebelahnya lagi menahan tubuh Jaehyun. Johnny menghampiri sofa dan mendudukan Jaehyun disana, seberapa kuat pun dirinya masih ada batasannya, Johnny masih bisa merasakan lelah. Mereka berdua menyatukan gelas yang masing-masing mereka pegang sampai terdengar suara Ting! Karena gelas yang beradu, lalu meminum smoothies buatan Johnny. Johnny menyapukan sedikit sisa smoothies di bibir Jaehyun dengan bibirnya, membuat Jaehyun tertawa pelan.

"Apa kau sengaja agar aku menciummu huh?"

"Hehehe...kau terlalu peka Hyung"

"Dasar" Johnny mengelus surai pirang Jaehyun.

Seketika ekspresi Johnny berubah menjadi lebih serius. Ia mengambil gelas yang digenggam oleh Jaehyun dan meletakan dua gelas yang ada ditangannya ini diatas meja. Duduk menyilakan dua kakinya menghadap Jaehyun, diikuti dengan Jaehyun yang juga duduk bersila menghadapnya.

"Dua hari lagi aku akan pergi Jae"

Jaehyun menundukan kepalanya, seberapa pun kerasnya Ia mencoba untuk melupakan fakta bahwa dia akan berpisah dengan Johnny tetap saja Jaehyun tidak bisa menghindarinya. Selama tiga bulan ini Jaehyun selalu berusaha untuk bersikap seperti tidak ada apapun, mencoba menepis bahwa pada kenyataannya tiga bulan yang dilalui mereka ini adalah sebuah kesempatan terakhir.

"Kita tidak berakhir kan Jae?"

"Tidak Hyung" Jaehyun langsung mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap Johnny nanar. Ingin menangis rasanya ketika mendengar kata berakhir.

"Lalu kita harus bagaimana?"

"Kita hidup di abad dua puluh satu Hyung. Semuanya dimudahkan termasuk berkomunikasi. Bukankah ponsel dan juga internet diciptakan untuk itu? Kita mungkin terpisah oleh jarak, tapi kita masih bisa bertatap muka, kita kan bisa melakukan video call, kita masih bisa mendengarkan suara kita satu sama lain melalui telpon. Kita tidak perlu lagi menunggu tukang pos menyampaikan pesan kita selama berhari-hari karena kita bisa saling berbalas pesan, baik via ponsel atau pun e-mail. Semua nya dimudahkan Hyung apa yang perlu kita khawatirkan?"

Johnny tersenyum dan mengangguk, menyetujui apa yang dikatakan Jaehyun. Tapi tetap saja semua itu akanlah terasa kurang karena jarak mereka. Mereka tidak bisa bersentuhan satu sama lain, zona waktu mereka juga berbeda. Mungkin seperti apa yang dikatakan Jaehyun, semuanya terlihat mudah tapi pada kenyataannya tetap saja ada sesuatu yang sulit jika menjalani hubungan seperti itu.

"Kita hanya perlu saling percaya dan menjaga komunikasi Hyung"

"Kau benar"

"Bagaimana jika kekasihku ini digoda oleh bule Prancis disana" dengan nada manjanya Jaehyun memeluk Johnny. Sungguh Jaehyun tidak ingin itu terjadi, Johnny itu cuma boleh menjadi miliknya.

"Aku yang seharusnya khawatir dengan dirimu disini karena nanti pasti banyak yang akan menggodamu. Jangan terlalu dekat dengan Taeyong, aku masih belum sepenuhnya mempercayainya, suatu saat dia bisa jadi merebutmu dariku"

Jaehyun dan Johnny tertawa setelahnya. Baru saja mereka mengatakan untuk _saling percaya_ tapi belum lama kata itu keluar mereka sudah curiga satu sama lain.

.

.

.

Diterminal keberangkatan internasional Incheon International Airport. Johnny dan Jaehyun menunggu jadwal keberangkatan Johnny. Dari pertama mereka keluar dari apartemen, Jaehyun tidak pernah melepas tautan tangannya pada Johnny seakan kedua tangan tersebut diberi perekat sampai tidak bisa lepas. Tautan tangan Jaehyun semakin kuat ketika Johnny akan memasuki gate. Sungguh Jaehyun tidak ingin berpisah dengan kekasihnya ini, matanya sudah berkaca-kaca, Ia selama ini menahan diri untuk tidak menangis tapi sepertinya hari ini adalah batas kekuatannya. Johnny memandang Jaehyun menggunakan kesempatan terakhirnya, ini akan jadi kesempatan terakhir Johny bisa menggenggam jemari lentik Jaehyun entah kapan kesempatan itu akan datang lagi. Mungkin Ia masih bisa melihat wajah Jaehyun dengan video call tapi tetap saja rasanya akan berbeda jika memandang Jaehyun secara langsung.

"Hyung...hati-hati dijalan"

Johnny menghapus air yang menetes dari mata Jaehyun. Memeluk Jaehyun dengan sangat erat "I'll miss you"

"Me too"

Sudah tidak ada waktu untuk berlama-lama, Johnny melepaskan pelukannya dan mencium bibir tipis Jaehyun. Meresapi semuanya untuk mengingat seperti apa rasanya bibir tipis yang manis baginya ini, karena setelah ini Ia tidak akan merasakannya lagi. Mereka sudah menciptakan moment yang mungkin akan menjadi suatu kenangan yang akan membuat mereka merindukan satu sama lain, membuat mereka tidak akan bisa melupakan. Johnny akan selalu merindukan Jaehyun, bagaimana manja nya Jaehyun, senyumannya, suaranya yang akan selalu Johnny rindukan. Jaehyun akan selalu merindukan Johnny, sikap gentle nya, sentuhannya, aura mendominasi dari dirinya yang akan selalu Jaehyun rindukan. Dengan berat hati Johnny melepaskan Jaehyun. Masuk kedalam gate keberangkatan dan akan terbang menuju Paris. Langkahnya terlihat sangat berat, sesekali menoleh kebelakang untuk memastikan bahwa Jaehyun ada disana. Johnny ikut melambaikan tangannya saat Ia melihat Jaehyun yang tersenyum sambil melambaikan tangan padanya. Mereka berdua sama-sama tidak tau apa yang akan terjadi dengan hubungan mereka setelahnya, biar saja waktu yang menjawabnya. Mereka tak peduli jika jarak memisahkan mereka, dan mereka tidak ingin memikirkan kemungkinan yang paling buruk terjadi, selama mereka saling percaya mereka pasti bisa mendapatkan jawaban seiring waktu yang bergulir. Mereka tidak ingin menyimpulkan apakah jawaban dari hubungan mereka adalah happy ending atau yang paling buruk sad ending.

* * *

TBC

* * *

Annyeonghaseyo~

Holaaa...kembali lagi dengan Star. jadi gini, ternyata ditengah-tengah uts Star mendapat kesempatan libur tiga hari, lumayan kan, jadi Star gunakan kesempatan ini untuk lanjutin nih ff. maaf yaah kyknya ini lebih pendek dari chapter sebelumnya, udh pendek ngenes lagi wkwkwkwk

fyi nih ff mungkin akan ending di chapter depan atau dichapter 11 entahlah tergantung Star kalau misalnya dapet ide lagi mungkin akan sedikit diperpanjang. Star udh punya konsep kok ini bakal end kyk gimana tinggal tulis aja. maaf kalau kalian menemukan typo karena ini ngetiknya ngebut cuma semalem.

seperti biasa, Star akan ucapkan terimakasih untuk sumber semangat Star yang udh kasih review di ff ini, dan juga memberikan fav dan follow. sampai bertemu di chapter depan. Annyeong~

-100BrightStars-


	10. Our Long Destance Relationship

**Dream Cafe**

Casts :

\- Johnny

\- Jaehyun

\- Yuta

\- Taeyong

* * *

Warning!

fanfic dengan pair yang tidak sesuai, jika kalian tidak suka dengan pairnya diharap jangan membaca

JohnJae (Johnny X Jaehyun) with a little bit JaeYong (Jaehyun X Taeyong)

Happy Reading

* * *

 **Part 10 (Our Long Distance Relationship)**

Jaehyun melangkahkan kakinya dengan pelan menuruni anak tangga menuju basement Dream Cafe. Malam ini adalah malam minggu dan ini adalah jadwalnya untuk mengisi live music disana. Dengan langkah lelahnya Ia menghampiri meja bar, duduk di salah satu kursi tinggi disana, meletakan tas ransel hitam yang dikenakannya diatas meja dan menghela napas dengan berat. Yuta yang melihat Jaehyun datang dengan wajah yang terlihat sangat lelah, dengan inisiatifnya menyuguhkan Jaehyun segelas air dingin.

"Minumlah, kau terlihat lelah sekali"

"Terimakasih Hyung" Jaehyun mengambil gelas dari tangan Yuta dengan seketika meneguk isinya sampai habis. Dia benar-benar lelah sekali hari ini.

"Kau berantakan sekali hari ini Jaehyun. jika lelah lebih baik tidak usah bernyanyi, nanti aku panggil Seulgi saja untuk menggantikanmu"

Jaehyun memang terlihat mengerikan sekali hari ini. Rambut pirangnya sudah tidak tertata rapi walaupun tidak mengurangi nilai ketampanannya. Kemeja yang digunakannya sudah keluar dari celana hitamnya, dengan lengan yang digulung sembarangan, dan kantong mata hitam yang terlihat jelas sekali. Yuta berani bertaruh, Jaehyun pasti hanya tidur selama dua sampai tiga jam saja.

"Sebentar lagi pameran akan diselenggarakan. Banyak rancangan yang harus diselsaikan, suasana kantor seperti kapal pecah, Mr. Kim disaat-saat seperti ini seperti orang gila yang dikejar-kejar hantu. Aku jadi pusing dibuatnya, tanganku hanya ada dua tapi perintahnya banyak sekali. Nasib Jungkook lebih sial lagi, dia yang sering kena makian Mr. Kim. Bahkan kami hanya makan sepotong sandwich hari ini. Aaahhh aku ingin pameran ini cepat-cepat berakhir" Jaehyun menaruh kepalanya diatas tas ranselnya sebagai bantal.

Jaehyun sudah tiga bulan ini menjadi asisten designer dari seorang perancang yang lebih dikenal dengan Mr. Kim. Setelah lulus dari kuliah Jaehyun mencari pekerjaan yang sesuai dengan minat dan bidangnya. Dia sudah tidak lagi menjadi pelayan di Dream Cafe pekerjaan selingannya saat kuliah sekaligus membantu Hyung nya. Suho yang menyuruhnya untuk berhenti. Sebagai gantinya Jaehyun aktif men design model pakaian untuk butiknya Suho. Jaehyun juga menyerahkan beberapa rancangannya kepada designer-designer dengan harapan dia bisa turut andil menciptakan suatu karya yang nantinya akan menjadi salah satu bahan di pameran busana, peran sekecil apapun Jaehyun akan terima. Ini memang sudah cita-citanya setidaknya sebelum Jaehyun menggelar pamerannya sendiri, Jaehyun ingin turut andil dalam pameran seorang designer ternama. Beruntungnya rancangan Jaehyun dilirik oleh sehingga dia mengangkat Jaehyun sebagai asisten designer bersama dengan Jungkook. Dari puluhan orang, Jaehyun dan Jungkook lah yang beruntung dan terpilih. Jaehyun tentu saja senang dengan pekerjaannya, namun disaat-saat seperti ini terkadang pekerjaannya benar-benar menguras otak dan tenaganya. Tapi tetap saja Jaehyun senang.

"Aku akan menghubungi Seulgi untuk menggantikanmu Jae"

"Tidak usah Hyung. Aku akan tetap bernyanyi"

"Tapi kau terlihat lelah"

"Justru karena aku lelah, aku ingin menghilangkan penatku dengan bernyanyi" seberapa pun cintanya Jaehyun dengan bidang fashion, Jaehyun tetap tidak bisa meninggalkan salah satu hobinya yang satu ini. Walau Jaehyun sudah tidak lagi menjadi barista di Dream Cafe, Jaehyun tetap tidak meninggalkan posisinya sebagai salah satu vokalis yang mengisi live music di basement cafe. Menurut Jaehyun, dengan bernyanyi di cafe ini terkadang dapat menghilangkan rasa lelah dan penatnya.

"Terserah jika kau tetap keras kepala" ucap Yuta acuh dan kembali melanjutkan pekerjaannya untuk melayani pelanggan.

Jaehyun melirik jam tangannya, jam tangan hitam pemberian seseorang yang selalu dikenakannya, sekarang tepat jam sembilan malam. Ia merogoh salah satu kantong tas nya untuk mencari ponselnya. Setelah menemukan ponsel nya Jaehyun langsung menekan angka satu dalam speed dial nya. Selain bernyanyi, orang yang dihubunginya ini juga dapat dengan seketika menghilangkan rasa lelah dan penatnya. Jaehyun dengan sabar mendengarkan nada sambung menunggu seseorang di seberang sana untuk mengangkat panggilannya. Sudah ada beberapa saat, dan hanya nada sambung yang terdengar. Jaehyun hampir saja menyerah dan ingin menghentikan panggilannya namun niat nya batal karena suara seseorang.

' _Halo'_

Jaehyun langsung tersenyum senang, bahunya langsung terangkat seakan beban yang menimpanya telah hilang. Hanya karena suara sapaan seseorang disebrang sana mood nya langsung benar-benar berubah. Yuta hanya menggelengkan kepalanya sambil membersihkan gelas kaca dengan handuk ditangannya ketika melihat Jaehyun yang dengan seketika berubah ekspresinya.

"Johnny Hyung. Apa kau sibuk?"

' _Tidak Jae, aku sedang makan siang'_

"Kenapa lama sekali mengangkat telponnya?"

' _Maaf yah, karena tadi habis rapat jadi ponsel nya aku silent. Aku tidak mendengarnya, baru saja aku ingin menghubungimu'_

Jaehyun tersenyum. Ini seperti magic baginya, hanya mendengar suara orang ini saja Jaehyun sudah merasa sangat senang dan semangat kembali. Orang yang jauh disana yang selalu menjadi orang pertama yang diingatnya ketika dia merasa lelah, senang, sedih atau rindu. Orang yang akan selalu Jaehyun rindukan dan Jaehyun harapkan ada disampingnya walau itu mustahil. Biar bagaimana pun Jaehyun akan tetap senang walau kehadiran kekasihnya ini hanya bisa dirasakannya melalui ponselnya atau laptopnya, hanya dua alat itu yang bisa membuatnya tetap terhubung dengan Johnny kekasihnya.

' _Kau sedang apa? Bagaimana pekerjaanmu?'_

"Aku sedang duduk di depan meja bar bersama seorang bartender asal Jepang yang kalau tersenyum lebar sekali bernama Yuta" Jaehyun mendengar Johnny tertawa di seberang sana, membuatnya menarik kedua ujung bibirnya karena ini lah yang sedaritadi ingin Jaehyun dengar.

"Pekerjaanku lancar-lancar saja Hyung seperti biasa" lanjutnya.

Jaehyun terkejut saat Yuta dengan seketika merebut ponsel yang sedang digenggamnya. Ia berdiri dari kursinya berusaha menggapai Yuta untuk meraih ponselnya kembali tapi gagal karena Yuta yang mundur menjauh. Dalam hati Jaehyun mengutuk meja yang membatasi mereka berdua.

"Kembalikan ponselku Yuta Hyung! Aku sedang bicara dengan Johnny Hyung" protes Jaehyun sambil tangannya yang masih mencoba untuk menggapai Yuta.

"Bohong John. Jaehyun berbohong. Dia tadi bilang padaku kalau pekerjaannya hari ini berat sekali"

"YUTA HYUNG!" Jaehyun melebarkan kedua matanya saat Yuta mengatakan bahwa dia baru saja berbohong dengan Johnny. Ia membuat tanda silang dengan kedua tangannya memohon pada Yuta untuk berhenti, tanpa suara mulutnya berkata _'Please jangan katakan masalah kantorku padanya'_

"Dia berantakan sekali hari ini. Lingkar hitam dimatanya itu benar-benar mengerikan. Dan dia bilang padaku tadi bahwa hari ini hanya makan sepotong sandwich karena tak ada waktu untuk sekedar makan siang. Jelas saja dia berbohong bahwa pekerjaannya lancar-lancar saja. Meskipun begitu dia tetap keras kepala memaksa ingin tetap bernyanyi disini. Kekasihmu itu memang benar-benar deh, kalau pada akhirnya dia tumbang baru tau rasa dia" seakan tidak peduli dengan permohonan Jaehyun. Yuta tetap melanjutkan acara melapornya kepada Johnny. Setelah puas, Ia mengembalikan ponsel Jaehyun kepada pemiliknya dan menjulurkan lidahnya meledek Jaehyun.

Jaehyun langsung merebut ponselnya dan menatap Yuta dengan pandangan kesal. Jika saja Yuta bukan orang yang lebih tua darinya sudah dipastikan orang Jepang itu akan menerima pukulan dari Jaehyun. Karena rasa hormatnya saja Jaehyun menahannya. Jaehyun dengan perlahan mendekatkan ponselnya ketelinganya.

' _Jung Jaehyun'_ suara dingin Johnny langsung menyambutnya. Sungguh Jaehyun mengutuk Yuta dengan mulut comelnya.

"Ya?"

' _Benar yang dikatakan Yuta tadi?'_ Jaehyun hanya diam dan menganggukan kepalanya, walau Ia tau Johnny tak akan melihat anggukannya _'Aku memaklumi jika kau memang sibuk dikantormu, tapi hanya makan sepotong sandwich seharian itu keterlaluan Jae, nanti kalau sakit bagaimana_?'

"Ya Hyung aku tau"

' _Dan kau masih tetap akan bernyanyi di cafe? Istirahatlah jangan memaksakan dirimu'_

"Tapi aku ingin menghilangkan penatku dengan bernyanyi"

' _Bernyanyilah untukku kalau begitu'_ Jaehyun langsung tersenyum kembali mendengar Johnny _'Aku akan selalu dengan senang hati mendengarkanmu'_ dengan kata-kata manisnya.

Sepertinya Jaehyun benar-benar tidak perlu lagi bernyanyi dipanggung kecil disalah satu sudut Dream Cafe malam ini. Karena penatnya memang benar-benar sudah hilang karena Johnny.

' _Pulanglah, disana sudah malam kan? Tidur dan istirahat'_

"Baiklah" Jaehyun menyerah, Ia lebih memilih mendengarkan apa yang Johnny katakan. Seandainya saja Jaehyun melihat bahwa Johnny di seberang sana langsung tersenyum ketika Jaehyun mengatakan _baiklah._

' _Jaga kesehatanmu Jaehyun. I miss you"_

"Kau juga Hyung. Ingat jangan sampai tergoda dengan bule disana" Jaehyun mendengar Johnny tertawa lagi dan lebih keras dari yang sebelumnya "Miss you too"

Jaehyun dengan berat hati mengakhiri sambungan telponnya, dan memasukkan benda berbentuk persegi itu kedalam tas ranselnya. Ia kini menatap Yuta dengan kesal karena aksi mengadunya tadi. Tapi yang ditatap hanya tersenyum tidak peduli.

"Aku sengaja melakukannya agar kau pulang dan beristirahat. Jika aku yang mengatakannya kau tak akan mendengar. Aku akan menghubungi Seulgi untuk menggantikanmu, sudah pulang sana"

"Iya Hyung iya aku pulang" Jaehyun mengenakan ranselnya dan turun dari kursi tinggi pergi meninggalkan Yuta.

"Hati-hati bawa mobilnya Jae" Jaehyun hanya membuat gesture _Ok_ dengan tangannya tanpa menoleh kearah Yuta.

Yuta hanya menggelengkan kepalanya saat melihat punggung Jaehyun yang menghilang menaiki tangga. Dia heran sendiri kenapa anak itu tidak mau mendengarkannya yang notabane nya adalah orang yang sudah lama dikenalnya, tapi langsung menuruti apa yang Johnny katakan begitu saja. Punya sihir apa Johnny sampai bisa mengendalikan anak keras kepala macam Jaehyun? Suho saja kadang tak bisa melakukannya. Ajaibnya hanya melalui telepon Jaehyun mau menuruti perintah Johnny.

.

.

.

Sudah lima bulan sejak kepergian Johnny dan seperti itulah setidaknya gambaran hubungan antara Johnny dan Jaehyun. Melalui dua alat yang dinamakan ponsel atau smartphone dan juga laptop, mereka berdua tetap terhubung, tak ada seharipun mereka lewatkan untuk menghubungi satu sama lain, minimal mereka akan mengirim pesan singkat jika mereka berdua sedang sibuk. Jika teman-temannya diluar sana menghabiskan malam minggu mereka diluar bersama pasangannya, Jaehyun lebih memilih berdiam diri di apartemennya sambil menatap layar ponselnya atau monitor laptopnya, terhubung dengan Johnny melalui video call atau telepon. Jaehyun paling suka ketika melakukan video call karena Ia bisa melihat wajah Johnny, sayang Jaehyun tidak bisa menyentuhnya.

Terkadang Jaehyun dan Johnny tak bisa menyesuaikan waktu mereka. Johnny sibuk disiang hari waktu Paris kadang tidak bisa menerima panggilan telpon dari Jaehyun. Begitu juga Jaehyun yang sibuk disiang hari waktu Seoul juga tak bisa menerima panggilan telpon dari Johnny. Kondisinya seperti ini, perbedaan waktu antara Seoul dan Paris lumayan signifikan, jika di Seoul sedang malam hari maka di Paris sedang siang hari, artinya jika Jaehyun sudah selesai dengan waktu kerjanya dan lengang maka Johnny sedang sibuk-sibuknya disana. Itulah terkadang yang membatasi mereka, walau mereka didukung dengan alat-alat canggih seperti smartphone dan laptop mereka tetap dibatasi oleh waktu.

.

Beginilah sekiranya gambaran singkat hubungan jarak jauh antara Jaehyun dan Johnny.

-Bulan ke-6-

"Hyung kau sedang apa?" Jaehyun sambil duduk bersandar di kasurnya, mengangkat ponselnya tinggi-tinggi mengarahkan kamera kewajahnya, agar orang yang sedang melakukan video call dengannya dapat melihat wajahnya dengan jelas.

"Aku sedang istirahat Jae, dan mampir ke cafe sebentar untuk ini" Jaehyun melihat Johnny mengangkat gelas kopi dan mengarahkannya kearah kamera.

"Itu gelas kopimu yang keberapa Hyung?"

"Entahlah, mungkin dua? Atau tiga? Aku tidak ingat" Johnny duduk bersandar sambil meneguk kopinya, tangannya yang satu lagi masih setia memegang ponsel dan memandang wajah Jaehyun dilayar.

"Sudah ku katakan minimal satu hari satu gelas Hyung" ucap Jaehyun kecewa.

"Maafkan aku, tapi aku benar-benar membutuhkan ini untuk membuat ku segar kembali"

"Kenapa harus minta maaf padaku? Itu kan tubuhmu sendiri yang akan merasakannya nanti, tidak bagus Hyung jika terlalu banyak mengkonsumsi kafein"

"Iya, iya aku tau. Aku akan menguranginya nanti. Hey Jaehyun kau harus lihat suasana cafe disini" Johnny mengalihkan perhatian Jaehyun yang mulai memasang wajah tidak enak, dan mungkin akan mengeluarkan ocehan panjang lebar. Ia mengaktifkan kamera belakangnya mengarahkannya kepada sekeliling cafe menangkap bagaimana ramainya cafe dimana tempat Ia berada dengan beberapa waiters yang berlalu lalang, barista yang sibuk dibalik meja bar nya, sekumpulan orang yang duduk dan mengobrol sambil menikmati minuman mereka. Johnny melihat Jaehyun yang tersenyum dilayar ponselnya, tujuannya untuk mengalihkan perhatian Jaehyun sepertinya berhasil, Ia kembali mengaktifkan kamera depannya.

"Disini ramai sekali Jae. mengingatkanku akan suasana Dream Cafe pada siang hari. But, of course Dream Cafe is better. Karena hanya di cafe itu aku bisa merasakan kopi buatanmu"

Jaehyun tertawa menampilkan dimple dikedua pipinya, tawa yang akan secara otomatis membuat Johnny tersenyum melihat dan mendengarnya, ingin rasanya Johnny mencubit pipi yang selalu membuatnya gemas. Sayangnya tidak bisa.

"Kau rindu kopi buatanku?"

"Tentu saja"

"Kau hanya sendirian disana? Aku tidak melihatmu duduk dengan siapapun tadi"

"Tidak. Aku tidak sendirian, ada seseorang yang menemaniku" Jaehyun mengerutkan keningnya bingung dengan maksud perkataan Johnny. Jelas tadi Jaehyun melihat tidak ada siapapun di sekitar Johnny, kekasihnya itu duduk sendirian ditengah keramaian orang.

"Aku ditemani dirimu Jaehyun. kita sedang mengobrol kan? Aku tidak sendirian ada dirimu yang menemaniku"

"Iiish...Hyung kau membuatku takut. Aku kira kau ditemani seseorang yang tidak kasatmata yang tidak bisa ku lihat tadi"

"Hahaha...mana ada hantu disiang hari Jae"

"Tapi disini malam Hyung" Jaehyun merengut melihat Johnny yang mentertawakannya.

"Bagaimana jika seorang bule menemaniku disini? Wanita yang cantik, sexy atau pria manis mungkin"

"DON'T YOU DARE!" Jaehyun langsung menegang seketika, tanpa sadar otot lengannya sudah meremas ponsel yang sedang di genggamnya dan menatap Johnny tajam dengan mengatakan kata-katanya dengan penuh penekanan dan penegasan.

"wow..wow...calm down" Johnny mengangkat sebelah tangannya seakan memberi tanda bahwa Ia menyerah "Just kidding"

"Itu tidak lucu Hyung" ucap Jaehyun kesal.

"Lagipula tidak ada orang yang semanis, dan menggemaskan seperti dirimu disini"

"Aku tampan Hyung, bukan manis dan menggemaskan"

Johnny terkekeh pelan, sekali lagi Johnny tegaskan Ia benar-benar ingin mencubit kedua pipi chubby kekasihnya itu. Menciumnya dan menyentuh dimple yang selalu muncul ketika Ia sedang tersenyum dan tertawa. Jaehyun itu selalu tidak suka ketika dia dibilang imut lah atau menggemaskan lah atau manis atau apapun. Jaehyun lebih suka dibilang tampan dan berkarisma atau sexy, tidak salah sih memang Jaehyun itu tampan berkarisma dan sexy. Tapi terkadang tanpa sadar Ia suka mengeluarkan sisi nya yang membuat Johnny gemas ingin mencubit pipinya.

"Apa kau sudah mengantuk?" Johnny melihat Jaehyun yang merubah posisinya menjadi berbaring menyamping, matanya mulai mengerjap menahan kantuk. Jika seperti ini Johnny jadi ingat bagaimana dulu mereka tidur berdampingan dengan dirinya yang mengelus pelan rambut pirang Jaehyun sampai Jaehyun menutup matanya dan pulas.

"Ya, sedikit"

"Tidurlah kalu begitu. Besok kau bekerja kan?" pertanyaan Johnny barusan dibalas dengan anggukan oleh Jaehyun.

"Aku juga harus kembali ke kantor" Johnny melirik jam tangannya memastikan waktu "Aneh rasanya mengucapkan ini disiang hari seperti sekarang. But, good night Jung Jaehyun"

Jaehyun tersenyum, Ia melambaikan sebelah tangannya kearah kamera "Semoga pekerjaanmu lancar Hyung. Ingat jangan minum kopi lagi! Hubungi aku lagi besok Hyung"

Setelah melihat Johnny yang menganggukan kepalanya, Jaehyun memutuskan sambungan video call mereka. Inginnya sih tak terputus tapi apa daya Ia sudah mengantuk, Johnny juga sibuk disana.

####

-Bulan Ke-8-

Johnny masuk ke apartemennya sambil menggenggam ponsel yang ditempelkan di telinganya mendengarkan nada sambung menunggu seseorang diseberang sana mengangkat panggilan telponnya. Dengan asal Ia melepas blazer, lalu melemparnya begitu saja di sofa. Berjalan kearah dapur untuk mengambil segelas air dan memenuhi rasa dahaganya.

' _Halo Hyung?'_

Johnny buru-buru menghabiskan air yang sedang diteguknya ketika mendengar suara Jaehyun.

"Jaehyun kau sedang apa?"

' _Aku sedang melengkapi design yang harus aku selsaikan Hyung'_

"Loh? Bukannya disana sedang jam makan siang?" Johnny melihat jam dinding dan memastikan waktu. Ia tidak salah, walaupun disini malam hari baginya tapi untuk Jaehyun pastilah sekarang adalah jam istirahat untuk makan siang.

' _Iya memang sekarang jam istirahat Hyung. Jungkook juga sudah daritadi keluar kantor'_

Johnny tau Jungkook, rekan kerja Jaehyun. Ia pernah melihat wajahnya ketika Jaehyun mengenalkan rekan kerjanya itu saat mereka melakukan video call. Jika Jungkook saja sedang beristirahat, kenapa kekasihnya ini malah masih bekerja?

"Kau tidak makan siang?"

' _Sudah. Aku sedang diet Hyung, jadi aku bawa bekal dari rumah, dada ayam serta brokoli. Aku sudah beberapa hari ini mengurangi porsi makan siangku dan meninggalkan makan malam'_

"No..No...No...No...untuk apa kau diet Jung Jaehyun? Badanmu sudah ramping dan bentuk perut dan dada mu sudah oke. Untuk apalagi kau diet? tidak Jung, kau tidak boleh melakukannya"

Johnny berbaring di sofa, membayangkan sekilas bagaimana bentuk fisik Jaehyun terakhir kali Ia melihatnya. Dimatanya Jaehyun itu sudah memiliki tubuh yang sexy bahkan Johnny pernah melihat tubuh itu naked tanpa sehelai benang pun dan Johnny akui Jaehyun adalah salah satu kekasihnya yang paling sexy. Dengan pinggang nya yang ramping, tapi memiliki otot perut dan dada bidang yang bagus. Jangan lupakan juga otot lengannya yang akan terlihat sangat oke ketika mengenakan kaos tanpa lengan. Semuanya sudah sempurna bagi Johnny, bahkan Jaehyun yang suka ngemil dan makan tak membuat bentuk badannya berubah karena Ia mengimbanginya dengan ber olahraga walaupun tak serajin dirinya. Dan sekarang Jaehyun mengatakan ingin diet? Untuk apalagi? Itu hanya menyiksanya, karena Johnny tau seperti apa napsu makan kekasihnya itu.

' _Tubuhku memang sudah kurus Hyung. tapi pipi ku belum. Ini menyebalkan, seberapa keraspun aku latihan, pipi ku tidak mengecil juga Hyung'_

Johnny menutup mulutnya dengan sebelah tangannya untuk menahan tawa setelah mendengar Jaehyun mengeluh karena pipi chubby nya itu. Johnny lupa, seberapa sexy nya tubuh Jaehyun masih ada pipi gembil ber lesung pipi yang selalu membuat kesan cute pada diri pria berotot bernama Jung Jaehyun itu.

"Jangan Jaehyun. hentikan diet mu itu"

' _Kenpa kau tidak menudukungku?'_ tanya Jaehyun dengan nada kesal.

"Karena aku suka pipi chubby mu itu Jae. Nanti jika pipi itu tidak chubby lagi aku mau cubit siapa?"

' _IH JOHNNY HYUNG'_

Seandainya Johnny bisa melihat bahwa sekarang Jaehyun sudah merengut kesal karena perkataannya. Tapi walau begitu Johnny sudah bisa membayangkan, pasti Jaehyun sedang kesal dengan bibirnya yang sedikit maju.

"Aku tau diet itu pasti menyiksamu kan? Kau sangat gila makan, aku tau itu. Tubuhmu sudah bagus Jaehyun asal kau sering ber olahraga, tidak perlu lah diet segala atur saja asupan gizimu agar lebih baik. Dan aku suka pipi chubby mu itu, jika pipi gembil itu tidak ada kau bukan Jung Jaehyun yang aku kenal yang bisa aku cubit gemas"

' _Hentikan Hyung. kau berkata seolah aku ini adalah bayi. Aku bukan bayi yang bisa kau cubit seenaknya'_

"Ya ya ya kau memang bukan bayi. Janji padaku untuk berhenti diet"

' _Iya Hyung iya, aku berhenti'_

Johnny tersenyum puas. Jaehyun kadang keras kepala tapi jika Johnny mau dengan sabar membujuk anak keras kepala itu nanti juga akan luluh dengan sendirinya.

' _Disana sudah malam kan Hyung?'_

"Iya, aku baru pulang kerja"

' _Istirahatlah Hyung, kau pasti lelah. Aku juga harus melanjutkan pekerjaanku. Aku akan menghubungimu lagi nanti Hyung, sampai jumpa. Good night'_

Johnny mengulum senyum ketika Jaehyun mengatakan _Good Night._

#####

Johnny uring-uringan tidak jelas sejak seharian ini. Ia menghubungi Jaehyun tapi tidak ada balasan, telpon, video call, bahkan pesan singkat juga tidak di baca dan dibalas. Johnny sedikit khawatir, tidak biasanya Jaehyun seperti ini. Jika Ia benar-benar sibuk dan tidak bisa mengangkat telpon Jaehyun pasti akan mengirimkan pesan seperti _Hyung aku sibuk sekali, maaf tak bisa menjawab telponmu. Aku akan menghubungimu nanti Hyung_ tapi kali ini satu pesan singkatpun tak ada. Jaehyun kemana? Kenapa tidak mengangkat panggilannya dan tidak membalas pesannya? Pikiran negatif mulai muncul dibenak Johnny. Namun pikiran negatif itu langsung hilang saat Ia melihat layar ponselnya memunculkan nama Jaehyun. satu panggilan untuk video call dari Jaehyun. Johnny langsung buru-buru mengangkatnya.

"Hyung, aku sakit"Jaehyun dengan wajah pucatnya menunjukkan satu tangannya yang di infus. Dilihat dari latarnya, jelas sekali Jaehyun sekarang sedang berada di rumah sakit dengan pakaian khusus pasiennya.

"Astaga, kau kenapa Jae?"

"Aku drop Hyung. dan berakhirlah aku disini. Yak! YUTA HYUNG!" Jaehyun protes ketika ponsel yang digenggamnya direbut paksa oleh Yuta. Layar ponsel Johnny yang tadi menampilkan wajah pucat Jaehyun kini berganti dengan wajah Yuta.

"Kau tau John. Dia pingsan di cafe saat mengisi live music disana. Merepotkan ku, Taeyong dan juga Chanyeol yang langsung membawanya ke rumah sakit. Bahkan Suho Hyung langsung ambil penerbangan pagi dari China saat adik tercintanya ini masuk rumah sakit. Kekasihmu ini yah, keras kepala, sudah tau lelah masih memaksa"

"Yuta Hyung hentikan! Jangan beritahu aku yang pingsan di cafe, itu memalukan"

Walau tak melihat wajah Jaehyun, Johnny mendengar Jaehyun yang protes karena aduan Yuta. sekarang mengerti lah Johnny kenapa kekasihnya ini sulit untuk dihubungi seharian ini. Ternyata dia sakit dan terbaring di rumah sakit, pikiran negatif Johnny tadi tergantikan dengan rasa khawatir sekarang. Kini Johnny bisa melihat wajah pucat itu lagi setelah Yuta mengembalikan ponsel Jaehyun kepada pemiliknya. Kulit putih kekasihnya itu jadi semakin mengerikan saat sakit seperti ini.

"Kau terlalu memporsir dirimu Jaehyun. Jangan bilang kau masih menjalankan dietmu? Makanya kau jadi sakit begini"

"Tidak Hyung. aku sudah menghentikannya seminggu yang lalu, tepat setelah kau menyuruhku untuk berhenti. Aku hanya terlalu lelah"

Seandainya Johnny ada disana pastilah Ia sudah menemani kekasihnya itu seharian. Lihat saja kantong mata hitamnya itu, sepertinya Jaehyun benar-benar kelelahan. Mengingat Yuta yang mengatakan Jaehyun pingsan pastilah saat itu adalah batas kemampuan Jaehyun untuk menahan rasa lelahnya.

"Get well soon Jaehyun. aaahh...seandainya saja aku ada disana"

Jaehyun tersenyum dengan bibir keringnya. Melihat Johnny tentu saja membuat feeling nya merasa lebih baik. Cukup dengan melihat wajahnya saja Jaehyun sudah merasa sedikit lebih baik apalagi jika orang itu hadir disampinya.

"Thank you Hyung"

"Yuta, jitak saja dia jika susah diatur"

Yuta yang mendengar namanya disebut langsung mendekati Jaehyun dan menatap layar ponsel yang digenggam oleh Jaehyun memandang Johnny disana.

"I will" ucapnya.

"Ih Hyung. kau menyuruh Yuta Hyung untuk mengawasiku yah?"

Yuta dan Johnny hanya tertawa setelahnya. Yah memang tidak bohong juga sih. Johnny yang meminta Yuta untuk mengawasi Jaehyun.

####

-Bulan Ke-9-

"Hyung..."

Johnny disambut oleh dua orang yang memanggilnya ketika Ia mengangkat video call dari Jaehyun. dilihatnya Jaehyun dan Taeyong melambaikan tangan mereka kepadanya. Sudah lama sekali Ia tidak melihat sosok yang seperti karakter manga itu.

"Hi Taeyong. Lama tak berjumpa. Apa kabar?"

"Aku baik-baik saja Hyung. kau sendiri?" Jaehyun menyerakhan ponselnya dan membiarkan Taeyong berbicara dengan Johnny sebentar sementara dia mengambil minuman pesanannya.

"Aku juga baik? Bagaimana dengan Chanyeol?"

"Seperti biasa, dia masih sama seperti dulu dengan senyum bodohnya"

Jaehyun kembali membawa pesanannya, dan duduk disamping Taeyong. Ia mengambil alih lagi ponselnya menyesuaikan arah ponselnya agar Taeyong tetap terlihat oleh Johnny.

"Kalian hanya berdua?"

Jaehyun dan Taeyong mengangguk menanggapi pertanyaan Johnny.

"Wah mesra sekali. Ingat yah Jaehyun, aku kan sudah katakan untuk tidak terlalu dekat dengan Taeyong. Dan Taeyong, aku masih belum sepenuhnya percaya padamu" ucap Johnny dengan matanya yang memicing memandang dua orang yang statusnya sebagai mantan kekasih itu.

"Hahahaha...tidak Hyung tenang saja. Lihat" Taeyong menunjukan jari manisnya yang dilingkari cincin berwarna silver kepada Johnny "Aku sudah bertunangan"

"Wah congrats"

"Kau tidak perlu khawatir Hyung. Aku tak akan merebut Jaehyun. Lagi pula yah, setiap hari yang diceritakan oleh Jaehyun itu selalu dirimu. Aku sampai bosan mendengarnya"

Jaehyun menyikut Taeyong. Perdebatan kecil terjadi antara Jaehyun dan Taeyong setelah itu. Membuat Johnny hanya tersenyum melihat orang yang berstatus sebagai mantan kekasih itu berdebat.

"Dimana Chanyeol? Kenapa kalian hanya berdua?" Johnny menengahi perdebatan antara Jaehyun dan Taeyong. Sebelum mereka berdua benar-benar bertengkar.

"Kami akan menyiapkan surprise party untuknya. Hari ini adalah ulang tahunnya. Kami baru saja beli hadiah dan berbagai perlengkapan lain" Jaehyun menunjukkan belanjaannya dengan Taeyong yang memang dibeli untuk surprise party Chanyeol yang akan diadakan nanti malam.

"Sampaikan salam ku padanya. bilang padanya _Happy Birthday"_

"Tentu saja"

"Oh iya Taeyong, sekali lagi selamat yah atas pertunanganmu dengannya"

Taeyong berterimakasih dan tersenyum senang mendengar ucapan selamat dari Johnny.

.

.

.

Seperti itu lah sekiranya hubungan Johnny dan Jaehyun. Terlihat baik-baik saja? Sebenarnya tidak juga. Kadang Jaehyun dan Johnny sering bertengkar, entah karena Jaehyun yang sulit dihubungi atau sebaliknya. Johnny pernah marah besar dengan Jaehyun karena pernah menaruh rasa curiga terhadap dirinya karena dalam dua hari tidak menghubungi Jaehyun. Kesibukan Johnny benar-benar menyita waktunya, Ia sampai rumah langsung tidur tanpa sempat menghubungi Jaehyun terlebih dahulu.

"Apa kau benar-benar sibuk sampai mengirim pesan pun tidak bisa Hyung?"

"Mengertilah Jung Jaehyun, aku benar-benar tidak ada waktu. Aku saja sampai apartemen langsung tidur dan hanya bisa tidur selama empat jam saja" Johnny memutar bola matanya malas mendengar keluhan Jaehyun. Sambil tangannya yang setia menggenggam ponsel ke telinganya.

"Kau sedang di apartemen?"

"Ya"

"Kalau begitu maafkan aku sudah mengganggu waktu istirahatmu"

Sambungan terputus. Jaehyun memutuskan sambungan telpon mereka secara sepihak. Johnny menatap layar ponselnya dengan kesal dan meletakannya begitu saja di atas meja. Ia benar-benar tidak mau ambil pusing, dia sudah cukup lelah dengan pekerjaan kantornya dan dia tidak ingin masalah dengan Jaehyun menambah bebannya.

Butuh waktu beberapa hari untuk mereka berdamai kembali. Kadang rasa bosan muncul didalam benak keduanya. Mereka pernah merasa hubungan mereka seperti tidak ada harapan, jalan di tempat seperti itu saja, tidak jelas kemana arahnya dan akan berakhir seperti apa. Ingin rasanya Jaehyun mengatakan _Hyung apa sebaiknya kita berakhir saja?_ Tapi niat itu diurungkan karena Jaehyun takut menyesalinya. Johnny juga demikian, sering muncul dibenaknya untuk mengatakan pada Jaehyun _Jika kau bosan kau boleh menyudahinya_ tapi sama seperti Jaehyun, Ia juga takut penyesalan nanti akan datang padanya.

Jaehyun dan Johnny membiarkan hubungan mereka berjalan dengan apa adanya. Mereka masih tetap berkomunikasi, masih muncul rasa senang dan rindu ketika mendengar suara mereka masing-masing melalui telpon, memandang satu sama lain melalui layar persegi digenggaman tangan mereka, walau tak jarang mereka bertengkar mendebatkan hal kecil yang tidak penting. Mereka merasa cukup dengan seperti ini, selama hasrat mereka masih sama saat terhubung satu sama lain. Mungkin jika mereka benar-benar tak memiliki hasrat lagi barulah mereka berani untuk mengakhiri semuanya. Sampai saat ini mereka masih memegang janji mereka untuk menjalani hubungan jarak jauh mereka dengan saling percaya satu sama lain.

.

.

.

"Jaehyun, aku ke toilet sebentar yah" wanita cantik yang duduk di samping Jaehyun turun dari kursi tingginya meninggalkan Jaehyun di meja bar untuk pergi menuju toilet.

Yuta langsung menghampiri Jaehyun setelah wanita cantik yang tadi menemani Jaehyun pergi.

"Dia siapa Jae?"

"Chaeyeon. Kenapa Hyung? Cantik yah?"

Yuta hanya memutar bola matanya malas. Akhir-akhir ini Ia sering melihat Jaehyun yang membawa seseorang datang ke cafe ini. Entah itu wanita atau pria. Kemarin pria manis bernama Winwin datang bersama Jaehyun dan menghabiskan malam bersama di cafe ini. Yuta sempat bertanya siapa Winwin? Dan Jaehyun hanya menjawab dengan mengatakan bahwa pria manis itu adalah teman semasa sekolahnya. Ada lagi beberapa pria dan wanita yang datang bersama Jaehyun yang Yuta tidak ingat siapa namanya. Dan selalu saja Jaehyun mengatakan bahwa itu adalah temannya, entah teman kantornya, teman sekolahnya atau teman kuliahnya. Dan sekarang Jaehyun datang bersama wanita cantik bernama Chaeyeon. Terlalu sering Jaehyun menghabiskan waktu besama orang yang Yuta tidak kenal, kalau Taeyong dan Chanyeol sih tidak masalah. Tidak ingatkah Jaehyun dengan Johnny kekasihnya? Akhir-akhir ini juga Yuta sudah jarang mendengar nama Johnny dari mulut Jaehyun, dan juga tidak pernah melihat Jaehyun berkomunikasi dengan pria tinggi itu.

"Kemarin Winwin, sekarang Chaeyeon. Kali ini apa hubunganmu dengannya? Teman lagi?"

"Dia hanya salah satu model nya "

"Lalu kenapa kau membawanya kesini?"

"Memangnya tidak boleh?" tanya Jaehyun dengan nada tidak suka sambil meneguk minumannya.

Yuta menghembuskan napasnya, Ia yakin pasti ada masalah antara Jaehyun dan Johnny.

"Bagaimana dengan Johnny? Jika dia tau pasti dia akan marah"

Jaehyun meletakan gelas yang digenggamnya keatas meja bar sedikit membantingnya. Jika lebih keras lagi mungkin gelas itu sudah pecah. Ia menarik sebelah ujung bibirnya tersenyum miring. Menatap Yuta dengan tatapan yang tidak bisa diartikan.

"Dia tidak akan marah Hyung"

Yuta tidak mengerti maksud Jaehyun. Ia menunggu beberapa saat untuk Jaehyun kembali melanjutkan kata-katanya melengkapai kalimat yang menggantung itu.

"Ia menghilang. Aku tidak bisa menghubunginya"

"Mungkin dia hanya sibuk. Sama seperti waktu itu"

"Sudah hampir seminggu lebih"

Yuta terdiam. Ia memang sudah tidak aneh mendengar Jaehyun yang tidak bisa menghubungi Johnny. Karena setelah dua sampai tiga hari komunikasi mereka akan berjalan kembali. Tapi kali ini berbeda, tidak pernah sebelumnya komunikasi antara Johnny dan Jaehyun terputus sampai lebih dari satu minggu. Jaehyun tertawa dengan pandangan kosong, tawa yang sangat mengerikan.

"Jika ingin mengakhirinya seharusnya Ia katakan saja. Jangan menghilang seperti ini" ucapnya dingin.

Yuta tau sekarang kenapa Jaehyun sering membawa orang-orang asing ke cafe. Membiarkan beberapa wanita menggodanya. Letak permasalahannya ternyata adalah Johnny. Orang-orang itu hanya pelampiasan saja untuk Jaehyun.

"Memangnya kau mau mengakhiri hubunganmu dengannya?"

"Ini sudah satu tahun lebih dua bulan Hyung. Dulu perjanjian kita untuk menjalani hubungan seperti ini selama satu tahun. Dan sekarang sudah lebih dari satu tahun. Aku rasa ini adalah akhirnya. Tapi setidaknya jika memang Ia ingin mengakhirinya katakan salam perpisahan dulu padaku" Jaehyun menunduk. Tidak bisa dipungkiri Ia sangat merindukan Johnny. Betapa Ia ingin mendengar suara kekasihnya itu. Tapi sepertinya harapannya memang benar-benar sangat tipis. Mungkin ini lah jawaban yang diberikan oleh waktu, jawaban atas hubungannya dengan Johnny. Jaehyun rasa ini adalah akhir dari semuanya, tak bisa lagi Jaehyun berharap.

.

.

.

"Jadi sekarang Noona yang mengurus gudang persediaan ini?" Jaehyun masuk kedalam gudang persediaan cafe menghampiri Wendy yang sibuk di depan komputer sambil memasukan data persediaan yang baru saja datang.

"Iya Suho Oppa yang menyuruhku untuk mengurusnya sejak kau berhenti. Lihat Jae sekarang aku manager disini hahaha" Wendy dengan bangga menunjukkan name tag yang ada di dadanya kepada Jaehyun, menampilkan namanya yang sekarang berstatus sebagai manager.

Jaehyun hanya tersenyum dan mengacungkan kedua jempolnya kepada wanita cantik bernama Wendy itu. Ia menemani Wendy membantunya mengerjakan tugasnya. Sesekali memberi saran pada Wendy bagaimana melakukan tugas untuk mengurus persediaan di cafe dengan baik, karena bagaimana pun sebelumnya Ia adalah orang yang bertanggung jawab atas persediaan di Dream Cafe ini.

"Jaehyun Hyung, ini pesanannmu" seseorang dengan mata besar, menggunakan seragam cafe sambil memegang nampan yang diatasnya terdapat satu cup latte pesanan Jaehyun. Berdiri diambang pintu menginterupsi Wendy dan Jaehyun yang sedang fokus didepan komputer.

"Thank you Lucas" Jaehyun menghampiri seseorang bernama Lucas tersebut dan mengambil cup lattenya "Semangat bekerjanya yah" Lucas mengangguk dan kembali meneruskan pekerjaannya melayani pelanggan.

"Kau tau, cafe ini tambah ramai sejak dua pegawai baru itu datang"

"Oh ya?" Jaehyun kembali duduk disamping Wendy.

"Lucas dan Jungwoo benar-benar membuat pelanggan wanita meningkat. Aku pikir setelah kau berhenti pelanggan wanita kita akan berkurang. Ternyata Hyung mu itu pintar dengan menerima Lucas dan Jungwoo disini malah menambah jumlah pelanggan khusunya wanita bertambah"

"Sampai cafe ini dijuluki flower boy cafe kan?"

"Tepat sekali"

Jaehyun dan Wendy asik mengobrol tentang bagaimana kondisi cafe setelah Jaehyun tak lagi kerja disitu. Bagaimana datangnya mahasiswa dan pelajar yang terus datang dan pergi untuk magang di cafe. Berakhir dengan dua orang mahasiswa bernama Lucas dan Jungwoo yang bertahan paling lama di cafe ini. Tak lupa Mark, Koeun dan juga Haechan yang masih menjadi waiters disana. Semuanya masih tidak ada yang berubah hanya Lucas dan Jungwoo saja yang menambah suasana cafe ini menjadi lebih baik.

Setelah tak terasa dua jam sudah Jaehyun dan Wendy mengobrol di ruang persediaan, akhirnya Jaehyun pamit pada Wendy untuk pulang. Jaehyun berdiri didepan pintu cafe, tersenyum senang saat melihat hujan turun dengan derasnya. Sudah lama sekali Jaehyun tidak berdiri dibawah derasnya hujan, Jaehyun bahkan sampai lupa kapan terakhir Ia melakukannya.

"Jaehyun Oppa"

Suara teriakan seorang gadis yang memanggil namanya membuatnya menoleh ke sumber suara. Jaehyun melihat Koeun yang berlari sambil menggandeng atau lebih tepatnya menyeret Mark yang memegang payung untuk menghampirinya.

"Oppa..." Koeun dengan seketika memeluk Jaehyun saat Ia sudah sampai di depan pintu cafe. Jaehyun hanya tersenyum dan mengelus pelan rambut Koeun. Sudah lama sekali Ia tidak bertemu gadis cantik yang sudah dianggapnya sebagai adiknya sendiri itu.

"Kenapa kau baru datang sekarang Oppa. Aku rindu sekali padamu, kau tidak merindukanku?"

"Tentu saja aku merindukanmu. Hey, apa kau tidak sadar jika kau sedang memeluk laki-laki lain didepan kekasihmu?"

Koeun dengan seketika melepaskan pelukannya pada Jaehyun dan terkekeh pelan. Mark sebenarnya biasa saja, Jaehyun sudah dihapus dari daftar orang yang membuatnya cemburu. Karena Mark tau seperti apa Jaehyun dan Koeun itu.

"Apa kabar Hyung?"

"Aku baik"

"Bagaimana dengan Johnny Oppa? Dia belum pulang?"

Jaehyun terdiam dan memasang senyum seadanya ketika Koeun menanyakan Johnny. Jangankan Koeun, dia saja tidak tau kabar Johnny. Karena memang sampai detik ini Ia tidak berkomunikasi dengan kekasihnya itu. Jaehyun sendiri saja tidak yakin masih pantas atau tidak menyebut Johnny sebagai kekasihnya.

"Dia baik-baik saja" ucap Jaehyun asal.

"Kau mau pulang Hyung?"

"Iya"

"Tidak bawa payung? Mau pinjam payungku?" Mark dengan baik hati menawarkan Jaehyun payung yang tadi dikenakannya dengan Koeun.

"Kau seperti tidak tau saja Jaehyun Oppa seperti apa. Dia lebih baik kehujanan dibandingkan memegang payung"

"Kau memang mengerti diriku Koeun. Aku pulang dulu yah. Lain kali kita bertemu lagi, nanti aku akan traktir kalian. Sampai jumpa" Jaehyun mengambil langkah meninggalkan Mark dan Koeun, menerobos derasnya hujan, membiarkan tubuhnya basah.

"Hati-hati dijalan Hyung"

"Oppa sampai rumah mandi air hangat agar tidak sakit"

Jaehyun kembali menoleh kearah Mark dan Koeun sambil membuat gesture _Ok_ dengan tangannya, lalu melanjutkan langkahnya lagi. Jaehyun memelankan langkah kakinya, menikmati bagaimana ribuan tetesan air dari langit membasahi tubuhnya. Sambil memandang jalan aspal basah yang dipijakinya. Betapa Ia merindukan suasana seperti ini, quality time nya. Lebih rindu lagi pada sosok tinggi yang berada jauh disana. Jaehyun ingin sekali mengetahui bagaimana kabarnya disana? Bagaimana pekerjaannya? Apa kabarnya? Bagaimana hari-harinya? Dan pertanyaan-pertanyaan lainnya. Jaehyun ingin sekali mengatakan _Hyung aku merindukanmu_ kepada orang itu. Tapi apa boleh buat, menghubunginya saja Ia tidak bisa.

Tanpa sadar Jaehyun sudah berada dipersimpangan jalan. Ia berdiri menunggu lampu hijau untuk pejalan kaki menyala agar Ia bisa menyebrang. Jalan sangat sepi ketika hujan turun seperti ini, hanya beberapa mobil yang berlalu lalang. Pejalan kaki juga bisa dihitung jari, hanya ada dirinya yang berada dipersimpangan jalan ini. Oh bukan, bukan hanya dirinya, karena diseberang sana Jaehyun melihat seseorang yang juga sedang menunggu lampu hijau untuk menyebrang. Berdiri dengan payung hitam. Tubuh Jaehyun seketika langsung membeku, memandang orang di seberang sana. Tolong kabulkan harapan Jaehyun bahwa apa yang dilihat oleh Jaehyun ini tidak salah, bukan hanya bayangan semata.

* * *

TBC

* * *

Annyeonghaseyo~

gak jadi end disini hahahaha...ternyata terlalu panjang klo aku selsaikan dalam satu chapter. bagaimana? makin enek kan bacanya wkwkwk

ada Lucas dan Jungwoo numpang lewat. duh dedek gemes itu menggoyahkan hati noona yg lemah ini. cukup Jaehyun saja yang memporak porandakan hati Star jangan kalian berdua juga #help

oh iya mau dengerin curhatan Star gak?

gak mau yah?

yaudh yg mau aja, jadi ini curhatan gak penting antara Star dan mami tercinta. jadi dia kan ngeliat wallpaper Star gambarnya si Jaehyun yang lagi senyum manis banget doooong...karena mami heran ada pria lain (?) yg menghiasi wallpaper Star selain Minho, dy nanya dong.

"Itu siapa?"

"Namanya Jaehyun. ganteng gak?"

"Ganteng sih, tapi putih banget kyk kapur"

faak...Jaehyun dibilang kyk kapur, kebiasaan liat Minho yg hitam manis jadinya gitu dy. come on mom masa Jaehyun diibaratkan sama kapur sih, kyk gak ada istilah lain aja yak wkwkwk. #gakpentingbangetkan hahaha sumpah Star masih gak nyangka aja mami mengibaratkan Jaehyun seperti kapur, jadi inget papan tulis jaman sd tau gak.

anyway, seperti biasa, Star akan ucapkan terimakasih kepada semua readers yang memberikan review, fav, dan follow nya. juga untuk siders yang menyempatkan diri untuk membaca. sampai ketemu di chapter depan. Annyeong~

-100BrightStars-


	11. Dream Cafe

**Dream Cafe**

Casts :

\- Johnny

\- Jaehyun

\- Yuta

\- Taeyong

* * *

 **Final Chapter**

Happy Reading

* * *

 **Part 11 (Dream Cafe)**

Hujan turun dengan deras, membuat semua orang yang sedang berjalan dengan seketika berlari mencari tempat berteduh. Kecuali seorang pria yang dengan seketika membuka payung hitamnya, Ia sudah melihat ramalan cuaca sebelumnya jika hari ini hujan akan turun di kota Seoul, dan ternyata ramalan cuaca itu benar, tidak sia-sia Ia membawa payung. Jalanan dengan seketika sepi, karena orang-orang yang berlarian menghilang mencari tempat berteduh. Pria yang berlindung dibawah payungnya itu kini memperhatikan sebuah cafe yang ada di seberang jalan tempat Ia berdiri sekarang. Sudah hampir lima belas menit Ia berdiri disini, tidak ada niatan untuk mampir kesana, minum kopi untuk menghangatkan diri. Ia masih setia berdiri ditempatnya, menunggu. Dream Cafe, tulisan besar berwarna ungu di depannya menandakan bahwa itulah nama cafe yang sedang di pandanginya. Dapat dengan jelas Ia lihat dari sini pelanggan-pelanggan yang sedang menikmati minuman mereka dari dinding kaca, senyumnya terukir saat pintu kaca cafe itu terbuka dari dalam, menandakan seseorang baru saja keluar dari cafe tersebut.

Seseorang berambut pirang, dengan kulit putih pucatnya berdiri didepan pintu cafe, dapat terlihat dengan jelas walau pria itu memandangnya dari jarak jauh bahwa si pirang itu sedang tersenyum senang memandangi berjuta tetesan air dari langit.

"Jaehyun Oppa"

Suara seorang gadis berteriak memanggil nama si pirang, itu sebuah teriakan karena Ia yang berada diseberang jalan ini sampai bisa mendengarnya. Pria itu kini mengalihkan pandangannya, melihat seorang gadis cantik yang berteriak tadi menarik pria yang memegang sebuah payung, berusaha untuk melindungi sang gadis dari hujan walau sang gadis dengan paksa menariknya untuk menghampiri si pirang yang barusan dipanggil dengan sebutan _Jaehyun Oppa._ Setelahnya Ia tidak bisa mendengar apa yang dibicarakan lelaki bernama Jaehyun itu dengan dua orang yang baru datang menghampirinya. Ia hanya bisa melihat bahwa gadis itu memeluk Jaehyun, bercakap-cakap tiga orang itu, sampai seorang pria yang memegang payung tadi ingin menyerahkan payung yang dipegangnya kepada Jaehyun, namun ditolak.

Melangkahlah Jaehyun meninggalkan gadis cantik dan pria tampan yang sempat bercakap-cakap dengannya tadi. Jaehyun membiarkan saja tubuhnya diguyur hujan, dan pria yang sedaritadi memperhatikannya juga ikut melangkah, mengikuti Jaehyun di seberang sana, tak teralihkan pandangannya dari orang yang dengan sengaja menerjang hujan itu.

"Kebiasaan lama" gumamnya dengan tersenyum, langkahnya memelan mengikuti Jaehyun.

Berhenti keduanya di persimpangan jalan. Berdiri bersebrangan, dipisahkan dengan jalan besar keduanya, menunggu lampu hijau untuk menyala. Pria yang berteduh dibawah payung itu terus memandangi Jaehyun, tak pernah teralih pandangannya, sampai Jaehyun mengangkat kepalanya bertemulah pandangan mereka. Pria itu hanya bisa tersenyum pada Jaehyun, memberikan senyum terbaiknya. Lampu hijau sudah menyala, Jaehyun yang ada di seberang sana hanya diam saja terpaku. Pria itu berjalan, menyebrangi jalan menghampiri Jaehyun yang hanya terdiam. Semakin dekat, sampai mereka berdiri berhadapan.

"Apa kebiasaanmu ini belum hilang? Kau bisa sakit jika kehujanan seperti ini" Pria itu mendekatkan dirinya dengan Jaehyun. Melindungi tubuh mereka dengan payung yang digenggamnya.

Jaehyun hanya memandanginya terpaku. Sebelah tangannya mulai terangkat, disentuhnya wajah orang yang ada dihadapannya ini dengan ujung jari-jarinya. Tidak percaya Jaehyun, bahwa Ia bisa menyentuh orang yang ada dihadapannya ini, menandakan bahwa orang yang ada dihadapannya ini bukanlah khayalannya melainkan kenyataan, sungguhan. Orang yang ada dihadapannya ini nyata!

"Miss me?"

Jaehyun tidak menjawabnya, tubuhnya dengan seketika memeluk orang yang ada dihadapannya ini. Memeluknya dengan erat, sangat erat sampai kepayahan orang yang dipeluknya membalas pelukan Jaehyun dengan sebelah tangannya karena sebelah tangannya lagi yang memegang payungnya.

"Hyung...Johnny Hyung. I miss you so bad" Jaehyun benar-benar mengeratkan pelukannya menyampaikan bahwa Ia benar-benar merindukan orang yang dipeluknya. Dihirupnya aroma tubuh yang sudah lama Ia rindukan ini. Ini benar-benar Johnny Hyung nya, Jaehyun tidak salah, ini benar-benar bukan khayalannya, hampir menangis Jaehyun dibuatnya.

"I miss you too Jae" Johnny mengelus punggung Jaehyun dengan sebelah tangannya. Tidak peduli jika tubuh Jaehyun yang basah kuyup ini akan membasahinya juga. Tak bisa dipungkiri dia juga merindukan Jaehyun. Jaehyun kekasihnya.

.

.

.

Jaehyun tidak henti-hentinya menatap Johnny yang duduk dihadapannya. Di meja makan apartemennya, duduk berhadapan keduanya dengan cangkir coklat panas masing-masing. Kedua telapak tangan Jaehyun menempel pada cangkir coklat yang masih mengepul, untuk menghangatkan diri, namun matanya terus tertuju pada orang dihadapannya. Ia masih tidak percaya bahwa orang yang selama ini dirindukannya sekarang ada dihadapannya. Tak pernah lepas matanya menatap orang yang juga ikut menatap dirinya, Jaehyun hanya takut jika Ia mengalihkan pandangannya orang ini akan menghilang seperti bayangan.

Sementara Johnny yang ditatap Jaehyun seperti itu hanya diam saja. Sesekali tersenyum melihatnya. Ketahuilah bukan hanya Jaehyun yang rindu, tetapi Johnny juga. Terus diperhatikan Jaehyun yang ada dihadapannya ini. Rambut pirangnya sekarang sudah sedikit memanjang, hampir menutupi matanya. Sudah mulai terlihat warna rambut aslinya yang hitam mulai tumbuh. Kulit putihnya masih sama, mata coklatnya masih sama, masih juga terukir lubang kecil di kedua pipinya ketika dia tersenyum. Jaehyunnya benar-benar tidak berubah. Masih sama seperti Jaehyun yang terakhir kali ditemuinya, masih chubby pipinya, pipi yang bisa dicubitnya gemas.

"Hyung"

"Hm?"

"Johnny Hyung"

"Ya?"

Jaehyun tersenyum setelahnya, setelah memanggil Johnny. Jaehyun hanya ingin memastikan sekali lagi jika ini bukan khayalannya. Dia sering sekali berkhayal jika Johnny ada dihadapannya, namun saat dipanggil namanya tak pernah menyahut orang itu. Tapi sekarang orang yang dihadapannya ini benar-benar bukan khayalan, ini kenyataan.

"Kau benar-benar merindukanku?"

Jaehyun mengangguk, jelas saja Ia sangat merindukan Johnny.

"Aku juga. Aku juga sangat merindukanmu Jaehyun"

"Kau tidak merindukanku Hyung. Kau menghilang. Kau tidak membalas pesanku, tidak mengangkat telponku, selama satu minggu lebih. Aku tidak bisa menghubungimu, aku kira kau melupakanku"

Johnny menggelengkan kepalanya. Tentu saja tidak. Dia tidak mungkin melupakan Jaehyun. tidak tau saja Jaehyun bahwa tidak pernah seharipun Johnny lewatkan tanpa memikirkan Jaehyun. Selalu ada dikepalanya satu nama itu dan tidak pernah hilang.

"Mana mungkin aku melupakanmu Jae. Tidak mungkin"

"Lalu kenapa aku tidak bisa menghubungimu Hyung?"

"Aku menyelsaikan pekerjaanku. Semuanya, agar aku bisa kembali ke Seoul. Maafkan aku. Aku juga sengaja tidak menghubungimu agar aku bisa bertemu langsung saja denganmu nanti. Dan... surprise, aku disini sekarang"

Jaehyun tertawa kecil dibuatnya, sekarang tidak peduli lagi Jaehyun dengan Johnny yang tidak bisa duhubungi itu. Johnny sudah disini sekarang, sudah dihadapannya. Sudah tidak terpisahkan lagi dengan jarak jauh, tidak ada lagi zona waktu yang berbeda, tidak lagi ditatapnya wajah Johnny melalui layar persegi ponselnya. Karena sekarang Jaehyun bisa melihat wajah kekasihnya secara langsung dan bisa menyentuhnya.

"Bagaimana dengan pekerjaanmu Hyung? Kenapa kau bisa kembali ke Seoul? Kau akan pindah kesini lagi?"

"Tidak. Aku berhasil melalui masa percobaan. Dan aku akan menetap disana"

Jaehyun terdiam, menetap? Itu tandanya Johnny akan tinggal disana, di Paris. Tidak kembali lagi kesini nantinya. Jaehyun menunduk seketika, baru saja Ia merasa senang dengan kedatangan orang yang diridukannya, namun Ia seperti terhempas dari kesenangannya ketika Johnny mengatakan akan menetap disana. Bagaimana nanti hubungannya dengan Johnny?

"Aku punya waktu lima hari disini Jae. Ayo gunakan lima hari itu untuk bersenang-senang" Johnny melanjutkan perkataannya tanpa memikirkan raut wajah Jaehyun yang berubah.

.

.

.

Jaehyun menuruti saja apa yang Johnny katakan. Menghabiskan waktu lima hari mereka bersama. Dihari pertama mereka berpesta bersama Yuta, Suho, Taeyong dan Chanyeol menyambut kedatangan Johnny. Jaehyun dan Johnny tidak mengatakan kepada orang-orang itu bahwa kedatangan Johnny ini hanya untuk lima hari. Jaehyun juga tidak berani bertanya pada Johnny, _Hyung setelah lima hari nanti kita bagaimana?_ Karena Jaehyun takut dengan jawaban Johnny nantinya. Biarkan saja Jaehyun menikmati waktu lima hari ini, jika nanti Johnny memutuskan untuk berakhir maka dengan lapang dada Jaehyun akan menerimanya. Setidaknya Jaehyun sudah membuat kenangan yang indah bersama kekasihnya ini. Hari kedua mereka habiskan dengan pergi ke tempat-tempat biasa mereka berkencan. Seharian full mereka pergi kemanapun yang mereka mau. Semua hari-hari yang tersisa mereka gunakan tanpa sia-sia, melakukan apapun yang mereka inginkan, yang mereka rindukan. Semua yang mereka ingin lakukan bersama, seperti satu tahun yang lalu.

Johnny perlahan membuka matanya. Bertemulah pandangannya dengan Jaehyun yang masih tertidur dengan pulas dihadapannya. Masih polos tubuh mereka tanpa sehelai benang pun karena kegiatan semalam. Johnny menarik selimut yang menutupi tubuh mereka sebatas bahu, agar Jaehyunnya tidak merasakan udara dingin pagi. Dengan perlahan mengelus pucuk kepala Jaehyun sepelan mungkin agar tidak membangunkan orang dengan kulit seputih kapas ini dari tidurnya. Jujur saja, Johnny bukan hanya merindukan Jaehyun yang sudah setahun lebih terpisah, Ia juga merindukan tubuhnya, tubuh yang dibalut dengan kulit putih yang selalu dirindukannya. Johnny dengan seijin Jaehyun menyentuh tubuh itu, dan menguasainya. Dia hampir gila semalam, gila karena sudah lama sekali tidak mendengar suara Jaehyun yang mengerang dibawah kungkungannya. Tangan Johnny dengan perlahan turun ke wajah Jaehyun dan mengelus pipi Jaehyun pelan, sudah lama sekali Johnny tidak melalui paginya seperti ini, menunggu Jaehyunnya untuk bangun.

Jaehyun mulai menggeliat tidak nyaman dalam tidurnya. Dia sudah setengah sadar tapi enggan membuka mata, malah merapatkan selimutnya dan semakin mendekatkan diri kepada Johnny, membuat Johnny terkekeh pelan. Kebiasaan lama, Jaehyun memang paling tidak suka bangun pagi jika tidak ada kerjaan.

"Hey ini sudah pagi. Wake up"

"Ng...nanti" ucap Jaehyun dengan suara seraknya dan mata yang masih tertutup.

Jurus andalan Johnny untuk membangunkan Jaehyun adalah tangan jailnya yang entah mencubit pipi Jaehyun lah, atau telunjuknya yang menusuk ditempat dimana dimple Jaehyun terbentuk, atau mencubit hidungnya, atau menggelitik. Apapun itu sampai membuat Jaehyun kesal dan akhirnya membuka mata.

"Hyung..." Jaehyun dengan terpaksa membuka matanya.

"Nah gitu dong bangun. Good morning Jae" Johnny menyingkirkan rambut Jaehyun dari keningnya yang sudah hampir menutupi matanya.

"Morning Hyung"

Jaehyun tersenyum senang. Akhirnya Ia menyambut pagi hari nya besama Johnny. Kemarin-kemarin pagi dan malam mereka berbeda, pagi untuk Jaehyun dan malam untuk Johnny. Sekarang tidak lagi seperti itu. Namun, senyum Jaehyun perlahan memudar saat Ia mengingat sesuatu. Jaehyun baru ingat, seharusnya Ia tidak senang dengan datangnya pagi, itu tandanya waktu lima harinya bersama Johnny berkurang sehari, dan sekarang adalah hari keempat yang tandanya besok adalah hari terakhir. Jaehyun mengalungkan lengannya di leher Johnny dan menenggelamkan wajahnya di bahu bidang pria yang lebih tinggi darinya ini. Membuat Johnny sedikit bingung dengan sikap Jaehyun.

"Hyung"

"Hm?"

"Ini hari keempat, dan besok adalah yang terakhir. Kau akan kembali ke Paris dan akan menetap disana. Lalu kita bagaimana Hyung? Apa kita akan berakhir?"

Johnny tidak menjawab pertanyaan Jaehyun. Ia malah mengelus dengan lembut kepala belakang Jaehyun, membuat Jaehyun semakin takut jika memang Johnny ingin mengakhiri hubungan mereka, dan sepertinya Jaehyun memang tidak boleh berharap terlalu tinggi. Johnny membalik posisi mereka. Memposisikan dirinya diatas Jaehyun yang sedikit terkejut dengan perbuatan Johnny. Mata mereka saling beradu pandang, dan Jaehyun masih menunggu jawaban dari Johnny atas pertanyaannya.

"Jaehyun, berhubungan jarak jauh itu sulit kan?"

Jaehyun mengangguk menyetujui.

"Kita memang tetap saling terhubung. Tapi itu saja tidak cukup, kita hampir sering bertengkar. Kau pernah tidak mempercayaiku dan selalu menaruh curiga kepadaku. Aku juga selalu memikirkannmu, bagaimana keadanmu disini? Dengan siapa saja kau bergaul? Atau jangan-jangan ada banyak orang yang mendekatimu. Komunikasi kita memang berjalan dengan baik tapi itu saja tidak cukup Jae"

Benar, apa yang Johnny katakan memang benar. Pada awalnya itu memang baik-baik saja terlihat mudah, tapi semakin lama semuanya semakin sulit. Hanya menjaga komunikasi dengan satu sama lain saja tidak cukup. Kunci utamanya adalah saling percaya, namun kepercayaan mereka terkadang suka goyah dengan timbulnya rasa curiga antara satu sama lain.

"Lalu?" Jaehyun bertanya dengan hati-hati. Sekaligus mempersiapkan diri jika memang Johnny ingin mengakhiri hubungan mereka. Johnny terdiam sebentar, terlihat berpikir, mempertimbangkan kalimat yang akan dikatakannya dengan Jaehyun.

"Menikahlah denganku Jung Jaehyun"

"Huh?" Jaehyun terkejut dengan perkataan Johnny. Ia mengerjapkan matanya, masih tidak yakin dengan apa yang barusan dikatakan oleh Johnny.

"Aku tidak bisa berpisah denganmu dan aku tidak ingin mengakhiri semuanya. Maka dari itu menikahlah dengan ku dan ikut dengan ku ke Paris. Kau tau? Ini lah tujuanku sebenarnya pulang ke Korea, aku hanya ingin mengatakan, Jung Jaehyun will you marry me? And spend the rest of your life with me"

"Oh my god" Jaehyun menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangannya. Matanya sudah berair saat Johnny mengatakan _will you marry me?_ Posisi mereka hari ini benar-benar mengingatkan Jaehyun saat pertama kali Johnny menyatakan cintanya. Benar-benar persis seperti waktu itu, suasana dan kondisinya, bahkan posisi mereka. Yang berbeda adalah jika dulu Johnny mengatakan _would be mine?_ Kali ini kalimat yang di keluarkan Johnny benar-benar sukses membuat Jaehyun menangis, menangis yang benar-benar menangis air matanya bukan hanya setetes lagi tapi sudah mengalir tak terbendung, sesekali terisak. Johnny menyingkirkan kedua tangan Jaehyun yang menutupi mulut Jaehyun. Menghapus air mata yang mengalir dan menatap Jaehyun sungguh-sungguh menunggu jawaban dari pria yang ada dibawahnya ini.

Jaehyun mengatur napasnya yang tadi sempat tidak beraturan karena menangis, belum pernah sebelumnya Ia menangis sampai seperti ini, menghapus sisa-sisa air matanya dengan pelan Ia berkata "Yes, I do"

"What?" Johnny mendekatkan telinganya ke bibir Jaehyun. Suara Jaehyun memang terdengar, hanya saja itu terlalu pelan, Ia takut salah dengar, Ia hanya ingin memastikannya sekali lagi.

"Yes, I do" ucap Jaehyun sekali lagi dengan jelas, membuat Johnny tersenyum senang mendengarnya.

"Apa-apaan ini Hyung. Kau mengatakannya disaat seperti ini. Benar-benar tidak romantis sama sekali" Jaehyun mengalungkan kedua tangannya di leher Johnny dan menarik pria itu kedalam pelukannya, matanya mulai berair lagi. Sungguh Ia merasa sangat cengeng sekali hari ini.

"Tidak romantis tapi kau menangis" Johnny terkekeh pelan. Membiarkan Jaehyun menangis dipelukannya. Dia lega, tujuannya untuk bertemu Jaehyun dengan susah payah Ia menyelsaikan semua tugas kantornya terbayar sudah. Dia sudah mendengar jawaban yang ingin dia dengar dari Jaehyun.

.

.

.

- _3 years later-_

Jaehyun melirik jam tangannya memastikan waktu. Dari dalam mobilnya Ia memperhatikan gedung didepannya, menunggu seseorang. Sudah lebih dari lima belas menit, seharusnya orang yang ditunggunya sudah datang. Jaehyun mengulum senyumnya saat Ia melihat orang yang sedaritadi ditunggunya, keluar gerbang dari gedung dihadapannya. Ia keluar dari mobilnya, melambaikan tangannya kepada orang tersebut. Terlihat orang yang dimaksudnya meninggalkan teman-temannya saat Ia melihat Jaehyun, langsung berlari menghampiri Jaehyun.

"Appa" seorang remaja dengan rambut hitam menghampiri Jaehyun dengan eye smile nya.

"How's your day Jeno?"

"Good"

"Ayo pulang, sebelum Daddy mu sampai duluan dirumah" Jaehyun merangkul remaja yang bernama Jeno itu untuk masuk kedalam mobilnya.

Di perjalanan Jeno sibuk bercerita bagaimana hari-hari nya di sekolah tadi. Apa yang baru Ia pelajari, guru killer nya, teman-teman sekelasnya, semuanya Ia ceritakan kepada Jaehyun yang dengan setia mendengarkan Jeno sambil tetap fokus menyetir. Sesekali tertawa jika cerita yang dikatakan lucu menurutnya, atau menegur Jeno jika menurutnya perbuatan yang Jeno lakukan itu salah. Sampai tak terasa mereka sudah sampai di tempat tujuan.

Jaehyun langsung sibuk didapur saat mereka sampai rumah. Mencuci beberapa sayuran, merebus air, dan sebagainya. Sementara Jeno mandi membersihkan diri. Jeno yang baru keluar kamar mandi sambil mengeringkan rambutnya duduk di sofa meraih remote tv untuk menonton acara favoritenya sebelum Appa nya selesai memasak. Namun, niat nya untuk meraih remote tv batal saat Ia melihat ponsel Appa nya yang diletakkan diatas meja, tidak jauh dari remote yang akan diambilnya bergetar.

"Appa, ada yang menghubungimu"

"Siapa?"

" "

Jaehyun langsung mengambil alih ponselnya yang ada ditangan Jeno dan menjawab panggilangnnya. Jeno duduk dimeja makan dan memperhatikan Jaehyun yang berbicara dengan orang di seberang sana melalui telepon. Sambil tangannya sibuk memotong wortel.

"I'll be there in 30 minutes" ucap Jaehyun lalu mengakhiri sambungan telponnya "Jeno, maafkan Appa, sepertinya aku tidak bisa memasak sesuatu yang kau inginkan, Appa harus ke kantor sekarang juga, ada beberapa design yang harus diperbaiki lagi" Jaehyun dengan tergesa-gesa mematikan kompor yang menyala dan langsung kekamarnya mengambil beberapa barang yang harus dibawanya. Jaehyun langsung menyambar kuncil mobilnya dan memakai sepatunya dengan buru-buru pula.

"Katakan pada Daddy mu aku akan pulang sedikit malam. Maafkan Appa, jika kau lapar pesan lah sesuatu, kau mengerti?"

Jeno hanya mengangguk meng-iya-kan perkataan Jaehyun. Walau sebenarnya Ia sedikit kecewa juga ditinggal sendiri. Tapi apa boleh buat sepertinya pekerjaan Appa nya itu benar-benar tidak bisa ditinggal.

.

.

.

Johnny baru saja masuk rumahnya, melepas blazer yang dikenakannya. Ia langsung menuju ruang tengah dan dilihatnya Jeno sedang menonton televisi sambil berbaring di sofa.

"Jeno kau sendirian?"

"Hai Dad, kau sudah pulang. Aku menunggumu daritadi" Jeno langsung bangkit dari posisi berbaringnya dan duduk di sofa, memberi ruang kepada Johnny untuk duduk disampingnya.

"Dimana Appa mu?" Johnny mengedarkan pandangannya yang memang daritadi tidak menemukan tanda-tanda akan keberadaan Jaehyun.

"Appa pergi ke kantornya, Ia bilang mungkin akan pulang malam"

"Dia bilang hari ini tidak ada kerjaan kenapa tiba-tiba?"

Jeno hanya mengangkat kedua bahunya, menandakan Ia sendiri juga tidak tau.

"Kau sudah makan?"

"Belum. Tadi Appa mau memasak tapi tidak jadi karena panggilan dari kantornya"

"Ya tuhan" Johnny bangkit dan menuju dapur. Benar saja apa yang Jeno katakan. Ada beberapa sayuran yang sudah dicuci bahkan setengahnya sudah di iris, ada rebusan air yang masih mengepul, dan beberapa bahan yang mungkin sudah disiapkan Jaehyun. Johnny merogoh saku celananya dan menghubungi Jaehyun. butuh beberapa saat untuk Jaehyun mengangkat panggilannya. Johnny duduk di meja makan menunggu Jaehyun untuk mengangkat panggilannya. Tersenyum sekilas pada Jeno saat anak itu juga ikut duduk dihadapannya.

' _Halo'_

"Kau dimana?"

' _Aku dikantor Hyung'_

Sayup-sayup Johnny mendengar suara beberapa orang sedang berbicara. Sepertinya Jaehyun memang benar-benar sedang berada dikantornya.

"Katanya kau tidak ada pekerjaan hari ini"

' _Tuan Chris tiba-tiba menghubungiku, ada beberapa design yang harus diperbaiki'_

"Tapi kau meninggalkan Jeno dengan keadaan lapar. Kau seharusnya memesankan dia sesuatu untuk dimakan sebelum kau pergi Jaehyun" ucap Johnny dengan nada yang sedikit kesal.

' _Maafkan aku, aku benar-benar buru-buru tadi'_

Jeno yang melihat Johnny sedikit marah pada Jaehyun berkata _I'm fine_ kepada Johnny tanpa suaranya. Ia tidak ingin Jaehyun dimarahi oleh Daddy nya apalagi itu gara-gara dirinya.

' _Aku benar-benar minta maaf Hyung'_

"Yasudah. Kau pulang malam?"

' _Sepertinya begitu. Aku akan menyelsaikan dulu pekerjaanku ini baru aku akan pulang'_

"Jangan lupa makan malam. Aku akan menunggumu dirumah"

Johnny mengakhiri sambungan telponnya dengan Jaehyun. Menatap Jeno yang duduk dihadapannya "Maafkan Appa mu itu yah. Dia memang sedikit lupa diri kalau sudah mengenai pekerjaannya. Kita pesan makanan saja, aku juga lapar"

"Tidak apa Dad, aku maklum. Lagi pula tadi Appa benar-benar terburu-buru. Sepertinya menyisir rambut saja tidak hahaha"

Johnny tertawa dan mengacak pelan rambut hitam Jeno. Anaknya, anak angkatnya dan Jaehyun setelah 3 tahun pernikahan mereka. Jeno yang melengkapi keluarga mereka. Johnny ingat, dua tahun lalu Jeno sempat menolak mereka.

 **-Flashback-**

"Jeno, ayo berikan salam kepada mereka" seorang wanita menyuruh Jeno untuk mendekat dengan Johnny dan Jaehyun yang sudah tersenyum ramah padanya.

"Aku tidak mau" bukannya menyambut keduanya dengan ramah Jeno malah menolak dan kembali ke kamarnya menutup pintunya rapat-rapat. Membuat Jaehyun sedikit kecewa melihat sikap Jeno yang sepertinya memang tidak suka dengannya.

"Maafkan Jeno yah, biasanya dia tidak seperti itu" ucap ibu panti tidak enak kepada Jaehyun dan Johnny.

"Tidak apa"

Jaehyun hanya merengut memperhatikan jalanan. Johnny meliriknya sesekali sambil tetap fokus menyetir. Sejak pulang dari panti asuhan itu Jaehyun terus saja merengut apalagi setelah melihat sikap Jeno tadi. Jaehyun yang tadinya antusias langsung tidak banyak bicara. Johnny tau pasti Jaehyun sangat menyukai Jeno maka dari itu melihat sikap Jeno yang sepertinya tidak menyukai mereka membuat Jaehyun sedikit sedih.

"Kenapa kita tidak mengangkat baby saja yang masih belum mengerti apapun Jae?"

"Biarbagaimana pun tidak ada seorang perempuan diantara kita yang akan mengurus baby dengan telaten. Apalagi dengan pekerjaan kita Hyung" Jaehyun langsung mengalihkan pandangannya dari jalan raya dan menatap Johnny yang ada disampingnya.

"Tapi Jeno sepertinya tidak suka dengan kita, kita cari yang lain saja"

"Aku maunya Jeno. dia tampan dan punya eye smile yang menggemaskan"

"Kita tidak bisa memaksanya Jae"

Jaehyun langsung lesu. Apa yang dikatakan Johnny benar, mereka tidak bisa memaksa Jeno untuk menjadi anak angkat mereka. Jeno sudah remaja, bukan seorang baby yang tidak mengerti apapun. Jaehyun kembali memandang keluar jendela dengan pandangan kosong, dan wajahnya yang sedikit ditekuk.

Keesokan harinya Johnny kembali lagi ke panti seorang diri. Ia ingin bertemu dengan Jeno sekali lagi, mencoba membujuknya. Wanita pengasuh panti mengantarkan Johnny ke taman belakang menghampiri Jeno yang sedang duduk memangku seekor kucing. Wanita tersebut meninggalkan mereka berdua, membiarkan Johnny berbicara dengan Jeno. Johnny menghampiri Jeno dan duduk dihadapan Jeno sambil tersenyum ramah kepada anak tersebut.

"Hai Jeno"

"Oh paman kemari lagi. Annyeonghaseyo" dalam posisi duduk Jeno tetap menundukan badannya untuk menyapa Johnnny "Dimana paman yang satunya lagi?"

"Dia ada dirumah. Aku kesini seorang diri. Kau tau? Dia hanya merengut seharian sejak bertemu denganmu"

"Maafkan aku atas sikapku kemarin" ucap Jeno dengan nada menyesal. Ia baru sadar jika kemarin Ia benar-benar sangat keterlaluan kepada dua orang yang berniat mengangkatnya menjadi seorang anak ini.

"Tidak apa" Johnny ikut mengelus bulu kucing yang ada dipangkuan Jeno, mengambil beberapa saat untuk mengakrabkan diri dengan anak didepannya ini. Memulai dengan obrolan-obrolan sederhana seperti hobi dan bahkan cita-citanya. Mencoba membuat Jeno merasa nyaman dengannya.

"Paman yang datang bersamamu kemarin itu siapa namanya?" Jeno bertanya dengan Johnny setelah beberapa saat mereka berdua mengobrol bersama dan Jeno baru sadar jika Ia belum mengetahui nama dari orang yang datang bersama Johnny kemarin.

"Namanya Jaehyun. Jung Jaehyun atau Seo Jaehyun"

"Oh jadi namanya Jaehyun. Dia tampan, tapi sangat manis ketika tersenyum"

"Benar kan? aku juga berkata seperti itu saat pertama kali bertemu dengannya hahaha"

Jeno melepaskan kucing yang ada dipangkuannya, membiarkan kucing itu bermain sendiri di halaman sementara dirinya kini fokus pada seseorang yang ada dihadapannya.

"Kau sama seperti dia. Kau juga tampan tapi sangat manis saat tersenyum karena eye smile mu itu. Dia sangat menyukaimu, dia murung seharian saat kau tidak mau ikut bersama kami. Aku tau kau mungkin merasa aneh tidak melihat sosok seorang ibu diantara kami kan? Jika kau mau menjadi anak angkat kami, aku akan berusaha memenuhi apa pun yang kau mau. Bersekolah di tempat yang baik, mainan apa yang kau inginkan? Jika aku mampu aku akan membelikannya. Ikutlah denganku, kau bisa mencobanya tinggal bersama kami. Jika kau tidak suka dan tidak nyaman aku akan mengantarmu kembali kesini. Aku janji" ucap Johnny dengan meyakinkan.

Jeno nampak ragu-ragu. Apa yang dikatakan Johnny benar, Ia memang merasa aneh karena tidak adanya sosok wanita yang berperan sebagai ibu diantara Johnny dan Jaehyun. Itulah sebabnya kemarin Ia bersikap kurang menyenangkan kepada Johnny dan Jaehyun. Namun melihat sikap Johnny yang begitu baik padanya ini sedikit merubah pandangannya. Apalagi janji yang ditebar oleh Johnny tadi, janji terakhirnya itu yang paling menggiurkan, mencoba tinggal bersama mereka dan akan kembali jika Ia tidak merasa nyaman, sepertinya itu tidak buruk. Akhirnya Jeno menyetujuinya, ikut dengan Johnny menjadi anak angkat dari Johnny dan Jaehyun.

Jeno disambut pekikan senang dari Jaehyun saat Johnny membawanya kerumah atau lebih tepatnya apartemen mereka. Ia juga dikenalkan dengan orang yang bernama Jun Myeon atau yang lebih sering dipanggil Suho yang merupakan kakak dari Jaehyun dan juga Yuta. canggung diawal, tapi lama-lama Jeno bisa membiasakan diri. Ia rela harus ikut bersama Johnny dan Jaehyun ke Paris kembali ke rumah mereka yang sebenarnya. Johnny menepati janjinya yang akan menyekolahkannya, sebelumnya Ia menjalani home schooling sampai bahasa inggrisnya lancar dan Ia bisa bersekolah di sekolah internasional, Jeno juga sedikit demi sedikit mempelajari bahasa Prancis agar bisa bergaul dengan teman-temannya yang memang orang sana. Semua kebutuhan Jeno terpenuhi tak pernah kurang.

Jeno tidak menyesali keputusannya untuk ikut bersama Johnny. Walaupun Ia tidak melihat sosok wanita yang berperan sebagai ibu, Jeno masih bisa merasakan kasih sayang dari keduanya. Bagaimana mereka memperlakukan Jeno sebagai anaknya sendiri. Jeno sekarang bersyukur Ia memiliki orang yang dipanggil Daddy dan Appa yang menyayanginya. Jika Ia ditanya _apakah kau ingin kembali ke panti lagi?_ Maka jawaban Jeno adalah tidak. Ia sudah cukup bahagia bersama Johnny dan Jaehyun, Daddy dan Appa nya, buat apa Ia kembali lagi kesana? Sekali lagi, Jeno tidak pernah menyesal untuk menjadi bagian dari keluarga ini. Walau Ia harus rela mengganti namanya yang pada awalnya adalah Lee Jeno menjadi Seo Jeno.

 **-Flashback End-**

.

.

.

"Appa, ayo ke Korea. Sekarang kan libur musim panas" Jeno yang duduk dimeja makan, merengek kepada dua orang yang juga duduk dimeja makan bersamanya sambil mengunyah makanannya. Sudah dari kemarin permintaan Jeno kepada Jaehyun dan Johnny tetap sama, yaitu untuk berlibur ke Korea, pulang kampung katanya. Johnny dan Jaehyun hampir bosan setiap saat mendengar permintaan Jeno yang itu-itu saja.

"Kau libur, tapi Appa dan Daddy mu tidak"

"Cuti satu minggu saja, apa tidak bisa?"

"Daddy sih bisa saja ambil cuti. Tapi Appa mu tuh, kemarin saja dia mendadak pergi ke kantor"

Jeno kini mengalihkan pandangannya pada Jaehyun yang hanya diam saja dan tersenyum dengan perasaan bersalah. Johnny memang benar, pekerjaannya terkadang tidak tau waktu hari minggu saja kadang dia suka disuruh datang ke kantor. Dulu designer lama tempat Jaehyun bekerja yang mengenalkannya kepada Chris seorang designer ternama di Paris, baik sekali dia mau membantu Jaehyun agar dia tidak jadi pengangguran disini. Namun, dia pernah bilang jika Chris itu lebih gila dari dia, dan benar saja apa kata itu, kadang Jaehyun memang mendadak disuruh datang ke kantor walaupun sedang libur, yang terkadang membuat Johnny kesal. Kerjaan Jaehyun tidak sebanyak waktu Ia bekerja bersama tapi waktu nya itu yang kadang kurang tepat. Kalau Johnny sih jadwal kerjanya teratur.

"Maaf yah Jeno" ucap Jaehyun pelan.

"Yasudah aku kesana sendiri saja. Nanti tinggal minta uncle Yuta atau uncle Suho menjemputku di airport"

"NO!" sahut Johnny dan Jaehyun secara berbarengan membuat Jeno sedikit terkejut.

"Why? Aku sudah tujuh belas tahun, lagi pula kan disana nanti aku tidak tinggal sendiri ada uncle Suho yang menemaniku atau uncle Yuta. Aku juga bisa bertemu dengan David, sudah lama sekali aku tidak bertemu dengannya"

David itu anak dari Taeyong dan Chanyeol, usianya baru delapan tahun lucu sekali. Jeno sebelum ikut kedua orang tuanya ke Paris hampir setiap hari bermain dengan David. Karena Jeno yang harus mengikuti kedua orang tuanya tinggal di Paris Ia jadi tidak bisa lagi bermain dengan David, paling juga hanya bisa berkomunikasi dengan adik kecil itu melalui video call saat Jaehyun menghubungi Taeyong atau saat Jeno memaksa Jaehyun untuk menghubungi Taeyong agar Ia bisa melihat David.

"Tidak, tidak, tidak" Johnny menggerakkan jari telunjuknya ke kanan dan ke kiri tanda Ia tidak menyetujui usul Jeno "Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu pergi sendiri" Jaehyun mengangguk setuju membuat Jeno merengut atas kekompakan kedua orang tua nya ini, kalau sudah seperti ini kan jadi tidak ada yang mendukungnya. Biasanya Appa nya yang selalu membela Jeno menyutujui apapun yang Jeno inginkan walau pun tak di setujui oleh Daddy nya.

"Why Daddy?"

"Pertama, tidak enak merepotkan Suho Hyung dan Yuta. Kedua, Suho Hyung itu sibuk dia tidak akan bisa menjagamu, dia suka bulak balik Jepang, Korea, China. Kalau Yuta sibuk di cafe, dia itu kelalawar sibuk dimalam hari tidur di siang hari. Jika kau ada disana maka kau akan mengurangi waktu tidurnya. Kau ingin bertemu dengan David? Setau ku Taeyong dan Chanyeol sedang berlibur ke London"

"Benar Hyung, Taeyong Hyung bilang dia lagi ada di London"

"Tuh kan. Nanti kau disana sama siapa? tidak Jeno, aku tidak akan mengijinkan"

Jeno menunduk lesu. Batal sudah semua keinginannya untuk pulang kampung. Begini nih resiko punya orang tua yang sibuknya minta ampun. Waktu berkumpul mereka di rumah sih bisa dibilang cukup, tapi kan Jeno ingin sesekali berlibur keluar, tidak hanya dirumah saja. Seperti teman-temannya yang lain jika libur musim dingin atau panas pasti selalu berlibur bersama keluarga mereka.

"Appa akan usahakan untuk cuti. Besok Appa akan minta ijin ke tuan Chris, jika diijinkan kita bisa pulang ke Korea"

Jeno langsung mengangkat kepalanya lagi saat mendengar perkataan Jaehyun. Ia menatap Jaehyun dengan mata berbinar dan tersenyum sehingga matanya berbentuk bulan sabit.

"Jika Appa mu dapat ijin Daddy juga akan mengambil cuti untukmu"

"Yes!" Jeno langsung melompat kegirangan dari kursi duduknya, mengepalkan kedua tangannya seperti baru saja memenangkan lotre membuat Johnny dan Jaehyun hanya bisa tertawa melihatnya.

.

.

.

Suara gemerincing lonceng dari pintu yang baru dibuka menyambut pendengaran semua orang yang sedang duduk bersantai sambil bercengkrama menikmati minuman mereka didalam sebuah cafe. Tidak ada satupun yang peduli dengan kedatangan orang yang baru saja masuk ke cafe ini, karena gemerincing lonceng itu di khususkan kepada karyawan cafe untuk memberi tanda agar mereka menyambut tamu mereka yang baru datang. Semua karyawan langsung menyapa pelanggan itu ramah sambil berkata _Selamat Datang._ Namun, satu karyawan wanita yang melihat pelanggan yang baru masuk itu terdiam sebentar sebelum akhirnya tersenyum senang dan hampir berteriak memanggil nama sang pelanggan.

"Ya tuhan, Jaehyun" Wendy, karyawan wanita itu langsung menghampiri Jaehyun dan memeluknya saat melihat Jaehyun baru saja datang. Jaehyun membalas pelukan dari Wendy ketika wanita ini menyambutnya, sudah lama sekali Ia tidak bertemu wanita yang sangat cerewet ini.

"Apa kabar Noona?"

"Aku baik-baik saja. Kapan kau datang? Yaampun sudah hampir 3 tahun aku tidak bertemu denganmu" Wendy melepas pelukannya dan memegang kedua bahu Jaehyun sedikit mendongak untuk menatap orang yang lebih tinggi darinya ini.

"Aku sebenarnya sudah sampai di Seoul dari kemarin, hanya saja baru hari ini aku datang ke cafe"

Wendy kini melirik seseorang dibelakang Jaehyun. Ia baru sadar jika Jaehyun tidak datang sendiri "Apakah itu Jeno?"

Jaehyun mengangguk, Ia menarik Jeno untuk menyapa Wendy. Dengan sopan Jeno membungkukkan badan nya dan memperkenalkan diri dengan wanita yang baru ditemuinya ini yang sepertinya sangat dekat dengan Jaehyun.

"Kau belum pernah bertemu dengannya yah? Kalau Koeun dan Mark sih sudah pernah ku kenalkan dengan Jeno sebelum kita kembali ke Paris. Nah Noona, ini anakku namanya Jeno"

"Dia tampan"

"Seperti Appa nya"

"Iiish...percaya diri sekali kau Jung ehh..salah maksudku Seo Jaehyun"

"Kau ingin pesan sesuatu?"

"Tidak, aku akan pesan minum di bar saja, tolong buatkan greantea frappe untuk Jeno yah dan antarkan ke bawah"

Wendy mengangguk mengerti dan menyuruh baristanya untuk membuat minuman yang Jaehyun pesan. Jaehyun menuntun Jeno untuk mengikutinya menuju basement cafe dimana bar cafe itu berada. Menuruni anak tangga, Jaehyun memperhatikan sekitarnya, ini benar-benar pertama kalinya Ia kembali lagi ke cafe ini sejak tiga tahun yang lalu. Tidak banyak yang berubah, tangga penghubung cafe dan bar ini masih sama. Meja bar di basement masih sama, suasananya, dan juga yang paling Jaehyun rindukan adalah panggung kecil di pojok ruangan dimana live music akan tersaji disana. Itu tempat Jaehyun dulu, Ia seperti berada di singgah sana jika sudah berdiri diatas panggung itu. Jaehyun tersenyum sekilas memperhatikan panggun kecil dipojokan ruangan bar cafe ini. Jaehyun menarik Jeno untuk duduk di kursi tinggi didepan meja bar.

"Sebenarnya yah, anak seusiamu ini masih belum diijinkan masuk kedalam bar cafe ini. Tapi kau pengecualian" ucap Jaehyun kepada Jeno yang sibuk mengedarkan pandangannya menelusuri setiap sudut bar. Ini adalah pertama kalinya Ia datang ke bar di Dream Cafe.

"Kau boleh masuk karena kau adalah anak dari adik pemilik cafe ini" sahut Yuta yang tiba-tiba datang dan menyerahkan semangkuk kecil permen jelly warna-warni. Permen yang biasa Ia berikan kepada Jaehyun dulu.

"Uncle Yuta" Jeno tersenyum menyapa Yuta yang berada di balik meja bar nya.

"Wahh..permen Jelly. Kau masih sering menyediakannya Hyung?" Jaehyun baru saja ingin mengambil permen Jelly warna-warni dari mangkuk kecil itu namun tangannya ditepis oleh Yuta, membuat Jaehyun menatapnya bingung.

"Ini untuk Jeno bukan untukmu"

"Yaampun, menyebalkan sekali"

Jeno hanya tertawa dan mencicipi permen jelly yang diberikan oleh Yuta. Kenyal dan manis, rasanya sangat enak. Ditemani dengan greantea frappe nya yang baru saja datang diantarkan oleh pelayan.

"Dimana Johnny?"

"Ia akan menyusul"

Yuta mengobrol dengan Jeno yang sudah dianggap sebagai keponakannya sendiri. Menanyai kabarnya, sekolahnya, dan hari-hari nya. Saat Jaehyun, Johnny dan Jeno datang, Yuta tidak ikut menjemput mereka dibandara karena mereka datang di pagi hari yang merupakan waktu tidurnya. Jadi baru hari ini Ia bertemu dengan Jeno dan Jaehyun. Setelah lima belas menit berlalu pria tinggi yang ditunggu mereka bertiga datang, dan duduk di kursi tinggi disamping Jeno.

"Hei Johnny. Lama tidak bertemu. Kenapa kau baru datang?" Yuta menyuguhkan segelas air putih sebagai service kepada Johnny yang baru duduk di kursi tingginya.

"Aku bertemu dengan rekan kerja lama ku dulu tadi"

"Daddy kau mau?" Jeno menawarkan Johnny permen jelly yang sedang dinikamtinya.

"Heol...Yuta kau masih menyediakan permen ini? Permennya Jaehyun hahaha"

"Karena aku tau kalian akan datang jadi aku sediakan"

"Tapi permen itu bukan untukku, untuk Jeno" ucap Jaehyun kesal mengingat betapa jahatnya tadi Yuta yang melarangnya untuk memakan permen kesukaannya itu. Johnny mengambil satu permen dari mangkuk tersebut dan memberikannya kepada Jaehyun, yang tentu saja langsung disambut senang oleh pria ber dimple itu. Ia menjulurkan lidahnya pada Yuta yang akhirnya berhasil mencicipi permen jelly kesuakannya ini. Yuta hanya memutar bola matanya malas, melihat tingkah kekanak-kanakan Jaehyun yang tidak pernah hilang.

Jaehyun menoleh kearah panggung kecil, dimana sudah ada beberapa orang yang bersiap dengan alat musik mereka. Ia jadi mengingat teman-teman band nya dulu.

"Bernyanyilah Jae" Yuta yang melihat Jaehyun terus memandangi panggung kecil di pojok ruangan itu menyadarkan Jaehyun dari lamunannya.

"Huh?"

"Vokalisnya hari ini tidak hadir. Jadi mereka hanya akan memainkan instrumen saja. Akan lebih bagus jika kau menyumbangkan suaramu disana. Hitung-hitung aku juga merindukannya, satu lagu saja tidak apa"

Jaehyun melirik Johnny, berkomunikasi lewat mata meminta ijin kepadanya. Tentu saja Johny tidak akan melarangnya Ia juga ingin mendengar suara Jaehyun. Mendapat anggukan persetujuan dari Johnny membuat Jaehyun langsung turun dari kursi tingginya.

"Jeno, dengarkan Appa bernyanyi yah" ucapnya kepada Jeno dan langsung meluncur ke panggung kecil tersebut. Menyapa para pemain musik, berdiskusi sebentar tentang lagu apa yang ingin Ia nyanyikan. Jaehyun berdiri dengan sanding mic nya, mengetes fungsi dari microphone tersebut, dan perhatian semua orang sudah tertuju padanya. persis seperti tiga tahun lalu ketika Ia merupakan seorang vokalis di cafe bar ini.

"test...test...one, two, trhee. Apa kabar pengunjung semua? Sudah lama sekali aku tidak berdiri disini. Hari ini, setelah sekian lama aku tidak bernyanyi disini, dan sekarang aku akan mempersembahkan sebuah lagu untuk seseorang yang spesial" Jaehyun memandang Johnny yang duduk bersama Jeno, menandakan bahwa lagu yang akan dinyanyikannya ini adalah untuknya "Aku ingin membuat dia mengingat saat pertama kali kita bertemu. Semoga kalian menyukainya" Jaehyun melirik sang gitaris menandakan bahwa Ia sudah siap.

Gitaris tersebut memetik senar gitarnya, menghasilkan sebuah nada. Jaehyun menarik napas nya dan mulai bernyanyi.

 _When your legs don't work like they used to before_

 _And I can't sweep you off of your feet_

 _Will your mouth still remember the taste of my love_

 _Will your eyes still smile from your cheeks_

 _And darling I will be loving you 'til we're 70_

 _And baby my heart could still fall as hard at 23_

 _And I'm thinking 'bout how people fall in love in mysterious ways_

 _Maybe just the touch of a hand_

 _Oh me I fall in love with you every single day_

 _And I just wanna tell you I am_

Johnny tersenyum mendengar dan melihat Jaehyun bernyanyi diatas panggung sana. Ini benar-benar mengingatkannya saat pertama kali Ia bertemu dengan Jaehyun. Suaranya, adalah hal pertama yang membuatnya jatuh hati pada Jaehyun. Johnny ingat malam itu, malam dimana Ia pertama kali berkunjung ke cafe ini, mendengarkan suara merdu Jaehyun. Bahkan Johnny masih ingat judul lagu yang Jaehyun nyanyikan waktu itu Maroon5 – She Will Be Loved sampai lagu itu masuk ke daftar list favorited nya di pemutar musik. Ini seperti flashback, Johnny terbawa suasana. Ia mengingat bagaimana Ia bertemu dengan Jaehyun, sampai Ia berkenalan dengannya. Bagaimana sulitnya Ia mendapatkan Jaehyun, semua hal yang menghalanginya mulai dari Taeyong, ada juga Yuta dan Suho yang protektif Johnny ingat semuanya. Bagaimana Ia menyatakan cinta nya pada Jaehyun, bagaimana jalannya hubungan mereka berdua, bagaimana mereka menjalani hubungan jarak jauh mereka, bagaimana pada akhirnya Ia melamar Jaehyun dengan tidak romantis sekali menurut Jaehyun, dan akhirnya menikahinya. Sampai sekarang Ia duduk disini lagi, mendengarkan lagi Jaehyun bernyanyi disana, walau dengan lagu yang berbeda tapi Johnny tetap merasakan feeling yang sama seperti dulu. Hal yang berbeda adalah kali ini Ia tidak duduk sendiri, Ia bersama Jeno disampingnya, anak angkatnya yang juga terlihat menikmati suara merdu Jaehyun.

"Jeno, ini lah yang membuatku jatuh cinta kepada Appa mu" gumam Johnny tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari Jaehyun. Jeno hanya tersenyum mendengar gumaman Johnny, walau pelan Jeno masih bisa mendengarnya.

 _So baby now_

 _Take me into your loving arms_

 _Kiss me under the light of a thousand stars_

 _Oh darling, place your head on my beating heart_

 _I'm thinking out loud_

 _That maybe we found love right where we are_

 _Oh maybe we found love right where we are_

 _And we found love right where we are_

Dream Cafe. Sebuah cafe yang terletak di kota Seoul. Seperti pada umumnya menyediakan berbagai macam jenis kopi dan minuman lainnya, dengan bar di lantai bawahnya yang menyediakan minuman beralkohol. Tempat ini mungkin merupakan cafe biasa pada umumnya bagi orang lain. Namun tidak bagi Johnny, karena di cafe ini, Johnny menemukan cintanya, Ia menemukan Jaehyun. Sesuai dengan namanya, Dream Cafe, semua yang terjadi di cafe ini seperti mimpi bagi Johnny. Pertemuannya dengan Jaehyun dan semua kisahnya semua seperti mimpi dan tentu saja sebuah mimpi yang indah. Johnny dan Jaehyun tidak akan pernah melupakan betapa berkesannya Dream Cafe ini untuk mereka.

* * *

END

* * *

Annyeonghaseyo~

taraaaaam...akhirnya ini beakhir juga. ini berakhir pemirsa semua TT. Star sampai merinding disko bacanya, merinding karena geli terlalu cheesy yaah apa lagi yang pas Johnny ngelamar Jaehyun itu, sepertinya sangat menggelikan, tapi mau bagaimana lagi hanya itu yang ada dipikiran Star hahaha. ini sudah end kawan2 sedih yaaah...klo Star sih sebagai penulisnya sedih, Star tidak mau berpisah dengan ff ini huaaaa TT

ada beberapa alasan dibalik FF ini

1\. Kenapa judulnya Dream Cafe?

karena Star gak pandai bikin judul, sumpah itu judul asal wkwkwk. anggaplah yah kenapa judulnya dream cafe karena berawal dari dream cafe dan berakhir di dream cafe #apaansiih

2\. Kenapa anak nya JohJae itu Jeno bukan Mark aja?

karena Johnny Jaehyun dan Jeno adalah 3J favorite Star di NCT, tidak bisa diganggu gugat. dan Mark kan sudah dapet peran walaupun seuprit

nah sekian cuap cuap dari Star. maafkan Star jika ff ini berakhir dengan tidak memuaskan untuk para readers sekalian, ini adalah ff romance pertama bagi Star jadi harap maklum jika terlalu menggelikan. Star harap di chapter terakhir ini kalian meninggalkan jejak dan berikan kritik dan saran kalian kepada Star agar Star bisa memperbaiki tulisan Star kedepannya. Star ucapkan terimakasih kepada kalian semua yang sudah membaca khususnya untuk kalian yang memberikan review, fav, dan follownya terimakasih banyak #bow90derajat.

saatnya Star fokus ke ff yang satunya lagi hahaha...sampai jumpa semuanya, peluk cium dari Star, sampai ketemu lagi. Annyeong~

-100BrightStars-


End file.
